The Book of Paths: The Chosen Path
by red rose knight
Summary: Six years have gone by since The Long Twilight Path. As sentiments are turning against the Jedi, ObiWan Kenobi and his apprentice Bali Tiro return… COMPLETE
1.

The Chosen Path from The Book of Paths

_Summary:_ Six years have gone by since _The Long Twilight Path_. The newly reunited Republic is straining under martial law. As sentiments are turning against the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Bali Tiro return…

The usual disclaimers apply. George Lucas owns it all; I am not making any money on this.

_Author's Note:_ This is the third and final chapter of _The Book of Paths Trilogy_. While this is an AU and much has changed, much remains the same. The first two chapters are: Book I An Uncertain Path and Book II The Long Twilight Path.

_For my ally is The Force. And a powerful ally it is. All of life feeds it and makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we…not this crude matter. Feel it you must. Feel the flow. Feel The Force around you..._

_-Yoda_

**_The Book of Endings_**

Along the very edge of the swirling Komari Nebula, where blues and golds danced in an eternal ballet of light just beyond the Mejor Straights and through a debris field of destroyed battle fleets was the tiny world of Itheria. It shined with the silvery brilliance not unlike any star as the inhabitants celebrated the first full planetary cycle without war.

The Galactic Republic had conquered its rebellious children, the League of Secessionists, and brought order to the front lines of the civil war.

Life had returned almost to normal for the Itherians for after nearly five years of being caught between the warring governments the fighting stopped and the blockades ended. Aid and trade were quickly resumed to the world of great soldiers and ship builders.

For through the darkest days of the civil war, they had kept their allegiance to the Republic. They had suffered through starvation and constant fear of Aveniar raiders as the battle lines changed daily. The Itherians had been cut off from the civilized galaxy as a whole and only in the end learned of the great battles and bloodshed that had marked the war.

All along the front lines of the battle, worlds had been devastated, as they had been the staging grounds for the armies and armadas of both sides. The Itherians learned how lucky they were to have survived with relatively little damage.

The Hokep world, a few days by hyperspace travel was little more than a burning husk left from the battle of Terkania where the Aveniar were soundly defeated and where the tide of war had turned in the Republic's favor. After Terkania, the foundering Republic pulled itself together and marched toward the Aveniar throne world. With barely a shot fired, the Aveniar crown surrendered and like that, the war was over.

The Itherians, nevertheless, had suffered from the blockade. Their world ran on the export of solva-alta, a cousin of the healing bacta. It worked on many species where bacta did not and had often been found as an excellent addition to bacta treatments. While the war raged, the solva plants continued to grow and be refined even if ships could not transport the healing material to where it was most needed.

Without the solva trade, they could not get the materials to build their legendary yachts and Toyga class corvettes.

Aid had come in the form of Bail Organa leading a small fleet of service ships with much needed supplies and help under charter of the Senate Loyalist Committee.

That was well over a standard year ago and while Itheria was far from complete recovery, it was stronger and ready to celebrate.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had welcomed the rebelling worlds back into the Republic under the Terkanian Edict. The returning worlds would submit to the law of a regional governor and would be forced to repay the damages brought to member worlds and protectorates of the Republic. The toll was heavy but the former Aveniar Imperium and its allied worlds agreed with little protest.

Palpatine named the Grand Duke of Itheria's Mohab sector the Mejor Regional Governor at the recommendation of the Loyalists.

The sovereign ruler of Itheria, Edylo Tanát, encouraged by his subjects, created a day of celebration to honor such an achievement for an Itherian. The Republic Senate had chosen Grand Duke Edylo Ledó as protector of the Mejor region, the highest position any Itherian had reached in its millennia long membership to the galactic wide government. Under the Senate's directive, the Archduke would help guide the former rebels to become a better, more productive part of the Republic.

Tanát stepped from the podium to usher the Archduke up with an ethereal grace. The Itherians were long believed to come from the same ancient, genetic stock as that of the little known Kamino. Although Tanát often swore to the contrary as he saw little resemblance between his people and the so-called cloners.

The tall, ash gray Ledó quietly eyed the crowd of well wishers and politicians before addressing them. "My fellow Republicans…"

The silent Kahier protected every strategic point inside and outside the room of dignitaries. The deep purple cloaked royal guards were of sturdy, Itherian stock and presented an intimidating presence.

For nearly seven centuries, since the royal family had first come into direct contact with members of the Jedi Order, they had strived to create a similar guard. While the Kahier did not possess Force sensitivity and carried energy pikes they were no less skilled warriors.

They mingled amongst those who had gathered around to listen to the Archduke's speech, yet their attention was not placed on political agendas. Immensely large, silvery black eyes scanned the surroundings and every being for the barest hint of threat.

In the room, filled with richly dressed beings and the tall Kahier, one figure stood out in the murmuring crowd. The knight was considerably shorter than the other cloaked figures but the sheltered face possessed respect from both the crowd and the Kahier.

Warm light cut through the elegant stained glass dome bringing a pattern of golds and blues cascading over the large room. The red highlights that seemed to dance in the crowd illuminated the bright green eyes that peered from beneath the oversized cowl. He was not Itherian, but rather what they strove to emulate.

He was Jedi.

Much like the Kahier, he too had been trained from infancy and it showed in his every move. This young man embodied the Jedi spirit, yet by their standards, at nineteen he was still a child. Bali Tiro had lived and experienced much more at that age than most would in their entire lifetime.

Twisting about the crowd, the padawan searched through his Force sense for the vague tug of warning. Through the ancient power, the young man cast out, reaching into every shadow and corner of the room and then beyond.

The intense fire of the Kahier burned bright as they too used their specially honed senses to study their surroundings.

A ripple so gentle moved through the Force that it would have gone unnoticed by a lesser trained Jedi. Even as Bali sought the source of the disturbance, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Not allowing it to pass unchecked, the young Jedi scanned the room again. It came alive around him as the Force outlined the life energies that made up every being and object within. It sang to him, marking every thought and emotion flowing through the crowd, sensing descension and danger.

Pinpointing it, he turned to a nearby Kahier and with the smooth sweep of his hand, alerted the Itherian of danger. The tall figure silently messaged the other Kahier and raced toward the platform where the Edylo stood.

Two of the Kahier sprang into action, silently wielding their energy pikes with great efficiency and putting down the threat. It would have gone unnoticed by the crowd had the attempted assassin not begun screaming.

"Turiata Aveniar! Turiata Aveniar!" The yellow skinned Aven cried out drawing a whispering hush over the room. His continued pronouncements of "long live the Aveniar" grew unsettling.

Just as Bali moved to interfere, wanting only to stop the man's protestations another warning spiked through the Force. Bolting through the crowd, the Jedi shrugged off the flowing purple cloak revealing the soft tans and creams of Jedi dress. Green flashed as the lightsaber deflected two shots fired from within the crowd. Reaching out with the Force, he shoved the elegant podium out of the way and threw himself at the two startled royals sending all three of them sprawling to the floor.

The stunned crowd did little to keep the assassins at bay. Blasters fired from two different points in the maddened crowd. The Kahier struggled through the raging masses to calm them and prevent undue injury while still doing their duties to protect the sovereign and grand duke.

"Padawan Tiro," Tanát gasped as the young Jedi pushed him toward a door behind the stage.

"We must move quickly," Bali said, raising his weapon as the blaster fire became more directed. Reaching out, he hit the door behind the platform with a powerful Force shove sending it flying off its hinges.

A young Kahier quickly joined them and aided Ledó toward the door. "There are assassins outside, too!"

"We're targets if we remain here," Bali argued pushing Tanát closer to the door. "We need help."

Nodding, the young Kahier raised his head and unleashed a feral howl that drew the attention of all Kahier.

"That works," Bali replied with a smile as Itherians clamored around the Tanát and Ledó forming a living shield. Breaking free as the Kahier guided the royals out of the endangered chamber, Bali raced into the shoving crowd as dignitaries rushed to escape the assassin's blaster fire. He leapt forward deflecting blaster shots away as other Kahier desperately tried to herd everyone to safety.

A flash of blue and a pained cry rose from deep within the crowd. One of the points of blaster fire suddenly stopped but Bali had little time to notice as he struggled against the continuing bolts that flew toward him.

Halfway across the room, blue cut through the air and then there was a sudden silence. Like the blaster bolts, the crowd suddenly stopped.

Creating a wide circle around the lightsaber wielder, they revealed a sobbing Aven rocking on the floor and clutching his handless arm.

Obi-Wan Kenobi quietly eyed the room before deactivating his weapon.

**_The Book of Keeping Secrets_**

"What do you mean you are not returning to Coruscant yet?"

"Just what I said, my love." Those last two simple words should have possessed great affection with their utterance instead they were cold and stiff. The blue holoimage of Anakin Skywalker fluctuated and threatened to break up before finally stabilizing. He offered up a smile but it no longer possessed boyish charm. "As soon as I tend to business on Oselem, I will be home."

"That is what you said the last two times," Padmé Amidala wearily replied before sinking back into her desk chair. She felt tired on so many levels, both physically and mentally and her husband's vague references to "business" left her feeling ill. "But Anakin, we—"

The words caught in her throat. They had often suffered this conversation but it always ended in stalemate. Still, she had hope and would not quit trying. "I may be a Senator, but that is not all that I am. I do have a life outside my duty and am not expected to be a Senator every breathing moment. Certainly, whatever the Chancellor has you doing for him cannot be so important that you are unable to spend anytime with your wife. You are never home anymore." Pale fingers smoothed out the folds in the plain cut of her long blue shirt.

Sadness danced in Anakin's eyes as he shook his head. "You, better than anyone, know the Republic is struggling to rebuild. The reconstruction is a massive project. His Eminence needs my help."

"But why? You cannot be the only person in the entire Republic who can aid the Chancellor. There are others." She paused hoping this time Anakin would tell her about his duties, but the image only stared at her. It left her feeling uncomfortable because she did not know if it was because she was his wife or a senator.

"It is not your concern, my wife," the words were firm, carrying with them a hint of warning. Then, he offered her another smile. "I will be returning in a few days. Then we can speak." The holoimage seemed to be staring right at her and all she could see was a mask that hid his emotions behind it. "Duty gets in the way of us," he offered. "When I get back, we should travel to Naboo and we will wake in the mornings after a long night in a warm embrace and watch the sun rise over the country lake."

Anakin's words brought softly swirling remembrances of the first time they had gone to the lake retreat. He had been her protector then. They had laughed and enjoyed each other's company. There he had offered her his heart.

"Our feed is breaking up," Anakin abruptly said. "I must go." With that, the communication ended.

Padmé huffed. "It isn't enough that you withhold information from me, but now you are lying? The feed never breaks up." She stood up, trying desperately to release her agitation. Leaning over her desk, she opened a small panel on the side of the holoimager and proceeded to work the controls. The blue image appeared and the last transmission information was displayed. She scanned line after line of code until she found what she was looking for.

Anakin's transmission had gone through the stable Muok relay station near the Roche asteroid field. She had learned to read the data and regularly checked where her husband's messages came from. It seemed no matter where in the galaxy he was, the communications always came through the Muok station. Knowing that if she told him, he would become upset, she kept the information to herself.

Closing the panel, she began to pace about her office. Feeling cramped inside the small area, she quickly marched into the more expansive common room. Hands nervously tugged at her long shirt as she glanced around the muted greens and browns of the nearly six-year-old renovation. It was time to redo the apartment again or move she had not quite decided which. Twisting about, Padmé froze and stared out the expansive windows at the distant Senate.

Disgust turned into a knot in her stomach.

Her husband's secret missions for the Chancellor put her on edge. There were more things. There always were. Her distrust of Palpatine had grown since the senate had voted him emergency powers in the civil war.

Now, with the war ended, Palpatine had proven more than reluctant to release those powers. Republic doctrine declared once active hostilities had ceased the powers would be relinquished and all decisions would be made through the Senate.

It wasn't his control of the fleets of member worlds, it was the emergence of Palpatine's Grand Army of the Republic. They were created with little knowledge of the Senate to protect the Republic from further attack. Without senate control, they continued to exsert their authority, putting down the last of the rebel holdouts. And while the Senate was locked into debate about the merits of this army, funds continued to drain out of the Republic coffers to fund the growing fleet of ships.

In her few conversations with the Chancellor, he always spoke calmly about the need to protect the Republic while it remained so fragile. Yet, she had seen Palpatine's "protection." The brutal martial law he had instituted was choking too many worlds and the explanations were thin and often contrived, but no one would speak out against his authority. By doing so they would be branded as traitors and embargoes against their worlds would be installed to punish. If such outspoken beliefs continued, a blockade would be established.

She had even heard that some "traitors" were put to death, the same beings that had fought loyally against the secessionists at the Republic's side.

Walking over to the couch, Padmé pulled a dark shawl from the arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She needed to focus and not allow her emotions to get in the way. There were important matters that needed attending to.

After all, Anakin was not the only one with secrets.

**_The Book of the Insubordinate Padawan_**

"Respectfully, I disagree, Master," the nineteen-year-old apprentice adamantly replied as he slowed his gait just enough to keep in his proper place at his master's side.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the youth and quirked a ginger eyebrow. Gracefully his pale blue gaze turned back to the stretch of hall that lay before them. He wearily tugged at his cloak for warmth.

Bali sighed while looking about and causing his long padawan braid to twist over his shoulder. The blue, red and white markers were stark against the rich brown of his cloak. Pulling his hand free of the billowing sleeves, he reached up and tugged lightly on the ginger strands of the flame tip.

He studied the calm presence of his master before noting the two Kahier patrolling the corridor, Bali nodded at them with a gentle smile, which was easily returned, even if smiling was not normally an Itherian facial expression. In the year he had lived among the Itherian's he had learned much about their ancient race especially not to underestimate the willowy figures. The Kahier may have been fierce warriors but they understood they must adapt to survive in the changing galaxy.

The two Jedi arrived to the struggling world expecting resentment. After all, Coruscant had not suffered as Itheria had. Shipments of goods arrived by the thousands daily.

Unlike the galactic seat that seemed to thrive because of the war trade, the Jedi's numbers dwindled during the years of battle. They had been targets, hunted and murdered by the secessionists and even members of the Republic.

The Itherians understood because the Jedi were welcomed into the Kahier training facility not only as fellow warriors but also as survivors of the civil war even though they had come to help the Kahier learn to guard against new threats to Itheria and the Republic as a whole.

When they were at a good distance from the two Kahier, but not out of earshot, which was truly impossible because Itherians had highly sensitive hearing, Bali continued his argument. "But Master—"

"No," Obi-Wan said evenly.

"You are being difficult again."

Obi-Wan spun about to face Bali, "And you are being insubordinate, my very young padawan learner."

The apprentice breathed heavily through his nose before humbly nodding. "Forgive me, Master."

The older Jedi folded his arms into the sleeves of his cloak again. "You would not have to keep asking for forgiveness if you would just remember your place."

"I am well aware of my place," Bali quickly returned. "I am also aware that I am late for my knowledge trials. You can't begrudge me that, Master."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Yes, I suppose I should encourage you in wanting to take a test."

"Besides," Bali grinned, "Bant must be near comatose from boredom not having you to entertain her."

Offering his padawan a withering look, Obi-Wan returned to the journey through the winding corridor. "I am certain Bant has kept herself quite busy."

"She has no one to argue with."

"She has the entire Temple."

At a doorway in one of the Kahier barracks, Obi-Wan stopped and palmed it open. The glowing opaque surface spiraled open allowing entrance into a small two-occupant cell.

Once inside the apartment weariness permeated everything about Obi-Wan's movements. Under the bright white overhead lights, stark gray wisps frosted his ginger locks and beard. Lines were etched deep into the flesh around his pale eyes. After only a few steps he faltered, no longer able to maintain the charade.

Lightning quick reflexes allowed Bali to catch the older Jedi's arm. Sometimes Obi-Wan accepted the aid; sometimes he shrugged it off. At this moment, the youth was glad when his master took the offered support.

"You are wearing yourself too thin, Master."

"I just need to meditate for a time."

"Of course." Bali guided Obi-Wan to a nearby chair that his master had shown a fondness for. "These last few days have been strenuous for us all. Now that the celebration is over…we will get plenty of rest back at the Temple."

Cool blue eyes studied the apprentice.

"They will not keep us long," Bali quickly added, his bright green eyes twinkling. "Just long enough for me to prepare for the knowledge trial and to pass it." He knelt to one knee next to his master's chair. "We'll be off again before you even have a chance to get settled. We're needed elsewhere."

Sighing heavily after a pause, Obi-Wan finally nodded. He reached out and brushed trembling fingers through the youth's dark spiked hair drawing a warm laugh. "Let the Temple know we are coming."

"So they can lock the doors and pretend no one is home?" the apprentice happily teased as he leapt to his feet.

"Let them try."

Bali had enjoyed his time on Itheria but it was not the Temple and not where his friends were. All he truly wanted was to go home. He rushed to the door eager to get to the communications center but paused and turned back.

"Master," the apprentice softly whispered, quietly retreating to the chair where Obi-Wan slumped in a deep sleep. Adjusting the older Jedi's cloak to better protect from the phantom chill that had haunted him for so long, Bali whispered, "You should not wear yourself down so."

**_The Book of the Old Acquaintances_**

In a brightly lit corner of a small café on the bucolic world of Oselem, Qui-Gon Jinn sat at a stone table. The salty air of the Criapin Sea where the tiny village of Macaco overlooked tingled the elder Jedi's nose. Reaching languidly across his notes spread over the marble surface he picked up a delicate white teacup holding it firmly at the sides. The steaming liquid that passed for tea went down smoothly as he returned to the study of various reports he had recently gathered. The white haired master paused to make a secondary notation on the data pad he had been studying.

He had managed to spend the better part of the last six years removed from the Jedi temple. The apartment that he had long held was abandoned to temple housing for he had no apprentices to maintain such a fine, double-occupant place and no desire to stay there alone.

Sighing softly, Qui-Gon tried to focus on his notes and not the dread of his impending return home. There was just one last incident of abuse to check into and completing his report before leaving Oselem. Then his special mission for the Senate Loyalist Committee and alternately, the Jedi Council would be finished. Unfortunately his report gave little proof that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was using his war powers in an unethical manner. Except that the growing list of dead politicians and power brokers charged with treacherous actions on scant proof was growing too difficult to ignore.

By dawn of the following morning, he would be on his way to Coruscant to personally deliver the report. The Republic was so unwell that one could not tell friend from enemy or trust normal communication routes. Everything must be done in person.

While taking another sip of the warm tea, the elder master felt a gentle ripple in the Force that sparked his attention. The familiarity caused the Jedi's breath to catch. It had been so long since—

He leapt up from the table with a speed that defied his age and abandoning his work, he raced outside the café. Glancing about the street that was filled with locals making their way home from a day working on the edge of the salty sea. He pushed against the current of pedestrians searching for the source of the familiar signature. Even as he reached for it, the signature quickly dissipated.

Over the years, he had imagined sensing the signature, imagined it heralded a return. Reaching out again, he felt it, even as shielded and shrouded as it was.

"Anakin!"

A deep blue cloaked figure wading into the crowd did not slow but instead kept a steady pace, vanishing into the throng.

His heart beat wildly in his chest fearing that he would lose to boy again. Driven by determination, Qui-Gon sprinted toward the powerful beacon in the Force that had once been his padawan. "Anakin!" he called out again. Midnight blue eyes caught sight of the cloak just ahead. A relieved smile danced over his aged features. "Anakin." Shock, hurt and joy filled that one word as he reached out and pressed his large hand to the tall figure's shoulder. "Padawan."

The unwarranted touch and that final pronouncement caused the figure to spin around wildly. Hand gripping a blaster as the cold, hard gaze from beneath the lowered hood settled on the startled Jedi master. "Master Jinn," Anakin cooly replied. He shrugged away from the hand placed on his shoulder. "It has been a long time."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said struggling with the joy that was quickly overcoming him as he studied the young man. "Six years. So much has changed."

Anakin nodded then adjusted the indigo blue cowl and turned away.

"Wait," the master still managed to call out although he was stunned by his former apprentice's abruptness. "I was having tea, won't you join me?"

"I am on business." Anakin paused, eyeing the older man. "I am in service to his Eminence, the Chancellor," there was a haughtiness in his tone.

"I have heard that you are captain of the Praetorian Guard." Who had not, Qui-Gon wondered, it was spread far and wide over the Holonet of Anakin's promotion after the war to protector of the Republic. In transport stations, he had often watched the holoprojector spill images of the youth to the public. The hero of the Battle of Bogden was now fighting a war against those who would ruthlessly betray and harm the Republic and its civilians.

"I serve the Republic in my own way as I am sure you do, Master Jinn." With that the twenty-five-year-old nodded curtly, turned and marched away.

Qui-Gon was left standing there alone watching as his former padawan disappear into the crowd again. His shoulders slumped but not with age. The pain that had filled him those months following Anakin's departure from the Jedi Order returned with a vengeance causing a stabbing sensation in his heart he could do little to dull.

Taking his time, he returned to the little café and the undisturbed table with his abandoned work. Fingering the edge of the data pad where his notes were stored he roughly shoved it away and stared out the nearest window toward the Criapin Sea. Its green waters glittered under the white sun as it passed toward afternoon.

_Master Jinn._

The way the young man had said his name reminded Qui-Gon of how Obi-Wan had spoken so many years ago. Everything about Anakin was cold and detached and emanated of a vague warning.

Shoving that last thought to the side, the white haired Jedi wondered what he had done to hurt his padawans so.

**_The Book of Heading Home_**

In the glowing white of the two-occupant cell deep within Niosk Barracks on the Kahier training grounds, Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt in a deep healing meditative trance. It was a daily ritual for the Jedi but it was not to calm his thoughts but to allow the healing energies of the Force to flow through him mending the torn fiber of his very being.

It had been so easy to open himself to the Force, shunting the energy through him into that of his dying padawan just as it had been when he saved his master. Every argument and every practice session was rife with the knowledge of just how close he came to losing Bali. And he knew he would do it all again just to hear the youth's laughter one more time.

His thoughts were too strained and unfocused to remain in the depths of a healing meditation. The flight back to Coruscant would take several days and he would have plenty of time to rest.

Still keeping in a light meditative state, he sought the raging emotions wishing only to be able to release them into the Force but they unmercifully held fast. Obi-Wan dreaded returning to the Jedi Temple. Admitting softly to himself, there was fear that he would not be allowed to leave once he got there. It had been quite difficult to secure this or any mission from the Council. They feared his health and his mind were not up to the stress of a mission even though knights were desperately needed in the field.

While his face remained a mask of serenity, his heart ached. He had spent the mass of the civil war in the Temple recovering from his injuries as his friends and Jedi brethren died in the field as resentment of the Order grew.

Towards the end of the fighting, he and Bali had finally taken a few short diplomatic missions to sympathetic worlds, where he had learned much on those missions. He could show no signs of weakness it would be exploited. Again he had returned to projecting like he had in the years before he took on a padawan. It was the only way. The cold, hard image served him well and it kept those who would threaten he or his padawan at a distance.

Bali often said it made him nervous.

Every time he looked at the youth, he was surprised. Bali had grown so much in the blink of an eye. He wasn't a little boy scrunching his nose in curiosity. Bright green eyes were sharp and focused always on the task at hand. He was a good padawan. Obi-Wan knew Bali would never stand among the best or the greatest the Order had to offer, few did. He would not even be close, but Bali would be a good Jedi because he embodied the ideals of millennia of teaching. In the end that was all that mattered to Obi-Wan. Not how high scores were or how many contests his padawan won, but that Bali upheld the Code and always acted in an honorable fashion. That he would be the best he could be.

From far down the corridor, he felt his padawan's warm Force signature. It was almost time to leave. Their meager belongings had long since been packed away for the journey back to Coruscant. He had left Bali to tend to the details while he meditated.

It had been a blessing to be sent to Itheria. It got him out of the Temple and away from Bant's constant nagging and Yoda's determined prodding. He had enjoyed teaching better ways to handle security to the Kahier. And he and Bali had learned invaluable lessons in handling energy pike users in battle, although the ginger haired Jedi was quite certain he would never put such knowledge to use unless he just happened to be storming the Chancellor's office.

Relaxing into his meditation again, he allowed the Force to move through and around him, flowing like a gentle stream. Its waters were alternately warm and cool as the power ebbed and flow easing tired muscles and calming his thoughts.

And, like it had every time he found peace a bright flash of electric blues and purples blinded his mind's eye. Jerking from the calm state, his pale gaze danced around the room as he struggled to find his center again. Breaths came short and shallow until the spots cleared from his vision and he found himself in the center of his quarters on Itheria again.

It had been years since his mind had sought the warm sands of that path lost to him. Instead of dreaming of sand and wondering what his purpose in life was, he had found one in a dark haired padawan and the visions had passed quietly without notice.

After saving Bali from the clutches of death, the visions had returned but not in the form of gently shifting grains. Instead, it came as a shrouded face and wicked laughter with electric bursts of energy that he knew too well to be anything other than Sith lightning. He had felt the pain on his own flesh and had known what it had done to his padawan.

Knowing what it was did not explain why the image haunted his meditations or whose face it was he could not see.

The Jedi sighed softly long before he heard the footsteps anyone else would not. Rising smoothly from his meditative stance and then he quickly masked any thoughts that would give away his vision. Bali did not need to know. Pale blue eyes turned to the doorway just as the apprentice appeared. "The ship is ready."

"Why did I bother walking all the way down here if you already knew?" Bali playfully inquired.

"Because you are afraid I will not leave Itheria unless you personally drag me to the transport," Obi-Wan said as he shrugged into the folds of his cloak and approached the door.

"It would not be the first time." Bali wickedly grinned. "Remember Talis Oonae?"

"It was hardly because I was afraid to leave, my apprentice." Obi-Wan returned the smile as he stepped into the corridor and waited until Bali joined him.

"Yes, I remember now," the apprentice teased. "Lady Marnia was waiting outside your door for quite some time. She was very upset to discover you had climbed out the window."

"Yes and I had to walk on a narrow ledge half way around the palace before I could find some place safe to land. That was why I was late for the transport."

"Of course, Master," Bali teased.

As the two Jedi walked through the empty, alabaster corridor toward the small transport landing Obi-Wan glanced over at Bali.

Nervously the green-eyed youth glanced about then sought his master for answers. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Padawan, I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"You are not the same little boy who left the temple a year and a half ago."

"I was only seventeen. I am almost a senior padawan."

"You still have another year or two."

"As soon as I pass my knowledge trials. No more classes—"

"No more daily classes. There will still be many lessons to learn and many seminars and specialty training courses to advance your knowledge. And no, you do not become a senior padawan until you pass certain proficiency trials and are allowed on your first independent mission."

"Technicalities."

Placing his hand on the youth's shoulder Obi-Wan lightly squeezed it. "Do not grow up too fast, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

In the landing bay, a band of the Kahier honor guard lined the walkway leading to the luxurious ambassadorial yacht that waited to take the two Jedi back to the Republic core. At the appearance of the two robed figures, the guard stood to attention and their long slender arms raised energy pikes to honor them.

Obi-Wan paused at the display but the patiently waiting image of Tanát at the end of the walkway would not bring the Jedi to shirk his duties. Raising his head high, as he had through his stay on Itheria, the older Jedi walked evenly across the platform with his apprentice a step behind and to the side.

As they passed through the lineup of guard, each Itherian dropped their pike to their side and rattled the steel against the armor plating protecting their legs.

At the end of the long walk, standing before the chrome and blood red of the luxury yacht stood Tanát. "You break my heart, Master Kenobi and Padawan Tiro," his voice boomed so all the Kahier present could hear. "My guard are my friends, my family and I see you both as such and I shall miss your presence here in the crystal city."

The Jedi bowed before the royal and Obi-Wan said, "It is with regret that our duties call us back to Coruscant."

"There is no regret, Master Jedi. I was young once and know what it is to be stationed far from home for a long time. I was once a Kahier just like these young men." The ash gray figure swept his arm out indicating his guard. "Lived on Coruscant protecting my uncle a senator for nearly two standard years. You long for home and I do not blame you."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan glanced over to Bali who waited quietly. "My apprentice is looking to begin some of his trials."

Tanát offered the Itherian equivalent of a smile and nodded to the apprentice. He offered a Kahier warrior's blessing, "Mihak kote aallie."

_No greater honor than to serve._

Bali bowed humbly.

Turning back to Obi-Wan, Tanát continued, "I am told another team will be arriving in a few weeks."

"That is my understanding," the older Jedi replied.

"Good. But they will not be you."

"That may be a good thing, your Grace."

**The Book of Healing Part I**

_From the quiet comfort of darkness came the soft glow of light. It was so far away and the padawan wondered if he had the strength to reach it. He needed the warmth and protection of the light wishing only to wrap it around his sleepy form. _

_ The Force beckoned him toward the golden glow that that lingered just beyond his reach. He could feel the energy of life all around him and longed to join them._

_ Reaching out through the familiarity of the training bond, Bali brushed up against his master's warm thoughts. Joy erupted through him as bleary green eyes opened to the small room in the healing center. _

_ "Master?" the boy softly croaked as he searched the world filled fuzzy blotches of color. "Mas—"_

_ A gentle hand pressed his mouth closed stifling the sound that made his throat hurt. _

Shh.

_ Recognizing the voice in his head, Bali bounded forward into the heavy cloak and warm body within, wrapping his arms around his master's neck. Tears streaked his pale cheeks. "I had to go, Master," he whimpered clutching tight and burying his face against Obi-Wan's chest. "I had to go. He would have killed you."_

_ Through the bond, he felt his master's understanding but he wished only to be told with spoken words that everything would be all right. Bali settled with the protective arms that wrapped around his trembling, weak form._

It is all right,_ his master's voice whispered through the training bond._

_ "He wanted to hurt you. I felt it. He wanted you to hurt. Master Spex said someone was trying to break the prophesy and everything is messed up. He said the chosen one would kill you. I couldn't let that happen." Even though weakness laced through his thirteen-year-old form, he held on for his life. His master was there, alive and that was all that mattered._

**_The Book of Political Adversaries_**

The Senate Guard remained motionless, as if not noticing the procession of Senators that marched through the entrance to the Chancellor's offices. Their deadly Force pikes rested against the blood red material of their uniforms always just a beat from reacting to any threats against Palpatine.

Offering the guard little attention, Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa led the parade into an anteroom before the security corridor to the main office. Behind them was a myriad group of senior Loyalist senators from powerful worlds throughout the Republic.

The imposing, blue skinned Chagrian, Mas Amedda, blocked the entrance to the corridor. "You will stop," he commanded.

Stepping to the lead, Bail Organa used his own height to create an equally powerful presence. "We will not be ignored by the Chancellor anymore," the Alderaan Senator boomed.

"You will not barge in on the Chancellor like this. He is in a meeting—"

The Loyalist Committee surged forward, pushing Amedda to the side as they poured into the corridor and burst through the simply decorated doors and revealed the deep reds of the expansive inner office.

The beautiful Senator from Naboo marched forward as Palpatine quickly rose to his feet in shock at the interruption. "Chancellor, we must speak," Padmé demanded while she glanced about the room noting that it was empty.

The withered expression of the politician framed dark eyes that coldly studied the impetuous Senator. "Then schedule a meeting."

"It appears you are free now," Padmé shot back. "Certainly, Chancellor, you cannot be too busy to speak with the Loyalists." She was always conscious to refrain from using any title other than "chancellor". The connotations of referring to him as "His Excellency" bothered her.

"Amidala," Palpatine said with a forced smile as he held his open palm out to her but she refused and he took back his gesture. "It is a time consuming and great burden to guide the Republic. As indeed you must know from your days upon Naboo's throne."

"I did not rule with an iron grip." She adjusted the heavy skirt of her deep blue dress. The dark colors suited her mood and she knew she was more likely to be taken seriously in them than fluffy light colors. "The civil war is over."

"Only the fighting, my child," Palpatine replied less than warmly. "There is still a war going on."

"What war?" Bail interjected speaking in the smooth, cultured tone of a high born member of Alderaan society. "The Aveniar and other seceding parties have surrendered amicably. A treaty has been drawn and they have agreed to accept Loyalist governors during the period of reconstruction. Far too many worlds suffered during the fighting and now they suffer under an unreasonable martial law."

The Loyalist senators erupted, all agreeing with Organa's assessment of the situation. All of them rallying for the Chancellor to turn the governorship of the reconstruction back to the Senate.

"Please, please!" Palpatine called trying to quiet the group. "If I did not believe you to be nothing but loyal to the Republic I would think you are threatening mutiny. We cannot suffer another civil war."

"Chancellor," Padmé said evenly approaching the politician. "You have taken control from the Senate. Your loyalist laws are far too stringent and too easy to convict anyone of wrongdoing—"

"All I want is to protect this great Republic, much like your husband. His command in the Battle of Bogden saved so many lives."

"This conversation has nothing to do with Anakin," she said sternly.

The aged politician studied the young woman for a moment, then returned to the subject of the impromptu meeting, "The Republic has become ill. While it is weak those who would seek to undermine it will cause the most damage. They are an infection that must be fought against before it turns into a disease that corrupts the entire body. As the Republic strengthens the hold will be loosened."

"That could take years, decades even."

"Perhaps." The Chancellor eyed her sadly, his gaze pausing on her too long. "It is a small price to pay for peace, is it not?"

"It is when loyal worlds are being targeted for no clear reason."

Muton Urot of Udali cut in. "There is no proof of secessionist activities on Magus Io, yet you blockade them. You have offered no reason—"

"There is a terrorist cell—"

"A cell?" another senator laughed. "A cell? A few dozen members out of a population of forty million. You have cut off all trade with the Republic. Their world depends on trade especially that of Miscus. They need it to refine a vaccine against a deadly plague that affects their people. They are dying without it."

Palpatine's dark eyes searched the faces of those who waited for an answer. "I am not at liberty to discuss…I am working for the good of the Republic, you must understand that."

"Of course we do." Padmé straightened displaying her finest diplomatic mask. Yet she could not help the chill the raced down her spine as Palpatine's eyes settled on her once more. "As we all are looking out for the good of the Republic, the emergency powers should be transferred back to the Senate. Lay this burden on the community and not on the shoulders of one man. It tends to look less like a dictatorship."

"I understand your concern—"

"Evidently you do not," Bail interrupted. "You have repeatedly refused Senate inquiries into the origin of the Republican Army. If this is an army of the Republic is should be controlled by the Senate."

Drawing his dark gaze to the tempestuous man, Palpatine said warningly, "Be careful, Senator. Such a tone might be misconstrued as anti-loyalist and have to be dealt with." Walking briskly away from the stunned senators, he returned to his desk.

Padmé and Bail exchanged startled looks.

"I suggest, Senators, you look at the larger picture." The Chancellor sank into his luscious desk chair. "The few worlds that are crying abuse have always cried. They have taken up our time in the Senate, keeping us occupied while the Republic crumbled under strain. It is after all, the petty bickering of senators that has led us down this treacherous road to begin with."

**_The Book of Strained Positions_**

To the even hum of engines of the blood red and silver Itherian ambassadorial yacht graciously loaned to the Jedi for their return to Coruscant by the Itherian Archduke Ledó, a figure moved silently through the open cargo hold.

Sweat glistened against his golden flesh as he moved into one of the more complex moves of an upper level kata. The pale glow of his lower powered lightsaber cast soft shadows over taut muscles that rippled under the skin as he breathed out a calming breath. The blade hummed twisting though the air, lightly grazing the corner of a packing crate. The long blade arced and drew back, easily coming about in an elegant back slash. The light splashed across his gently arched spine.

A deep intake of air as he twisted about, bringing the weapon forward and then twisting again with the grace of a dancer. Rivulets of sweat worked their way over the concentration-furrowed brows as he brought the glowing blade within a millimeter of the low ceiling.

The Jedi's tight chest expanded with another deep breath. Cool air ached in his warm lungs but he would not let it draw his attention away. Taking the hilt in both hands, he withdrew a step. Silently placed boot steps took him quickly forward before evenly thrusting the emerald green blade forward, stopping just short of the bulkhead.

Exhaling again, the deadly weapon deactivated as it was fluidly brought to his side. Remaining perfectly still, Bali continued the slow breaths allowing each one to completely fill his lungs before thoroughly emptying them. Once his mind had returned to a meditative still the young man relaxed allowing the gentle vibrations of the ship to enter his being. The carefully blocked silence was released and all the sounds of the ship returned.

Holding the saber hilt at arm's length, he studied the weapon. He had not built it but he carried it with comfort for it had been in his possession for over two years. Its sleek silver and black body had belonged to a young knight named, Urim, who had been killed during a dangerous mission. Urim's former master had offered it to Bali as he had lost his own on the same mission. It had never occurred to him to build another. The green bladed saber was a fine weapon by the youth's standards.

Lightly brushing his fingers through his dark sweat matted hair he drew it back up into the standard padawan spikes. A flick of the braid pulled it from behind his shoulder to brush lightly down his chest. Near his ear was a small red thread tied around the braid, further down a blue. Tying off the plaited hair was another red but above that by centimeters where the ginger flame tip turned to the youth's natural dark brown was a white string tied carefully around the plaited hair.

It was a reminder, if ever there need one of in his youth when he had first faced a Sith. His fear for the safety of his master had given him the strength to Force push the black-cloaked figure across the room.

More often than not though, the white marker reminded him how that same Sith had killed him.

There was no nearly. Had his master not intervened he would have been dead from his injuries. Instead, he passed them onto his master during the older Jedi's desperate attempt to save a disobedient child.

Bali stalked across the cargo hold and found his tunic and cloak. Absently he longed for a warm shower, then on to the terrible task of his studies. At least he was at the age when classes were no longer a daily part of apprenticeship. That was of course, if he passed the basic knowledge trials.

His journey through the narrow ship ended at the lounge. It was well lit and extravagantly decorated. One of the Archduke's many wives was reputed to be a decorator and she had spared little expense on the fancy Itherian built yacht.

In a tall-backed chair sat Obi-Wan Kenobi who looked terribly out of place in all the surrounding luxury. The Jedi was wrapped as always in his extra heavy rust colored cloak. Fingers of his left hand lightly trailed the edge of a data pad reader.

Briefly, the apprentice wandered what tome of Jedi philosophy his master was reading now. Not that it particularly mattered. It was something the older Jedi had taken to in recent years. It occupied his mind while his body struggled to conserve strength during downtime.

Quietly reaching out, Obi-Wan picked up a small cup and lightly sipped the steaming liquid. Bali sniffed the air, noting the rich smell of saroppo tea. It was a smell common to healing center back in the Temple. The drink was high in nutrients and quite gentle to those recovering from prolonged illness. It had taken several years but his master had learned to quit complaining about the taste and tolerate it.

Bali slipped the rumpled tunic on over his damp skin and sank to the chair across the table from Obi-Wan. He started to speak but was cut off.

"Instead of running through katas you know by heart you should be practicing up to face Master Windu when we return."

A slight frown crossed the youth's lips. "Master Windu will resume my saber practice?"

Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea but offered unhappy apprentice no look. "Some. It will do you good to practice with others and their style. You have been fighting me for too long."

"You have an unique style," Bali agreed.

"It would do you not to advertise it once we return to the Temple."

"Of course, we would not want Master Mace to find out about it too soon."

"At least not until we face off." Obi-Wan gave a mischievous grin before taking another sip of tea.

Bali returned the smile, hoping he would be lucky enough to catch the two masters at saberplay. His master's style had changed in the last few years. It was further altered by his time on Itheria. While the Kahier used metal swords, their technique and style would equal any Jedi in battle. With a few alterations to accommodate lightsabers, the art of saber fighting and defense could be further enhanced. Obi-Wan had learned well from the Kahier masters that taught swordplay.

Looking up from his studies, Obi-Wan stared at Bali for a time. Finally, breaking the silence, he asked, "Why do I dread going back?"

"Because Bant is waiting to give you grief," the padawan lightly answered. Growing more serious, he added, "They were offering us return to the Temple. You know how rare it is for anyone to get that leave to come back. They know I need to take my test. That is the only reason, Master."

The silence seemed to stretch forever between them and it allowed the padawan's thoughts to wander ever so slightly. He understood how his master felt. Truly he did. The Jedi were diminished by nearly a third in six years of war. The already strained ranks were put upon as they struggled to keep up with their duties throughout the galaxy. Bali understood this, truly he did. He also knew that every Jedi had lost a friend, crèche mate, master or padawan to the hostilities of the last few years.

In the civil war, Obi-Wan's friend Garen had been killed. The beautiful and wild Adjani'esan had died shortly after that near the front lines.

Bali knew, without a doubt that those deaths among so many others had been hard on his master. His friends were dying when he barely possessed the strength to journey from their apartment to the Council chamber. He also knew without question that had his master been well, they very well would have been casualties too.

"Bant may not even be there," Obi-Wan said softly allowing no expectation to filter into his voice.

"She's there."

The older Jedi quirked a brow in curiosity.

"Liril is on medical leave so Bant is working the healing center."

"Was she injured?" Worry shown in Obi-Wan's pale blue eyes as he looked to his apprentice.

"No." Bali's cheeks burned bright red. "I'll let Bant tell you. She's already told me way too much."

"What?"

Bali shook his head. "Talk to Bant." He giggled nervously glancing about the room and hoping to think of something to change the subject with. "It's some sort of weird Liril thing."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "At least I don't have to go through some _weird_ Bali thing with you." He eyed the apprentice. "I don't, do I?"

"No, Master. I am Jedi and will not be distracted by…certain passions."

"It is not a crime to have passion, Padawan." Then he added, "In an appropriate manner and place of course."

"My studies are far more important than any frivolous personal entanglements."

"You sound like an old man," Obi-Wan said folding his arms across his chest. "We cannot always help it. Our hearts sometimes become conflicted."

**The Book of Temple Ghosts Part I**

_Qui-Gon Jinn stormed through the anteroom to the massive doors that sealed the Council chamber away. His hands met with the cool wood that kept him from his goal. _

_ The doors swung open and he marched in. The gray-hared master was not surprised by the calm manner in which the circle of twelve greeted him. He sensed they knew he was coming. He twisted about, studying the masters before stepping back and adopting a peaceful pose of the Jedi master he was._

_ "What is the meaning of this interruption?" Mace asked coolly never allowing his gaze to falter. "We are—"_

_ "Making a grave error," the tall master said quickly not wanting to give the councilors a chance to chase him out of the chamber. In the ensuing silence, he folded his arms across his broad chest. His deep blue eyes studied several of the silent faces. The quiet was only broken when Qui-Gon chose to. "I know you sent Obi-Wan to aid Ka-Yro."_

_ "Master Jinn," Plo Koon said sternly as he leaned forward in his seat, "that is privileged information. How did you—"_

_ "I spoke to Ka-Yro. I know only the gravity of her missions and not the purpose. You sent a newly knighted Jedi to aid in her escape." He carefully eyed Yoda before allowing his gaze to search the placid gazes of several of the other members. "While I know nothing of the original mission or its nature," he stressed, "I know you were wrong to send Obi-Wan."_

_ "Well trained knight, he is," Yoda said._

_ "A knight of merely a few months," Qui-Gon corrected. _

_ "Do you doubt his training?" Depa Bilaba asked._

_ "I have great faith in Obi-Wan's ability." The graying Jedi said slowly so not to be interrupted. "I doubt he is ready to face such dangerous missions."_

_ "He faced them as your padawan," Depa replied, he deep brown eyes looking to and through him to discern the truth in his answers. "Did he not make critical judgements on his own?"_

_ "Yes." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and frowned. His passions had driven him to abandon Anakin at the healing center to storm in here. His passions were going to make him say things he would later rue but he could not heel himself. "Do not send Obi-Wan on these retrieval missions. Let him get his footing as a knight first."_

_ "He was the most capable Jedi within a reasonable distance," Mace vaguely explained before leaning back in his seat._

_ "I understand. One time, possibly but he has already experienced three such missions. Three! Most do not see that many dangerous missions in years of service." Qui-Gon struggled with his raging emotions trying desperately to keep them in check. The calm faces that stared out at him were infuriating. _

_ Marching forward the Jedi grabbed Mace by the arm and pulled the stunned Council member to his feet. "Come up to the healing center and see your handy work!"_

_ "Master Jinn!" several voices called out._

_ Nearly yelling, Qui-Gon continued, "He's drugged out of his mind! Tied up like some criminal—"_

_Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi were on their feet pulling the maverick and the senior councilor apart. _

_ "You sound like a master defending your padawan," Plo Koon hissed through his breathing mask as he pushed Qui-Gon to the center of the room. "But knight Kenobi is not your padawan. Young Skywalker is."_

_ "Yes, but—"_

_ "Seeing Obi-Wan is a knight," Ki-Adi Mundi picked up, "choice of missions should be his undertaking, not yours. Skywalker is your padawan and his training should be your only concern now."_

**_The Book of Evil Plans_**

The dark shrouded figure moved silently over the debris-strewn floor. A red haze permeated everything where shadows did not exist. There was a distant ethereal hum floating around the crumbling structure in the heart of Coruscant's industrial district.

Sidious paused in the center of what once had been a grand room in an ancient Senate building. He imagined his predecessors had walked amongst the various races while silently plotting their domination of the galaxy.

Where they had failed, he would succeed.

Making his way to an old stairwell, the dark lord slowly took down the broken steps into a poorly lit chamber. The deep red, waste filled skies and the nearly blotted out sun gave a menacing glow to the sealed room. A large window, new to the crumbling edifice stared out over the industrial wasteland. It looked like the center of hell and the bright shining city planet was hidden beyond the smog curtain.

Without hesitation, he approached the silent figure sitting in a large durasteel chair facing the window. A thrill raced through the dark lord as he pressed boney fingers into the figure's slumped shoulders eliciting a soft groan.

"It is time, my pet," he hissed.

The form did not move. Could not move for heavy restraints bound arms and legs to the unwavering structure of the chair.

Slowly making his way around the chair, Sidious delighted in the visage of his shrouded visitor. Stopping, his carefully hooded gaze shot to the distant corner of the room to find an old humanoid trembling. "I hope I will be pleased with the results, Dr. Makado."

The nervous man trundled closer to Sidious and his prize. "Created, I did, your Excellency, just as you asked." He kept bowing his head but fearful eyes remained fixed to the floor.

"You are an excellent reconstructionist, Makado, that was why I required your services." He paused, turning his attention back to the figure sitting before him. Pale hands stroked the figure's lowered hood, then grasped the black material pulling it away from the hidden face. A black emotionless mask stared out dully.

Bearing an evil grin, Sidious grasped the mask and ripped it free. A soft gasp escaped the Sith. "I had forgotten how beautiful you were." Never taking his gaze from his unresponsive prisoner, he spoke evenly to Makado. "Excellent work."

"Entirely flesh and bone, as you requested," Makado shakily intoned.

"Good." The dark lord's withered fingers stroked the soft flesh of the prisoner's cheek. "One last thing, Dr. Makado, and you are free of me. Inject the toxin."

"After all this work—"

Sidious twisted, but even with his hood lowered, his presence was enough to send the scientist into action. Makado raced about the room preparing a syringe with a specially developed poison.

The quaking humanoid slowly approached Sidious and his prize. "The toxin." When the Sith retreated a step that was all that was needed for Makado to drive the long needle through the layers of black material that protected years of work. Squeezing his eyes closed, he depressed the hammer and injected the bright orange liquid. "There."

Force shoving Makado away from his prisoner, Sidious studied the emotionless expression. While the dark lord's attention was occupied, the trembling Makado began to retreat from the room.

"I have not paid you for your services," Sidious said quickly, straightening. The moment Makado turned, the dark lord unleashed wave after wave of lightning from his fingertips. It took remarkably little energy to kill the scientist, having forgotten they do not possess the strength of a Jedi to resist death.

With the smoldering corpse quickly dismissed, Sidious' complete attention returned to the silent figure. "Now, my pet, you will do what you were meant to do. You will not fail me. In your blood flows a poison that will kill you without an antidote. You must receive injections every few days to continue living." He grasped his prize's chin, tilting the expressionless face up. "You only get the antidote as long as you continue to please me."

Drawing withered fingers into a tight fist, the bonds shattered and the figure toppled forward into the dark lord's comforting grip. "Master," came a soft whisper.

"I have a mission for you, my pet." From the folds of his cloak, Sidious produced a lightsaber. "Soon, you shall pay that troublesome Senator Amidala a visit. Make sure her husband knows who is responsible." He grasped the silent figure's chin again and directed it toward a small table a few feet away. "Fresh clothing for you, my pet." He smiled at the sight of creams and browns carefully folded on the table.

Withdrawing from the figure, he watched with great interest as the form stood and activated the pale blue saber blade. He had longed to see that particular lightsaber in action ever since he had stolen the weapon from his failed apprentice.

How dare she think he would allow her to keep Kenobi's lightsaber!


	2. 

**_The Book of Studies_**

Obi-Wan Kenobi folded his arms across his chest, tugging at the edges of his heavy cloak as he finished the basic details of their report on Itheria to the Jedi Council.

Yoda watched in silence, listening but not really. He had kept up with the weekly reports Obi-Wan filed so nothing was of news to him. Instead, the little green master used the exercise to study the two Jedi.

Without shifting his large gaze, his attention flicked from the calmly speaking master to the nineteen-year-old at his side. He sensed sadness and worry gently emanating from the youth but then it quickly disappeared behind heavy shielding. It was interesting, the little master thought, another curious trait the boy had picked up from his master.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly to answer questioning from Ki-Adi Mundi. Yoda watched the older of the two carefully tugged at his cloak again. The action was almost so subtle that it would pass unnoticed from anyone had they not been looking for it. The ginger haired master was a little thinner and grayer than Yoda remembered, but that was the only obvious changes he noted.

Lightly reaching out with the Force, the ancient master brushed up against Obi-Wan's shields. Naturally, they were extraordinarily powerful and he expected to sense nothing. Instead, he became dully aware of the slight fuzz of masking. Deciding not to probe further into the ruse he withdrew, certain the truth would reveal itself in time.

The young master shifted again and this time his unsteadiness caught the green Jedi's attention. Scrunching his nose slightly, Yoda sighed, then turned his attention to the padawan again.

Bali stood straight and alert in his place at his master's side. To Yoda's unexpressed delight he was hardly the little boy that had wiggled his way into his heart years ago. The creams and muted browns of his tunic were set off by the color of rich soil in the elegantly cut cloak that flowed around the apprentice. He stood straight with his arms folded into the cloak sleeves, appearing as unobtrusive as possible as his master continued the tedious details of the report the Councillors demanded.

The ancient Jedi studied the soft spikes of Bali's dark brown hair, tracing his line of concentration over the tightly woven padawan braid. The red and blue markers garnered little attention as he had seen them often in his long life. The single white marker though always held great interest. Silently noting that it was set too low, but the little master understood why the boy kept it at the division of dark brown and ginger strands. The white was less stark against ginger.

He had been the one to present the white thread to the young Jedi. He had bound it into the braid as Obi-Wan had been unable to at the time. Throughout his long life, Yoda had never seen the white marker in use for the Sith had been driven out existence until late. While Bali had not been the first to earn the white marker, he was the first to wear it. Obi-Wan had been knighted just moments after having the white thread added to his braid.

Still studying the bright green eyes of the padawan, the ancient one felt great grief. Soon this boy would be a knight sent into a different galaxy than the Jedi had ever faced. Their numbers were painfully diminished through the war. Even now, the frequency of Jedi killed in the field was alarming. The little master felt helpless against the darkness that not only had crept up on them but also had surrounded them and was quickly strangling the light.

Now in his old age, the images of death still came and he could do nothing to assuage the fear that lingered at the edge of his being. It was not his death he feared, but rather it was surviving what horror lay ahead to rebuild what once was. He wasn't even sure he had the strength to begin again.

His thoughts wavered to the Order's service and how it had changed over the last few years. Merely the blink of an eye in the lifetime of the ancient one. The Order answered to the Senate, or at least those that still had faith in the Jedi. Their support had dwindled in favor of the Chancellor's new Republican Army. White armored figures accompanied by the Palpatine's sanctioned mediators.

These, he did not trust, but they had won the favor of many.

"As you know," Master Serinka, an elderly master who had replaced the fallen Adi Gallia began, "we cannot keep up with demand for Jedi mediation. The reunited Republic has taken a step backward by centuries. Treaties broken in war must be started anew."

A flash of terror danced in Bali's bright green eyes. They shifted first to Mace Windu who had remained quiet through most of the meeting, then to Yoda.

A languid blink of his large eyes was the only response Yoda offered to Bali's silently pleading gaze. Understanding the padawan's concern but knowing that he could not interfere, he stirred his stick over the tiled floor.

Bali's pleading look returned to Mace but the Councillor also remained silent, as did the entire room. When the apprentice turned to meet his master's sharp gaze he immediately dropped his to the floor.

"Something, Padawan?" Obi-Wan inquired. Without giving Bali a chance to answer, he turned back to the waiting councillors. "I understand the need for Jedi in the field and would readily agree to a new assignment but we have returned specifically for Bali to prepare for the knowledge trial."

Undaunted, Master Serinka spoke up again, "Experienced negotiators are needed in the field. Taking the trial at a later time will not affect the apprentice's training."

A sharp exhale from Obi-Wan seemed surprisingly loud in the circular room. He closed his eyes for a moment before addressing the Council. "I disagree, Master. Bali has already put this test off once to attend to a mission on Itheria. He needs to get this trial out of the way in order to continue with his training unimpeded."

Just as Serinka was about to argue, Mace interrupted, "A period of downtime is scheduled." He shot the elderly woman a warning gaze, which quickly silenced any further attempts. "Certainly Padawan Tiro has much to catch up on. And as much as we need Jedi in the field, we need Jedi to pass on their knowledge here as well. While Padawan Tiro is studying, I am sure Master Kenobi will consent to teaching a few classes."

Pale blue eyes shot the senior council member a sharp look.

"Excellent." Mace gave a devilish smile as he leaned forward in his seat. "Of course, due to extended time away from the Temple, you will have to request new housing. I suggest you do so immediately."

**The Book of Master and Padawan Part I**

_Replaying the action in his mind, Bali watched at the ease in how he had responded to the attack. The mental image of himself twisted about gracefully. Every footfall perfectly timed just before the fourteen-year-old launched himself in the air._

_ He was impressed with what he saw. Never knowing he could move like that. Even better reminding him of his master's feline grace. _

_ Breaking through the meditation, Bali gave a small smile as he watched himself bound forward. His entire body moved as it should and his fist squarely connected with the older Ilo Pentaro's face._

_ Vaguely, the padawan remembered throwing a few more punches but the images did not return to him for review._

_ Reaching up, he lightly pressed fingers to the swollen, dark flesh around his right eye. He definitely did remember the larger, fifteen-year-old hitting him and then pounding him into the ground like a practice bag from the gymnasium. He tried to smile but his chin hurt where Ilo had struck him several times. _

_ Rising slowly from a meditative stance, Bali felt his bruised side, then walked slowly to the door of the small chamber. Palming it open, he smiled at the waiting figure of his master._

_ Comfortably cradled in a nearby chair, Obi-Wan looked up from his reading. He rested the data reader on his lap as pale blue eyes studied the quiet padawan._

_ Bali shifted nervously in the doorway wishing his master would say something. When that did not happen, the apprentice piped up, "It has been hours. I have thought much about my actions."_

_ "And?" the master slowly prodded._

_ "He deserved it."_

_ Obi-Wan sighed and motioned the youth to go back into the meditation room._

_ With a loud groan, Bali marched back in but just stood there. He knew he had been wrong tackling and punching Ilo, but there had been a good reason for it even if no one—not even his master—understood._

_ The rude fifteen-year-old had called his master "Oafy-Wan". He could not allow that insult to stand unchallenged. Granted, he had been soundly beaten by the much larger boy before a few knights had managed to intervene but he thought he had gotten his point across. After all, he had some bruised knuckles, so hopefully Ilo had a bruised face to match._

_ "You are supposed to be meditating," Obi-Wan said._

_ Frowning, Bali twisted around to find his master leaning against the doorway. "Why am I being punished, he—"_

_ "Did not physically attack another padawan."_

_ "He started it."_

_ "Padawan."_

_ "Yes, Master." Bali huffed then squeezed his eyes closed as he struggled to keep his hands open at his side even though all he wanted was to make tight fists. _

_ When the apprentice opened his eyes, he found Obi-Wan's trembling hands gripping the door frame for support. Then far too slowly for Bali's liking, the older Jedi walked back to the chair and wearily sank back into it. _

_ "You should be meditating," Obi-Wan sluggishly said as he tugged on the edges of his cloak, drawing it closed for warmth._

_ Bali knew the longer he continued to act out, the longer he was keeping his master from resting and healing. Through the thick layer of exhaustion that clouded Obi-Wan's eyes, Bali could see the worry. He didn't mean to cause trouble or get into fights. They just sort of happened wherever he was. _

_ "Forgive me, Master."_

_ "Not until you understand and accept your error." The older Jedi sighed. "What is going on, Padawan? Three fights in three weeks?"_

_ "Ilo deserved it." That seemed to be his standard answer to everything. Someone deserved it. He never told his master why he fought and was glad he was never asked._

_ "Padawan."_

_ The words were still a little slurred but they were getting better. His master had been trying to follow healer's orders and speak out loud. He had no complaints because mostly he liked it when his master spoke with words and not just through the training bond. _

_ Nodding lightly, Bali said, "I will try harder, Master." _

_ "That is all I ask."_

_ "Yes, Master," the apprentice sighed and knelt in the center of the chamber. "It is difficult."_

_ "Ilo Pentaro is not the first, nor will he be the last to call me that, rest assured, Padawan. But it is not your place to defend against such childish and pointless attacks."_

_ "Yes, Master."_

**_The Book of Responsibility_**

"Teach?" Obi-Wan growled.

"Master, you have spent the last year and half teaching on Itheria."

"It is hardly the same thing," the older Jedi said as he stopped in the middle of the council antechamber.

"At least we are staying here," Bali said with a grin thankful that his master had pushed to remain temple bound for a time. His bright green eyes glittering with the warm light that poured in from the windows. The youth shifted slightly. "I suppose I could always take the test later. It will not keep me from learning."

"That might be true, but turning in regular essays gets in the way of you filing mission reports."

"That is your job."

"It is about time you take on certain responsibilities."

Bali frowned.

Smiling, Obi-Wan continued, "After all, you will just be giving up classroom oriented lessons for the wonderful world of detailed documentation." He reached up and lightly slapped Bali's cheek. "You'll wish for Master Cepria's essays after a few reports." Obi-Wan sighed and folded himself deeper into his cloak. "You should go to the housing office and take care of getting us a place to stay."

"Should you not do that, Master?"

"I realize they can be quite disagreeable at times, but you have handled worse." Obi-Wan smiled. "Make sure to carry your saber with you."

"That is not very reassuring."

"It wasn't meant to be." The older Jedi turned and began to walk away from the padawan.

"Where are you going!" Bali called out.

"For a walk."

The apprentice just stood there until his master had vanished into the corridor. Twisting about the empty chamber, Bali caught sight of the stonework high above the massive chamber doors. He was reminded of that little room with the strange carvings on the walls his master had shown him so many years ago.

Memory of the alien words that had no known counterpart in the galaxy came back to him. They would have been easily forgotten if Bali did not have the strangest sensation that he knew what they meant. A small part of him wanted to climb up into the room but knew he should not during a Council meeting. He would have to wait.

Besides, there was much to be done. His master had charged him, quite unfairly, with acquiring housing. After that he wanted to get their apartment belongings out of storage. He had a project he wanted to take care of as soon as possible.

**_The Book of Binding Ties_**

"Are you afraid?"

Those three little words encompassed all that was going wrong in the Republic and Senator Amidala knew it. She stared into the strangely emotionless black eyes of Massis Neebo, the Rodian representative of the powerful Trade Union.

Neebo leaned back in the plush chair of her private office and studied the younger woman. "Am I afraid?" Neebo asked. "Who among us are not? These are interesting times we live in." She gave the Rodian equivalent of a smile. "A vote of no confidence? I feel you are rushing into this."

Padmé straightened slightly, desperately working to ease her mild backache. "The war has been over for a year and a half. In that time loyal Republican worlds have begun to suffer under a martial law that is more strict and destructive than even the rebelling worlds have been faced with. Yet, no true reason has been given. Tell me, this does not bother you?"

"We must petition him to release emergency powers and provide detailed documentation of why certain planets are being treated more harshly than others."

The Naboo Senator leaned forward; her dark brown eyes remained steady on the Rodian across the desk from her. "While we remain tied up in procedure, Palpatine grows stronger every day. His Republican Guard grows larger. The army he has created dwarfs the Trade Federation's droid armies and they are under his sole control. We know nothing of this army, not even where these soldiers originate from. Funds are being diverted from other needs to support these unknowns." When she got no response, Padmé continued. "You supported a bill to help the Terkanian refugees establish a new colony. Have you heard about this colony being built? Have you heard anything about the millions of homeless Terkan?"

"I have been busy."

"There is no colony. No aid came. They are still scattered about the region waiting for promised help." Padmé relaxed in her stiff seat and waited knowing it all she could do as Neebo considered her words.

The Rodian was a key figure in the Senate, with her by the Loyalist's side, Palpatine would have no choice but to relinquish his power and turn reigns of his army over to the Senate.

"But how do you know all this?" Neebo questioned.

"We have information gatherers around the galaxy preparing reports on their findings as we speak."

"Jedi?" The Rodian sneered. "It seems to me they are past their prime. With the Republican Guard as keepers of the peace we do not need their kind."

"Do you believe Palpatine's army keeps the peace or enforces it?"

**_The Book of Ancient Places_**

The temple spires, which compared to most of the city planet's upper level structures were quite old. Yet, they were the newest sections of the ancient structure. Its root ran deep through the multitude of city levels, touching the very soil where sunlight had once shown many millennia ago.

The deeper, more centralized areas of the structure were beyond any description of old. Much like the future, the walls were always in motion, growing and expanding to fill changing needs.

The edifice rose desperately up through the layers of crumbling city far below the bright surface slicing through Coruscant's outermost skin to remind everyone of its indelible presence.

Thousands of years of near constant renovation and expansion left it a veritable fortress of the finest steels and longest lasting forms of duracrete. An unwavering triumph to the Jedi spirit.

Yet, far from the image of a great bastion to the service of the light, deep from the life that roamed the temple in pursuit of calm and knowledge was a ghost of the building's birth.

In the darkest recesses of the city planet, at the very base of the temple, sheltered and hidden away under fortification designed to keep the general populace at bay remained the original stone temple of the Bendu.

The reddish masonry was long buried under layers upon layers of expansions both outward and upward. Natural light had not cascaded across the temple core in over fifteen millennia. And often it felt that long between the familiar sounds of footfalls in the duty corridors.

Officially termed the temple core by various Jedi in the pursuit of knowledge of the ancient past, Obi-Wan Kenobi preferred to call it by its true name: The Bendu Temple.

The pale blue of his lightsaber splashed against the stone walls of the curving corridor. His pace remained slow, but steady as he held the weapon out to better light his way.

The power had long since been diverted to the occupied sections of the temple above. Not that it would matter much, Obi-Wan knew, for the Bendu temple did not rely entirely on conventional power. For it is never truly dark.

For now, his saber would guide the way.

He had ridden the lifts as far down as they would go and taken the stairs many more flights down before reached the entrance to the top most level of the Bendu temple. He would not go any deeper, for in his padawan years, he had never been below the grand corridor or the chamber dome.

Holding the tip of his lightsaber close to the arched ceiling, he examined the strange translucent stones. Gold flakes in the stone reflected the pale blue of the blade. In the pattern on the ceiling, Obi-Wan had always imagined the golden glow of sunlight filling the corridor with a kaleidoscope of color.

Stumbling slightly, he moved closer to the wall and pressed against it for support. He was tired inside and out and knew that it was a folly to undertake this journey. More so alone. It had occurred to him to ask Bali to go but things had to be done and he wanted to do this alone. This was his secret place that no one, not even Yoda knew.

Well, at least that was what he hoped. So far the little green troll have never disturbed him there.

Leaning heavily into the wall, Obi-Wan drew strength bolstering himself for the short journey ahead. As he stood there, he slowly became aware of the faint hum moving up through the floor and the walls behind him. Reaching for it, he brushed a conduit of Force energy.

Smiling, he was pleased to know the light remained.

For the Bendu had known quite well where they were building this magnificent temple. In its time, the ancient stone temple was the most fantastic structure on Coruscant and remained so for thousands of years before the city began to engulf it with newer levels. While it may have been beneficial for the Jedi to build a temple elsewhere, there was no place in the known galaxy did the Force flow so freely.

The Bendu temple had been designed to direct the energy flow, not stifle it. There were no symbols or deeper meanings to the structure other than not blocking the free flow of the Force.

Feeling stronger, the Jedi set out again. He did not have to go far before the pale blue of his blade illuminated bas-relief images of the ancient Bendu.

Obi-Wan's immediate attention alighted on the image of one monk, dressed in the familiar Jedi cloak and cowl. He sensed as a teenager and now so many years later that the carving was of Anun Mon'Ari. The kindly old face reminded him of stories about the first Bendu monk to touch energy known as the Force.

Pausing for a moment to pay silent tribute to the ancient Bendu, Obi-Wan bowed his head.

Then slowly, he returned to his journey through the stale and dusty air of the nearly forgotten temple. The hum seemed more powerful with every step and the Jedi could almost feel the renewing energies swirling about him.

The curving corridor opened into a teardrop shaped room not unlike the Council anteroom. Any seating, had it ever existed was long gone. The brightly colored tiled floors spun out from the center in a complex pattern. Shifting his boot across the dust-laden surface, he revealed the metallic flaked stones underneath. While the upper temple basked in neutral and natural tones, the Bendu reveled in brilliant colors. He wondered if the rest of the core temple was just as colorful.

Having reached his destination, Obi-Wan stopped and studied the massive doors before him. Bringing the saber blade closer, pale light cascaded over the intricate carvings of millennia ago.

Obi-Wan had once read that the carver was a great master who was believed to be gifted with visions. His works told stories that were unfathomable in his time, let alone Obi-Wan's lifetime.

The left panel was filled with the image of Jedi, sabers drawn, racing into battle against an unseen enemy. The right panel showed a sky with two orbs carved into the heavy wood. They almost seemed to glow. Calloused fingers smoothed away the layers of dust revealing the fine detail of sand grains carved into the wood.

Painfully he remembered a sandy world with two suns.

The sand carving faded into an impression of a civilized world from space. His gaze recognized many of the markers of the world as reflecting Coruscant as it now appeared. He had seen it a thousand times on approach not to know and was amazed by the attention to detail and even more so the accuracy of the vision that had inspired the carver hundreds of generations ago.

The visual search stopped.

He placed his hand on the relief map of the planet where the Jedi Temple was. Fingers brushed over wood splinters. The carver had taken a chisel to his image and plucked a hole into the wood where the Temple should have stood.

Rumor had it the gifted master had gone mad in his later years and destroyed all images and references of the Jedi Temple in his art.

It was not the individual images of the great doors that drew Obi-Wan's attention. He knew, that if others were aware of the door's existence they would not only be surprised, but shocked for together, the two panels created a surprisingly lifelike image of a cloaked figure in quiet contemplation. He could not tell if it was protecting the room or warning away potential visitors.

The figure's hands were folded into intricately carved sleeves. Lightly brushing his fingers over the surface, Obi-Wan could almost feel the weave of the cloak. Leaning forward slightly he peered up into the face of the cowled figure. Its eyes were disguised by the lowered hood and yet, the Jedi had an incredible urge to reach up and brush the material away. Even under the protective fold of the wood, he could see the care that had gone into carving every line and wrinkle on the wizened face. For some odd reason it reminded him of the Chancellor.

Shaking off the silly notion and attributing it to his exhaustion, he pulled the ornate doors open revealing a dark, circular chamber. His footsteps echoed in the eerie silence as he stepped into the quiet room.

The doors glided closed behind him but Obi-Wan took little notice. He paced to one of many pedestals built into the curving wall with fogged white spheres sitting on top each. Picking one up of the stones, he deactivated his lightsaber. Closing his eyes and tightening his grip on the stone, the Jedi sent a pulse through the Force to the shape it began to glow.

The white light illuminated a weary smile as he placed the stone back on its pedestal. Suddenly all the other spheres around the room began to glow. The darkened room was immediately lit up with soft white illumination.

Obi-Wan's pale blue eyes sought out the stonework of the beautiful arching windows. Beyond them, he could see the masonry that had sealed the windows up as the modern structure that had grown up and around the Bendu temple.

Pausing to gather his strength, Obi-Wan walked to the center of the chamber. On the dusty floor around him, he studied the ornate pattern of a sun with a depiction of its rays spiraling out from the center representing the light they strived toward.

Beneath his feet, he could feel the low hum caused by the Force flow through the specially designed building. The newer temple had been built in sections over millennia and the Force could not move as freely up through the twists and turns of various layers.

Allowing his mind to slip into the comfort of meditation to the gentle hum of the Force, Obi-Wan focused on the sound as it turned into a soft litany that rose up from the bowls of the Temple singing softly to him. It had been so long since he had sought the comfort of the ancient Council chamber.

The ancient prayer welled up through the floor just as it had when the Jedi Council of long ago had convened. Yet, now there was no one to appreciate the beauty of the planet's core rising through the ancient Temple.

Obi-Wan wavered slightly. Adjusting his footing to better brace himself, the Jedi frowned. Tentatively reaching through the training bond, he touched Bali's thoughts. He sensed frustration, even agitation, and it brought a smile to the Jedi's face. The apprentice had obeyed and was facing off with the grumpy keepers of the housing office.

Bali was in need of taking administrative responsibility. He would be a knight in a few years and he needed this experience as much as he needed training in diplomacy.

The Jedi wondered if he should have stayed and helped. Certainly, he left Bali with several things to deal with. Sometime he wondered if he did that too often. Hurt welled up in him at the thought that Bali felt he had to take care of him. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was the master and Bali was the apprentice that was supposed to look to him for guidance and protection. Struggling to calm his breaths, he found that he could not easily let go of the pain.

It was not fair to Bali.

The boy was being punished for all of his mistakes.

Weariness consumed the Jedi and he wobbled again. Flashes of bright blue arched across his vision blinding him to the room. Dark eyes laughed wickedly as the dark image faded from his troubled thoughts and loosing his footing Obi-Wan toppled forward, crashing into the dusty floor.

**The Book of Temple Ghosts Part II**

_"You know where the waiting room is," Healer Eleka said as she moved to block the doorway Qui-Gon was trying to enter. _

_ "It's okay, Master," ten-year-old Anakin Skywalker chirped between bouts of scratching his arm. "I'll be out soon."_

_ The Jedi master drew himself up to his full height and folded his arms into his billowing sleeves. "As I am his master, I have a right to know what ailments are affecting my padawan."_

_ The dark skinned Corellian laughed. "You will know as soon as we know, until then," she pointed a long finger down the hall, "in the waiting room." Then just as quickly, her attention shifted from the maverick master and onto the itching boy at her side. "Come along, Anakin. Let us see what caused you to have that allergic reaction."_

_ "Mom would crush up some bantu root and smear it on my arm to make the itch go away."_

_ "Well, I do not believe we have bantu root, but I am sure we can find something that would help," Eleka said just before allowing the exam room door to slide closed behind her and the boy._

_ Qui-Gon just stood there. At first, he wasn't certain why he refused to move but maybe he hoped Eleka would change her mind. She never did, not even back when Obi-Wan was his apprentice. _

_ Turning, the master stared down the corridor. Reaching out through the Force, he could sense his former apprentice, not so much a Force signature, just a presence. He knew there wouldn't be a Force signature if Dirad had administered malfalox the day before._

_ Softly stalking through the corridor toward the patient rooms, he reached out again. The hall was quiet and he noted relatively without use. Good. It was never a good thing to find the healing center full of patients other than the usual small injuries and check ups. _

_ He stopped at a doorway to one of the occupied rooms and studied the information tag hanging from a small hook. Turning it slightly with the barest touch he studied the info track and wondered what secrets the small chip held. _

_ "I'm better now," a weary voice called from the room. "Really, I am."_

_ Stepping forward slightly, Qui-Gon peered into the small, plain room. There was only one object of concern, a medical sleep couch with a rumple of covers spilling across it and over the edge. Approaching the sleep couch, he grasped the warm blanket that was just barely hanging on the edge before it could fall to the floor. _

_ With the blanket held firmly in his hands, the older Jedi paused at the sight laid in front of him. Obi-Wan's wrists and ankles were bound in heavy restraints limiting his movement to mere centimeters. The Force suppressing drug malfalox dulled the twenty-six-year-old knight's eyes and dark circles marred the flesh around his eyes from neural trauma._

_ The young man briefly fought the restrains before weakness caused him to sink back to the healer's ward bedding. His rumpled gray tunic revealed a large bacta soaked bandage protecting a chest wound. The color of fresh blood spotted the wrappings._

_ Unable to help himself, Qui-Gon reached out to the wound only to have the younger Jedi try to shrug away. _

_ "Don't touch," Obi-Wan slurred. "Hurts." He groaned as he pulled against his restraints but after only a moment, he gave up the fight. Turning attention to the wrinkled covers that only came up to his waist, he tried to reach it but could not. "Cold."_

_ Remembering the blanket he held, Qui-Gon quietly moved forward and spread the brown, cloak like material over his former apprentice. _

_ Obi-Wan gave a dull smile before closing his eyes. _

_ Unable to help himself, the master gently smoothed the covers, tucking them into the edge of the sleep couch. Fingers brushed over the anchor one of the wrist restraints was attached to. _

_ Moving closer to the sleeping knight's face, the older Jedi studied the calm features. Reaching out he brushed his fingers through the mussed up ginger locks. The padawan spikes had grown out just enough for Obi-Wan's hair to feather back. Withdrawing his hand, he found pale blue eyes gazing up at him. "Hello, Obi-Wan," the master said gently._

_ "Dirad said I would feel strange. Not know I would hallucinate though." The younger man chuckled to himself before trying to twist out of Qui-Gon's touch._

_ "You are hardly hallucinating," the tall master said before withdrawing a step. Folding his arms into the billowing sleeves of his cloak the tall master spoke calmly, "It only took you only three missions to end up here."_

_ "I tried not to," Obi-Wan drowsily slurred. "Would have if—"_

_ He jerked at one of the wrist restraints, pulling just enough to see his bound arm. Smiling the knight sank back to the bed. _

_ "You used to listen to me."_

_ Obi-Wan twisted slightly to better face the towering figure. "Never listened to me."_

_ "That is not true." Shoving the accusation to the side, Qui-on stepped forward again. "I begged you not to do this." Qui-Gon whispered, fearful that someone might overhear. "You are not cut out for the life the council is pushing you into."_

_ "I am Jedi." The injured Jedi cryptically added, "Ben said one path was closed. Another I must follow."_

_ Confused for a moment, Qui-Gon paused before he searched for a hint of defiance in the drugged expression, but in the end Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan spoke the truth, as his momentarily addled brain knew it. He knew he should wait until his former apprentice was more alert, but something in the Force warned him that if he did not try now, the opportunity might not ever arise again._

_ "You are better than this. You have so much to give the Order."_

_ Obi-Wan pulled at his wrist bindings. "Am serving. Following only path left open to me."_

_ "You'll get yourself killed. You cannot walk into the fire mission after mission without getting burned." He swept his arm across the bed. "This was just a singeing, nothing more."_

_ "You said we walk the lonely and dangerous path." Obi-Wan smiled allowing the sloppy grin to reach his reddened eyes._

_ "You know good and well that is just a possibility, never the standard. Have you forgotten your purpose as a Jedi?"_

_ "Purpose?" Obi-Wan mirthlessly laughed. "I don't know my purpose." _

_Cloudy blue eyes looked up at Qui-Gon and for the first time the master saw fear in them. _

_Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan looked way. _

_"Not with these missions."_

_"The path I should have walked does not exist," the ginger haired knight breathed. "I don't exist."_

_Qui-Gon grabbed a warm hand and squeezed it until Obi-Wan winced and looked at him in shock. "If you feel pain, then you exist. There is no pain in nothingness."_

_"Pain? Exist?" Obi-Wan tugged at his restraints again. He pulled but they would not give before he did. _

_"As long as you are a Jedi it is your duty to be a guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy. We are diplomats first and foremost."_

_"Diplomats," the younger Jedi whispered._

_Qui-Gon sighed wondering if anything he was saying was getting past the drug-induced haze. He twisted, sensing Anakin was almost finished with his exam. Looking back at the quiet figure, the older Jedi intoned, "We are mediators, not commandos. That is a last resort only when peaceful solutions fail. I trained you in the art of diplomacy." He stood there, knowing there was more to say but lacking the words. Finally, the tall master retreated back to the door sensing Anakin wondering where he was._

_"I shall do as I please," Obi-Wan slurred and twisted just enough so Qui-Gon could see the drugged smile._

_ A spike of white hot pain laced through Qui-Gon at how his former apprentice used his own words against him. For more times than he wished to count, Qui-Gon had relied on those very same words to win any discussion on rules and procedures. Those very same words—heard hundreds of times through Obi-Wan's apprenticeship—had been used to tell Obi-Wan that his opinion did not matter. _

_ And now they had been turned back on him._

_ In motion before he could register his reaction, Qui-Gon's powerful hands clutched the younger Jedi's shoulders and he violently shook him. Pale blue eyes stared up in horror but it did not effect the older man. "You listen to me," he growled in a low, threatening tone, "you want to take on these suicidal missions? Fine, but you do it as a rejection of everything I taught you! Do you understand?"_

_ Obi-Wan just stared up at him in stunned silence. Tears welled in the blue depths of his eyes, coursing down the sides of his face._

_ For a time they just stared at one another._

_ "I serve," Obi-Wan said. "I must serve."_

_ "Killing yourself isn't service," Qui-Gon coolly replied as he backed away from the shaken knight. "Why can't you see that?"_

_ "Lost my place." Obi-Wan gave a weary smile. "Need a place. Shall do as I please. You cannot stop me."_

_ The master wanted to wish it were the drugs affecting Obi-Wan's mind, but in those eyes, he knew the truth. He was looking for a place to belong and there was nothing the elder Jedi could do to help him. "If you are doing this to hurt me, the only one you are hurting is you. I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself if you choose to continue this path."_

_ "My path."_

**_The Book of Ghosts of the Past_**

The information was important. It had to be to call him all the way back to the temple to deliver it in person.

Qui-Gon Jinn stifled a grimace as he marched through the temple's main corridor but still managed to nod a brief greeting to the various Jedi he passed. After all, not everyone needed to know how irritated he was at being back on Coruscant. He had left this place, hoping to spend the remainder of his years serving in the field.

It seemed that the Jedi Council and the ever-changing galaxy had different plans.

Years had passed since he had last been to the temple. After Anakin's departure he struggled to cope with the sudden absence of his padawan and the stark emptiness of a training bond. He tried to go on, like he had after Xanatos' fall. It seemed he had succeeded well in that for he was soon the victim of several meddlesome masters' attempts to keep him from wallowing in melancholy.

Since when did he wallow? And especially in melancholy? How ridiculous.

Still, he nearly had to kneel before the mighty council and beg them for an extended mission to Yinos. Then one day they suddenly call him to Oselem to investigate a possible unethical use of Chancellor Palpatine's powers.

The tall Jedi master kept his pace steady as long strides carried him closer to the series of lifts that would take him to the council chamber. Only there would he break his silence on what he had observed while on Oselem. He would tell them that Senator Yamu Cyan had been arrested for unspecified charges of treason against the Republic and no amount of searching or questioning had revealed even an allusion of wrong doing. The Senator had been killed when he attacked the arresting officers, whose unit or where they came from was strangely unknown except that they were officers of the Republic.

While it was not unheard of for a haughty senator to resist arrest, Cyan was a quite elderly Oselem. He could not have offered too much resistance to armed soldiers.

He would tell them all that but still had not decided to tell them that Anakin was also on Oselem and in the employ of the Chancellor. Also he would detail the reports he had gathered about a military build up in the Modell sector, more implements of the Republican army that was quickly spreading throughout the galaxy.

At the great crossroads, where all the corridors from the different tower bases intersected, the Jedi was brought to pause. Twisting about, his gaze caught the back of an older padawan briskly heading into one of the narrower halls. He watched until the apprentice vanished from sight then shook his head sadly. Sighing, he glanced about the crossroads, allowing himself to see beyond his eyes, he reached out through the Force. The master had been so agitated by the demanded return and his all too brief encounter with Anakin that he had never bothered to study his surroundings.

The temple was different, emptier. Easy to populate it with ghosts of his past when he knew plenty existed after the civil war and the dark times that were encroaching on them. Yet in that passing padawan, the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi remained perfectly imprinted on his mind.

**_The Book of Duty_**

Just beyond the Ediro asteroid field, lay the massive world of Conegura. It was home to the powerful Mining Consortium, where the ancient palaces of the former inhabitants now stood as glorious offices for the coalition's operations.

Through the gleaming jewel-like corridors the thunder of heavy boots echoed. Various alien species fled from the approaching noise, ducking into the safety of their offices or fleeing the building entirely for they recognized the deep blue armored figures marching through the former palace.

Anakin Skywalker was at the front of the heavily armed members of the Praetorian Guard, the elite class of soldiers and protectors of the Republic. His flowing indigo cloak swept out over the crystalline floor like a dark bird of prey.

Turning a corner but never slowing, Anakin reached out and brought the Force to bear on the expensive aqua stone door that stood between he and the performance of his duty. The panels quaked under the strain before ripping from their hinges and being tossed effortlessly across the room.

A Neimodian appeared. "This is an outrage!" he called out in broken Basic. "I will not have Senator Klune's office overrun with—"

One of the dark dressed figures used the butt of his rifle and slammed the Neimodian to the floor.

Anakin revealed a flimsy and dropped it in the assistant's trembling hand. "You will not interfere," he said evenly leading the Praetorian's toward the office door protected behind the Neimodian's expansive desk.

Slamming the set of doors with a powerful Force push, they bent back revealing the fat Vesian, Doan Mai Klune. The small, pink skinned man stood up from his glittering desk and carefully shifted some work under layers of reports. "What is the meaning of this!" he barked, his oil black hair ruffling with irritation over his extremely rounded shoulders.

"By order of his Excellency the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for treason."

"Treason?" The furious Vesian laughed. "Treason? Do you know who I am?"

"Senator Klune of the Mining Consortium."

"Yes." Klune grinned, bearing his sharpened teeth. "If the Chancellor wants to stay in my good graces—"

"His Excellency is well aware of your graces, Senator," Anakin said sternly as he approached the desk, dully noting the guard taking up station inside the office and out. "Or do you deny selling refined dritanium steel to reputed members of the Aveniar Imperium?"

Klune glared at the young man. "That was before the war. You can't punish me for doing business."

"Since when are blatant acts of treason against the Republic considered just business?" When the Vesian did not answer, Anakin continued, "You have sold weapons grade materials to the enemy and now are supplying shipments of contraband to traitorous worlds."

"What contraband?"

From the folds of his dark tunic, Anakin retrieved a small data reader. Scrolling through the information he quickly found what he was searching for. "One week ago in the no trade zone we seized a Tanax freighter registered to the consortium carrying several cases of kysaks."

"Kysaks is a medicine to treat those with the Hoata sickness."

Anakin paused. That was the second traitor in recent weeks he had come across delivering aid for plague stricken areas.

"Under the law, no commercial traffic is allowed in the no trade zone."

"Blockaded area," the Vesian growled.

"The Riak homeworld is blockaded for its aiding of Aveniar soldiers during the civil war."

"That was purely altruistic. Or has the Republic grown so cold to allow the injured to die slow, painful deaths? They only treated a shipload of wounded Avens who crash landed on their world."

Anakin smirked. "That has nothing to do with the charges against you and your business. You have blatantly violated Republic law."

"The Republic senate would not willingly deny aid to its loyal constituents. Only the chancellor would be so bold." Klune waved the young man off with a sharp gesture and sat back down in his lush desk chair. "You owe me for the damage to the doors. Now, be gone before I reconsider the latest ore contract for the Chancellor's new army."

Anakin burned at the blasé attitude of the fat creature. With the slightest motion, the guard rushed into action and the heavily armored figures yanked Klune from his chair.

"You cannot do this!" the senator barked. "Help! Someone, help me! I have done nothing wrong!"

As the Vesian screamed for help, Anakin delivered a memorized statement. "You are under arrest for aiding traitors to the Republic, your properties are confiscated under the War Act and now belong to the Republican Treasury. You will submit to questioning or be remanded to the Dinato Penitentiary for the rest of your life however short it may be."

Klune's black eyes bulged. "I am a senior representative of the—"

"You are sympathetic to the rebellion and a traitor. Take him away!" Anakin did not even watch as the senator was dragged from the office by the dark clad figures still proclaiming his innocence. Slowly the young man paced the richly detailed office and finally leaned back against the aqua stone desk. As soon as the mess with Senator Klune was taken care of, he could return to Coruscant. The chancellor had promised him a break from worries about traitors.

He smiled at the thought of returning to the apartment he shared with his lovely wife. As soon as the corrupted few were brought under control and the Republic was safe and strong again, he wanted to talk Padmé into retiring. Certainly between her family's holdings and the compensation for his loyalty to the Chancellor she could afford a more sedate life, a less dangerous life. She would need too if they were going to start a family. He couldn't have the future mother of his children putting herself out as a target for every crackpot and rebel in the galaxy to take a shot at.

Blaster fire echoed through the offices.

In the sudden silence afterward, Anakin sighed and stood up again. Walking silently through the corridors, he decided after his briefing with the Chancellor he would stop off at the little flower shop in the Binivy Market and buy a dozen of the most beautiful Naboo aristois he could find.

Padmé always loved the deep red flowers.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, he studied the smoldering hole in the Senator's fleshy back.

"What happened?"

The figure directly across from him over the prone body nodded. Through the mask filtered voice he said, "He attempted to run. As per orders, he is not allowed escape."

"Excellent. You should be commended for your actions. Obviously Senator Klune had something to hide or he would not have fled."

**_The Book of Healing Visits_**

Bali had bypassed the lifts in favor of the stairs that would take him down nearly a dozen levels to the healing center. He wasn't really in a hurry to get there, for he had already spent far too much time there in the years following the Sith attack on the senate. Strengthening his constitution, Bali charged ahead, even if he did pause at the first whiff of bacta and disinfectant. The memory of it made him mildly nauseas.

Quickly squashing the billow of panic, the youth forged on and walked boldly into the healing center reception area. The bland room had changed little since before he and his master had gone to Itheria. Mercifully it was empty of patients and he visibly relaxed a little allowing his shoulders to sink.

"How can I help you?" a voice purred from behind the large, curving desk.

Bali turned and in surprise was faced with a very pretty Vesian padawan. Her jewel green eyes accented the flowery pink color of her skin. She smiled a little too warmly at him.

"I am looking for Healer Bant."

"She is busy."

"Oh."

The healer padawan was on her feet and swiftly around the desk, rushing up to where Bali stood.

"You know, I'll just—"

"I am trained in the healing arts. I am sure I can help you. Do you have any achy muscles?" She invaded his personal space drawing just inches from his face. Her deep black hair glinted almost blue in the white light of the room. As she surged forward, Bali retreated until the wall stopped him. "I am excellent at treating strained muscles. Any little scratches or burns that need taken care of? I can rub—"

"I think I will wait far down the hall for Healer Bant." He gave a nervous giggle then tried to escape along the wall but the girl just moved to block his escape. He added, "Very far down the hall." He wondered if it would be wrong to scream for help.

"How pretty." She lightly fingered the ginger tipped padawan braid. "Fun." When Bali tried to break free, she again quickly moved to stay between him and safety. "Don't run off—"

"Focus!" Bant's all too familiar, yet almost panicked voice rang out. "Stop molesting every cute padawan who comes in here."

Instantly the girl retreated and Bali gave a loud sigh of relief then turned deep red realizing they had heard him.

"Sorry, Master," the padawan said and rushed back to the desk in embarrassment. She ducked behind the tall counter so only the tips of her black hair shown.

Bant shook her head. "You will have to forgive Liril, she's not in her head right now. Just a few more months and this will all be over."

"Liril!" Bali cried out in shock as he strained to see the pretty Vesian. Last he remembered she was an icky little girl.

Liril raised her head and smiled then licked her lips to a shine and blew him a kiss.

"Focus," Bant demanded.

"I _am_ trying, Master," Liril growled, flopping back into the desk chair. "It would be easier if he would go away." In agitation, she waved a delicate hand at Bali as if trying to shoo him out of the room.

Nodding, Bant silently agreed.

Liril smiled ravenously at the dark haired apprentice. "If you ever need any sore muscles massaged—"

"Just ignore her." The healer grabbed Bali's wrist and pulled him deep into the healing center toward the offices and classrooms. When they were at a safe distance, the healer turned sharply and wrapped the youth in a warm hug. Worry bled into her words, "I was beginning to think you two were never coming home."

The apprentice returned the hug. He remembered when she was just the scary healer and then she was this funny friend of his master's and now, he thought, maybe she was his friend. "Master really wanted to stay out in the field but I have tests to take and well, you know."

Bant rocked back on her heals and studied the handsome young man. "Well it is good to know he is as stubborn as usual. Where is he?"

"Meditating probably. He stuck me with acquiring housing."

Laughter rang out through the corridor as Bant struggled to regain control. "I see you survived," the healer snickered. "At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor."

Bali gave her a withering look.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"He told me to carry my saber."

"He was just kidding, it doesn't do any good."

"So I discovered." Frowning, Bali glanced about the hall. "Can we go someplace private to talk?"

Nodding, the healer led him to her office and closed the door. After taking their respective seats. Before Bali could say anything, Bant quickly asked, "How is he?"

"He was doing better until Master Mace suggested he teach while I study."

"I swear that Mace loves to live dangerously." Bant gave a light laugh as she settled into her chair. Almost whispering, she said, "Give me some warning before they duel. I want to see this." After a short pause, "Mace was probably just goading him."

"I don't know, he looked pretty serious and master was upset to say the least."

"Once Obi was adamant about not taking on a padawan. Look how that turned out."

Bali remained quiet. There was a little part of him that always seemed to show up at inconvenient times to remind him that if it were not for him, his master would not be ill now. That nagging voice whispered in his ear, never quite allowing him to forget his mistakes.

"You okay?" Bant asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, I am just tired from the trip is all. It was long and I still have much to do today. I need to get on schedule to meet with instructors about test preparation and I need to get some stuff out of storage, find master and open the apartment."

"I won't keep you long then, if you promise to drag Obi-Wan to a late meal tomorrow."

"Of course. I know he would be delighted."

"After he growls and grumbles something about mush. How is he?"

"He's found a routine that works. Master is better, you will be surprised." Bali gave a weak smile, then turned his bright green eyes on the healer who calmly studied him. "I just…I think I saw Master Jinn at the crossroads a few minutes ago."

Bant winced at the mention of the Jedi's name.

"Master would not have come back if he knew Master Jinn was here." He couldn't quite explain why, but something told him that was how Obi-Wan would react. He just wished he understood why.

Without word, the healer turned to the terminal at the side of her desk and searched for some information. "He's been on an extended mission. I don't see any record for recall. Wait. He's on leave, doesn't say what kind though. Maybe someone figured out he was sick in the head…I did not say that and I will deny it if you repeat it."

"Deny what?" Bali asked playfully.

"Looks like he got in a little after you and Obi-Wan." She stared up at the wall for a moment before looking back at Bali. "You have to warn Obi-Wan so he doesn't have any unpleasant run-ins."

He nodded.

Turning back to face the apprentice, Bant inquired, "So outside that, is there anything else I should know?"

"Like?"

"You said he was feeling better."

Bali nodded with a wide grin. "Yes. Better than he has in a long time."

**_The Book of Interceptions_**

Mace Windu paused at the door and sighed loudly before palming the controls and stepping into the dimly lit room. "Another report just came in," he said evenly as his gaze fell to the small green figure quietly meditating in the center of a large round chair. "The Republican Army has sent battle cruisers into Altera Prime to quell a conflict." There was an uncertain pause. "Yet our information shows no conflict that needs ended."

"Come to use this report did?" Yoda asked as he opened his large eyes and studied his friend. "Or to the senate was this information sent?"

"Intercepted actually," Mace corrected, uncomfortably leaning against the wall. "It was directed to the Chancellor's office over secure lines." Again, the tall master paused before adding, "We are getting reports of a communication interruption in that sector."

"Unaware then the senate is." Yoda had not spoke it as a question.


	3. 

**The Book of Healing Part II**

_"He doesn't speak to me. Not in words at least. I can sense emotions and ideas through the bond but not words. Master lets me know that everything is all right."_

_ "It is, Bali," Bant said softly as she studied the padawan's medical charts. She looked over at the sad faced padawan and smiled. "It will take time."_

_ Bali shifted nervously on the exam table. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he met the silvery eyes of the healer. "But how long?"_

_ "However long it takes."_

_ "But I'm getting better."_

_ Bant looked up, meeting is bright green gaze. "Yes, and you are quite young. You are supposed to be resilient."_

_ "What about master?" The youth frowned, struggling to fight back the well of emotions that threatened to drown him. "Is he getting worse?" he asked hopefully. "He's supposed to be getting better."_

_ The healer turned her attention back to the chart before sighing. Looking up, she studied the worried face that waited for a happy answer. "It has only been a few weeks. When Obi-Wan healed his master, he was in a coma for two months."_

_ "But he's not in a coma."_

_ "You have to give him time to heal."_

_ Bali slid from the table and walked to the door, turning back he saw the sadness in Bant's silver eyes. "You are not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"_

_ "Obi-Wan was strong, he will get better."_

_ The thirteen-year-old took off down the corridor, making the few necessary turns to the room he often spent most of his day in. It did not matter if Bant followed; she knew where he was going._

_ Palming the door open, he quietly entered the private room. The sleep couch remained unslept in and the equipment unused. A single chair sat in front of the window. _

_ The heavy rust colored cloak hung heavily over Obi-Wan's shoulders. Pale fingers protruded from the billowing sleeves and lightly trembled. It was better today, as it was each day, Bali tried to comfort his fearful thoughts. Soon the trembles would be gone and master would be better._

_ Obi-Wan's eyes remained closed facing into the golden light that cascaded in, warming the silent form. _

_ Grabbing another chair, the apprentice drug it close to his master. Sitting down, Bali studied Obi-Wan's calm countenance. He started to reach out, but withdrew his hand, fearful of disturbing the older Jedi. Cautiously, he touched the Force and sent a gentle, probing tendril. _

_ Warmth blossomed through the training bond and pale blue eyes opened and stared at the padawan. The older Jedi gave a small smile then his gaze dulled and heavy eyelids drooped closed again._

**_The Book of Friendly Advice_**

"You need to take precautions," Bail Organa said sternly.

"He is still my husband," Padmé replied studying the miniature, three-dimensional image of her friend and colleague. She frowned. "But you are right. He is influenced by Palpatine." That admission hurt her. Anakin was her husband but she could see the lines drawn between them. With every passing day she became more certain that he believed Palpatine to be the Republic's savior. And every passing day, she believed Anakin to be more than just an employee but a tool to secure his position. She could not prove that though and feared that if she did not draw Anakin away soon, they would quickly be on opposite sides of the political struggle.

"Just be careful."

"I am always careful."

**_The Book of Crossings_**

"We where strained before the civil war, now with our numbers is even more depleted we cannot even keep up with diminished calls for assistance."

Qui-Gon studied his friend Mace Windu as they walked through an exclusive section of the temple but said nothing.

Mace continued, "We have spared a few extra scouts to search out more gifted children but it will be years, possibly centuries before we can return our numbers." The senior councillor turned at the sight of a dark haired padawan racing through the corridor. "Young Tiro, padawans are not allowed in these halls," he barked. "You had better have a good excuse for his violation."

The nineteen-year-old stopped and turned sharply to face the two tall masters. He bowed formally. "Forgive me for the intrusion."

The name had sounded so familiar and yet it took a few moments before Qui-Gon recognized the young man before him. He had only been a child the last time the white haired master had seen him.

A dying child.

Bali straightened, meeting the masters with his bright green eyes. Numerous brightly colored markers of achievement lined the long dark brown and flame tipped padawan braid that cascaded gently over the youth's soft tan tunic. He eyed Mace as he spoke, "Master Obi-Wan has wandered off again."

With that simple sentence, Qui-Gon's breath caught. He had spent years trying to forget the empty shell that Obi-Wan had become. The last time he had spoken to his former padawan, the young master was so far beyond functioning that he could not get the horrible image out of his mind.

And the forgotten memory of that terrible moment in the senate corridor where Obi-Wan had cradled the dying boy and offered his own life in trade for Bali's.

The padawan shifted as if threatening to bolt.

Mace sighed then smiled wickedly. "You have not been back a day. How could you lose him?" Then returning to the authoritative mask, he wagged a finger at the chagrined padawan. "I have often told you that a leash is a good investment."

"But then he would drag me to those boring lectures he enjoys attending."

Qui-Gon studied the conversation that he was conspicuously not a part of, yet longed to understand the subtle inside jokes passed between the councillor and the padawan. He could barely take his eyes off the apprentice that stood before him. When the young man smiled it was as if his Obi-Wan had been reborn. He shook his head at the silly notion. He was just feeling that way because Bali was Obi-Wan's apprentice. He was projecting something that was not onto the youth.

Mace placed a hand against Qui-Gon's shoulder and jostled him slightly. "You okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've been calling your name for the last minute."

The white haired master shook his head again trying desperately to clear the thoughts that had unwillingly intruded. "I was just reminded of something."

Mace looked at him curiously. "I need to take care of a little business but I'll meet you in the lunal lounge in an hour? All right?"

Qui-Gon nodded and watched as Mace led Bali through the restricted corridor.

**_The Book of Grace_**

"Did he acquire housing?"

"He made me do it," Bali answered as they started down the corridor of the restricted training area.

The tall master smiled, "You are a much braver padawan than I was at your age. My master and I slept in the lounges for three days before I finally got up the courage to face them."

Bali smiled and allowed a small laugh. "He told me to do it and then just walked off. That was after we were before the council."

"He is probably mad about my request that he teach. Madame Serenka often forgets that all Jedi cannot be in the field at all times. Besides, there are many who would be interested in your master's knowledge, he should share it for the benefit of the Order." Brightening from whatever grim thought had possessed him, Mace glanced about the hall. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, Master," Bali replied. "He is just ahead." The youth could sense Obi-Wan's warm presence but just mildly. His master was in a deep meditative state that closed him off. He rushed forward while casting back to make sure Mace was staying close. He barely gave notice to the curious look of masters that he sprinted passed. Sliding to a stop before two closed doors of a practice room.

As he reached for the controls of the chamber, Mace grabbed his wrist and whispered softly, "Humor me." He motioned Bali to follow him back through the hall to a narrow corridor that led to a small staircase. At the top of the stairs, Mace opened a door that led to an expansive viewing deck.

To Bali's surprise, the deck was filled with silent knights and masters and even a few padawans their side. No one's gaze left the floor. The dark haired youth moved through the crowd deeper along the deck before turning his attention to the display below.

Obi-Wan moved in perfect grace as the blue of his lightsaber sliced cleanly though the air. The only sound in the chamber was the hum of the blade. All around him a series of training drones moved silently. Then all at once they began to fire. Obi-Wan's lightsaber cut through the air easily deflecting the bolts in a style and grace that had not been seen in years. He moved oblivious to the crowd above.

Each bolt from the practice probes was deflected to the stone floor or wall. He did not attempt to deactivate the probes, just continued to defend against the barrage.

Bali's heart raced. It was rare he was able to watch his master practice alone. They had always worked out together during their time with the Itherians and never had the chance to step back from the scene. He was amazed by the skill in his master's movements. For a few moments, the apprentice forgot that his master had been so ill for so long.

Obi-Wan began to systematically disarm the probes.

Soon the amazement gave away, for the padawan could see what the others could not. It always began as the twitch of muscles in the Jedi's calm face, the crinkling of skin around his pale blue eyes. Yet, his movements never stilted remaining as perfectly controlled as always.

The saber blade flashed in a controlled arc. The tiny orange training bolts were swiftly deflected back at their host and soon only two probes remained. They fired simultaneously. Twisting back, Obi-Wan easily deflected the first shot, taking out the probe. Missing the other bolt, it passed harmlessly by and snapped against the stone floor.

The spherical training probe spun about and fired again before Obi-Wan had a chance to recover.

Bali tensed, drawing in a stifled breath.

Blue flashed connecting with the orange bolt expertly sending it back to the probe. The small round object hovered back to its station.

Remaining briefly frozen in place, Obi-Wan stood there breathing evenly, his gaze focused on nothing in particular. Exhaling softly, he returned to a relaxed stance and deactivated his weapon.

For some reason Bali could not smile when Obi-Wan's reverie was shattered by the realization that he was being watch. The Jedi stared up to the viewing deck, studying the many faces that had silently watched him. Finally, his gaze settled on Bali.

**_The Book of Longing_**

The amber glow of the city warmed the expansive view of the sprawling metropolis from the lunal lounge. Qui-Gon paused before the window, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the myriad of colors of traffic lines that flowed passed.

Giving a heavy sigh, the white haired master paced over to a group of tall back chairs set up for discussion. Pulling one back, he sat down giving his aching joints a much needed rest. From where he sat he could see distant running lights of a transport moving in for landing.

Allowing his thoughts to drift, he mentally returned to the corridor he and Mace had been in when they were interrupted. And what a great master he was! Qui-Gon internally growled at the memory of his actions. He had stood there like a damn fool staring at the youth as if he had never seen a padawan before.

Gently stroking his white chin whiskers he conjured up the image of the boy again. Boy? No Bali Tiro was hardly a child anymore. There was an age in his green eyes that came from the difficult life he had led as a Jedi padawan.

Last he had heard the boy and his master were on an extended mission to Itheria. Dully the Jedi master wondered what had happened to get them recalled from the field. Certainly he would not have so easily returned to the temple had he known they would be here.

He briefly acknowledged the cowardice in that line of thought.

This was supposed to be nothing more than a short, innocuous visit. Deliver his findings to the council and put in for another long mission. This was supposed to be easy.

And he craved something easier. He was just getting over the new stresses of fieldwork. There was much tension in the galaxy and it felt as if most of it was directed toward the Jedi. It could be that he had seen too much pain and suffering in the last few years as well as the growing prejudice and hate that was not only directed toward the Jedi but to different alien species. He could tell the council in detail everything he saw and felt but they could do little but stand by and watch as the tide turned against the Order.

The thing that sat like a rock in the very core of his being was that same distrust—even hate—had been reflected in Anakin's eyes. The brief meeting on Oselem had left him feeling cold. Anakin was hardly the boy he had brought from Tatooine let alone the young man he had spent ten years training. His brief joy at seeing Anakin was quickly swept away as a pall crept into the memories of the meeting and it clouded his heart still.

For the first few years he had imagined Anakin would return to the Order, return to him. Yet, that never happened. Six long years had passed since he had last seen his former padawan and if it had not been for the familiar Force signature, he would never have recognized his former apprentice.

The master tried to convince himself that he was growing forgetful in his old age but the more he had dwelled on the encounter the more he saw that Anakin was forever lost to the Jedi and him.

Shifting in his chair, the white haired Jedi looked back to the window hoping to find anything that did not involve Anakin to entertain his thoughts until Mace arrived.

And again his thoughts returned to the hall where he and Mace had been where Padawan Tiro had been searching for his master. At the thought, a long buried ache in his heart returned and he could do nothing to stifle it. The phantom pain had been there for years but he had always managed to dull it with attention to duty.

Sighing, he pulled at his cloak, noting the room was a little chilly. That particular lounge always was during the evenings but his actions did not protect him from coolness that seeped through his cloak.

A silly notion rose to the forefront of his thoughts. Maybe, just maybe during his brief stay he could tempt Obi-Wan into sharing some light conversation over a cup of tea. He remembered that they had occasionally done that during Obi-Wan's apprenticeship while on missions. He had never done that with Anakin, the youth was always too excitable and ready to spring into action to enjoy a quiet sunrise or sit and calmly discuss the day's plans.

Often on mission, he still found he missed that conversation. When it had been there he had taken it for granted. Now he longed for it, sometimes even imagined the ginger haired youth across the able from him telling of some great architectural find he had made the day before between bites of brightly colored berries.

Strange, he finally admitted that after all this time, that was what he most longed for.

**_The Book of Coming Home_**

The slow journey through the sprawling temple to the residential section had been quiet until Obi-Wan and Bali reached the bank of lifts. One of the sliding doors opened revealing two laughing padawans that raced passed teasing each other about which would win the next duel. Bali paused in the hall to watch the boys, then stepped onto the waiting cart with his master where he stole a worried glance at the older Jedi. Obi-Wan did not acknowledge it until they were safely ensconced in the lift and being carried up to the level their new apartment resided on.

The dark haired padawan frowned and reached over lightly brushing ancient dust from the shoulder of his master's cloak. "Did you find the most unkept place in the temple to drop your cloak on?"

Surprised, Obi-Wan examined the powder that covered the dark reddish material. "Something like that." He looked to Bali's concerned expression. "You do not need to baby-sit me, Padawan."

"I was not," the apprentice said indignantly. "We have been here for many hours and I was just…worried that you were not seeking our rooms. I figured you would be tired."

"I am always tired." Then offering a weary smile, Obi-Wan said, "I managed to get a few hours of rest this afternoon and since you were still occupied on temple rounds I decided to also take in a short practice session."

"Oh."

"I am fine," the older Jedi stressed as he pressed a hand to the youth's firm shoulder. Bali did not need to know that he had spent several hours passed out on the floor deep in the bowels of the temple, it would only worry him more. Besides, it served as rest no matter how voluntary it was. "Did you meet with your instructors?"

"Yes and I have much to prepare for. It seems they want to cover everything I have ever learned."

"And then some I am sure."

Bali made a face.

"You were the one in such a hurry to take this trial." With a knowing smile the older Jedi asked, "And how did your visit with the housing office go?"

"I believe there are rules against padawan abuse and I think you broke them all sending a poor innocent child like me to face the housing office."

"Consider it a trial by fire. Besides, it seems red tape is as much a part of being Jedi as anything. Be proud, you survived relatively unscathed."

"I had serious dark side thoughts."

"Hacking the front desk apart with your saber would have only resulted in more paperwork to fill out."

The apprentice grumbled something incoherent. Bright green eyes met Obi-Wan's. "And after doing everything but a Wookiee mating dance, Knight Holowek tried to deny giving us a room because you were not there to take responsibility for potential damages. What did they think I was going to do," he asked innocently, "blow up a green jelly ball?"

Obi-Wan sharply eyed his rather mischievous apprentice.

"I painted over it," Bali quickly added. "Three times."

"Yes and Knight Holowek still complained the wall had green splatters when we signed out."

Bali sighed. "It was an accident. Awar and I were going to—"

The lift cart suddenly grew quiet.

"I do not think I want to know," Obi-Wan said giving a soft chuckle. He reached to the lift wall for support as a wave of unsteadiness rushed through him. His little display in the training room had taken a lot out of him that he truly did not have to give. Sensing his padawan's worry, he sent a gentle pulse through the training bond.

It was quickly returned with another warm pulse that said more than words could and a smile from the apprentice as the lift continued its journey upward.

Bali spoke, "Knight Holowek said you earned placement on one of the higher levels. A larger apartment with a balcony."

"I have not been in an apartment with a balcony since I was an apprentice." More likely, Obi-Wan knew they had more vacancies than they knew what to do with and were giving away the better quality rooms.

"You can sort of see the Izen Towers from the apartment. It is very far away though." When the lift slowed to a stop and the doors slid open, Bali eagerly stepped off the lift but turned in surprise when Obi-Wan did not follow. "Master?"

Obi-Wan stared silently out in the corridor. It had been so many years since he had seen the dusty blues of this particular senior residential level.

"I have already brought our things up. Even stopped off at the storage lockers and retrieved the few items we left behind." The worry grew intense in Bali's voice as Obi-Wan still refused to move. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course," the older Jedi said quickly shaking off his daze and joined the younger in the corridor. He glanced about as the lifts stood at the intersection of all the halls and wondered which unfamiliar corner would they find their room in.

Taking a few steps, Bali paused until his master followed. "I really wanted to get Warbler out of storage. I did a lot of repair work while we were on Itheria and Mo'onet of His Highness' Kahier had a busted PodBot and let me salvage the working parts. I think I can fix him."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Obi-Wan groaned as he walked a few paces behind the youth while he studied the corridor. It had not changed much from his memories.

"I knew you would be overjoyed, Master," Bali laughed before slowing and stopping by one of the doors. Just above the control panel was the familiar placard that had been on the wall of their old apartment. It read simply: Kenobi/Tiro. Brushing his fingers over it, he said, "They already got it up." Turning back the smile slipped from his handsome young face. "Master?"

A chill raced over Obi-Wan and he tugged at his cloak. Again he glanced about the hall before facing the door. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"It has our name on it." Bali pointed to the placard.

"Right."

"It is okay, isn't it? I could always go back and request another—"

"No. Yes, of course, it is fine. This is just a room no different than all the others on this floor or any other. Just an apartment."

Green eyes looked to him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Lead on," Obi-Wan said managing a weak smile.

The worry quickly dissipated into relief over Bali's face and it was clear he was glad to finally be home. He palmed the door open and tried to step out of the way but Obi-Wan offered up a light Force push that sent the padawan stumbling and giggling into the common room.

The first sensation to hit Obi-Wan upon entering was the smell. The fragrance of the old apartment was just as it had all through his padawan days. It seemed to exist no where else in the Temple. In fact the only places in the entire galaxy he had found the scent in was old scroll rooms and libraries where knowledge was housed on wood pulp. There was a strange longing in the emotions that welled up in him. Then he saw Bali cross the room and whatever thought had possessed him vanished.

"I have not had a chance to unpack yet," Bali said, approaching the table in the common room corner. "After bringing everything up, I went and saw Healer Bant and told her we were back."

"Surprised she hasn't been searching for me," Obi-Wan said, pausing long enough to take in the room again before sinking to the small couch in the center. It wasn't the same seat that had been in the apartment during his apprenticeship but it was very similar. It was firm and new and definitely would not have fit Qui-Gon Jinn's tastes for well-sworn comfort, which suited Obi-Wan just fine.

As Bali rummaged through the box on the table, Obi-Wan reached out through the Force, touching the echo of the apartment's previous occupants. Anakin's Force signature was all but dispersed but Qui-Gon's was enmeshed in every fiber of the room.

"She was busy," Bali said.

"What?" Obi-Wan snapped back into the moment.

"I said Bant was busy. Seems the crèche had an outbreak of Gradierian Pox."

"Lovely."

"She has been mixing up mass batches of bacta and solva to relieve the itching."

"Good, something to keep her entertained." Obi-Wan tugged at his cloak and continued to study the room. It was strange seeing the apartment without the small decorations and ornaments that Qui-Gon had once filled it with.

"She wants to know if we will be free for a late meal tomorrow."

"I suppose."

"Good because I already committed us."

Obi-Wan twisted on the couch to see the blushing youth. "Padawan."

Bali shrugged innocently. "You know no one has the power to say no to her. She is going to get her way no matter what."

"You do not have to give in so easily though."

Flushing more, Bali went on, "But just so you know, if Liril joins us I am suddenly coming down with a severe case of Corellian flu."

The gray flecked ginger haired Jedi noted that Bali never looked up from the storage container he was ransacking.

"Now why I wonder would you do that?"

"Liril is an animal."

"She is a little girl."

"Not anymore."

"Oh, I understand," Obi-Wan mocked. "You are going to wish you had stayed on Itheria." Smiling at the still deeper shade Bali turned, he continued, "I would be more afraid of the Knights and Masters prowling the temple. They will be wanting to tutor your studies and help you with your saber practice."

Panic flushed Bali's bright gaze. "And you know this from experience?" He grinned reaching for the object of his desire at the bottom of the container. "At least I have done nothing to inspire such activities, Master. Or should I mention several of your more famous security cam recordings?"

"I knew about most of them."

Bali made a face. "Master." Then the padawan pulled his hand out of the packed container and opened his palm revealing his prize. A deep frown crossed his still boyish features. "It shrunk!"

Obi-Wan grimaced at the sight of the tiny green PodBot. "More like you have grown in the last few years." Seeing that Bali remained stunned by the revelation, the master slowly stood. His pale blue gaze searched the walls and the small corridor that separated their rooms. He looked back at the kitchenette and swore he could smell tea brewing.

"It is tinier than I remember," Bali said when his master approached the table.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan sighed. "Your hands were smaller at thirteen. It just looked bigger. Trust me, that little beast is exactly the same size it was before."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bali slipped the little droid in a large pouch on the side of his utility belt and then started to sort through the rest of the items in the storage container. "Do you want to put some of this stuff up?" he asked and held up the colorful tapestry that Bant had purchased a lifetime ago.

"Might as well or she will be dragging us to the Biviny market on a shopping spree." Obi-Wan's attention caught on something just beyond Bali's shoulder. He took a few steps forward and reached out brushing his fingers along the white wall next to the hall entrance. His fingers glided over a slight indentation in the otherwise smooth surface. Maintenance had missed it when the room was recycled.

"I can call housing," Bali grimaced at that last word, "and have someone repair it if you want."

"No. Leave it."

For a while, both master and padawan studied the damaged wall before Bali finally inquired: "I wonder what could have smashed it in like that? I slammed into the walls in our old apartment all the time and never dented them."

"Yes but your head is not nearly as hard as mine."

**_The Book of the Knife_**

"Excellent," Palpatine had spoken with a weary voice and somber face. "I am grateful to you, Master Skywalker," he said warmly, nudging the title just a little and inspiring a smile in the holoimage of Anakin. "Yes, you will commend the soldier who stopped Klune's escape on my behalf." He then shook his head sadly. "When will they learn that we will not turn a blind eye to their traitorous activities?"

"Traitors will never learn but fear will keep them in line," Anakin's holo replied through the static of hyperspace travel.

"Yes and we must never back down to them. Even now, I can feel their poisonous influences moving through the Senate." He looked thoughtful and concerned.

"Chancellor?"

Inwardly the older man smiled, knowing he had Anakin's complete attention. "I fear more rebellion is brewing from within and the Jedi may be the cause of it."

"They serve," was the simple reply.

"That may be so, but the recent civil war has shown us that we do not need them nearly as much as it seems they need us. Much of the Senate has chosen the aid of the Republican army peacekeepers while a shrinking minority still seeks the aid of the Jedi. I fear that they may be bartering for support."

Anakin remained silent, which pleased Palpatine immensely. "I am concerned that they might prey on your wife's trustworthy nature and be led astray."

"She has held great faith in the Jedi, Sir," Anakin paused, "as you are well aware they aided during the blockade of Naboo."

"Certainly, unfortunately things have changed. The Republic has changed. Could not the Jedi?"

There was another long silence. If it were not for his great self-control, Palpatine would be grinning. Even through the great distance, he could feel the seeds of doubt growing in Anakin's mind. Years spent fostering suspicion in the young man was succeeding better than he had expected.

Sensing Anakin was about to argue again, Palpatine spoke quickly, "You must forgive me and I completely understand if you say no, but there is a pocket of dissention brewing on the third moon of Banor. It is not far from your current position. Except I know you are anxious to return to your wife."

Anakin's eyes betrayed nothing as the hazy blue image fluctuated slightly. He frowned but then his expression grew determined. "I will do as you bid, your Excellency."

"Good." Raising his hands in a supplicating manner, the politician offered a friendly smile. "Now, I promise not to send you on a mission for a while. You and your wife deserve time together and I would not want to interfere with young love."

"Thank you—"

"No, thank you," he quickly cut in. "My assistant will be transmitting the information to you shortly. After your return and seen your wife, when it is convenient, please stop by my office I would truly like to thank you for your service in person."

After the image of his unwitting servant had faded, the warmth in his face turned ice cold. Yes, this little mission will give him time to wonder about Senator Amidala's alliances.

That fool Spex thought his prophecies safe. How wrong he was. Anakin Skywalker was falling to his suggestions and soon would be his to control.

Palpatine relaxed slightly in his large desk chair. His plans were coming together nicely and there was nothing in the galaxy powerful enough to stop him.

**_The Book of Growing Up_**

Bant twisted anxiously in her seat, glancing around the nearly empty cafeteria. When the only brown cloaked figure to enter through the high arching main doors was a Bantu, she frowned and turned back to face her quiet apprentice that sat across the table from her. "Please try to be good for a little while."

"It is not because I am not trying," Liril indignantly huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I know, Padawan. You cannot help yourself. This hormone surge should start working its way out of your system soon."

"Will we be able to do field work again?" the anxious Vesian girl asked.

"Yes." She remembered how upset Liril had been to be put on medical restriction to the Temple until the apprentice had gone through her Mektat cycle, a hormonal surge that drove a Vesian's biological need to procreate. The girl was only halfway through the three month long cycle.

Liril grimaced as she leaned into the table. "But I have to go through," she animatedly waved her hands about, "this every three years. It's not fair."

"It is part of being Vesian, we all have our own bio-idiosyncrasies. Have you been chatting Knight Rimil?"

The pink skinned apprentice nodded. "She says the first one is always the worst. She said it was some sort of mating instinct. I don't want to mate."

Bant's silver eyes blinked as she stifled a laugh. "Well I am sure that will please every male in the temple."

"Master!" Liril bellowed and turned brighter shade of pink. She shrank back into her seat. "I am not that bad."

"Oh, really? Can Padawan Kelti attest to that?" Bant twisted about to search the cafeteria.

"I didn't hurt him."

"No but you scared him half to death."

"I did not bite him that hard."

Bant rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You should not have bit him."

"What did he expect walking around the practice floor without a shirt on? I mean, those orange scales down his back glimmered—"

"Focus!"

"I'm trying," the pink skinned girl growled.

At the sight of Bali and Obi-Wan entering through the main doors, Bant leapt to her feet. "It's about time!" the healer called out briefly silencing the soft din of the large room.

The shout did little for the two Jedi who took their time weaving through the series of tables that stood between them and the Mon Cal and her Vesian padawan.

Bant's heart fluttered at the sight of the two calm, cool Jedi. She was reminded of the last time she saw the two walking alongside each other. The little dark haired boy that followed his master about, imitating everything that Obi-Wan did. What she saw now was a far cry from her memories. Bali was no little boy, yet he stayed close to his master's side, leaving a formidable image of the two.

"Pretty," Liril purred.

Waving a hand at her hormonally charged padawan, the healer admonished, "Hush. Obi-Wan would not be pleased to hear that."

"I was talking about Bali."

"So was I. Obi-Wan will cut you to ribbons if you mess with his padawan." Breaking into a warm smile, the healer stepped forward and greeted her friend with a warm hug. "It has been so long."

"Bant," Obi-Wan whispered returning the embrace.

Bali retreated a step putting his master between he and Liril's predatory gaze.

Liril twisted in her seat to get a better view of Bali and slowly drew her tongue over her red lips before blowing him a kiss.

"Come on, let's not stand here looking silly," Bant said as she turned back to the table. Taking control of the situation, she gave Liril a silent warning through their training bond.

Frowning, the padawan sank in her seat.

Then Bant pointed Obi-Wan to the chair near the suddenly grinning girl.

"Pretty blue eyes," the Vesian whispered breathlessly looking up at the older Jedi.

"Focus!" her master snapped causing Liril to start in her seat.

"Yes, Master."

"This will all be over in a few months, just a few more months," the healer mumbled to herself. Grabbing Bali's wrist she pulled him to the seat next to her. "You'll be safer here."

A concerned Bali looked to Obi-Wan.

"You're a big boy," Obi-Wan calmly said folding himself into the folds of his heavy cloak. "After all, are you not the one who was brave enough to charge into a nest of hyklee?"

"Yes, Master, but the worst they could was rend me limb from limb." The green eyed apprentice twisted to face Liril's ravenous gaze. Tilting his chin toward her, he added, "I am afraid of what she will do."

"That is why you are sitting next to me," Bant said patting his shoulder.

"I would be good," Liril whispered sounding a little disenchanted.

"You cannot control yourself, Padawan, no matter how hard you try." Bant then quickly turned her attention to her quiet friend. "It has been a year and half, old man."

Obi-Wan eyed her but she could sense the silent growl at her description.

Blatantly ignoring any dirty look Obi-Wan could offer, Bant focused on the dark haired youth sitting next to her. "Look at this young man!" she cheered fawning over Bali and causing him to blush. "I remember when you were still kicking my shins."

Bali nervously giggled then sighed, "Why does everyone seem so surprised when they see me? I'm still just me."

"Because the last time I saw you in person you were a mischievous little boy."

"Nothing has changed except he is taller," Obi-Wan replied.

"And very handsome," Liril purred.

"Focus, Padawan," Bant absently said.

"I'm trying," she huffed.

"I know." Studying Bali's bright green eyes, Bant laughed. "You have not even got comfortable in your chair and your master is already talking bad about you. One would think you had a bad reputation or something."

Bali glanced to his master and smiled. "It is not like Master would know anything about—"

Screaming the young man leapt to his feet and bounded back from the table. "What was that!"

Obi-Wan and Bant's gazes fell to a very sheepish Liril.

"What?" the pink padawan demanded in mock innocence. "It was just my foot." Eyeing Bali, she snarled, "Big, brave padawan you are."

"Keep it away from me," Bali demanded taking his saber hilt in hand but made no attempt to return to his chair.

"Bali," Obi-Wan said softly.

The youth roughly exhaled before clipping the silver cylinder to his belt and flopping back down in his chair. "I think have been violated," Bali pouted.

"It is not the first time."

"That was different."

"I am not so sure Lady Regalion's husband would agree with that."

"That was an accident, Master," Bali groaned. His bright green gaze focused on the smiling Liril. "She did that on purpose."

"Do you remember ever being so young?" Bant softly inquired of her long time friend in an attempt to break up the tension.

"Yes and I remember how much trouble it got me into," Obi-Wan answered.

Liril's gaze softened on Bali, then her jewel green eyes suddenly became startled. Shoving her chair back, she stood and announced, "I think I need to go meditate."

The healer looked at her shocked padawan. "Yes, maybe that would be wise," she tenderly told her apprentice. "Do you need—"

"No," the cute Vesian said sadly, "you stay and visit. I'll be all right."

Bant leaned against the table as she quietly watched her padawan wander through the cafeteria pausing to eye a young knight before disappearing through the main doors. "She said she was feeling in control today. I think its Bali's fault."

The apprentice sputtered, "But she put her foot—"

"She is joking," Obi-Wan said.

Still flushing, Bali frowned as he looked at the two older Jedi. Starting to get up, Bali mumbled, "I think I'm coming down with Corellian flu." Then added a few coughs for effect.

Bant glanced over at him and advised, "You don't get a cough, it runs—"

"Please!" Obi-Wan and Bali called out simultaneously.

The healer just looked at the two disgusted Jedi before her. "You big babies," she teased throwing her hands up in the air with playful frustration. "You can take on an horde of rebels using you for target practice but a little body talk and you two get all wimpy."

A tense Bali relaxed slightly before looking to his master. "You know, I think I have some things to take care of. May I be excused?"

Obi-Wan nodded but when the youth gave a wicked smile as he stood up, lightening quick reflexes allowed the older Jedi to catch Bali by his ponytail. "Be good."

"I am always good, Master," Bali said before pulling himself free of Obi-Wan's hold.

"That is often up for debate."

Once Bali was gone, Obi-Wan pressed his forehead to the table.

"I think they were afraid we were going to gang up on them and give them another talk about discretion," Bant laughed.

"Bali is good. He won't make those mistakes."

"So were you and you made them."

Obi-Wan sighed. "This kind of talk makes me feel old."

Smiling warmly, the healer reached out and brushed her salmon colored fingers through the silvery wisps in Obi-Wan's ginger hair. "Well those gray streaks in your hair are not helping much."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**The Books of Small Wonders Part I**

_Deep within the Force shielded crèche in a large meditation room in the nursery sat a sleek, blue scaled, lizard-like Tykon on one of the round cushions. Her glittering yellow eyes focused on the tiny bundle in her arms. She hummed a soft lullaby as she rocked the tiny, tan wrapped figure cradled in long arms. A black taloned hand adjusted the blanket revealing the tiny pink face of a four-month-old human boy. _

_ "So now you are going to sleep?" Texa Gurgon softly hissed. "You crave contact, don't you?" Sighing she made herself a little more comfortable on the cushioned seat. She glanced up and stared at one of the mediation center walls and frowned. "It looks like you have company, Small One. Leave it to the troll to disturb you once you find peace."_

_ The wall flickered and an opening appeared. Masters Yoda and Na'tho stood silently in the doorway but Texa remained seated with her attention focused on the infant in her arms. The familiar tapping of Yoda's gimer stick finally drew her mildly agitated attention, "What do you want, troll?"_

_ The baby grunted, his tiny arms reaching up, stretching and then settling again. When Texa looked back at him, bright green eyes stared up at her. With one of her menacing fingers, she lightly poked the little nose and the baby gurgled as he grasped the talon. _

_ Yoda stopped before the sitting crèche master and stretched adding a few inches to his diminutive height so he could see the baby's face. "Better, is he?"_

_ "Growing stronger everyday," Texa cooed, playing with the little hands that reached for her. "He has gained a little weight, I was starting to get worried but he has shown marked improvement these last few weeks. I believe he will overcome the premature birth and injuries."_

_ For a time, Yoda studied the demonic face that grinned, enticing happy sounds from the infant in her arms. While many Jedi had worked with and handled this particular infant, Texa had spent the most time with him. Her skills in pediatric healing were more than welcome to the undersized baby that had been brought to the temple in the middle of the night and damaged from an attack that caused his birth mother to prematurely go into labor. _

_ Shifting the tiny form around so both Yoda and Na'tho could get a view of the bright gaze, Texa smiled brushing her fingers over the wisps of brown hair that had started growing over his head in the last few weeks. _

_ Na'tho frowned. "This is the age he should have been when brought to us. Not ripped from his mother's arms before she could lay eyes on her child. We give the parents, all parents a chance to decide."_

_ The ancient master shook his head and turned his large gaze back to the baby. "For the child's safety, necessary it was."_

_ The tall, thin initiate supervisor folded his arms across his chest. He shook his yellow head but did not argue."_

_ The boy cooed and reached, stretching his fingers out toward Yoda. The little master played with the chubby fingers then he scrunched his wrinkled face and stuck his tongue out._

_ "Don't you spoil him, troll," Texa hissed. _

_ "Spoil him, I am not," Yoda said indignantly. "Need laughter we all do. Happy, he is?"_

_ "Curious." Texa wrapped the baby up again and then gently rocked him until his bright eyes closed and he slipped into a light sleep. "He is very responsive, especially to quieting techniques. Such a calm mind to be so young."_

_ Na'tho shifted. "It is unlikely he inherited that from his mother. Still, this was wrong, Master, to bring this baby to us, he was kidnapped. A parent must willingly give the child up to the Order as I understand it, the girl was not capable at the time to make that decision." _

_ The ancient Jedi leaned heavily against his gimer stick but allowed his gaze to search the room. His ears drooped slightly as he sighed. "Safety he needed."_

_ "What of his father?"_

_ "Involved the father is not," Yoda spoke with a grave authority that dared Na'tho to challenge him. "Dangerous to herself, the mother is. Good it was not for the boy."_

_ "I still do not approve of your methods," Na'tho argued. "What proof do you have—"_

_ A pathetic whimper escaped the baby as he started to cry._

_ "Argue elsewhere," Texa growled as she eyed them in warning. "I will not have you upsetting him. He was having a good day." Texa rose smoothly from the cushion, she was nearly as tall as Na'tho but far more menacing. Her yellow eyes studied Yoda as if he were an appetizer ready to be pounced on. "Come, Small One," she softened her tone for the crying infant. "You are fussy and need your rest. It has been a difficult first few months, hasn't it? Yes, and I cannot promise it will be any easier." She paused and turned back to Yoda. "Will he be affected?"_

_ "Know this I do not," Yoda replied sadly. "Removed from his mother he was before her fall to the dark side. Uncertain I am to the power of his connection to her. Protect him here, we must."_

_ "How do you know this?" Na'tho demanded even if his dark eyes said he already had the answer._

_ "Dead Master Denshau is." _

_ Straightening and without word, Na'tho left the meditation chamber._

_Yoda hobbled after Texa back into the nursery where other Jedi worked with the myriad of infants in the earliest stages of training. _

_ "You could have broken it to him easier," Texa said as she laid the infant back in his crib. _

_ "Easy it is not to lose someone you cared about, but know he did without being told. Ask he will, how she died when he is ready." Yoda reached out, calling the Force around him and floated himself up to the stool next to the cradle. He stared down at the red-faced infant. "Denshau's decision to remove the child it was ultimately. Concerned for her padawan, she was. Losing the battle the girl was."_

_ "Sounds like she lost it completely." Texa adjusted the covers. "And where is she?"_

_ "Unknown."_

_ For a time, the Tykon studied the sleeping boy then she broke the silence with a familiar hiss. "He needs a name otherwise he will think he is called Small One. We rarely get babies without names. Where is he from?"_

_ "Xim."_

_ Texa's yellow eyes curiously looked to Yoda. "He is not Ximi. He is human."_

_ "Born near Xim he was." Yoda thought for a moment. "Cared for him a Xim chieftain's principle wife did."_

_ A clawed finger brushed a fat baby cheek. "This little one was very ill, but he is growing stronger, he will survive. He is your project, give him a name." She turned and went to another nearby cradle to check on a whining Zabrak infant. _

_ Yoda looked over the edge of the cradle to the bright green eyes that studied him. He had always tried to spend a little time in the crèche allowing the infants to meet him and get used to the variety of alien life that made up the Jedi Order and the galaxy as a whole. The little master studied the infant. The baby looked at the master and giggled when Yoda scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out again. "Easily entertained, you are."_

_ A happy squeal from the baby drew Texa's attention. "The light is so bright in his eyes. May the Force be with him in overcoming any adversities he be faced with."_

_ "Light," Yoda whispered, then his ears perked up slightly as he eyed the tall crèche master. "Bali Tiro."_

_ "Where did that name come from?" Texa asked as she took a data pad and made the adjustment to the baby's records._

_ "A Xim moon_ Balitiro_ is."_

_ Leaning forward and brushing the baby's tummy with a talon the boy cooed. "Bali Tiro. I still like Small One better."_

_ Bali's joyful little face grew uncertain, then wrinkled in concentration. After a few moments, relief fluttered over the tiny features._

_ Yoda reared back wrinkling his own nose. "Small creature, big stink you make."_

_ "You get to change him," Texa laughed._

**_The Book of Destiny and Fate_**

Reaching languidly across the archive station, Obi-Wan accessed the seven thousand-year-old writings of Master Olias Kentage. The ancient Jedi had composed numerous written meditations on coping with difficulties. Over the many millennia since his death his essays had often been accessed in times of spiritual need.

Obi-Wan had found comfort in the words to calm his weary spirit over the years. Noting the data records, he was not the only one. The writings had been accessed thousands of times in the years since the civil war had begun.

Checking the small data reader in his hand, he studied the contents of the downloaded files. Logging out of the archive station, the Jedi leaned back into the tall chair and tugged at his cloak seeking what warmth he could. Taking his eyes from the idle display the ginger hair Jedi brought his gaze up to the stacks of information that had been collected by the Order since its inception.

"Humbling is it not?" Yoda's gravelly voice filled the silence.

Pale blue eyes shifted from the awe-inspiring towers of information to the small green master in his hovering chair. "Yes, it is," Obi-Wan warily replied.

For a while, Yoda kept his gaze to the myriad resources of information, but then he turned back to the quiet Jedi. "Seeking solace are you?" he asked, hovering his chair close to the other Jedi. "Know this I do, not enough it is to read that we should be strong, live this we must."

"Sometimes that is easier said than done," Obi-Wan said softly, secreting the reader into the layers of his tunic before turning his attention back to Yoda. Quirking a ginger brow, Obi-Wan asked, "Why do I have a feeling you are here to meddle in my life?"

"So predictable am I in my old age?" Yoda teased with a twinkle in his large eyes.

Leaning against the arm of his chair, Obi-Wan studied the grinning troll. "I have learned that visits from you herald trouble."

"Hrumph!"

Pressing himself into the tall chair, Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest, determined not to allow the ancient master to make him do anything.

"Stubborn padawan always you were."

"As I intend to remain."

"Trouble trusting yourself to take a padawan learner it was not."

"Depends on your opinion."

Yoda sharply eyed the younger Jedi. "Believe this you do not."

"Yes, it was trouble." Obi-Wan gave a faint smile.

"Give it up you would not."

"No." The Jedi broke into a warm smile that reached his eyes at the thought of his apprentice. "I would not."

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Yoda waved a small, clawed hand. "Come, come!" Directing the hover chair around, the little master flew off through the archives.

Obi-Wan just sat there. Following that troll would only cause him undue grief but if he refused he was certain to get whacked with a gimer stick. Sighing, the Jedi rose from the warm chair, burying his hands deep into the billowing sleeves of his cloak and slowly walked in the direction the hover chair had headed.

Out of the archives, the Jedi found the little master waiting at a crossroads. Yoda gave him a determined look and flew off before Obi-Wan had the chance to back out of the little adventure.

Reaching a learning section of the temple, Obi-Wan finally caught up with the little master.

"Have many openings throughout the temple, we do," Yoda quickly said.

"We are here only for Bali's knowledge trials. Then I suspect we shall be returned to the field," the younger man said defiantly folding his arms across his chest.

Yoda frowned. "Running from the temple you are."

"I hardly believe that is true, Master. We are needed in the field as you well know."

"As well Jedi are needed here."

"Yes, Master, but—"

"Returning to Kanidas for an extended mission, Master Ilume is. Temporary replacement she needs."

"Master—"

"Insolent padawan you act like," Yoda said crossly grabbing up the gimer stick at his side and waving it threateningly. "Teaching bad form to young initiates you will."

"What do I…Master, I am not training initiates." Obi-Wan stopped in the center of the corridor, waiting until Yoda idled and turned the chair around. "I have a padawan and he is enough."

"Resident masters teach."

"I will teach seminars."

"Benefit younglings more."

"Master—"

Yoda waved the gimer stick again. Once he had earned the younger's quiet attention, he continued, "Imagined you a teacher I did."

Reluctantly Obi-Wan listened but could not fathom what madness was inspiring such thoughts in the ancient master.

"Look at me like I am mad, you do."

"No, Master."

"Old he is," Yoda continued as he reached up and tapped his wrinkled green forehead. "Missing a focusing crystal you think." The little master laughed. "In your eyes it is clear. A teacher you do not see yourself."

"I am not a teacher. I am uncertain of teaching my own padawan let alone influence anyone else."

"Hmmph."

"Master—"

The gimer stick flashed through the air with sure intent only to miss its target when Obi-Wan deftly avoided the blow. "I am not a teacher," he repeated. "I was trained as a diplomat and a—"

Yoda closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, raising his head slightly he heeded the call of the ancient mysteries. "Long I have stared into the future. Welcomed the flow of the Force I have. Foreseen change and disaster. It has shown me the light and hope for the future. Seen much in my long life. Know much is left to be seen."

Obi-Wan shifted wishing the ancient master's reverie would end.

Opening his eyes slowly, Yoda focused on the ginger haired Jedi before him. Sadness laced his voice, "Destined to be a teacher you were." He shook his head. "Fated to fight the encroaching darkness, you are."

"Master."

Lowering his head, Yoda added, "Difficult life this is."

"Master Yoda."

The little Jedi looked up and gave a wrinkly smile. "Benefit the younglings teaching will. More powerful is memory of lessons taught than of enemies vanquished. Think about it you will." The little master guided his hovering chair about and sped off down the hall leaving Obi-Wan bewildered and alone.

The Jedi turned about the atrium wondering why Yoda had rambled about the future and why he had been led there. There was nothing particularly special about the atrium it connected different learning centers. He had last been there when he had been an initiate.

Through an arched doorway, his gaze settled on a group of younglings chasing a Chalactan Jedi around the room in some sort of game. When the instructor turned, her dark eyes met Obi-Wan's. She straightened but did not take her gaze from him. Then offering a frown, she turned her attention back to her students.

"I will not train initiates," he grumbled before tugging at his cloak. Then Obi-Wan quickly retreated from the atrium back to a main corridor that would take him far from that room. He could not even begin to decipher the usually cryptic statements of the little master. Except for some strange reason he imagined he had sensed guilt in the ancient one.


	4. 

**_The Book of the Little Friend_**

"Why are you being so difficult?" Bali grumbled as he took the tiny droid brain cavity apart for the third time. Removing the mechanical brain with a delicate touch, the apprentice studied it. Everything seemed fine. There was no scoring on it; the electrical surge had not damaged the processor.

His gaze sought out the myriad pieces that were systematically laid out across his desk. Until he got Warbler back together there wouldn't be any studying there wasn't room. "Do not make the last couple years of my life a waste. I worked very hard to learn your anatomy and scavenged for replacement parts. You do not know how hard it is to find PodBot parts. It seems your model was universally hated and was almost entirely recycled."

Inserting the tiny brain back into the inner frame, he made sure it was properly secured then with a heavy sigh laid it back down on the desk and sank deeper into his seat. Rubbing his brow, he decided to give it a rest as concentrating to hard made his head ache.

"It is not this hard," he said straightening again. "I can do this, I know what I am doing." Taking a deep breath he released his growing frustration to the Force and allowed his thoughts to gently turn back to the little droid that lay in pieces before him.

His attention quickly drifted over to the small green outer shell. Picking it up, he studied it. Someone had tried to clean the dented casing but still the more severe scorch marks remained. He felt bad about not getting the little droid repaired earlier but things happened in those months after he awaken from his own injuries and unfortunately Warbler became a casualty.

Or maybe, and this was the big what if, he was afraid the little droid's brain was fried beyond repair. Warbler had tried to help him only to be slammed with a powerful Sith lightning attack. The droid was so tiny. Even with its shielded brain it did not respond when he turned it on back in the healing ward so many years ago.

His master needed him worse back then. At the time, he had feared that his master also was damaged beyond repair but with time Obi-Wan had improved. So maybe Warbler had the same chance.

Not particularly focusing on any problem in particular, Bali allowed the Force to guide his hands and he quickly picked up a tool that allowed him to access a damaged area near the power source. Guiding the Force into the capillaries, Bali could sense where the flow of power to the processor was obstructed. Quickly working to replace the damaged wiring, Bali burst into a grin as the little processor went into an idle but functioning mode.

The padawan quickly reassembled the dinged casing of the little droid and held it there in the palm of his hand. Momentarily pensive he paused, afraid the nothing would happen when he activated it. Gathering his courage, he took a fine pick and inserted it into a tiny hole on the PodBot's belly. Carefully poking around, he found the activation switch.

An awkward click sounded, then several and Bali was happy to feel the droid begin to hum as its antenna perked up. Suddenly the droid shot out of the youth's hand and flew wildly around the room.

"Warbler!"

Rude whistles rippled from the PodBot as it flew from Bali's room into the common area. It began to chirp as if searching for something.

"Warbler, come back!" Bali called as he raced to the front door that Warbler was trying to activate. "Master will be very grumpy with us both if you escape."

An indignant beep was the droid's response as it spun around and headed for the rooms again.

Calmly reaching out, Bali grasped the droid with the Force and drew it back to his hand. The droid plaintively called out but could not break free of his hold. Taking the little droid in hand, he turned it around to face the sensors. "What is the matter with you, Warbler? It is me."

Another series of rude chirps and whistles ripped from the little droid as it struggled to pull free.

"You silly little beast. I just fixed you." Sighing, Bali let go and Warbler began its search for an escape again. Bali paced across the room and sank to the couch, watching Warbler fly madly about the rooms. "Did you dream?" the padawan asked softly. When the droid flew close, he asked, "Do you not remember me? I am Bali. I look different but it has been six years."

Warbler rudely chirped in passing.

"I doubt master has changed so much…at least not in appearance." At the thought Bali grasped his flame tipped padawan braid and held up the ginger end. "Remember this?"

The PodBot flew up to the boy and extended a small arm from behind a small panel. The tarnished silver pincers grasped the ginger hair and pulled.

"Ow! Hey, that is attached!"

Another stream of rude sounds filled the air as the droid continued to search for escape.

"Warbler, come back!"

**The Book of Temple Ghosts Part III**

_"No, no, he should not have pulled me from—" _

_ That all too brief instant of clarity came to an immediate end the instant liquid fire raced through Obi-Wan's veins. His voice cracked as he began to scream again. "Fire! Everything is burning! Someone help me! Burning! Help!" The young knight howled as arms reached up through the flames grabbing tight to his burning skin in a fierce bid to drag him deeper into the unholy fire. _

_ "Help!" White-hot pain laced through his brain rendering him unable to grasp the Force, yet in madness he kept reaching desperate for the solace it could provide. Wildly he tried to shove away the burning figures that were dragging him deeper into the flames. Through the smoky haze in his mind he occasionally heard a startled cry causing the fear to take a greater hold. A spike of terror momentarily overwhelmed the pain, fear that this torment would never end. _

_ His words muffled and interrupted as he twisted free of the grips that were holding him in the blaze. He was burning. Not just the flesh but the bones, his blood was boiling in his veins. He kept screaming but received no help as the fiery demons held him down. _

_ "Fire! Stop the fire! Help!" No one came as he continued to fight those that would destroy him. He could hear their voices but did not understand their words. The pain was too great for his mind to focus. He bucked against the restraints. _

_ "Help me! Mistake! Help!" Managing to pull his right arm free of its imprisonment, Obi-Wan tried to Force shove his captors away. _

_ Another cry bled into his agony filled mind._

_ Bucking against the pain that had insinuated itself deep in his nervous system, he howled. Kicking violently, the young Jedi managed to free his legs of the hands that restrained him. No matter how hard he fought; he could not pull his left arm free. Between nerve shattering bursts of liquid fire, the young knight was able to finally firmly grasp the conduit of light and energy. Although he could not focus his mind to soothe that fire in his body, he could use it against his captors. Lunging forward he nearly pulled his last appendage free, but that was not his intent. Another surge of liquid fire was about to be pumped into his veins and he had to react. _

_ Drawing the Force close to him, he directed a shove in all directions. It was not as effective as a single, directed push but it freed him of his captors. The instant he was released, manically searching hands went to the source of his pain buried deep in his chest. Fingers clawed at the wound, desperate to remove the foreign object that remained. _

_ His captors laid siege to him, prying his blood covered hands free of the wound. _

_ "No! No!" he cried out jerking and howling._

_ Voices rose up around him but he would not listen to them. They were trying to drag him deeper into the fire.  
"No!" _

_ Lashing out, Obi-Wan threw his fist forward connecting squarely with something firm yet strangely soft. A familiar grunt filed his senses and through the smoke in his mind, the young knight saw stunned silver eyes just before Bant toppled backward._

_ "Grab him!" Master Healer Dirad called out as stepped over the very unconscious Bant._

_ Obi-Wan howled the instant several large knights and padawans pounced upon him pinning the wounded Jedi to the exam table. Other healers and helpers raced around picking up the broken items strewn about the floor._

_ "Someone drag her out of the way before she gets stepped on," Dirad said motioning to Bant. A medic named Winn helped a padawan that had been thrown to the floor to her feet before racing over to pull Bant free of the danger zone. Dirad added, "I want her checked for a concussion and give her a sedative to keep her quiet when she wakes up." The yellow skinned healer jumped out of the way of a dangerously aimed boot heel. "And get me the Malfalox!"_

_ When he was certain Winn was after the Force suppressing drug the Oscian moved around the struggling Jedi to Obi-Wan's thrashing head. _

_The young man was howling. Wild blue eyes stared up at the healer. "Help me! No. No!" _

_"We are trying," was the gentle reply._

_"Burning! Fire!" Obi-Wan screamed until his voice was shattered and raw still bucking against the pain. He jerked, Force tossing a large humanoid padawan across the room. _

_Reaching past several arms that pinned Obi-Wan to the table, Dirad examined the wound. He did not believe the wound to be immediately life threatening but if they did not get the device, some sort of submission dart, out of the young man soon there could be serious neurological damage. Then the healer pressed his long yellow finger to Obi-Wan's forehead. He tried to offer calming energies but the young man's shields were still powerful even in the maddened state._

_"Here!" Winn called out over the cries, offering a loaded syringe of bright green liquid. _

_Taking it up, Dirad paused, having hoped not to have to use this extreme but the young knight was not only a danger to himself but everyone around him. If he didn't bring this to an end, half his staff would need medical treatment. "This will help, I promise," he said softly driving the needle deep through the layers of Obi-Wan's tunic into the warm flesh of his arm before slamming the plunger down. _

_It took only moments for the heavy sedative to begin to take affect. The straining hands that held the young knight in place began to relax as Obi-Wan's fight grew sluggish. _

_"Fire," Obi-Wan rasped still struggling. "Help." Panicked blue eyes widened and Dirad knew from experience that the knight was discovering the Force suppressant's effect. _

_ "It will be all right," the healer said gently resting a hand on the knight's still pinned arm. Turning to the waiting team, he began barking orders, "Prep him for surgery, the faster we get the neural scrambler out of him, the better."_

**_The Book of Messages_**

Bali's bright green eyes followed the little droid as it raced circles through his room. "You are making me very dizzy."

A sharp beweep ripped from the tiny green PodBot.

Sighing, the youth flopped down on his sleep couch, still watching as Warbler flew circles in the closed room. Closing his eyes, he tuned out the soft hum of the manic droid and gently cast out into the Force. His efforts were immediately rewarded with his master's warm but agitated signature. The apprentice wondered what master had upset Obi-Wan so. He could think of several meddling Jedi, all of which seemed to have plans for his master.

More than that, Bali sensed his master's weariness through the bond. Retreating slightly, the apprentice allowed Obi-Wan the peace and quiet to meditate and regain his strength.

He was glad that his master was settling back into the temple all right. There had been fear that when the knowledge of Master Jinn's arrival reached Obi-Wan, the Jedi would deem it fit to leave on another mission. Instead he took the news well and returned the discussion back to Bali's studies.

Allowing his thoughts to drift a little farther, but never leave sight of his master, the padawan acknowledged the things only he was capable of seeing. Bali could see through the mask that his master wore to hide the ever-growing frustration that he was not as capable as he used to be. The Force healing that had saved Bali's life had taken much from his master and it showed in the quiet ways when the mask faltered. A bit of unsteadiness, a tremble here and there, the slower pace. His master hid it well from those who could not get past image he created on the surface.

Yet it seemed to take more deep healing meditation and rest to maintain the façade with every passing day. The image his master projected was a great thing to behold.

Beyond that the apprentice was awed by the sharp mind, that not even illness could dull. Even if the flesh grew weak, the Jedi's spirit was as strong and deeply entwined with the Force as ever.

Bali knew that if he could be half the Jedi his master was, he would be content. He also knew that as long a he did his best, his master was proud of him. Obi-Wan had always been very clear on that.

The chime of the communication unit in the common room snapped Bali from his reveries. Bounding to his feet he raced passed the circling Warbler. Quickly gathering himself, he activated the small console. "Padawan Tiro speaking," he formally said as his gaze settled on the holo of the emblem of the Jedi High Council that flashed over the viewing area.

The image of an elderly gray skinned Miasaar female appeared. "Where is your master?" the councillor gruffly demanded.

"He is meditating elsewhere." Bali tried to remain calm yet determined that his master was not going to be disturbed. Serinka was one of the recent additions to the Jedi Council and he knew from experience, she questioned everything in his master's weekly reports from Itheria. He always had the feeling she did not like Obi-Wan. And she was the one who was pushing to send them back out into the field before he had a chance to take his test. That it wasn't important to complete his knowledge trials. Without that behind him, it would hold up other parts of his training and make getting to knighthood more difficult. He could not remain a padawan forever.

"You will rouse him," she said suspiciously, her dark eyes sharply watching through the viewer, "and inform him a special guest of the council is waiting at the primary entrance. He will escort her to the council chambers with time for a long journey."

In other words, confuse her, Bali thought dully, knowing this was an outsider to the temple that was waiting.

"Are you paying attention, young Tiro?" she snapped.

"Yes, Master."

"I prefer to be addressed as Madame."

"Yes, Madame Serinka," Bali corrected. "Who may I asked is to be—"

The transmission was abruptly ended.

The dark haired youth sighed. Grabbing the small writing board from next to the comm unit, he keyed the erase button clearing the last message and quickly wrote out a short note. Replacing the stylus in the board holder, he placed it on the table.

Then racing to his room, he slipped his cloak on and adjusted it, remembering that his master always advised him to look presentable even in the temple. Then he pulled his marker-laden braid free and allowed it to cascade down over his chest.

Drawing on the Force, he reached out and captured the still circling Warbler. The small droid angrily chirped as he snatched it out of the air. "I'm not going to hurt you," the apprentice said. "Just putting you into idle mode. Master would not be pleased to return and find you flying around."

After pocketing the PodBot, he raced from the apartment to find whoever awaited escort to the council chambers.

**_The Book of Things of Importance_**

Swimming in the healing energies of the Force it was easy for Obi-Wan to want to stay there. For in moments of true meditative peace there was no cold, no ache and no lingering illness from healing wounds that should not have been healed.

It would be easy to stay in the dream. Floating along the currents of cosmic energy, one with all those that had gone before.

Yet, there was still much to be done.

Bali needed him.

Slowly bringing himself to full consciousness from the depths of a powerful healing meditation, Obi-Wan exhaled deeply. Pale blue eyes opened to the quiet meditation garden that surrounded him and the sheltering yawen tree that he had often found peace beneath since his childhood. A gentle breeze shifted the golden leaves drawing the Jedi's attention. He offered the gnarled old tree a little smile. He was glad for the tree's stability, it offered him the security that not everything changed.

He would have sought rest in the apartment, but something about it bothered him. When inside the rooms he felt that at any moment, Qui-Gon would come bursting in but that never happened. It just left him with a sense of limbo caught until that elusive something happened. At the same time, a small part of him was ultimately grateful that never occurred. Yet, he could not erase the residue of the Force signatures that mingled in the rooms. They were something to be expected, as the ghosts of the past remained all throughout the temple as reminders of those who have walked the corridors.

Although, it was not the memory of his former master's presence or that of anyone else who had occupied the apartment Bali now seemed so fond of. It was the fact that when his mind was calm and the Force moved easily through his weary form that he could sense his own Force signature as bright and shining as it was in the years before Tatooine. He had difficulty accepting that had once been him.

It was not him, he firmly told himself, at least not anymore. That Obi-Wan was dead, having closed some unknown path and forced to walk another treacherous road. Sometimes, he wondered if the other path would have been easier, marked with less mental scarring.

Like all frivolous thoughts, such speculation was a waste of energies. What was could not be changed and in the end, he could imagine no life outside of being Bali's master.

Leaving the peacefulness of his meditation, he smoothly rose and tugged lightly at his cloak. Making his way to the rough stone path that snaked through the garden, he paused to look back at the sheltering tree.

A slow walk took him passed the many ancient trees from all over the galaxy that grew all over the peaceful garden. The occasional sparks of color drew the Jedi's attention. It seemed that no matter when he visited the garden the tuka flowers were always in bloom. Their blue and red pedals brought a whimsical sense to the gold and greens of the garden.

At the arching doorway, Obi-Wan paused, knowing whatever peace he had found would quickly be robbed of him.

Waiting in the small intersecting corridors was Qui-Gon Jinn. The tall master brought his hands together in a warm, yet pleased action. He offered the younger man a gentle smile but remained silent.

"Master Jinn," Obi-Wan cordially said then stepped around the other Jedi that remained in his path. A hand grasped his cloaked arm and pale blue eyes turned to face his former master again.

"Please, do not walk away from me." It was not a demand, but held all the power of longing and need.

"I have things to—"

"Please," the white haired man said softly.

Sighing, Obi-Wan relented but said nothing. As the silence drew out, he tugged at the edges of his cloak. Studying his former master, he noted the more intense lines around his midnight blue eyes. The white of his usually tied back hair. Outside that, Qui-Gon looked little changed from the days of his apprenticeship.

When the older man still said nothing, Obi-Wan accepted that as his opportunity to leave. He gave a shallow nod then turned to leave. He only made a few steps.

"Wait," Qui-Gon called.

Closing his eyes, the younger man drew in a short breath to calm his quickly unsettling emotions. Wrapping his feelings behind layers of shielding, he turned. Speaking in a low tone, "So we can stare at each other a little longer?" Drawing close to the tall man. "What will that accomplish?"

"Lately I have been thinking that—"

All of Obi-Wan's Jedi calm was not enough the hide the brief look of incredulity that crossed his features.

Qui-Gon shifted slightly as if suddenly uncomfortable. It surprised the younger man.

"Obi-Wan," the tall master said, "I know that I have not always been accessible—"

"I am planning on meeting my padawan soon." He wished that his former master would get to the point of this painful exercise. He did not intend to revisit a past that he worked so hard to put behind him.

"I do not mean to keep you," the elder said. "I just wanted to speak with you. It has been so long. I saw Bali the other day and was shocked at how he has grown."

"He is nineteen."

An unhappy look fluttered across Qui-Gon's face. "He appears to be a very accomplished young man. You must be proud. I see that he will be a great Jedi knight."

"He will be the best that he can be. That is all I expect of him." Obi-Wan had spoken with a cool firmness. He did not like it when others placed a burden of greatness on the boy.

An unsettled silence grew up between the two men.

As if sensing Obi-Wan's thoughts, the older man sighed. "I suppose in that statement was my mistake. I expected too much of my padawans."

"Yes, I suppose it is difficult when your apprentices do not always agree with you. Or when they fail you."

Qui-Gon frowned. "I will not argue with you about Anakin." He folded his arms across his chest. "Our feelings about him are different and we will have to agree to disagree on it."

"Who said I was speaking of Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan."

The younger man laughed softly as he twisted about, eyeing the passersby in the corridor. No one seemed to notice the conversation. Or at least they politely pretended not to notice. "You say my name like I am a disobedient padawan. It has been a long time since I have been called down like that."

"I miss those days when there were no complications. When we were master and padawan and nothing came between us but the mission and your training."

"Do you really believe that?"

Qui-Gon arched a brow.

Shaking his ginger head, Obi-Wan grimaced and retreated a step. "No, I do not want to talk to you, Master."

"Obi-Wan, please." The tall master reached out and gently brushed his fingers against his former padawan's rust colored cloak.

The younger man's shoulders sank slightly, showing the weight he carried. "I am tired. I have no interest in things that cannot be undone. All that matters to me now is Bali's training." With that, Obi-Wan turned and walked away.

**_The Book of Busy Corridors_**

It would have been better had he known who was waiting for his master to escort them to the council chambers. It was obviously someone that he knew otherwise they would have just sent a council page to do it. And if the person were important enough a councillor would have preformed the task. In the end, the lack of knowledge did little slow Bali as he walked briskly through the corridor leading to the grand corridor.

He had always been a fast walker; he had to be to keep caught up with his master in the early days of his apprenticeship. It was too easy to get left behind if he dallied or did not work hard to stay behind his master. Along the way, though, things had changed and now he was the one struggling not to leave his master behind.

It wasn't like that all the time. From experience, Bali knew that Obi-Wan's exaggeratedly slow pace was an effort to conserve energy. In the temple there was no rush to do anything and his master's attempts to well strength bothered him. Obi-Wan only did that when he knew a time for action was on the horizon and he would need all the strength he could muster.

The apprentice was never entirely certain if his master was aware that he was doing it or not. In the last several years he had seen Obi-Wan's caution and care to preserve his strength and knew without question that was going on now. Yet Obi-Wan offered no hint that he was expecting a mission. They were in the temple to stay for several months at least.

That was what he hoped.

Bali's stream of thought was shattered when a voice called out to him. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

Twisting about, Bali searched the faces of passing Jedi and smiled at the sight of a very tall red headed padawan working his way toward him. "Awar?"

"In the flesh!" the tall apprentice laughed as he gave his long time friend a warm hug. "I did not think you were ever coming back," he excitedly said.

"We could not stay away forever," Bali replied.

"You sure had me fooled. So how long are you staying?"

"Awhile, I think. I am trying to prepare for my class completion test."

"Oh good luck, I did mine about a year ago and it was hard. Remind me later, and I'll help prep you for it."

"And probably give me all the wrong answers," Bali teased.

The red haired boy laughed. "Who, me?"

"As if you have never done that before."

"I had it on good authority that they were right." Awar grinned. "Hey, a bunch of us are getting together later tonight, want to join in? I'm sure there's going to be a lot of stupid padawan tricks."

"I will try."

Awar frowned. "Why doesn't that give me a lot of faith?" After a short pause and in a lower tone he asked, "So how is your master?"

"Better. Much better." Bali smiled, desperately trying to stifle any worry from his face.

"That is good." The taller padawan grinned. "I need to be on my way, Master Anya is getting impatient for me to show up at practice. You'll have to come over to the apartment sometime and meet her. You would like her."

"Sure."

"See you," Awar said offering a gentle wave of his hand before walking away.

Bali waited until his friend was on his way before returning to his journey. Across the grand corridor, which actually was a bridge connecting what once had been two towers of an older addition to the temple but now was part of a massive open area filled with stairs, levels and lots of place for Jedi to congregate and discuss whatever topic suited them.

Halfway over the bridge, he stopped and stared up at the vaulted ceiling far above him. The bridge was aligned with the highest current level of the city planet. It was the invisible line within the temple where all above it was a visible part of the Coruscant skyline and all that was below was buried by the many levels of the ever-growing city.

Passing through the high arch of the interior Tower of Knowledge, the apprentice picked his pace up again and raced toward the grand staircase that once cascaded down into a courtyard but in recent decades had been turned into a protected entryway into the temple.

Pausing at the top of the expansive marble staircase, Bali stared down at the large round information desk that divided the entrance. To one side was just a lounge area and to the other was a small garden. He could see into the lounge and noted several figures milling about but could not tell specifically which one would be waiting for his master. A small part of him had hoped it was the four-armed Besalisk, Dexter Jettser. He wished that his master might make a short journey into the city's CoCo district to see the creature of many talents. He had always liked Dex.

Not that he actually expected the Besalisk wanted to talk to the high and mighty Jedi Council.

The rich brown of his boots, glided over the blood red veins in the white stone stair steps quickly carrying the nineteen-year-old to the expansive landing. As he approached the desk, a Neopek knight motioned him toward a lone figure in a flowing green cloak with the hood pulled low. Bali nodded, as he quietly approached the waiting figure and noted the material was of some fine import but it carried no embroidery or edging that made it stand out. He cast out in an attempt to glean any information and was surprised to be faced with low level mental shielding. Retracting the mental probe he came to a stop before the still form and bowed.

"Master Kenobi," a woman's voice uncertainly intoned as she pulled her hood away revealing Padmé Amidala.

Bali straightened, noting the flutter of uneasiness that moved through him at the sight of the glowing senator. For the briefest of moments, he heard whispers of a long dead Jedi master who once could see the future. Quickly finding his composure, he promptly corrected her, "No, Milady, I am Bali Tiro, Master Kenobi's apprentice."

Padmé looked at him curiously before recognition fired behind her brown eyes. "Bali? Forgive me, Padawan Tiro. I did not realize you are so tall."

Offering a lopsided grin, he responded, "I have always thought myself to be rather short, Milady." Taking a step back and to her side, he announced, "I am here to escort you to the council chambers."

"Where is Master Kenobi?" she quickly asked, holding steadfast to her place.

"He is unable to attend and I am here in his place."

"He is well?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Good." She smiled then reluctantly accepted Bali's guidance to a lift that quietly waited at the far edge of the staircase.

**The Book of Healing Part III**

_Smelling of soap, the freshly showered Bali Tiro walked into the healing center. He smiled at the healers and medics in the halls as he ran his fingers through his still damp hair causing it to stand up in the familiar padawan spikes._

_ The thirteen-year-old grinned at an older, pretty padawan. She smirked and turned back to her report. It didn't phase Bali a bit as he always smiled at Padawan Hakata. He had heard once that she thought he was cute for a kid. A small part of him had been offended at being called a kid but the larger part had been deliriously happy._

_ All of his muscles ached from the rough workout he had just been through. Well, it felt rough but any other time it would have been considered a light workout. Master Mace, who hade been watching over him during his master's recovery had felt he needed to get back into shape. _

_ He was getting soft, was Mace's exact words, too much lazing around the healing center. It had been a hard month trying to get back to a somewhat normal schedule when all he wanted to do was stay at his master's side. _

_ Turning another corner to the hall with private recovery rooms, Bali had to admit that it did feel good to get back out on the training floor even if everyone stared at him like he had grown a second head. He had not decided if it was awe or fear yet. Mace had told him not to be too concerned, like everything else they would forget when something new and interesting came along. Certainly that happened everyday, right?_

_ The apprentice slowed his pace slightly as he came upon his master's room. His first instinct was to brace himself, fearful of what he might see, but the Force soothed him in the knowledge nothing had changed since he was there a few hours earlier. Taking on a warm smile, the boy entered the quiet room. "Master Mace put me through a light work out." Frowning a little, he continued, "He wiped the floor with me. Half the padawan's in the temple were watching." His breath held tight in his throat, waiting ever so patiently for some wise remark from his master but none came._

_ Every day for two months, Obi-Wan spent his time sitting in a chair. In the beginning he stared out, answering a few questions then as time went on grew silent but his eyes still spoke. They had the training bond and Bali could sense emotion from his master. Then even the link grew still and Obi-Wan's eye remained closed most of the time._

_ As he often did, Bali sent a gentle probe out through the bond. He met nothing. No barrier, no jagged edge of a severed link, nothing. It was as if the bond was there but no one to grasp the other end. _

_ Master Mace had inquired the day before exactly what he sensed from his master. He didn't want to lie and in the end could not and told the councillor that he felt nothing._

_ The healers in all their wisdom could not help his master; they didn't know what was wrong with him. Healer Dirad had said it had been centuries since another Jedi had healed a mortal wound saving the patient but it killed the Jedi. They could not explain it the first time his master did it years ago and now they had even less ability to explain how Obi-Wan had saved Bali and still survived the trauma._

_ If this state of waking coma was considered surviving. _

_ Obi-Wan was strong, stronger than any Jedi Bali knew of and he would come through this fine. At least that was what the apprentice told himself, it made going to sleep easier offering him hope that the next day would be better. _

_ "The Festival of Light is coming up, Master." The boy silently waited, hoping that the mention of the holiday would spark some sort of reaction. It would be the third festival they would celebrate as master and padawan but it would only be special if his master awoke._

_ Pressing a hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder, Bali said softly, "It is okay, Master, if you are not ready." He stared into the closed eyes and noted the flecks of gray that streaked the older Jedi's hair and beard. "Do you dream?"_

**_The Book of Need_**

Padmé adjusted her stance as the lift she and Bali rode in rocketed skyward through the High Council spire. She had never been in the Jedi temple but got an excellent tour as the young man next to her had led her in a twisting, turning, backtracking manner that had thoroughly confused her but eventually brought her to this place.

As a member of the Loyalist committee she had been in the presence of Masters Yoda, Windu and Mundi on a few occasions but it was always within the chancellor's office or some other official place. She had never faced the full Jedi High Council and certainly not on their own turf.

Glancing across at the padawan next to her, she gave a soft smile then quickly looked away the moment to youth turned his head. They handsome padawan had been strangely quiet. Friendly and managed to answer most of her questions but she could sense there was something that bothered him.

He also reminded her of—

She stole another glance.

"Milady?" Bali asked curiously but was careful to stay within protocol.

The senator stifled a startled smile and stared straight ahead at her reflection in the brushed silver doors. "I was just thinking how many years have passed. I don't necessarily see it in myself or in my husband." She paused. "Time does not appear in Coruscant as none of the buildings have changed in the last several years. But I see it in your face. I remember the smiling, giggling little boy who turned so brave that size and age had nothing on other Jedi when he pulled me to safety from that Sith beast's lightning attack. I know you are he and yet I see in your face a wise Jedi. One who would inspire trust wherever you went."

"I am merely a padawan," Bali humbly replied as the lift door opened and he ushered her out into the corridor.

Padmé frowned but allowed herself to be guided on the short walk to the council antechamber. "They are waiting?" she asked softly allowing her nervousness to show through.

"Yes, Milady, that is my understanding."

It was silly, Padmé decided. She never had a problem addressing her fellow Naboo as queen or even standing before a hostile senate, but something made her a little hesitant about facing the Jedi.

At the massive wooden doors that separated them from the council chamber itself, Bali stopped and waited. It took all of Padmé's strength not to glance around curiously, or more appropriately in awe. What she had seen of the temple interior reminded her of the grandest houses of worship in Naboo. Except that this also served as a monastery to the Jedi. It was a religious center and she swore she could almost touch the elusive power they called the Force.

The grand doors glided toward the waiting senator and padawan and a young humanoid female stepped out into the antechamber. Her large black eyes glanced about the empty room before settling on Bali and Padmé. "Where is Master Kenobi?"

"Master could not attend," Bali said quickly stepping forward.

Padmé watched the young man sensing the concern in his voice but quickly dismissing it at the Council attendant turned to her.

"The Council is waiting, Milady."

The senator nodded and marched forward and into the chamber. Her breath was immediately taken away at the view of the city planet from where she stood. She had not realized they had traveled so high above Coruscant. In the background, she barely noticed the chamber attendant softly speaking to Bali. It took only a moment before she sensed the young man approach but kept her attention focused on the silent circle of twelve. She had met some of these Jedi before through her political dealings but to have them sitting there at that moment surrounding her, she thought them so different.

So cold.

"Senator Amidala," Mace said with a slight nod of his head.

Padmé returned the nod but saw that the councillor's attention fell to Bali. The youth shifted slightly.

"Where is your Master?"

"Meditating I believe."

"I summoned him," Madame Serinka said sharply.

The slightest shift of Mace's gaze silenced the older woman. "Did he not take the communication?"

"Master Obi-Wan was not about when the call came in and I took it." There was a slight paused as the green eyed padawan glanced about the room. "I chose to handle it rather than to disturb him."

Padmé tried not to look too interested in the conversation but she knew that they were well aware of her curiosity. Glancing to the expansive windows, she noted Yoda's large eyes were focused on her.

Mace sighed. "This will be discussed at a more appropriate time, Padawan Tiro."

"Yes, Master," Bali said before bowing and retreating to the door.

"Padawan Tiro!" Mace raised his voice. "I did not dismiss you."

Bali turned and waited at the doors but did not make any further attempt to disrupt the meaning of this journey to the council chambers.

Instead of further reprimanding the youth, Mace turned back to Padmé. "Senator."

She was quiet for a moment, then took a small step forward as she spoke, "I come before you to ask for help."

"We cannot involve ourselves in your political matters," Ki-Adi Mundi said softly at her left.

The sunlight from the bright day cascaded across the patterned floor in the center of the circle of twelve. It highlighted the bronze strands of hair mixed in with her rich brown giving a soft glow around her face. She kept herself covered in the deep green cloak, but as she moved it revealed a simple, equally green outfit dressed for mobility and ease of not standing out in a crowd.

"I understand that. Truly I do and while politics weigh heavily on my mind, there is something else that is of greater concern to me. My husband, as you know is Anakin Skywalker a former member of your Order." She paused seeking to gage how they were reacting but their stoned-face expressions told her nothing.

"He is no longer our concern," Depa Bilaba said evenly.

Padmé spun to face the councillor. "So you will not hear my concerns?"

Yoda lightly tapped his gimer stick on the floor. "Listen we will."

"Thank you." She paused to gather herself, wanting to convey all her fears as clearly as possible. "Anakin is serving the Chancellor in some capacity that I do not understand. I believe though he might be behind the putting down of rebel factions. To what degree I do not know. I am quite aware of the deaths of many senators and social leaders of late." She had little doubt that the Jedi already were aware of the chancellor's war on traitors, especially now that he was pushing his army in favor of the Order. That was not why she was there. "He always seems angry. Always struggling with something. The smallest things set him off. I fear he is losing whatever battle rages inside. He is so wrapped up in Palpatine's cause that he cannot see the stars for the sky. Please, if there is anything you could do to help—

"I don't want to lose my husband anymore than I already have and if something isn't done soon I fear I will not know him."

**_The Book of Darkness_**

Exhaustion overcame Anakin Skywalker and he finally allowed sleep to take him. The gentle hum of the engines—that seriously needed recalibrated—lulled him into an uncertain peace hoping memories of the day's carnage would leave him.

It had been awful. This mission ended worse than any had for the chancellor. Banor was a peaceful world at the edge of Uagi asteroid field one of the largest of its kind in the Republic. The Banor mined kitanium from the larger asteroids. The ore was refined into a metal that could withstand the stresses of a Kuat designed super hyperdrive engine.

He and the Praetorian Guard had marched on the Banor senator's home office, more like a palace, where she lived when the Senate was not in session on Coruscant. Her loyal guards refused to let them through. They had official documentation with the chancellor's seal demanding that Senator Ziat be arrested for her past support of the Murid Peace Coalition. A group of environmentalists who believed that Kuat Industries was poisoning the galaxy with their new line of warships and high powered engines.

Senator Ziat refused to turn herself in and her guard steadfastly protected her.

The fools.

The memory of himself cutting down the blue figures flashed through his dreaming mind. They had been ordered to stand down. They should have obeyed. They didn't and they paid the ultimate price. Those who survived the short blaster fight were quickly rounded up and executed for wantonly obstructing justice and thereby betraying the Republic.

The soldiers had begged, wishing only for their lives but he never listened to them. He could still feel their terror rising as he aimed a blaster at the back of each man's head.

Anakin should have been horrified at the ease in killing the traitors but when he got to the last man he had wished for more.

Swimming in the turmoil of the fading memories, he vaguely noticed the dark tendrils of the Force reaching for him. The darkness silently became more enmeshed in his mind and spirit.

He decided who lived and who died.

So caught up in the blood lust, he had raced into the senator's office where two of his men held the small woman. She had tried to flee but was now bound and on her knees waiting of pronouncement of her guilt. His Excellency, Chancellor Palpatine had empowered him to take whatever action necessary to put an end to the traitorous atmosphere on Banor. Ziat was fundamental to the cause, without her and the power she wielded the dissenters would lose their protection and center.

"This is criminal!" The blue skinned woman barked. "I demand to be brought up on charges before the Senate."

"Judgement has already been passed and you are guilty of being a traitor to the Republic."

"I am no such—"

She was never offered the chance to finish her sentence as Anakin fired a single, deadly shot that struck her second heart killing her. Ziat slumped forward until her limp body tumbled to the floor.

The sickening thud that accompanied her fall snapped Anakin from his daze. He had looked at her, then to the blaster in his hand.

Now hours later and weary from the many back to back missions, he was still revisiting the image of the dead senator. He wondered who had passed judgement on her.

Dragging himself from the edges of sleep, the young man sat up on his cot secure in his private cabin. Making the whole of two steps across the room to the station on the wall, he keyed up the documents on the Ziat investigation.

He found no senate seal anywhere on the documentation, even more curious there was no seal of the chancellor's office. In fact, the more he read of the file the less it was an arrest warrant. It was nothing more than an investigation of suspicious activities and the senator was his contact, not the target.

He had read it! The chancellor had said—

He had read it before their arrival to Banor. He was certain it had been an arrest warrant. She was a traitor.

Scrolling through the document he saw that Ziat had been instrumental in bringing charges against the Murid Peace Coalition in the first place.

Opening a small safe next to the fold down desk he pulled out the sealed envelope he had prepared for return to the chancellor. Taking a small knife in hand from his boot, he sliced through the material of the pouch and yanked out the hard copy of the report and warrant. Studying the flimsies his heart raced as they reflected the same information that the info station did.

Ziat was his contact and the warrant was for Kikleen Euguot, leader of the Murid.

Weakness seized Anakin's legs and he tumbled to the floor. His breaths came short and shallow as he struggled to reconcile what he had done.

He, with his own hand and blaster, executed innocent men for doing their job in protecting an innocent senator he was sent to meet with.

It had been so easy to kill them. He wanted them dead.

But why?

"What have I done?" he whispered as he began to weep. "No. No!" Grief and anger mingled within him as he struggled against the haunting image of the dead senator and that of her guard falling after he so casually murdered them. As he cried and rocked trying to find some sort of solace for the crimes he had committed, the anger cut a little deeper into his soul, the pain a little more welcomed as a tiny, unacknowledged piece of him fed upon the thrill of wielding such power.

He wanted more.

And the dark side grew a little stronger.

**_The Book of Errors_**

"What did he do this time?" Obi-Wan drolly asked the instant Mace Windu appeared in the doorway of the lounge.

"You know him well," Mace said with a small laugh.

"Better than I know my own self." Obi-Wan twisted in his seat to study the suddenly solemn councillor.

"Did you know you had been summoned by the council earlier?"

"What?" The younger man set his data pad down on the tiled table next to him. For a short time his gaze remained fixed to the uneven surface but then pale blue eyes sought the tall master out. "When?"

"A couple hours ago."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. He was about to yell at the youth through the training but he sensed Bali's frantic emotions on a speedy approach and chose to wait until the youth stuck his head in the lounge.

"Master!" Bali called out but froze two steps inside the room when he spied both Obi-Wan and Mace staring at him. Instantly he began to retreat.

"Do not leave," Obi-Wan said evenly.

"Forgive me, Master," the youth said quickly even as he seemed to shrink a little. "You were off meditating. I did not want to disturb you."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest, but never allowed his gaze to falter. Mace withdrew a few steps and found a bench seat to watch the action.

Bali frowned, and allowed his shoulders to slump slightly. "It was just a simple escort mission. I figured you did not need to be disturbed."

"Ordered by whom?" Obi-Wan inquired as the youth nervously shifted.

"Madame Serinka, I mean there was the Council emblem. It was just a simple escort."

"Ordered by the High Council. You should have informed me immediately."

"Master—"

"Do not argue with me, Padawan."

Mace calmly interrupted as he turned to face Obi-Wan. "There was no harm done, I do not believe Senator Amidala was upset by the change."

Arching a ginger brow, Obi-Wan shot the councillor a sharp look, daring him to interrupt again. Then gravely turning his full attention back to his apprentice, he spoke with all the authority of his position, "It is not your place to make those decisions for me."

"Master—"

Obi-Wan was instantly on his feet. The rust colored cloak flowed in the slight breeze from his quick pace as he closed the space between them. Grasping Bali's tunic in a tight fist, he nearly ripped the youth off his feet when he jerked him forward. Speaking in a warning tone, "I have no patience for an apprentice who cannot follow simple protocol. You will always defer to me."

Bali opened his mouth to argue but wisely remained silent as bright green eyes searched his master's face.

"How many more times do we have to go over this, my very young padawan learner?"

"No more, Master. I will not error again," Bali replied softly, his cheeks burning red as he tried to twist free of Obi-Wan's grip.

Frustration bled into the older Jedi's voice, "That is what you always say."

"Master, I just," the words just slipped away and Bali closed his eyes.

"You have studies to tend to," the master said coarsely releasing his hold. "I suggest you do that." But when Bali hesitated, he barked, "Now!"

Nodding curtly, Bali quickly bowed to the quietly watching Mace and briskly left the room.

The older master studied Obi-Wan as he slowly returned to his seat at the table.

"You would react the same in a similar scene," Obi-Wan said softly picking up the data pad again, but the simple action highlighted the weariness in his moves.

"Perhaps." Standing, the dark skinned master made his way across the lounge to the table Obi-Wan occupied and promptly sat down at one of the free chairs. "He made a mistake—"

"He does this far to often for comfort."

"Does he have a reason too?"

"No," was the firm answer.

There was a pause before Mace nodded.

"It is not his place to protect me," Obi-Wan continued. "He is the padawan."

"It is not unheard of having padawans try to protect their masters. In a fight we depend on them to watch our backs. Sometimes we need their innocence to keep us grounded when we become too jaded and cynical. I remember a certain padawan who always felt it was his place to urge his master not to go against the council."

"That was different."

"Is it?" Mace smiled as he drew a long finger around one of the designs on the table. "Granted the display was not something that should have been allowed in front of Senator Amidala but it is not a crisis and frankly we could have sent anyone. As per usual procedure any senior padawan would have sufficed. _Master_ Serinka should have given the escort to Bali once she learned you were indisposed. As it is, I believe you are doomed to suffer that woman's wrath as long as you live."

"If she has her way it will not be very long."

"Well, she will have to account for her breach of protocol when we reconvene later today. I am sure it will go far to add to the love she has for you."

Obi-Wan looked up from the reader, seeming to have relaxed some. "What is it, exactly, did I do to inspire her so?"

"I have no idea," Mace said with a laugh. "No idea." Sobering, the councillor added, "You might want to talk to Bali about what he saw in the meeting. He has my permission to repeat it." There was a slight pause. "Things are turning bad out there. We have been keeping tabs on the senator hoping she would clue us in to what is going on with her husband and the chancellor. Unfortunately, she seems to be just as in the dark as we are. The Loyalist committee is our greatest ally right now, but I fear if they continue the path they are on, they will be destroyed and with them, we go." Standing the councillor folded his cloak about himself and added, "Palpatine has some powerful allies. If these allies are Sith, we cannot get to them without going through him. As long as he and his political machine are in the public favor anything we do could be devastating to the Order."

**_The Book of Awareness_**

Yoda sighed loudly but there was no one in the council chamber to hear him. The little master hobbled to the center of the tiled floor design allowing the warm sunlight that cascaded in through the windows to bathe him in the golden glow. He often dreamed that the surrounding warmth would be like swimming in the gentle currents of the Force. Leaning heavily against his gimer stick, the little master shook his head.

He had lived too long.

It was not a new conclusion but one he had been steadily becoming more certain of over the last few months. The ancient one knew that time was quickly running out for the besieged Jedi Order. Their supporters in the senate and the Republic as a whole were quickly diminishing. Even their numbers were fading as so many had been murdered for the colors they wore and yet, the need for protectors of the peace was at its height in ages. Sympathetic worlds called with increasing need for their help but it was too much for the overwhelmed Jedi.

While the temple was not empty, it had the least amount of occupation in millennia. Few knights came back between missions for there was little time before the next calling.

They were so busy defending, protecting and hunting for the remaining Sith that the Jedi were forgetting what they were. They were rapidly losing their sense of place becoming little more than galactic police. Soon, Yoda feared, they would lose their way completely and when that happened the Order and all it had been would be lost and the darkness would win.

Closing his large eyes, the small Jedi cast out with the Force, touching every stone in the great temple, brushing lightly against the myriad beings that inhabited the great stone structure. Reaching farther, Yoda's mind delved into the lower levels of the temple, below the sun swathed levels of Coruscant. His thoughts moved along the stones that formed the great root, anchoring the structure to the planet. His thoughts raced out over the various levels that sheltered the natural planet from the warm life giving light of its single star.

Through the Force, Yoda felt the fragility of all the constructions and the strength of the planet below. For a moment, his thoughts alighted on the great Bendu temple that was sheltered by massive fortifications and supports at the very root and core of the modern temple. If his mind remained still long enough, he could almost sense the Force move within the great hall under the translucent ceiling.

The disturbance had been growing for days, even though he had sensed its beginning years ago. He could feel the swirling energies being channelled up through the Bendu temple. He could sense the lonely and forgotten part of the ancient Jedi past pressing to assert itself once more. It was as if it were—

No, the little master thought, shaking his head.

Great catastrophe was on the horizon, this he knew, an upheaval that would herald in a new order.

Sighing, the master turned and hobbled slowly back to his seat. The darkness was moving and there was nothing the Jedi could do to stop its rise.


	5. 

**The Book of Healing Part IV**

_"We have waited long enough. Action must now be taken," the small, willowy figure of Knight Ekyo Tuluim said. Deep green scales shimmered across the small knight's head as black eyes sharply studied Mace Windu. Size had little on the intimidating chairman of the Apprenticeship Management Committee. _

_ Mace eyed the other ten members of the committee before turning his gaze back on the Tibnian Jedi. Speaking with all the power and gravity of a High Council member he said, "It is too early to split up a team."_

_ "You may be a high ranking master, but you are only an advisor to this committee, Master Windu," Ekyo replied with a haut, nasal tone as he straightened adding a centimeter to his height. "The boy is without a master. He needs to be recycled to receive a new master or he needs to be sent to the AgriCorps." There was a short pause, but no one dared interrupt the Tibnian. "Although I seriously doubt that he will have much trouble getting a new master. After all, even with the boy's reputation for disobedience he has faced the Sith more than once. He's an expert and an excellent legacy to any master."_

_ "Bali is a thirteen-year-old boy," Na'tho said as he twisted in his seat to better face the chairman. _

_ Ekyo glared at the elderly initiate supervisor and said bitterly, "He is no longer one of your_ bright stars_. He has been a padawan for several years, Master Supervisor."_

_ "He is a child, nevertheless," a humanoid woman broke the building tension from her seat across the room. Her pale yellow eyes looked to each of the gathered Jedi as she spoke. "We must not forget that he needs a proper support system in these impressionable years. We must do what is best for young Tiro, be it stay with his master on the hope he shall recover or seek a capable new one."_

_ Mace leaned forward. His dark eyes focused on the small, yet domineering Ekyo. "We do not break up teams simply because one member is temporarily incapacitated."_

_ "Temporarily incapacitated?" The green Jedi bellowed and shifted with his growing agitation. "How many more months must we wait? Master Healer Dirad knows no specific cause or treatment for Kenobi's hebetude. Master Healer Lorus has no answers and suggests Kenobi has little or no mental awareness. Should we wait until he dies? That could take weeks or months and during this time Tiro is spending it vegetating in the healing center, his training and studies all but ignored. If we wait much longer this promising padawan will be lost to us. We cannot stand around hoping that Kenobi will recover."_

_ Mace breathed out calmly. "I have seen that Padawan Tiro has returned to his classes and is studying, even if he is doing this in the healing center. As far as his training, I and other masters have taken up his daily lessons."_

_ "He does not need substitutes," Ekyo growled. "He needs a full time master."_

**_The Book of Looking to the Future_**

"That is all, Master," Bali said softly, "the council said they would investigate. I escorted the senator back to the main entrance and then—"

Obi-Wan tiredly waved his hand, halting whatever the apprentice was about to say next.

Bali frowned but remained quietly seated in his desk chair staring up at the quiet Jedi who leaned against the open door frame.

After an extended silence, Obi-Wan sighed. "Listen to me, Padawan," he said with an even tone. "While Senator Amidala may not have cared who escorted her to the council chambers by doing what you did you showed disorganization and a lax adherence to the rules. If we can bend these rules, then we can take such liberties with the Code. We cannot allow that image, it does not bode well for the Jedi Order."

The apprentice remained silent even as Obi-Wan searched his bright green eyes with a patience of knowing his master was not finished yet.

"You also showed the council that I am not capable of attending to simple duties. How will that look when mission assignments come up?"

"But you are strong—"

A simple wave of Obi-Wan's hand again brought the demanded hush. "But that is not what you told the council."

"I said you were meditating."

"Too tired to escort a senator through the Temple."

Bali frowned and closed his eyes. "Master, I am sorry."

"I do not care that you are sorry, I care only that you will obey me, my very young padawan learner. Do not countermand another master and do not try to protect me. You do more harm than good."

"Yes, Master, I will do better."

Stepping into the small room, the master pressed a hand to the youth's shoulder. "I know you will try."

With a little smile, Bali said, "Master Yoda says there is no try."

"Yes, but he never had to train you."

"I have had classes with him."

"Classes, yes, but live with you, he would pull what remains of his hair out of his little green head."

"Master," the apprentice giggled.

More seriously, Obi-Wan went on, "I am your master, remember that. Soon enough you will be a knight and able to make your own judgements and will not have to listen to your former master's advice."

"I will always listen," Bali smiled.

"Even if it is bad advice?"

"I said I would listen, I did not say I would take it."

Obi-Wan brushed his fingers through his mischievous padawan's dark brown spikes eliciting a soft giggle. Then shrugging into his cloak, the older Jedi sighed. "I suppose now, you believe you should join your friends this evening?"

"Unless you wish I should meditate."

"No, I doubt that would do much good in this case, especially since mediation has not helped you. This is a matter of obedience, Padawan. You must considered everything and everyone you are affecting by making these decisions."

"I will, Master."

Wrapping fingers around Bali's padawan ponytail, the older Jedi pulled the youth's head back. Staring down with a smile, he said, "Just be good tonight."

"I am always good."

"I will remember that in the morning when I am called before the council to explain your behavior this evening."

Blushing, Bali laughed and pulled free of his master's hold. "I would never lower myself to such juvenile antics." The youth stood, meeting his master eye to eye.

"No pranks."

"Now you are just taking all the fun out the evening," Bali teasingly complained.

Obi-Wan gave a warm laugh and led the youth back to the common room but stopped and turned swiftly. "I would suggest you take a spare pair of trousers and hide them somewhere nearby."

Bali just looked at him strangely.

Ignoring the odd look, the ginger haired Jedi walked to the table near the little balcony and picked up his data pad. "Unless of course, you enjoy running back here completely naked." He paused, listening to his padawan's quick retreat into his room and the sound of the small storage doors opening.

"Of course, you know this from experience," Bali said suspiciously as he stowed the pants in the folds of his cloak. "So how many times did it take for you to learn this lesson, Master?"

Smiling, Obi-Wan said, "Bant tells me Liril is eager to join in this evening gathering."

"You know, meditation is a good punishment. I think I will go and—"

"Yes, that might be a good idea. I will tell Awar when he calls that you were too afraid of poor little Liril to show up."

"Master!" Bali shifted. "I am not afraid of her. She's just…it would be best if we stayed on opposite sides of the temple."

"As if that is going to happen." Obi-Wan sat in one of the tall table chairs and activated his data pad. "Have fun, Padawan."

"Thank you." Bali grinned and rushed to the door.

Out in the corridor, the youth raced to the lift bank, pausing only once to adjust the hidden pair of trousers. His mind, reeling on the best place to hide them, almost did not notice the Mon Calamarian healer waiting in the open lift cart. "Healer Bant," he said with surprise.

"Off to cause trouble I see," she replied with a laugh as they switched places.

"Me? Trouble? Always."

Bant smiled at the youth as the doors closed. Again, as she often was, the healer was stricken by just how much like Obi-Wan Bali was. Telling herself it simply was one of the more harmless side effects of Bali's long term exposure to Obi-Wan and nothing more, she shrugged it off and headed down the hall to the apartment.

Never bothering to even trigger the door chime, she used her medical override and the door whooshed open.

"One of these days, you are going to get a big surprise doing that," Obi-Wan said softly from the table but never offered the healer a glance.

"I've seen it all, there is nothing you can do to surprise me," Bant laughed as she entered the apartment and palmed the door closed.

"Hmm."

"Well hello to you too." Bant turned her attention to the small kitchenette and promptly searched the cabinets until she found the small tin of tea. Quietly working, the healer proceeded to prepare a pot of steaming liquid. Occasionally she would glance over at her friend and smile as he made a few entries into the data pad. She "So is there anything about me in your journal?"

"Yes, I just put a note in about how annoying you are."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to forget me."

"I do not believe that to be possible."

He had been writing it off and on since taking Bali as an apprentice. While the healer did not know exactly what he wrote, she knew he put a lot of care and thought into the words. It was important to him. She also knew that he had spent a great deal of time since beginning his recovery from Force healing Bali adding to the journal.

Tending to the brew, the healer frowned, noting that it was sarroppo tea. Twisting again, she studied the quiet Jedi at the table. "Do you eat often?"

"At least one meal a day with Bali."

_But do you eat the food or just play with it?_ Bant desperately wanted to know.

Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad. His weary eyes met Bant's and he smiled as if knowing her inner thoughts. "Do you think Bali would let me get away without eating?" After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan said, "I know the training bond is strong, but sometimes I swear he is aware of everything no matter how hard I try to mask it."

"He has been your padawan for years. He knows you."

Nodding a weak agreement, Obi-Wan looked back at the data pad. "It was different when I healed him than when I healed Master Jinn."

Bant inwardly growled at the mention of her friend's former master.

"It was easier."

"You knew what you were doing," she replied.

"No, not like that. The act of healing itself. It is like pushing fluid through a series of uneven ducts. You have to drive the energy passed blockages and invisible obstacles."

The healer nodded. She had healed wounds before and understood the difficulties her friend spoke of.

"With Bali everything lined up perfectly. It was not difficult; it just took a lot energy to hold onto him. I do not think I could have done it if I had to fight blockages." Looking away, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "Whatever attacked him, did not just mean to kill him. It was not a single, fatal wound. It wanted him to suffer and die slowly. It had ripped his shields apart so he could not hide the pain from me. It wanted me to know he was in agony."

"I know," Bant said softly, not knowing what else to say. She had been there when the boy was carried into the healing center. At first she had not known how the boy had managed to live so long, but the answer came when she saw an unconscious Obi-Wan.

"I see the Sith's face flash across my mind sometimes in meditation. I remember what it did to me and know that is what happened to Bali." In the uncomfortable silence that followed, the Jedi turned his attention back to the small device cradled in his hands. Looking back at Bant, he whispered, "I do not know why I write this."

"Do you plan on submitting it to the archives? Someone might find it useful." Bant poured two cups of tea. "I always found it interesting to read about the first hand experiences of Jedi of long ago. You're life will probably be one of the most downloaded files in the archives." Carefully balancing the small bowl shaped containers on one salmon colored hand she carried them to the table.

Taking one of the cups, Obi-Wan sipped it and set it aside as Bant situated herself in the seat across from him. "I think I shall save it for Bali to do with as he wishes. I would hope he might read it someday."

Bant frowned because she could not help herself. "It would only remind him of how boring you are," she chirped, trying to lighten the mood in the room. When that did not work, she softly inquired, "Bali did take spare trousers, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. The last thing we need is a naked padawan running around." Grinning between sips of warm liquid, she added, "Speaking of naked padawans—"

Obi-Wan quirked a ginger brow.

"Don't look at me like that."

Deactivating the data pad, he leaned back in his seat and studied the happy healer. "I did not say a word."

"But you were thinking it. You and Garen were silly enough to leave all your clothes laying around…I just picked them up."

"And ran off with them. You did not tell Liril about that."

The healer grimaced. "I am afraid she can think of that all on her own."

**_The Book of Stupid Padawan Tricks_**

"You are bound to get me into trouble," Bali said softly.

"Me?" Awar asked incredulously. "I am not pointing a lightsaber at your head. You are doing this all on your own."

Bali frowned as he took up the palm sized white ball from his friend's hand. The dense material was rough against his skin. "And what if I blow up a master?"

"What if Natala spends this evening moping around? She refused to join us and I do not know if you have noticed but it is difficult to have a surprise party when the victim does not show up."

"I think she has had a rough time."

"Exactly," Awar whispered as a few Jedi passed by. "Her master died and yet, she pulled herself together and managed to pass her knowledge trials. We should celebrate. We would for anyone else and Tala needs this. She has been very depressed and has had a lot of trouble settling in with a new master."

"And you are positive she is in there?"

"I just watched her walk in before I called you. Everyone else is waiting in the cascade room."

"Okay," Bali said softly, gathering up a little more courage. "Okay." He stood and studied the corridor. "What is being banned from the locker rooms again, right?"

The two apprentices walked casually through the hall of the practice section. The area was in that twilight between the day users and evening users so it was relatively quiet. Just as they approached the women's locker room, Bali cast out to make sure no one was nearby or perhaps watching. Then casually he rolled the white ball through the open door.

The dark haired youth looked to his friend. "Should we run?"

"How will she know where to chase us to if we take off."

"Point taken."

Laughing, the two leaned back against the wall and waited. And waited.

Bali shifted around, straining slightly as if it would allow him to see into the locker room. Then Awar did the same thing. They looked at each other curiously then innocently glanced down the halls.

"Is it me," the red haired padawan inquired, "or is this taking a long time?"

"Are you sure it was a soap bomb?"

"Yes. I think."

Bali's bright green eyes widened. "You think?"

"Well, either that or it is a—"

Instantly the two were in motion, scrambling for the open doorway. Inside the room, the air was heavy with warm moisture as the two tore into the dressing area bounding toward the white ball.

Shrill startled cries drowned out the sound of falling water from the showers as several young padawans saw Bali and Awar. Towels and brushes and other objects pelted the pranksters as they closed in on the ball.

"Awar! Bali?" Natala Keya called out as she appeared with barely a towel covering her. "What are you two—"

"Tala," Bali said with a sheepish grin as Awar raced passed him.

The locker room released a muffled burp followed by more cries and few yelps as a gurgling sound spilled out into the corridor, along with a giant mass of solid bubbles that pushed through the doorway. Two brown figures rolled out on the bed of bubbles before being dumped in the hall.

Just as quickly, the unfortunate users of the locker room were either forced out by the bubbles or fled to safety. Including one small girl who landed a foot squarely in the middle of Bali's chest in her interest in getting away from the bubbly blob that was now overtaking the corridor. The foam mass nearly reached the ceiling and was akin to moving in a heavy fog.

After a few moments there was nothing but the continued gurgling of the bubble bomb as it continued to expand.

"You alive?" Awar half moaned.

Groaning, Bali sat up. "I think so."

"Not for long," Tala growled. Igniting her green saber in the bubble fog, she made her presence clear.

"Come on, Tala," Awar said, scrambling to his feet. "You cannot blame us for having a little fun."

"Traumatizing padawans is not fun."

Bali silently got to his feet, hoping he could sneak away from the wet, but mercifully dressed Tala, although she really did look good in just a towel.

"You two are dead," she said moving to divide the two pranksters.

"Run, Bali!" Awar screamed as he took off. "Meet me at the cascade room."

Tala twisted, her black eyes zeroing in on Bali. "You are a little old for these pranks."

"The day I get too old to do this is the day I die."

"Lucky for me, it is your day." Deactivating her weapon, Tala broke into a sprint that Bali barely managed to stay ahead of.

Bali giggled as he raced into the short corridor that led into the cascade room. The sound of the waterfalls gave the dark haired apprentice a sigh of relief.

Until fingers clasped his flowing, bubble covered cloak, nearly ripping him backward off his feet. Twisting, he caught sight of the furious Tala yanking at his cloak as he managed slip free of the material.

The other padawan cried out in frustration as she threw the cloak to the floor and began the chase anew.

"Help me!" Bali howled as he rushed into the room. He did not have time to be awe struck by the massive waterfall that rose up at the far end of the room or the crystal waters of the pool beneath or the stream that ran through the meditation garden. He hit the gentle arch of the wooden bridge and used the Force to give him a little burst of speed before Tala caught him again.

Over the lacquered, Katalinian style bridge with its intricately carved flowers on the railing, Bali sprinted onto the stone path toward the waterfall. "Help!" he called out. He would have screamed again but something very solid slammed into him. "Oomph!" He hit the ground with Tala triumphantly on top.

"No one told me you were back," she said struggling to keep Bali from crawling away.

"I have only been back a few days," Bali said, desperately trying to get away from the furious padawan. "I could use some help!"

"Not enough help in the world is going to save you."

Bali finally managed to escape and scrambled forward to a group of padawans. "Could have used you a few moments ago," he huffed.

"We were having too much fun watching," Miklos, an often classmate, said. The white haired youth helped Bali up.

"What is going on?" Tala said softly, shrinking back from the gathered padawans.

"A surprise party," a still bubbly Awar said as he moved to block the entrance to the bridge. "Surprise!"

Tala nervously ran her fingers through her short brown hair as she stood up. "What did I do?"

Awar walked over to her and threw an arm over her shoulders. "You passed the knowledge trials."

"Weeks ago."

"Well, it is hard to get everyone together these days," the red haired nineteen-year-old said as he led her to the group of her gathered friends. "I knew Bali was coming back so this was a great time to surprise you."

"I am surprised," Tala said softly.

Bali glanced over and saw Liril among several of the female padawans Tala counted among good friends. The Vesian smiled and blew him a kiss. He shrunk away making sure several of the larger padawans stood between them.

"Come on," cried out another padawan, "you are here, have fun. There is nothing wrong with it."

Miklos and Samla, one of Tala's closest friends, rushed out and grabbed the surprised padawan dragging her toward the picnic that was laid out near the edge of the crystal pond.

Samla twisted around to look at the patches of white bubble foam on Awar and Bali. "It was nice of you two to bathe for us."

Roughly pulling his cloak free, Awar marched toward the picnic area. "Well, it is not like I have ever been blown up by my own prank before."

"You thought it was a munge ball," Bali grumbled.

"It could have been."

With the variety of finger foods collected from the cafeteria mostly eaten and the picnic abandoned for the fun of the cool waters, several of the padawans leapt from the waterfall and dived into the clear liquid below.

As cheers and yells called up over the constant flow of falling water, Bali leaned back on the rocky surface just a meter from the edge of the waterfall. He looked down as many of his friends and age mates played before noticing Tala's gaze was fixed on him.

"You have changed," she said softly from her place next to him.

"Master says I am still the same Bali." Then he grinned. "The one who has changed is you."

Tala frowned, turning her gaze to the fun below. "Not for the better I suspect."

"You are prettier than I remember."

"Well you are no chubby cheeked padawan either."

Bali giggled, which inspired the quiet girl to do the same. He leaned to the side and bumped into her with his shoulder.

"Hey," she teased, grabbing his padawan braid and playing with the flame tip. "How did you manage to get all these markers?" Her fingers toyed with the white thread tied in the youth's plaited hair.

"I stole them."

Playfully Tala shoved Bali making him rock a little. "What about this white one? I have never seen anyone else with one."

"It represents exceptional courage from engaging a Sith. I threw one across the room to help my master and another." Bali glanced around before seeking out Tala's reflective black eyes. He could see a great sadness in them. "The only reason I could do it was because the Sith was distracted. It was killing my master."

A simple nod in understanding was Tala's offer. "I watched my master die. She had been badly injured when our ambassadorial transport was shot down Yenora. Even with bacta treatments it was not enough. I sat at her bedside until her spirit passed into the Force. I think I cried for days. I do not even remember the funeral yet I have been told I was there."

"I was on Itheria, I did not know until Awar told me."

"That is okay. It seems I do not know a lot lately either. This surprise." She glanced back down at the revellers.

"You managed to pass your knowledge tests."

Tala smiled briefly then grew solemn again. "What good will it do me? I have no master to complete my training."

"You will find one."

"What if I cannot? I have met with some but—"

Cheers and catcalls from the watery below rang up interrupting the soft conversation.

"They must think we are missing out on all the fun."

"You going to be here for a while?" she inquired.

"I am here for my tests now."

"Another party for Awar to plan," she laughed then smiled at him. "If you ever need a good tutor, Knight Meletek is a good one. He helped me a lot."

Bali was vaguely familiar with the Zabrak Jedi. "I remember he was one of the tutorial supervisors."

"Now he is often needed in the field. We talked during the tutoring sessions. I have this feeling he might want to offer to complete my training," she shook her head sadly, "but I do not think I am ready."

"You cannot always wait until you are ready." Bali said as he took her hand in his. "You just have to jump in."

"Are you two just going to sit around and talk all evening?" Awar asked, standing over them.

"What do you want?" the dark haired padawan demanded of his best friend.

"To do a flying flash."

"Have fun."

Awar huffed irritably as he grabbed Bali's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Do not tell me you are getting to old to have some fun?"

"Oh no," Tala laughed wickedly. "He told me the day he was too old to do this kind of stuff was the day he died."

Bali grimaced at the pretty padawan's delight. "Jedi do not get revenge."

"It was only fair after what you did in the locker room."

Awar laughed. "Come on, Bali, you do not want to disappoint everyone do you?"

Sighing, the padawan stared down at the crowd below swimming about the pond waiting for the exhibition. Undoing his utility belt, the group of padawans cheered. "Just for this," he said as he tossed the belt to Tala, "you get to babysit my stuff."

"I would be honored."

All the revellers gathered at the water's edge and swimming about never taking their attention from the top of the waterfall.

It took only a few moments before a couple of war cries ripped through the almost peaceful garden. With natural speed and agility at their disposal, two very naked padawans took a flying leap off the top of the waterfall to wild cheers.

The brief display ended with two great splashes as the padawans crashed into the crystal waters. Liquid flew up in the air, drenching anyone nearby. Under a flurry of cheers, the two broke the surface, gulping air.

"Now tell me you did not enjoy that!" Awar called out as he shook water from his eyes.

Bali laughed then took his time swimming back to the edge of the pond then brazenly climbed out of the water and approached a grinning Tala sitting on a nearby bench. "My belongings."

"Your what?" she asked looking the naked nineteen-year-old over. "Oh, I gave them to Liril to hold."

The color drained from Bali's face the moment he spied the Vesian tightly hugging he and Awar's clothes. The pink padawan blew him a kiss and bolted out of the cascade room followed by several other age mates.

"Please," Tala said playfully. "You would have jumped without my help. In order to get true revenge, I needed to get you out of your clothes." She gripped the flame tipped padawan braid. "You did not disappoint. Have fun walking back to your apartment. I am sure your master would be please," she teased.

Awar growled from the safety of the water. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You are the instigator."

Even though he was flushed bright red, Bali kept his head high and walked as calmly as he could under the circumstances to a large bush across the stone path. He called out to everyone who was enjoying he and Awar's suffering, "It is a good thing my master does not trust me." After a few moments, he stepped out, revealing he had put the secreted pair of trousers on. Upon approaching a still grinning Tala he asked, "Did our boots suffer the same fate?"

The brown haired girl reached back and produced two pairs of boots then grabbed one of Bali's pant legs and tugged it lightly. "You took all the fun out of my party."

"Awar is still naked."

**_The Book of Twisting_**

Outwardly, Anakin was still disgusted with his actions. Shocked to the point that he still could not deal with the brutal murder of Senator Ziat and her guard. He supposed that he should be thankful that he was able to function at all for his insides seemed devoid of all thought and warmth. There was nothing filling him, not even emotion.

He was just floating in a dream—no, nightmare—of his own making. Not even the hope of seeing his lovely wife could sharpen the numbness that had crept into his heart.

Even the Force seemed withdrawn from him as he cast behind him, checking the presence of his Praetorian Guard. They followed him through the gently sloped corridors of the senate building.

When he had finally left his cabin, there had been a message waiting for him from the chancellor. Palpatine had kindly offered to take the details of the report over the holo, but Anakin felt it would be best to tell the man to his face of his grievous error. After all, the chancellor had done much for him over the years; he owed him that much.

Besides, it would delay his return to Padmé. The young man was not sure that he could face her after what he had done.

Stopping the middle of the corridor, he stood frozen.

"Commander Skywalker?" one of his dark helmeted men asked.

Turning on the menacing figures of the Praetors, Anakin announced, "I will face the chancellor alone. It was my mistake and my responsibility. You men are free to go until further notice. Dismissed." It took only a moment before the figures saluted him and crisply turned to march away. They were only soldiers that obeyed him without question; anything they had done under his orders was his responsibility, his fault.

It was a struggle to maintain the same even pace the closer he got to Palpatine's office. His heart was pounding but he could do nothing to change that.

With only a brief pause, Anakin entered into the protected reception area of the private office. His senses remained in a state of alert as he passed several of the red guards stationed about the room.

The pale blue skinned woman behind the massive desk motioned toward the sealed doors leading to the chancellor's office. "He is expecting you, Commander."

Bracing himself, he approached two of the towering red figures that blocked the closed passage. With barely a trace of sound, that only Anakin would be aware of, the guard stepped to the side but kept their weapons at ready as the doors whooshed open. When he entered, he felt them turn and follow closely behind before taking up their stations inside.

The stress worn face of Palpatine looked up from notes neatly stacked on his desk and smiled at Anakin's approach. "Commander Skywalker, I am privileged." He rose from his seat and strode the short distance to meet the young man. "You did not have to immediately report here. I am certain you would see to your wife first."

"I felt I needed to speak to you in person about the mission to Banor."

"I read the reports," Palpatine said softly as he turned and guided Anakin to the more informal section of his massive office. "Kikleen Euguot was taken into custody. The Republican Guard is hunting down the remaining members of the Murid Peace Coalition. It went well."

"But I—"

Palpatine waved a pale hand silencing the younger man. There was an undeniable power behind the simple gesture that even in his state of turmoil Anakin could not refuse.

"We are fighting a war," the politician spoke smoothly, "and should we lose, the Republic would be lost to the chaos and outlaws that would rule by terror. Think of the lives that would be devastated." He gave an oddly unsympathetic smile, but it was his words that entranced the commander. "Should we win the Republic will remain stable and peaceful. The kind of place that would bid you to relax and raise a family in without fear. That is all I want. Is that not what you want?"

"Yes, sir, but—"

"It seems with all wars that there will always be casualties. While we may not like it, sometimes the good and the innocent must die if it is for the greater good. It cannot be helped."

Anakin closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He had killed them all.

Drawing the folds of his dark cloak with the intricate gold and silver embroidery around to make sitting in one of the plush chairs in a small informal area easier, Palpatine looked up and studied the quiet young man. "Ziat was destined to be voted out of office soon. The Banor are not pleased with her continued support of the Jedi Order. Seems they have little love for the protectors of the peace. Governor Issiot was more than happy to accept the aid of the Republican Guard in apprehending those environmental terrorists. Do not trouble yourself."

Everything within Anakin wanted to scream that he could not, yet there was that little tug on the edge of his mind that told him Palpatine was right. That Ziat had deserved her fate, after all she was a Senator living a rich life while her constituents toiled in the mines and refineries slaving away to make ends meet.

Besides, he had enjoyed it. A small part of him longed for another mission where he could carry out the chancellor's justice.

"For all of your loyalty, I have something for you." Without any explanation the chancellor rose from his seat and strode to a shelf filled with archaic items. Turning back to see Anakin waiting a distance back, he gave a warm mischievous smile. "Come, I think you will appreciate this small token of my gratitude. For in these trying times, it is your service that I have come to rely so heavily on. I trust you above all others."

Whatever lingering thoughts he had possessed on Ziat were now gone as he approached the waiting politician. "Your Excellency?"

From one of the lower shelves, Palpatine pulled out a very old ornately decorated wooden case. "It seems as chancellor, one is obliged to receive a great many things. There is literally a warehouse filled with gifts and items over the lifetime of the position. Of course it would be unethical for the position to put to use any of these gifts but we must graciously accept them. When my office was forcefully renovated after the attack years ago I sought out some of the older items in storage for decoration. To my surprise I found this." He held the box out to Anakin.

The commander studied it but saw nothing special about it. "Sir?"

A friendly laugh was all the politician offered before opening the box and revealing a lightsaber hilt.

Anakin's bright blue eyes widened at the sight of the weapon.

"There is very little in the way of records for this. The box was carved by the Massassi. Who gave this gift or why such a weapon is inside it is unknown. I did venture to have a researcher look into it but he found nothing."

Still stunned by the sight, all Anakin could do was stand there and stare at the weapon. He wanted it, wanted the familiarity of a saber hilt in his hand. The sight stirred a longing deep within the former Jedi that he did not realize existed.

It whispered to him.

Wanted him.

"Since there is no record of such a gift and the Jedi are so guarded of their weapons, it only seemed fitting that someone like you should possess it. Here it collects only dust." He held the box a little closer to the young man. "Take it."

_You know you want it._

Carefully reaching out, Anakin wrapped his longer fingers around the cool metal. His heart sang with the need to have the weapon. To hold, to use it and dance with the Force as he had done so many years ago. Twisting the weapon about in his grip he smiled at the familiar weight and how easy the weapon became a part of him.

"I doubt it works anymore. It could be thousands of years old for all anyone knows."

"A well-built lightsaber can withstand time." Taking a step back, Anakin activated the weapon. He was nearly startled from the revery by the sight of the glowing red blade.

Taken again by the familiar hum of the weapon, he moved through a simple kata, careful not to singe anything.

"It is a fine weapon," Palpatine said as he replaced the box on the shelf behind him. Twisting around with a questioning look, he asked, "I do not believe I have ever seen a Jedi carrying a red lightsaber before."

"They don't."

"Well, all the more fitting then for an ex-Jedi to carry a non-Jedi weapon."

"It is perfect," Anakin intoned studying the splashes of red light over his dark clothing.

All the warmth slipped from the chancellor's voice as he spoke gravely, "I trust you will put it to good use."

"Yes."

**_The Book of Innocent Run-ins_**

Bali yawned loudly and fell up against the brushed silver walls of the lift as it traveled through the temple levels. He brushed fingers through his partially mashed brown spikes and yawned again.

Leave it to his master to insist on a very early morning practice session. This was definitely a punishment. He just did not know for what yet. Did Obi-Wan not realize the late hour at which he got in?

Feeling the lift car begin to slow and not wishing the doors to open and reveal to another Jedi his bedraggled appearance Bali straightened and adjusted his tunic and belt. He felt a little strange not having his utility belt but it was being held hostage and he knew he would have to attempt a rescue soon. The Force spiked a gentle warning just as the doors glided open.

"Hello, Liril," the youth dully said not wanting to lead her on in anyway.

The Vesian padawan stepped into the opening and braced herself against the doorframe. "Hello," she purred. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Excellent." He made sure to remain cool, even though he knew is master was waiting. "Where is my belongings you so kindly took care of last night? I would really like to get them back."

Liril gave a warm laugh that made the apprentice feel slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, I am keeping them someplace special." She reached out and languidly drew her finger down the front of his tunic. "Maybe we could get together and exchange—"

"Should you not be focusing?"

She frowned.

When Bali tried to exit the lift, the other padawan shifted to keep him pinned. He sighed. "I must be someplace now. Would you please excuse me?"

"What are you going to do?" she asked with the return of the playfulness in her tone.

"Saber practice with Master." He could call through the bond for help but then Obi-Wan would never let him live it down.

Liril grinned. "I bet you are something to watch."

"I really need to go."

"But you just got here."

Grinding his teeth, Bali stepped forward. "I really have to go. Master gets impatient when I am late."

Frowning, Liril took half a step backward just enough for Bali to crowd his way through and into the corridor. "I won't bite," she teased.

"I know but I have to go."

"At least not too hard."

Bali froze and turned slowly, not wishing to have his back exposed to the hormonally challenged Vesian.

"I _am_ trying to focus," the pink skinned girl growled.

Retreating another step the youth said softly, "Well, at least you have not attacked anyone today. Have you?"

"No," was the short reply. "I still scare you."

"I am not scared of you," Bali indignantly replied. "I am more scared what master will do to me when I am late."

**_The Book of Discussions_**

"You are late!" Obi-Wan barked.

"Forgive me, Master. I had a little run in with Liril."

"Obviously you survived." Obi-Wan swiped his saber through the air loosening up as Bali prepared to meet the older Jedi on the stone practice floor.

"It was difficult but I came through it with all appendages attached." Bali smiled as he walked out into the center of the floor. Taking his saber in hand and allowing the green glow of the humming blade to light his face, he turned to his master. "Whoever said the Temple was safe has never met a Vesian on the prowl."

"That is why you must always be aware of your surroundings. No matter how safe you feel, there is always a chance for danger." Obi-Wan paced the length of the floor sizing his still weary looking padawan up. "Bant told me she has your belongings locked up in her office. You should stop by sometime when she is on duty and retrieve them."

The padawan blushed.

"Lucky for you, she knows her padawan just as well as I know you."

The shear look of relief on Bali's face was more than Obi-Wan could hope for. "Thank you, Master."

"Do not thank me yet." Lunging, he lightly attacked his padawan, forcing Bali to struggle to block before breaking off. His reflexes were a little sluggish, but after years of working with the youth, Obi-Wan knew that Bali would snap out of his daze before the next strike. "I ran into Madame Serinka on the way here."

"You look like you survived."

Obi-Wan arched a ginger brow. "Padawan."

Looking appropriately humbled, the apprentice leapt back, avoiding another strike from his master's blade.

"It seems someone set off a soap bomb in one of the locker rooms. They are still cleaning the bubbles out of the corridor."

"What sort of deviant mind would do such a thing?" Bali inquired in mock horror.

"Oh, probably the same one who would strip off all his clothes and jump off the waterfall in the cascade room."

Bali just frowned and wondered how Obi-Wan knew.

"Remember, Padawan, I know everything."

"So it seems." Again the youth moved to block another light strike.

"You will make the appropriate reparations for your actions." Bringing the pale blue blade about, Obi-Wan then took up a defensive position.

"You are making me attack?" Bali asked.

"One of us must or we will stare at each other for the next hour."

"I am not comfortable making the first strike."

"Exactly."

"We do not attack."

"An attack is not always a weapon aimed at you."

"But I—"

All innocence lost the instant Bali bounded forward and attacked his waiting master but to no avail. Obi-Wan easily blocked the green blade. Short, compact strokes deflected any further attempt and easily put the youth on the retreat.

"You are agitated," Bali said quickly between clashes of blue and green.

"Hardly" Obi-Wan growled throwing himself against the youth, driving him off the mat and nearly to the wall.

Bali leapt, bounded off the wall and flipped over his master's head, twisting into a perfect block. Shifting the blue and green blades apart, Bali drove the point toward his master's heart.

Moving with feline grace, the Jedi master bounded out of the way. His blade sliced toward Bali's ankle but the youth quickly leapt up, saving his foot, and nearly clipped his master's shoulder.

"Master, you are agitated."

"Irritated, maybe."

"You? Never!"

The Force danced between the two Jedi but it moved with Obi-Wan's command. His lightsaber sliced gracefully through the air crashing with the familiar static grind against Bali's blade. "Very funny, Padawan."

"I thought," the apprentice was jarred and bounded backward, "it was."

Again the blades crashed together, sliding nearly to their hilts. Turning about, Obi-Wan broke off and used his elbow to catch Bali's cheek which the padawan quickly countered. Locking his free arm around his master's, the apprentice then twisted and drove his blade backward. Using the youth's motion and the aid of the Force, Obi-Wan through the crafty apprentice over his shoulder.

The briefly airborne padawan slammed into the stone floor with a burst of air from his lungs, his saber deactivated and skittered across the floor. Taking his fall in stride, Bali rolled and reached with the Force calling the weapon back to his hand.

Obi-Wan quickly attacked before the youth could bound back to his feet and Bali rolled across the floor, occasionally managing to counter the strikes. Spinning about on the cool surface, the padawan kicked out and connected with his master's booted ankle.

The Jedi went down, diving into the stone but as he rolled and leapt to his feet so did Bali.

Sweat dampened ginger tips hung down around Obi-Wan's eyes. He breathed heavily as he drew up his weapon, holding it defiantly between he and Bali as they walked circles around the floor. The burn was deep in his muscles but he would not allow that weakness to affect his performance.

"I spoke to Yoda," Obi-Wan said alternating between deep breaths and strikes. Seeking out Bali's defensive weakness, the master took advantage and lightly singed the younger Jedi's right shoulder.

Bali winced and asked, "He found you?"

"You act like I was hiding."

The padawan grinned. "Of course not, Master. Hey!" He jumped out of the older Jedi's range to check the burned material over his right elbow. "Careful."

"Be on guard, Padawan." Obi-Wan drew the tip of his saber blade in a small circle.

Engaging his opponent again, the youth thrust cutting through the tight defenses but at the last moment was caught in a tight block that nearly robbed him of his weapon.

"You are taking to many risks," Obi-Wan said. "You are leaving yourself to exposed."

"Yes, Master." Drawing his defenses tighter, Bali bound forward so his master could not so easily drive him back. Green and blue clashed repeatedly as each sought to drive their point through the other's defensives. The apprentice growled as he again slammed into his master's powerful defenses.

"He thinks I should teach," Obi-Wan said between easy deflections of his padawan's attempts to strike the bout ending blow.

"You should."

Twisting about, Obi-Wan kicked out, the heel of his boot firmly connecting with Bali's chin. The padawan stumbled back a step but keeping his control caught the master's foot. His attempt to knock Obi-Wan from his feet was thwarted as the older Jedi flipped backward, somersaulting over the stone floor and landing with grace.

The lines of strain depended around the older Jedi's eyes. "He wants me to teach initiates."

Bali burst into laughter and nearly lost his saber arm. Regaining control, the padawan met his master chasing the Jedi along the stone floor. "What is wrong with that? Afraid of a few younglings?"

"If any of them are like you, I will be in trouble."

"I can see you chasing after little ones through the corridors."

"Why did I bring this up?"

"Because you are considering it and you wanted me to talk you out of it." Bali lunged forward and tried to send Obi-Wan on the retreat but the master held firm.

Obi-wan cut through Bali's defenses landing the tip of his blade just below the youth's chin. "Surrender."

Bali frowned as he froze in place then with a sigh of resignation he deactivated his weapon. "Someday."

"Yes, someday. But for now, you need to work on your right side." The older Jedi breathed heavily between sentences. "You repeatedly left yourself open."

"Yes, Master."

"Do not just agree with me, Padawan. I am certain Mace is itching to chase you around the room and that is what he will do if you do not correct that weakness."

"I have improved."

"Yes, but I doubt he has neglected saberplay in your absence."

"One can always hope."

**_The Book of Lost Allies_**

"Grave news this is," Yoda said as his gaze left the life-sized holo of a Rodian Jedi.

Plo Koon breathed heavily through his mask before speaking. "And who is responsible for Senator Ziat's murder?"

"Unknown," came the answer over the slight static. "She and her guard were killed execution style."

Breaking from the normally serene image of the council, the members exchanged surprised looks.

Leaning forward in his seat, Mace Windu questioned the investigator. "Her files. She had some important documentation."

"All records involving the environmentalists are gone. The building is gone, masters. After the Banor magistrate's completed their investigation the building was mysteriously consumed in a massive fire. It was allowed to burn unimpeded."

"Anything else?" Mace asked.

"Master, the Republican Guard arrived shortly after the report of the Senator's death came in. Banor is now under martial law. My ship was one of the last to leave before the blockades went up around the planet. Last word I received was that all known members of the Murid Peace Coalition were killed when they resisted arrest."

There was a brief silence before Mace nodded to the Rodian knight. "Thank you, and may the Force be with you."

When the communication ended, Plo Koon chose to speak again. "We have lost a great ally and with her the Murid's probe into the clone factories on the outer rim."

"It is well known the Kamino are cloners," Depa Bilaba said. "That is hardly evidence to prove the origins of the Republican Guard. We must endeavor to keep searching."

**_The Book of Waiting in the Wings_**

Obi-wan tugged mercilessly at his rust colored cloak and then folded his arms into the billowing sleeves.

Walking slowly through the corridor, his expression remained a perfect mask of Jedi serenity, but the weariness was there. It appeared in his movements and in the deep lines around his eyes.

Even though the training bond Qui-Gon Jinn had once shared with his apprentice was long gone, he still sensed the changes in his former padawan. It seemed he had always noticed the changes, the weariness, but he never stood back and allowed himself to just see it. His mind had always been elsewhere, thinking about so many other things, defending that which needed to be that he could not see the tug of a cloak, the shiver, or the exhaustion that haunted his former apprentice's eyes.

Or maybe he did not want to.

Obi-Wan only paused when Bali raced through the corridor to catch up with him. The ginger haired Jedi smiled at the sight of the youth.

Walking alongside one another, they did not exchange spoken words, yet Qui-Gon sensed a communication more intimate than any training bond. He could feel the natural flow of the Force between them and envied it.

After merely a few steps, footfalls fell in unison masking their number as the two traveled through the wide corridor. Qui-Gon carefully shifted his hiding place to better observe the two as he took care to reinforce his shielding.

The dark haired youth was barely shorter than his master and Qui-Gon was continually surprised at how much Bali had grown. After all, the apprentice had always looked small for his age. A little boy who was not made to face the world he was going into as a Jedi.

Bali broke into a smile even though no words had passed between he and Obi-Wan. The white haired Jedi could sense Bali's Force signature, noting that it was so bright that it reminded him of Obi-Wan's.

"I plan on meeting with Awar later," Bali finally said aloud.

"Why do I sense more trouble?" was his master's reply.

"He is going to help me brush up on the knowledge trial."

"Please do not take any answers from him, Padawan." Obi-Wan froze in the corridor and glanced about.

Retreating a step, Qui-Gon wrapped himself in another layer of Force shielding, hoping it would protect him from Obi-Wan's search. The last thing he wanted was to be caught spying. What the elder master wanted was to speak with Obi-Wan, if even for another moment, but he would not interfere with his former apprentice and Bali's conversation. He would wait until Obi-Wan was alone.

"What is it?" Bali asked.

"Nothing," Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "Nothing."

They walked down the hall leaving Qui-Gon to strain to keep them in sight. He was about ready to give up when Obi-Wan paused again. He shifted unsteadily then nearly lost his footing if it were not for Bali's quick reflexes.

"I am not the only one who got little rest last night," the youth teased as he held onto his master's arm and led him to a small alcove with a bench overlooking the city below.

Gratefully, Obi-Wan sank to the bench but Bali did not easily let go of the older Jedi. It took only a moment before a frustrated looking Obi-Wan shook off the helping hand.

Qui-Gon leaned back, deeper into his hiding place and closed his eyes. He remembered some of the last words Obi-Wan had spoken by the mediation gardens.

_I am tired._

He had often thought of those words and unlike his former apprentice's other announcements, he had heard them and understood what was being said.

Qui-Gon Jinn could ignore it no longer.

**The Book of Temple Ghosts Part IV**

_"You out in waiting," Healer Eleka said from an exam room doorway she blocked as she pointed a long finger down the corridor._

_ "I am his master," Qui-Gon began in the often re-enacted scenario. He stood firm and slowly brought his arms together across his chest. She could not stand there indefinitely if she hoped to treat Anakin. _

_ The dark skinned healer dully stared at the maverick. _

_ Beyond her shoulder, on an exam table sat Anakin with a cooling pack wrapped around his sprained ankle. The apprentice watched as the two master's wills clashed. _

_ "My rules have never changed," Eleka sternly intoned. "Masters will remain in the waiting room until the exam is complete. I would think as often as Obi-Wan was brought in here, you would know that."_

_ "But Anakin—"_

_ "Is a big boy and does not need his master hovering."_

_ "You have no say over my padawan."_

_ "In the healing center I have complete say." She raised one of her hands in a serene gesture and smiled. "If you insist on staying, you can only as a patient. I will knock you flat on your back and then we would have to examine you for injuries. I especially a thorough head scan."_

_ Qui-Gon retreated as Eleka was one for keeping her promises._

_ "If you so much as step foot in this room you will wake up tomorrow strapped to a gurney. Are we clear?"_

_ Narrowing his eyes, he studied the mad healer. "Yes." Now wishing to see her gloat, he turned swiftly and marched away. As he walked he took in a few deep breaths to calm himself._

_ Wandering toward the waiting room, Qui-Gon paused then began to pace the corridor. He should have just stormed into the exam room. Well, no, Anakin was ten now and wanted to show that he was able to do this on his own. It wasn't like he was newly arrived from the temple._

_ Eleka was right, he grudgingly agreed. Anakin is a big boy. He is a Jedi padawan and not a child that needed to run to his mother for every bruise and scrape. _

_ Ripped from his revery, the master was shaken by Dirad's voice. The often quiet healer barked and threw orders about only in a grave emergency. "Prep a Malfalox solution! Yes, a full dose."_

_ Mention of the sedative and Force suppressor caused a chill to race down the master's spine. It was only used in extreme cases and rarely ever a full dose. From his knowledge of the drug, it was only administered in small portions until the desired effect was achieved. The only times he had known the drug to be used in a full doze was by slavers and other unscrupulous members of society who had acquired the drug in the black market to use against Jedi for nefarious purposes. _

_ "Everything is burning!" Obi-Wan's all too familiar voice reverberated through the healing center. "Stop! The fire—"_

_ The pained cry sent Qui-Gon's heart racing and caused him to draw closer to the emergency rooms. _

_ "I don't want to burn! Help me!" _

_ Peeking around a doorway, Qui-Gon could see the hustle of medics and healers but could not see into the exam area for the drawn curtains. Not that he wanted to see what was happening. Obi-Wan's pained cries were more than enough for the master to know something terrible was happening. _

_ "What is it?" Dirad asked between howls. _

_ An unidentified Jedi knight answered him, "It is a Doyga submission dart. They were firing them at us when we escaped. He was part of the primary extraction team."_

_ Qui-Gon grimaced._

_ Obi-Wan cried out as the sound of falling equipment rattled to the floor. "Help! No. No!"_

_ "Where's the Malfalox!" Dirad bellowed._

**_The Book of Attacks_**

"Is everything all right?" Dormé asked the instant Padmé roughly discarded the data reader she had spent the last hour staring at in disbelief.

"No." Sighing, the senator looked up to her decoy and bodyguard. "Yes, of course, everything is fine. It seems everything is great if you are the Chancellor. His detractors are dying by the handful. The Loyalist Committee had scheduled a meeting with Senator Ziat when she arrives from Banor. She is dead." Growing silent for a time, Padmé shook her head and then offered a dull smile when she rose from her seat in the small office area of her apartment. Marching into the main room she announced, "I must prepare some notes. Then I must go and speak with Senator Organa."

"Milady?" the handmaiden asked as she raced after the determined young woman. "It is very late. Certainly Senator Organa—"

Suddenly pinning on Dormé and searching the handmaiden with determined brown eyes, Padmé finally said, "No, it cannot wait. There is no time left. Tell Captain Lanat to ready for my departure." She made to say more but instead paused. Returning to the journey to her private chambers, she stopped again and studied the handmaiden who had dutifully followed. "No, wait, I want to be alone for a while. I will call for you when I am ready."

"Yes, Milady."

Watching the Senator retreat, Dormé waited until Padmé was well out of sight before turning back to the large common room. She glanced about and saw there was little for her to do until she was ordered to do so.

Quietly the young woman started to the communications unit but detoured long enough to pick up a shawl Padmé had discarded earlier. Folding it over her arm, she decided for the moment, the best place to put it would be in Padmé's office. After a cursory glance of the room she headed to the comm.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of blue caught her attention. When she turned to the dark, expansive windows of the room she was shocked to see the intense blue light. Drawing closer to the window she studied the blue dot. A small part of her imagined it was just a speeder that had gotten off the traffic lines.

Dormé stood frozen as the dot rose and slowly turned into a glowing shaft of blue. She took a step back from the window just as a shadow moved behind the darkened glass moments before it exploded.

"Assassin!" The handmaiden was instantly in action, racing toward one of the emergency alert buttons stationed about the room. Just as her hand triggered the alarm a pale blue lightsaber flashed through the air and sliced deep into the handmaiden's exposed back. Crying out she sank to her knees but could do little as the blade came down a second time killing her.

The apartment's main doors flew open revealing two heavily armed Naboo security guards. They were immediately brought to pause by the sight of a Jedi standing over Dormé's lifeless body. It would be their downfall.

Before the men could react, bright green eyes flashed as the Jedi flipped over the volley of blaster bolts. The blue blade swiftly removed the blaster wielding arms of the men. With the grace and finesse of an expert saber wielder the guards' lives where ended.

Turning with lightning quick speed the Jedi raced through the public side of the apartment and bounded into the sitting area of Padmé's private chambers. The Senator stood very still with a small blaster aimed at the intruder.

"You are no Jedi," Padmé said evenly.

"I was once," Halla Keizian laughed. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a series of intricate knots and a ginger tipped padawan braid hung from behind her right ear and cascaded over her shoulder. She tugged at the edge of her golden brown colored cloak that protected the light colors of her tunic. "I like these colors much better than black."

"You are mad," the senator said as she kept her blaster aimed directly at the false Jedi and carefully inched along the wall toward the door.

Halla beared a wicked grin while pacing about the length of the room. Keeping the pale blue weapon raised, she kept Padmé cornered. "I am only what my master tells me to be," she answered absently.

The false Jedi then leapt toward Padmé and the Senator fired but her shots were easily deflected. The blaster was knocked from her hand as she was thrown to the floor. Jerking back a step, Padmé howled the instant the tip of the blade pierced her shoulder. Clutching the wound, she struggled to put distance between her and Halla, while desperately trying to reach the fallen blaster.

With the lightest flick of the lightsaber, the blaster was sliced in half as Halla bounded in front of Padmé's escape route. She twisted the deadly blade about and brought it down toward the young woman grazing her arm. Padmé cried but struggled to remain in control as the blade came at her again.

Ducking back out of the blade's reach, she kicked out catching the rich brown leather boot and knocking her attacker back. She scrambled to her feet and raced for the door. She could feel the hum of the lightsaber in her ear.

Fire laced up the back of her calf as the saber cut into it. The pain was so intense that Padmé tumbled to the floor. Horror filled her at the sight of her dead guards and Dormé's blank stare.

Powerful hands grabbed her by the collar and ripped her up off the floor. "No," the senator groaned as the tip of the blade singed the material of her dress at her abdomen.

"Wouldn't that be a pretty sight for your husband to come home to? What would he think about your guts being spilled all over the floor?"

"No," Padmé said softly, unable to struggle against the mad woman's iron grip. She howled the instant the blade burned through the layers of her dress. "No!"

Halla stopped. Her wild green eyes searched Padmé's. "You are pregnant!"

"What—"

The false Jedi tossed the young woman to the floor. Halla let loose a feral howl. "He sent me to kill a pregnant woman!" Caught up in a fit of madness, Halla used the blue saber to destroy anything in her path.

A sobbing, wounded Padmé tried to crawl away over the shattered remains of the window. She too numb to think clearly as her gaze focused on Dormé's still form. Crawling past her faithful handmaiden she reached one of the dead security guard's blasters.

Wincing, she twisted about and aimed at the mad woman who was still hacking away at the furniture. Never allowing Halla the chance to notice her, Padmé fired. Orange blaster bolts tore toward the false Jedi causing her to leap back before escaping through the shattered window.

For a time Padmé held the weapon firm until her strength finally gave out and it fell to her side. She sank to the carpeted floor, concentrating only on every shallow breath.

"Padmé!" a terrified cry ripped into her dazed mind. "Padmé!"

"Anakin?" she whispered softly but did not possess the strength to do anything else. Relief flooded through her when gentle arms pulled her close.

"Help! Someone get help!" Anakin screamed. Turning his attention back to his wounded wife, he whispered, "What happened? Who—"

"Sith," Padmé managed. "Black clothes. Monster."

"Shh, it is safe now. I promise. I am here to protect you."

With the last of her strength, she whispered, "Sith beast."


	6. 

**_The Book of Understanding_**

Pushing any thoughts of doubt from his mind, Obi-Wan steeled himself the moment he stepped into the atrium that Yoda had abandoned him in the day before.

Unfortunately he could not silence the nagging little voice in the back of his mind that insisted on reminding him that what he ws doing was crazy.

He was not a teacher of initiates.

Until the day Bali was knighted, Obi-Wan was uncertain that he could claim to be a successful teacher of padawans. For all he knew he was screwing Bali up terribly.

Well, if that were the case, someone would have noticed by now, right? Still he was often left wondering if he could be doing something better to aid in Bali's training.

Pausing in the middle of the atrium, Obi-Wan tugged at the edges of his cloak reminding himself why he was doing this. He had promised Yoda to at least consider it. With a slight turn, he could see into the high arching doorway where the Chalactan master guided a group of very young initiates toward a circular area within their classroom. Some of the children followed while others led as they all rushed to put up their blinder helmets and training sabers.

"Come now, little ones," Master Ilume said with a smile and a gentle tone as she directed them toward the back of the classroom. At the sight of Obi-Wan, her smile faded but she quickly returned her attention to the children. "Come, younglings, it is time for meditation." The dozen initiates clamored around the ring of pillows to find the best place to observe their teacher.

Obi-Wan pulled his cloak close as he silently watched from the corridor as Ilume guided the children through a simple mediation technic.

"Relax now, little ones. Feel the Force moving through you and around you. Feeling it guiding you." After a short silence, the dark eyed master looked out at her meditative, if not still wiggly initiates and smiled. The pride glowed in her dark eyes. Rising silently from her place, she walked through the circle of children to the arched entrance of the room where Obi-Wan had quietly drawn. Her long, multilayered skirt flowed smoothly just above the floor. By the time she had reached the Jedi, the gentleness of her features had faded into a sharp, predatory glare. "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

"I see Yoda insisted on speaking to you." She frowned staring up at him. "I firmly believe Yoda to be out of his little green head in suggesting you as my substitute."

"I have entertained such feelings myself."

Ilume huffed. "Obviously not in depth enough to ignore his maddened suggestion. These are impressionable younglings first and foremost."

"I understand—"

"Do you Master Kenobi?" she said rather sharply. "I have trouble believing this. Your reputation is a difficult thing to ignore and I do not believe you to be suited in dealing with children. I often wonder what strings were pulled to allow you to take on of padawan."

Obi-Wan grimaced at her reference toward Bali but remained calm. Habitually he tugged at the layers of his cloak and then folded his arms into the warm, billowing sleeves.

In Ilume's sharp eyes, he could see she took offense to the gesture but he was cold.

"You are a dominating figure, just like your master."

"I am not my master," Obi-Wan replied sharply. "Take me on my own merits or lack thereof but do not compare me to anyone else."

Eyeing him carefully, she announced, "No, I do not want you instructing my children."

"As you wish," he said with a small bow. "It was, after all, only a suggestion and neither of us are bound to it."

"Thank the Force!" Ilume cried out. "Mercifully you will only be responsible for one damaged padawan and not an entire class." She turned and started back toward her meditating students.

"Master Ilume," Obi-Wan said calmly as he took a few long strides forward to close the distance between he and the initiate instructor. "I accept without question your reasons for not wanting me to teach your class. You are only looking out for the best interest of your students." He kept his voice low so the words were only offered to Ilume. "My padawan has done nothing to deserve your bitter words and I would greatly appreciate you not speaking of him so." He then respectfully bowed and retreated from the room leaving the Chalactan just standing there.

"Master Ilume?" a small boy called from the initiate circle.

The Chalactan turned to face the boy. "Yes, Linok?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course." She frowned. "Sometimes masters need to learn lessons too." She turned toward the retreating Jedi. "Master Kenobi?" When Obi-Wan turned, she motioned the students to pay attention to the other Jedi. "Master Kenobi would like to meet with you all."

Obi-Wan looked to Ilume curiously, wondering what had suddenly inspired the change of heart. Then he looked to the many small eyes that were focused on him. At Ilume's gentle prompting, he walked to the circle of wide-eyed children.

The Chalactan said softly, "I often let my emotions get ahead of me. You should at least meet with the younglings especially after I had made such a scene." Turning back to her students, Ilume announced, "Since all of your meditations have been disrupted, I think it would be good for Master Kenobi to lead you back to your calm center."

Obi-Wan looked at her worriedly but was met with a smile.

"You may be an experienced field Jedi but none of that will help you in here." She then quickly retreated from the circle of students allowing Obi-Wan alone in the center.

Sweeping back the edges of his cloak, the Jedi smoothly sank into a meditative stance. "It was very easy for you all to break from meditation to see what was going on. That is good. You should always be aware of your surroundings but you should always know when it is required to break from mediation and when you can ignore the little things that creep in." He studied the children who watched him. Motioning them close, he said softly, "Let us begin with the meditative stance. When you can find a cushion use it, but sometimes, no matter where we are, we must meditate. We must seek our center. This is the way we kneel."

Without prompting, the younglings mimicked Obi-Wan's stance and knelt around him on the floor eager for the softly spoken instruction.

**_The Book of Troublemakers_**

"So, I came into this—"

"You are going to get me in trouble again."

"Who me? I never made you do anything," Awar offered up his best look of innocence but when Bali did not agree he laughed and leaned back against the wall from his small room's sleep couch. "Remember that time we blew up Master Ilume with the munge ball? She had that sticky green goo in her hair for weeks"

"Yes, but we were ten at the time."

Awar laughed and reached up and Force manipulated a hanging model of a Jedi Starfighter so it rocked on the nearly invisible filaments that held it close to the ceiling.

"You know I was innocent once," Bali said to his red headed friend, "before you corrupted me." He pulled out the desk chair and got comfortable on it before checking his data pad full of study notes.

"You were hardly innocent. Daen Lebo wasn't chasing you because you looked at him funny."

"Maybe if you had not pushed me into his way—"

"You would never have met your master. So maybe you should be thanking me." Awar burst into a wide grin.

"Thanks for the bloody nose Daen gave me first."

The door slid open and Bali jumped to his feet at the sight of the regal, silver haired master that strode into the already crowded room.

"Master Anya," the dark haired padawan said quickly before bowing.

"Well, at least someone here has manners," she said tersely while looking the youth over. She adjusted her deep reddish brown cloak that sheltered her light brown tunic and the long, multilayered skirt accented with the patterned yellow sash around her waist. She was an imposing figure that would inspire even the Jedi's greatest detractors into an awed silence upon her entrance to any room. "Padawan Tiro, I presume."

"Yes, Master."

"So you are the troublemaker Awar calls friend."

"Troublemaker?" Bali squeaked.

Breaking into a warm smile, Anya teased, "Oh, do not worry, young Tiro. I am well aware of Awar's reputation. He needed no one's help in getting it."

Bali grinned at his sheepish nineteen-year-old friend.

"Yes, but he helped, often," Awar shot back. "Right?"

"I was coerced."

"I cannot imagine that," the master replied. She tilted her head slightly toward Bali. "I just wanted to meet the famous Padawan Tiro. Now I will leave you two to your non-troublesome conversations." She paused and raised a silver brow. "And please, no more soap bombs."

"We will do our best," her padawan answered.

Once the tall master had retreated from the room leaving them alone, Bali asked, "What silly rumors have you been perpetuating about me?"

"Don't worry. She is a very good-natured master and is quite different from Master Pin'uatu. I mean she met you and still likes you."

"I guess that is a good thing." Bali thoughts drifted toward the strict Pin'uatu who was convinced Bali was the corrupting part of the friendship. Compared to his own master, the apprentice knew he would never have been happy with such a stern master as the Borsk Jedi. Still, in Awar's eyes, Bali could see the sadness of losing Pin'uatu. "You miss him."

"He was a good master, even if he was strict. Master Anya lost her padawan on the same mission and we just kind of bonded through our mutual losses. Two master/padawan teams and two knights went into the tense Ehbokondo conflict. There was fear that if they broke out into their own civil war the Republic would lose one of its major staging grounds in the war."

"You stopped it. Master Anya negotiated a non-aggression treaty."

"Well, tell that to the rebels that attacked us before the signing of the treaty. They killed half of us before the Ehbokondo guard arrived to drive them back. I could not even function with my master dead, but Master Anya stood up and returned to the negotiation table and kept at it until they signed. Can you imagine doing that?"

Bali quietly shook his head.

"At first I thought she was the coldest, most uncaring being I had ever met, but then when the mission was done and we returned to Coruscant, I think she sat by the stasis box her padawan was in and cried the entire trip. After the funeral rights had been completed, I was still kind of floating around in space when I bumped into her. We started talking and here I am." Awar gave a sad smile, then brightened. "Master Pin'uatu taught me how to be a warrior on the battle field and now Master Anya is teaching me the more treacherous diplomatic field. She thinks I will be an excellent negotiator someday."

Bali giggled.

"What?" Awar asked.

"The master prankster a respected diplomat?"

"Master Windu is."

"Yes, but when was the last time he blew up the women's locker room with a soap bomb?"

**_The Book of Sand_**

There was dry warmth to the room of sand and stone. While the floor space was small, the sandy colored walls stretched high to the azure ceiling where natural light was piped in through fiber-optic networks that twisted throughout the ancient temple like arteries delivering life sustaining nutrients.

Along the walls ran the simple stone walkway and to the far side of the small room to a plain stone bench that allowed full view of the large placed stones and the rings and lines that flowed through the pool of sand on the floor.

Midnight blue eyes followed the gentle lines drawn in the fine grains, tracing every large stone and even a few of the smaller red ones that broke up the monotony of the straight lines.

Qui-Gon Jinn had been there for hours, alone with his thoughts. He found a strange peace within the complete silence that he could not find in the gardens with their falling waters and shifting leaves.

Besides, it beat sitting alone in the temporary quarters he called home.

A soft grunt brought on by arthritic joints drew the white haired master's attention to Yoda as he hobbled along the stone path toward the bench.

"Master," Qui-Gon said with a slight nod.

"For tired bones, even small rooms seem big," the ancient master huffed as he made the last few steps to the bench where the other master silently slid to one side. "Lost, you are," came the gravelly pronouncement.

"I know exactly where I am," the tall master defiantly replied.

"Physically." Yoda laughed as he leaned heavily against his gimer stick then pressed one of his clawed hands to his chest. "Lost in here you are."

Sharp eyes under white brows glared at the little master but he did not argue. Instead, he dully turned his attention back to the lines in the sand following the rings around a rust colored stone off to his left.

Huffing slightly, the little green master moved close to the bench before guiding the Force to levitate himself up to the stone seat. "Different garden this is for you."

"I wanted to be alone," Qui-Gon said softly but his words were hollow, much like he felt inside. A small part of him wished for mission to take him from the temple. Wished for anything to call him away from the little thoughts that clung to the edge of his mind.

"Alone you have been. Seek solitude now, you do not." Large yellow eyes studied the white haired Jedi master. When the other did not offer him a look, Yoda sighed and shook his head. "Opened, your eyes have been."

"Is that what you think?" the other asked indignantly as a fire sparked behind the deep blue depths of his eyes. Angry with himself that he was so easily read, even to one as skilled as Yoda. "I have been many things. A fool among others but I was never blind."

"Blind, no. Selective vision you had. Saw only what you wanted to see."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Exhaling, the master turned his attention back to the meditation garden. "You speak to me as if I am a child."

"Hmm, acted like one you have."

The last thing he wanted was to be berated by that troll. Standing up, the tall Jedi started to traverse the stone walkway to the invisible door.

"A mistake you made."

Yoda's gravelly voice echoed through the chamber and brought Qui-Gon to a sudden stop. The master twisted about to see the little green figure still perched on the bench waiting for a reply. He did not need Yoda to tell him of his errors. He saw it in the fact that he should be a proud master knighting his apprentice about now. He saw it in the other apprentice he had turned his back on, the one who he now wished he could share a few moments of conversation. It was evident to him by the light in young Bali Tiro's eyes, the same light Obi-Wan's had once possessed. No one had to tell him that he had made mistakes but others had paid the price.

Qui-Gon knew but felt completely helpless to do anything about it.

Aged eyes focused on the younger Jedi as the little master stirred his gimer stick. "Rules there are. One padawan to a master at a time. No more, no less. Ignore this you did. Training the boy, you began against the Council's will. Great trouble you created."

"Anakin needed trained." That was a singular truth that Qui-Gon would not let go of. For if he were wrong, then the last fifteen years of his life were meaningless.

"Padawan you had."

"Obi-Wan's training was nearly complete. He had a trial by fire in facing the Sith. What more could I have done for him? Keeping him a padawan would only have hindered him."

"Been there you could have been."

"And what of Anakin? I promised to take care of him, to look after his training. You were going to send him away."

Yoda straightened in his seat. "Deliberated the Council. Decision not lightly made."

"Obi-Wan was not going to wake up. They never wake up from healing comas." The master's cloak floated out above the calm sands as he quickly strode back to the bench where Yoda quietly sat. Anger touched his voice. "You heard Dirad. They do not wake up. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and wait?"

"Wake, they do. Rare it is but they do. Give him the chance, you did not."

Qui-Gon frowned but did not offer to sit on the bench again. He glared down at the calm master sitting before him. "I had already started training Anakin. I could not just stop or turn my back on him. I thought Obi-Wan would understand that."

"Needed you, Obi-Wan did."

"His training was complete."

"Choose the traditional trial he did. Helped him prepare, you did not."

"He did not need that trial."

"Always would feel incomplete inside if he did not suffer an expected test. Like this many padawans are. Believe in a sanctioned test to complete their training. See the true trial as nothing more than a complication of mission. True Jedi in spirit and mind needs the test. Needed this, Obi-Wan did." The little master pointed a clawed finger at the other. "To train Anakin, in your zeal wanted to deny Obi-Wan the test. Need it he does not, you said."

At first, Qui-Gon wanted to deny Yoda's words but in the end, he could not. He knew his own words and knew them to be harsh. So caught up in the prophesy of the chosen one, he turned his back on the faithful apprentice that had been there through many of his less than stellar moments.

When Qui-Gon did not answer, the little master's ears drooped. Slipping down from the bench, Yoda hobbled to the edge of the stone floor to the sand pool. "In creating this, much care was taken. Perfect and straight each line is. Placed every stone was. Shaped by knowledgeable hands the garden was."

Qui-Gon just stared at the little master half-fearful any reply would end with a sharp whack of a gimer stick. Certain that whatever he said would be wrong, as it seemed he was often known to do.

"How do you see this garden?"

"What?"

Holding a small hand out over the sand a tiny grain lifted up off one of the straight lines and landed gently on the little master's palm. "Merely a grain, one of countless that make up the garden. Alone, it is just a grain."

"Master—"

"A grain, every piece of training is. Many grains are needed to make a competent Jedi." Reaching out, the little master focused his gaze on one of the keystones of the garden's design. Slowly the stone shifted then gently rose above the sandy floor hovering high above Qui-Gon's head. "Destroy the whole of the garden the absence does not. Yet left somehow empty it is."

Qui-Gon watched silently as the stone was carefully levitated back into place without so much as disturbing a single grain of sand. "Your analogy is lost on me, Master."

When the stone was settled, Yoda turned to the tall master again. "Deaf you are," the little master grumbled.

Folding his arms across his chest, Qui-Gon huffed.

"Finished his training you did not."

"As I said—"

"Guided him through final trials, you should have. Lost your focus you did."

"Anakin—"

"The Order, he left. Care about him, I do not," the little master said sharply as he beat his gimer stick on the stone floor. The grandfatherly image of the old Jedi peeled away revealing the stern, opinionated master he was. "Of him, speak no more of. Error you made. Too stubborn to rectify it, you are. Stubborn, Obi-Wan also is. Gets that from you, he does. Act like children you both do."

"He changed."

The little master glared at the interruption. "Not so much that you would not know him. Suffered much he has. For a time, lost himself, he did. Now he is found."

"Bali."

Yoda smiled softly. Calling the Force around him, the little master pushed a small section of the sand lines flat.

Qui-Gon looked at the ancient Jedi for a time then shook his head. His attentions returned to the distant stones and the lines in the sand. "I saw them walking in the corridor earlier. I guess I never truly saw Obi-Wan and the boy. Bali adores him." There was a brief silence. "I never had such a close bond with Obi-Wan. I always kept him at a distance." Looking to Yoda, he asked, "They understand each other, don't they?"

"Much communication they share. Such a bond only a privileged few ever experience."

The emotional storm that Yoda had inspired settled within the tall master and he sank back to the bench. The memory of what had brought him there in the first place came back. He could barely utter the words. "I saw Obi-Wan falter."

Yoda's ears dipped slightly and the little master turned his attention from the sand to Qui-Gon's slumped shoulders.

"Bali caught him and aided his way to the bench. I saw so much frustration. In Obi-Wan's face." The midnight blue eyes turned onto Yoda. "I thought he was better."

A slight nod was all the old one offered.

"How ill is he?"

"Question for Obi-Wan, this is."

"Master, please."

Yoda sighed and a deep sadness settled over his wrinkled face. Turning back the damaged area of sand, he drew his gimer stick through the grains poorly mending the lines. He spoke gravely, "Wounded himself, he did saving you. Took on his padawan's injuries, he did willingly. Saved the child he did."

"We were both dying, what he did was wrong he should have left us be."

Yoda continued to repair the damage he had created with his gimer stick. "Understand you do not. Acted out of love he did. Love for a parent and love for a child." There was another pause before Yoda spoke of things he shared only with himself. "Died, had you, followed your wishes Obi-Wan would have and trained young Skywalker. Know not what else he could do to make up for his failure. Destroyed him, even if it did he would have obeyed."

"What failure?" Qui-Gon asked in a voice barely above a whisper remembering those last moments of battle with the tattooed Sith lord. He had rushed ahead, intent on taking the beast out and keeping Obi-Wan safely back.

"Allowing you to die. Great fault he would have found in his actions. Great blame placed on himself." The little master gave a heavy sigh, which drew Qui-Gon from his own dazed thoughts. "Died, had Bali, followed him soon Obi-Wan would have. Sense great darkness that would have clouded his path." The large yellow eyes looked to the younger master again. "Matters only the completion of Bali's training to Obi-Wan. Allow nothing to endanger that, he will. The stone in the garden is Bali."

Qui-Gon frowned and folded his hands together. "Anakin so quickly became my focus. I should have—"

His train of thought was silenced by a stern glare.

Yoda motioned to the repairs he had made to the lines in the sand. They were crooked and painfully obvious against the meticulously crafted garden. "Difficult it is to mend what is broken. Never be the same, what is damaged will be. Accept that we cannot write over what has already been written." Raising a small hand again, the little master wielded the Force around the room to stir up all the sand, causing it to fly about and sending the large stones to the edge before allowing the sand to settle perfectly smooth back into the shallow pool.

With the tip of his gimer stick, the little master drew a crude caricature of himself in the sand. "Start with a clean slate, we must."

**_The Book of Preparations_**

"Is this wise?" Captain Lanat, the head of Padmé Amidala's personal security asked as he handed over a data chip to the quiet Senator.

Padmé's pale face looked up as she took the chip. She was plainly dressed but wrapped in a heavy, deep brown housecoat that fit the overstuffed chair she was in. Speaking in her formal tone, she said, "I do not want the security footage to get out."

Lanat huffed, folding his blue sleeved arms across the smooth leather chest plate. "You are hiding evidence."

The senator remained silent as she dully studied the small data chip in her hand. Offering it back to Lanat, who took it, she ordered, "I want it destroyed. That thing was not a Jedi. I know it. Unfortunately, no one is going to look at the recording and see it my way."

"You could be wrong," the captain replied without too much effort in the argument.

"No. I am not." Padmé's pain weary eyes looked up at the tall officer as she waited in silence for him to obey her command.

With a frown, Lanat snapped the data chip in half. "I will make sure the pieces are properly disposed of." Her body ached all over and not just where her attacker had wounded her. After a short pause to gather her strength, she stared out at the sitting room of her private chambers. Under the folds of the voluminous housecoat, she pressed a hand against the light material of her shirt over her abdomen. She winced from the pain. The healers had told her that mercifully the wound was not deep enough to harm her pregnancy.

The woman had spoken to Padmé as if she had known she was pregnant. The thought overwhelmed her. That assassin knew she was pregnant before she realized it.

Well, maybe she did know, just she wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. Her thoughts had been so preoccupied with the affairs of the Republic that she offered herself very little time.

"Anakin will be back soon," she said softly. "He has decided I should move to the Izen Towers where the security is better."

"I agree, Milady."

"It makes me less accessible."

"You should have sought safer housing after the first assassination attempt six years ago."

She frowned. There was a great battle raging inside her between her need to perform her duties or just to crash and rest until Dormé's replacement, Riané, arrived later in the afternoon.

"You should rest," Lanat's deep voice intoned. "I am sure Commander Skywalker can handle the change of residence. You survived a particularly harrowing experience and should have remained within the medical center instead of returning here so quickly."

"There are things that must be attended too," she replied mustering her most authoritative tone. "Dormé must be tended to. The security cams erased."

"Riané can take care of preparing Dormé's body for return to Naboo and the cams are taken care of."

"Of course, Captain. Thank you." She closed her eyes briefly but continued speaking. "As soon as Riané arrives, I must prepare for a holoconference with the Jedi Council. They must be informed of the true details of the attack."

Lanat nodded but said nothing.

"I am requesting Jedi security in addition to your forces. Your men are commendable, Captain, but they are no match for this Sith creature. We have already lost three people to this beast. I do not want to lose more."

"Jedi guard will not go over well in the senate."

"Since when have you become a politician?" Padmé asked offering a weak smile.

Lanat grinned. "Since foolishly entering into your employ."

"It is only the opinion of some that will be heard."

"Yes, but they are a powerful few."

"That Chancellor can keep his Republican Guard. I want nothing to do with them and certainly do not want their 'protection.'"

Shifting slightly, the captain glanced about the room and allowed his gaze to settle on the stained carpet where Dormé's life had ended. "You might not care much for the opinions of fellow politicians but I doubt you bringing in Jedi will go over well with your husband."

Tiredly Padmé looked up at the domineering figure of Lanat. She often imagined the man to be psychic, always sensing even the apprehensions she tried to deny and taking the care to fortify her security even when it seemed unneeded. He was also quite correct in how Anakin would react to her calling upon the Jedi, not once, but twice now. "The captain of my guard believes the addition of the Jedi is a good thing, am I correct?"

"It is a wise decision, Milady."

"Anakin is my husband, not the captain of my security. I am moving to the Izen Towers because I accept it, not because he wills it. I do not think I can stay in this apartment and moving to another in this building would be as difficult as moving to the Izen."

"Yes, Milady."

"While Anakin is my husband, he serves the chancellor and not the office of the Senator of Naboo. I must do what best suits Senator Amidala, not Padmé Skywalker."

**_The Book of the Duellists_**

"Come on, old man," Mace teased as he marched out onto the floor of the practice arena. His dark eyes glanced up into the stands that were quickly filling. With a small flourish he activated the violet blade of his saber to the delight of some members of the crowd.

"Old man?" Obi-Wan asked dryly as he shrugged off his cloak. "You should talk."

"I'm not the one with all the gray in his hair."

Obi-Wan stopped and stared at the grinning councillor before activating his own weapon. "At least I still have hair."

Mace straightened looking hurt. "I am offended." Then smiled wickedly as he raised his saber. "I challenge you to a duel to the death."

"That was outlawed millennia ago." The younger Jedi stepped out onto the floor and took up a defensive position.

"Lucky you," the tall master said with a smile. "I guess I will have to settle with singeing you then."

"Good luck."

"I don't believe in luck. I believe in hard work and training. And I believe I am one win ahead."

"For the moment."

Mace crossed the distance of the dueling floor in mere steps and easily engaged the ginger haired Jedi. His brazen attack was met with the powerfully efficient block that was unlike any that had been seen in ages.

The Force moved with Obi-Wan and created a barrier when he stopped, shielding him from the powerful attack. Mace was nearly bounced to the floor when he came up against it.

Moving in for the easy "kill", Obi-Wan hesitated choosing not to end the fight right then and there and allowed a shocked, but in motion Mace to make the next move. He smiled at the evident surprise in the older man's face, but kept his motions tight, exerting as little energy as possible. "You did not imagine that we were doing all the teaching," he laughed as he leapt back out of the other man's long reach. "The Itherian's may wield steel, but there is something to the art."

"So I see." The expert saber wielder rushed forward delivering a series of attacks few Jedi were skilled enough to handle, but Obi-Wan easily deflected it to the muffled cheers of the crowd above. The ease of the deflection would have been almost playful if not for the fact the younger man was trying to conserve his limited energy.

Glancing up into the crowded auditorium above, over the hum of his lightsaber, he noted master's offering commentary lessons to their padawans. Smirking to himself, he figured it was lessons on what not to do. With a low tone, he said, "Bet you wished you did not let everyone know where you were heading."

Bearing his warrior's mask, Mace grinned. "Keep laughing, little Jedi. I am not called Jacabo incarnate for nothing."

"The great Master Jacabo might take offense to such a comparison," Obi-Wan teased as a quick down slash forced the other master to bound backward or risk losing a foot.

"Good thing he's been dead for nearly twelve hundred years then." Mace twisted about and with his free arm, elbowed Obi-Wan in the back of the shoulder throwing the younger Jedi off balance. Completing the twist, he then brought his weapon down but managed only to singe Obi-Wan's trousers at the knee.

Bounding backward to steady his footing, Obi-Wan checked the mark on the light material.

Pacing a wide circle around the practice floor, Mace gave a deep laugh that echoed throughout the chamber. "Did I ruin your best pair of trousers?"

"Just a little mark." When Obi-Wan looked up, the dim light caught the thin sheen of sweat clinging to his forehead. A brief glance into the crowd above caused him to imagine just for a moment that his former master was among the watchers. Shaking the silly thought away, he raised his weapon, he invited another attack.

Mace did not immediately take up Obi-Wan's offer. He looked to the audience above seeming to forget about the duel. Grinning, the master suddenly flipped through the air, landing just a meter from Obi-Wan. A graceful arc of his saber came down on the other Jedi but was met with a powerful block that held the violet blade firm. The grind of the weapons was the only sound in the cavernous room.

The blue and violet blades twisted apart and clashed repeatedly as Mace drove Obi-Wan across the floor at a blinding rate of speed. The constant hum and crash echoed off the stone walls as the younger Jedi was pushed almost to the edge of the floor until he suddenly stopped.

Obi-Wan held his position, deftly defending against the lightning quick attacks. Twisting about, he dodged the violet blade, reaching deep through Mace's defenses and singed the master's shoulder.

A collective gasp filtered down from the stands far above.

"This is a new tunic," Mace said as he checked the burn mark on the lightly patterned material. Eyeing Obi-Wan, he added, "You are going to pay."

"It is about time you joined this fight," Obi-Wan teased.

"Big words, old man." Mace bounded through the air, completing a flip and landing firmly to Obi-Wan's back only to be blocked again. The speed in which the blue blade deflected the violet, skimming the blade with a crackle, then burning Mace's sleeve was almost quicker than the mind could register.

Try as Mace might, he could not break the tight defensive posture Obi-Wan had adopted. The younger Jedi kept Mace at arm's length at all times, scoring a second hit but soon the strain began to appear in the quiver of muscles around his eyes.

As time raced on, Mace began to get the upper hand in the battle. The constantly driving strokes wore down Obi-Wan's defenses as his exhaustion grew more evident. Formerly tight blocks were growing a little sloppy allowing Mace to cut a little deeper into Obi-Wan's defensive circle with every hit.

Sweat beaded against Obi-Wan's skin as he continued to struggle. The game was quickly leaving the Jedi. When Mace cut too deep into his protective zone, the younger Jedi dropped back a few steps, pulling the Force around him to bolster his waning strength.

"I thought you were going to make this easy on me," Mace played for the audience.

"You do not know me very well then," Obi-Wan growled looking more worn out than ever as the dampened ginger tips of his locks tumbled forward over his furrowed brow.

When Mace attacked again, the younger intentionally left his right side exposed. Within no time, the tall master capitalized on the weakness. Shifting out of the way of the violet blade, he closed the space between them kicking the master's foot out from beneath Mace and sent him tumbling.

The master rolled and bounded back to his feet and quickly engaged Obi-Wan. The younger man turned about, bringing his saber around behind him and drove it back at a low angle singeing Mace's left thigh. When the master jerked back, Obi-Wan finished the motion by driving his elbow into the man's chin.

The older Jedi grunted as he found his balance once more and lashed out but a succession of hard cuts caused him to lose his grip and the hilt tumbled across the floor. He flipped backward calling the weapon to his hand again and met Obi-Wan's attack with a firm block.

Ducking a wild swipe, Obi-Wan threw himself across the stone floor, kicking out and connecting firmly with the back of Mace's knee. A second well-placed boot heal knocked the master's saber arm back allowing Obi-Wan the freedom to land the tip of his pale blue blade just below Mace's chin.

"A lesson from Itheria?"

The tip of the blade wavered slightly before Obi-Wan deactivated it. Between heavy breaths, he said softly, "A gift from Kahier Sword Master Hryoto."

"Very impressive. You're going to have to teach me that."

Weary blue eyes shifted up to the standing audience who watched in awed silence. He had not been imagining things. Qui-Gon stood silently among the crowd. "Seems you are not the only one interested."

As the two combatants rose to their feet the crowd above broke out into applause.

Obi-Wan held the hilt of his saber close to his side but it did little to abate the tremor in his hand.

Mace's eye caught sight of the tremble but quickly turned to the watchers. He spoke in a low tone for Obi-Wan's ears only, "You could have ended the fight minutes into it. Why didn't you?"

"What fun would that have been?"

**_The Book of Past and Future_**

"You are making me dizzy," Bali complained as he closed his eyes to block out the little droid as it raced dangerously close by his ear. "If you crash, I am not fixing you again," the youth threatened.

It did little good as Warbler never slowed but instead ripped a series of rude beeps, whistles and chirps. It raced from the small confines of Bali's room into Obi-Wan's larger room.

"You should not go in there!" Bali called chasing after the troublesome PodBot.

An indignant chirp was all Warbler offered as it searched the room for an escape route.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" When an answer did not come, the apprentice sank to the edge of the sleep couch. He looked about the cell seeing nothing that identified it as Obi-Wan's room. It was just like Bali's except for a bit more floor space.

Well, one physical difference. Unlike his, the desk was clean and empty of all supplies and studies except for a single data pad and picture cube. He stared at the data pad for a time and thought of all the times he had seen his master adding information to it.

It was important to Obi-Wan, the apprentice knew as he reached out and called the pad to his hand. It was a compact model that his master usually carried with him except into potential fights and training sessions. Activating the unit he quickly found the journal Obi-Wan had diligently kept over the years.

Sometimes, when the opportunity allowed, he read bits of the entries. He did not like prying _too far_ into his master's private thoughts but the bits he did read offered great insight into the older Jedi that he did not previously possess. At best it gave him one more reason to respect his master more and at worse he saw Obi-Wan's thoughts on his healing induced illness.

Picking a random entry, Bali read just a paragraph.

_There is little left for me to teach him but he still needs guidance in these next few years as he gains field experience before he must learn on his own as a knight. My time as his master once seemed infinite but now feels far too short and I fear I will miss not having him at my side but I will not hold him back when he is ready to step into knighthood._

Quickly deactivating the data pad, he placed it back exactly where Obi-Wan had left it, not wishing to read anymore. Pausing, the apprentice watched as Warbler continued its never-ending journey around the room.

Grabbing up the picture cube, the apprentice twisted it about activating images of Bant, Garen, Qui-Gon Jinn and finally one of himself as a thirteen-year-old. "Look!" he called to the droid as he held the cube out so the two-dimensional holographic image was prominently displayed.

Warbler stopped and flew up to the image of its missing boy. It chirped happily at the sight. Activating another side, the picture of Bali at fifteen glowed in the air. Warbler beeped and started to back away but stopped and flew forward to examine the image of the slightly older Bali.

"That is me. I am Bali."

When the droid did not respond to his words, Bali activated the next picture with him and Obi-Wan. It was taken shortly before they left for Itheria. He held the cube so the holographic image hovered next to his face. "See? It is me."

Another rude squeal and the droid zipped off, whizzing out of the room and into the large common room.

Deactivating the cube and returning it to the desk, Bali chased after the tiny droid. He reached out and plucked Warbler from the air, holding it firmly. "Time moved on without you. One moment I am thirteen and the next I am here, totally different from the image in your memory banks but I am still the same boy. Just a little older."

A series of beeps, chirps and whistles rippled from the small figure as it pulled free of the padawan, returning to its circling.

Bali watched it for a moment, then finally accepted that all he could do was shut it back down. Something was still wrong, but he did not know how to show it that he was the same boy that it had tried to help so many years ago. "Come back here. Master will not be thrilled to have you flying about like you have a loose wire." Finally giving up, the apprentice sank to the couch and watched the droid circle.

Closing his eyes his thoughts returned to his master's journal. While Obi-Wan had never kept it a secret how he felt about Bali's training and abilities, he never knew his master felt he was so close to knighthood. Close? He did not exactly know what "close" was but he doubted it was the six or seven years he was expecting.

It was frightening to think that he would not always have his master to defer to, but that he would be the one making the important decisions.

A soft chirrup sounded at his ear and the padawan turned to see Warbler hovering nearby.

"Hello."

Warbler whistled and with its broken voice box, made a sound akin to a purr as it remained close to its boy.

"You know me." Bali grinned when the droid happily responded. "I am sorry it took so long to repair you but you were severely damaged."

The little reunion was ended when the comm unit chimed notification of an incoming call. With a small sigh, the apprentice answered it. "Padawan Tiro speaking."

Madame Ro's image appeared. "I suppose your master is missing as usual?"

"I do not know where he is."

"Find him and inform him the Council has summoned the two of you."

"Yes, Madame."

**_The Book of Emotions_**

Wrapped up in the folds of his heavy cloak, Obi-Wan quietly sat in the oversized chairs of the Alanoro lounge. Resting his head against the tall, padded back, pale blue eyes stared at the stretch of windows along the curving wall into the bright afternoon sky as warm rays of light splashed across him.

Weary muscles ached as he reached out and picked up the small cup of sarroppo tea next to the pot on the chair side table. Lightly sipping the warm liquid felt so good to his tired form, warming him from inside.

The playful duel with Mace had offered him the much-needed chance to feel normal and he dearly appreciated it. But his body revolted from the strain and demanded rest to recover. Had he wanted too, he could not have made the long walk to the apartment, besides he did not want to disturb Bali's studies. So he had sought out the empty lounge to rest in. A light healing mediation that had turned into a good sleep left him feeling better. Stronger.

He wondered how Bali's day was going. More importantly was the youth utilizing this time to study for his knowledge trials? Somehow he doubted much studying had been achieved.

Another frightening thought came to the weary Jedi. How many calls to teach a saber class were awaiting him? He was barely able to get out of the practice level without a few dozen requests from knights and padawans alike. Yet Yoda was still pushing for him to train a class of initiates. Would not his skills be more useful on the practice floor? His strength was a factor but he also knew it took a lot of energy to keep up with a group of initiates as well.

Pale blue eyes stared out at the city awash in warm sunlight. Obi-Wan knew this peace would not last long. Soon they would have to return to the field. They were needed. He feared Senator Amidala's visit to the High Council the other day would take he and Bali back into a situation he would rather not revisit.

They should serve as mediators or in a diplomatic capacity not fighting the Sith.

More basic than anything a mission would take Bali away from his studies and he so needed his knowledge accumulation tests. Of course, he would do better if he would stop fiddling with that PodBot and focus on studying. Yet the Jedi knew he could not entirely fault the boy. Warbler had helped during the attack on the senate six years ago.

Reaching languidly for his sarroppo tea, he froze sensing another presence. Ignoring the intruder, he picked up the small cup and sipped the warm liquid. When he set the ceramic cup back down it rattled from the tremor of his hand. His weariness was still manifesting itself. The tremors usually diminished with rest. He looked at his hand, knowing it would take a long night of sleep before it went away. Shaking fingers reached out and caressed the white rim of the cup but he made no attempt to pick it up again. He did not want the lurker to observe him spilling tea all over himself.

When the silence had stretched out long enough, the ginger haired Jedi finally decided he would have to speak first. "Master Jinn."

There was only silence.

Frustration flared briefly through him, as he knew this would not be happening had he been able to seek rest in the apartment but it was just too far to go after the duel. Gaining control of his inner turmoil, he spoke calmly, "Much has changed but my memory and your Force signature have not."

"I thought the lounge would be empty," the white master said softly as he approached the long tall-backed bench seat Obi-Wan was settled in.

"Hmm, so did I." He could feel the elder master pause and wondered what cruelty he could speak to drive his former master away.

"Forgive me, I am obviously interrupting," Qui-Gon said before turning to retreat.

Relief fluttered through the younger man but it did not last long. He felt Qui-Gon stop in the doorway. He did not want to listen to or argue with the older man. He wanted to be alone.

That did not happen.

Qui-Gon returned to where Obi-Wan sat and silently stared down at him. The hard lines of the old Jedi's face softened, showing his age. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two men and all Obi-Wan wanted was to get up and leave. For some reason, he could not bring himself to rise.

The older man spoke. "I am sorry, Obi-Wan."

"I am not interested." Obi-Wan never offered the white haired man a glance. He kept his pale gaze focused on the city beyond the windows.

But Qui-Gon Jinn did not budge. His midnight blue eyes so intense that Obi-Wan could not hide from their gaze. "I am sorry."

"I do not—"

"I cannot take back anything that I have done. Nor can I apologize in such a way to make up for the pain I have caused you." The older man stepped forward and pressed a large hand to Obi-Wan's cloaked shoulder. "Nor can give back any of what you have given me."

Even though the training bond was long dead between them, Obi-Wan could sense a sea of intense emotions flowing through the older master. He looked to the hand firmly pressed to his shoulder. It was all the connection that was needed. Through that simple touch, a lifetime of feelings was directed toward him. There was so much that he could not process it all but within it he could feel hurt, anger, loneliness, peace, hope and finally great sadness.

All Obi-Wan could do was stare at the hand resting on his shoulder.

After the rush of feelings had begun to dissipate, the one emotion, the one thing that he had so long craved was offered in that final moment before the master's hand was withdrawn.

Qui-Gon was proud of the Jedi he had become. Qui-Gon was proud of him.

"You never failed me," the master said softly.

And with those final words, Qui-Gon Jinn quietly walked away.

**_The Book of Healing Light_**

"Now you be good," Bali ordered the little green droid hovering at his shoulder.

Warbler chirped indignantly.

"Just please, do not annoy master too much," the youth added knowing Warbler's dislike for Obi-Wan. In the brushed silver of the lift cart, the apprentice watched himself and the little droid. If he did not try to focus to hard, he could almost see himself as a thirteen-year-old again.

Sometimes, he wished he still were. At least, for those few days before they became involved with the Sith investigation.

A low whistle and a happy series of beeps alerted the apprentice to the slowing lift. Bali studied the banged up green bot and smiled. For many years, he did not imagine seeing the little beast working again.

When the lift door opened, Bali froze at the sight of Qui-Gon standing there. "Master," the youth said with a slight bow before he stepped out of the lift with Warbler obediently keeping at his shoulder.

The tall Jedi looked the youth over then gave a weak smile as he stepped into the lift. "Padawan Tiro." He paused as if to say something else but frowned and without a single word more activated the controls.

Bali and Warbler watched as the Jedi master vanished behind the closed doors and was shuttled away from the floor.

Questioning chirps ripped from the droid.

"I do not try to figure out what goes on in masters' minds. It is too confusing." Leading the droid through the corridor, Bali sought out the Alanoro lounge. He knew that sometimes Obi-Wan went there because of the warm sunlight that filled the room. At the wide doorway, he paused long enough to shoot Warbler a final warning look before stepping into the brightly lit room. Within a few paces, Bali froze at the sight of the ginger haired Jedi.

Obi-Wan sat at the edge of his chair, leaning forward slightly with his head bowed as if in meditation. But with the slightest touch through the training bond, Bali knew his master was not meditating. Just at the edges of the bond, the apprentice could feel the stir of emotions within Obi-Wan. He had never felt anything like that before and a spike of worry raced through him.

Slowly raising his head to the bath of warm light, Obi-Wan stared out the expansive windows. Light reflecting in the distance glittered in his eyes. "Yes, Padawan?"

Words did not come to the youth as he stood there, watching with concern. From within the bond, he could feel he strange pool of emotions settle in Obi-Wan eventually becoming a light salve over a scarred spirit. It could not mend the old wounds but lessened them a little and Bali was grateful for whatever had caused it.

"I am fine," Obi-Wan repeated, turning to eye his quiet apprentice. At the sight of Warbler, Obi-Wan grimaced. "Well, I was."

The tiny PodBot let loose a string of agitated beeps and chirps that would make any protocol droid blush.

"I got it working," Bali said happily sensing his master truly was all right.

The banged up droid chirped happily at the sound of its boy's voice.

"Oh, just wonderful," Obi-Wan said in a droll tone as he reached for his tea. "Just what I was looking forward to seeing."

Warbler chirped indignantly.

"Just keep it away from me," Obi-Wan said between sips.

"Yes, Master." Grabbing the droid out of the air and causing a soft purring sound, Bali turned the dented figure about in his hands. "He is still leary of you." His bright green eyes narrowed in study of his seemingly preoccupied master. "Is everything all right?" Bali asked with a slight tip of his chin.

The look of consternation eased a bit in Obi-Wan's pale blue gaze. It softened as the master stared up at the youth. "Yes, Padawan. I have just been going over some things in my mind."

Looking a little guilty, Bali released Warbler to circle the room. "Whatever it is, I have a good explanation," the apprentice began but was silenced with a soft laugh and a smile.

"I am sure you do, but for the moment I am not concerned with your activities."

"Oh. Then just ignore that outburst."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he stood, then tugged at the edges of the cloak. "Do I not always?"

"No." Checking out of the corner of his eye, Bali noted Warbler's whereabouts.

The older Jedi shook his head then walked quietly across the lounge to the windows. Bright, golden light splashed across him, reflecting in the pale depths of his eyes as he watched the constant movement of life that surrounded the great temple.

Not understanding what had affected his master so, all Bali could do was silently follow after Obi-Wan. He stood next to the other Jedi and tried desperately not to feel too worried.

"Do not be, Padawan," the older said with great affection as he placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "I was just enjoying the warmth."

For a time, master and padawan just stood there appreciating the bright afternoon and the warm light that danced over their cloaked forms. Bali enjoyed these brief moments where neither spoke, but just were there in each other's company. These times did not often come along, but when it did, he was certain he understood his master better for it. He felt that some burden had been lifted from Obi-Wan's shoulders and was happy.

Yet the moment could not last forever and with a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan spoke, "The Council is waiting for us."

**The Book of Master and Padawan Part II**

_Even the softest footsteps thundered in the quiet corridor of the Hall of Memories. The pale blue stone, almost white in the light gave a calming influence to troubled spirits that took the journey into the peaceful heart of the temple. _

_ The sanctuary had been built in the temple's fourth incarnation when it nearly doubled in size nine thousand years before. Even though the great temple had grown up around the hall, it remained intact. _

_ Not even a grain of dust littered the floor thanks to the great care of a small group of knights and masters who had dedicated themselves to caring for the sanctuary. _

_ Obi-Wan stopped in a small atrium where he met one of the quiet caretakers. The woman, dressed in the lightest creams, nodded to him before continuing her silent sweeping of the floors. All the cleaning was done by hand as droids were not allowed inside the sanctuary._

_ The Jedi glanced through the tributaries that flowed from the atrium he stood in. There was a quiet meditation room, the memorial shrine and finally the Tall Room. _

_He just stood there glancing about and knowing he had not been to the sanctuary since he was a teenager. He had gone there after Knight Tahl's death. Memories of following his master though the strangely white corridor to the Tall Room seemed bright in his thoughts. But he did not go down the hall to the room filled with memorial stones. _

_Soft footsteps took him instead to the shrine. He had heard that they were considering moving the room since the civil war had started. There were so many deaths that the small shrine was overflowing with tributes to those recently lost._

_At the high arched door, he stopped and pressed a hand to the frame for support, as the walk had been tiring. While he gathered his strength, the Jedi looked to the silent figure in the midst of the shrine. Bant reached out and activated a holo image of Garen Muln._

_ "I think that is the best picture of him." Her sad silver eyes turned back to her friend. "Don't you think?"_

_ "Yes," Obi-Wan said softly from where he leaned against the doorway. He tugged at his cloak and folded his arms into the deep sleeves seeking warmth._

_ Bant began to whimper as she turned her attention back to the display where the image of the knight hovered above the shrine. "I think I could understand it better if he had been killed in an accident. He was crazy piloting that little Starfighter. I think I could have accept it if he had been killed in battle or protecting someone just as long as he was doing what Jedi are supposed to do." She shifted and folded her arms across her chest, but quickly unfolded them as if not knowing what to do with the errant appendages. _

_ Taking the few steps into the small shrine room, Obi-Wan wrapped an arm over Bant's trembling shoulders. _

_ The healer began to sob. "He was there to help."_

_ "I know." He tried to lead her away thinking the meditation chamber would be better without all the images of those lost in the dark tide that was sweeping through the galaxy._

_ Bant remained stubbornly steadfast to her place. She turned her eyes up to him. "They shot him in the back!" She pulled away and reached for the image of her lost friend. "We can't even do anything for him. We couldn't even tend to a funeral pyre, not even deliver his ashes to his favorite place. Nothing!" Anger seemed to bubble up in the usually chipper healer. "An image in a shrine is all we can do for him. What good is that?" She motioned to the various items friends and fellow Jedi had placed to honor the lost. "It didn't help anyone else here."_

_ "Garen would understand that there is little we can do. We can remember him. I think he would like that."_

_ Helplessness and grief mixed together in a poisonous concoction within the healer. "How can you be so calm when our friends are dying out there?"_

_ Obi-Wan said nothing. _

_ For a time, Bant silently studied the floating image of her dead friend among the listing of so many other fallen Jedi. "I guess it is easy not to get too upset when you can bring back all you care about from the brink of death."_

_ "Bant."_

_ "You never had a master die. Never lost your padawan." Bant closed her eyes, but the turmoil of unsettled pain remained powerful in her aura. "I have seen so many die because of this war. So many of the deaths were cruel and unneeded. I see the reports come in everyday. It is so hard not to be affected, especially when one of the murdered is a friend."_

_ "I am no less upset—"_

_ "Would you be so calm about Garen's death if Bali was memorialized in the Tall Room?"_

_ Obi-Wan straightened. He knew she was angry and she had little difficulty bearing hear feelings. He had always admired that in her, even when the brunt of her pain was directed at him. "If Bali had not survived the Sith attack I would not be standing here in the sanctuary. I would be no more aware of Garen's death than that of my own life. Every breathing moment would have been dedicated to finding Bali's killer. It might not be right, but I know that is what I would do to make sure no one ever was harmed like that again."_

_ Bant stared at him in stunned silence then shook and turned away. "I'm sorry. I'm just…it's not fair. It's not your fault. You are here and I can take it out on you."_

_ "That is what friends are for." Obi-Wan took her arm and pulled her back from the shrine. "Believe me, I wish there were something I could do. I wish I was out there in the field." Casually he reached out with the Force and deactivated the holoimage. "But some beings will not let me out of the Temple."_

_ The healer gave a small smile and wrapped herself around his arm. "You have a fifteen-year-old padawan who doesn't need to be in the field."_

_ "There are plenty of padawans here," Obi-Wan noted out loud of the silent images and tributes to apprentices younger than Bali. As they walked into the corridor, he wondered who was lending the most support as they walked out of the shrine. _

_ "You are barely strong enough to make household runs," Bant said as she was guided toward the entrance of Tall Room. _

_ Obi-Wan grimaced at the term for day missions around Coruscant that was usually relegated to padawans and older or infirmed Jedi who still wanted to be active as field Jedi. Household runs were little more than glorified courier missions carrying official documentation from the chancellor to another senator. _

_ At the Tall Room, the Jedi paused. "I don't want to go in," Bant said softly. "I haven't been in there since Master Tahl's stone was placed." After a brief silence, she offered up a small smile. "At least I am still talking to you this time."_

_ "I rather enjoyed the several years of silence that followed."_

_ The healer punched him in the arm._

_ "Ow," the ginger haired Jedi groaned. "This is all Garen's fault."_

_ "Couldn't just let us go on not speaking to each other. He had to work so hard to make us friends again," Bant said with a melancholy tone._

_ Obi-Wan grinned. "He will never be forgotten. I will always think of him every time you storm into my apartment uninvited. Ow!"_

**_The Book of Security_**

"I thought we were not going to be sent out on missions for a while," Bali said softly as he stared at the ornately designed interior of the luxurious Izen Towers lift compartment.

"The Council has its reasons," Obi-Wan replied as he tugged at the edges of his cloak.

Bali looked to his master with concern. "Master Yoda sure seemed to want to get rid of us."

"He was not trying to get rid of us."

"Master."

With a heavy sigh, the older Jedi answered, "Yes, he was quite interested in us going on a mission. Remember, Padawan, we have dealt with the senator before and our presence might be more to ease her mind. There are other Jedi responsible for hunting her attacker."

It still did not make Bali feel better, and he was certain it did not his master.

Approaching their destination, the lift began to slow. Within moments the door opened revealing Captain Lanat. "Master Jedi," he said in relief as he welcomed the two into the long security corridor that separated the lift from the apartment. "We are grateful for the assistance."

"It is very troubling news," Obi-Wan said evenly showing only the image of the concerned Jedi. "The Senator?"

"Is determined and as stubborn as always."

Bali trailed Lanat and his master as they traveled toward the new apartment of the high security Izen Tower. The only other politician to move into the expensive rental space was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan but he was in the far tower. The Izen was the home to many of the galaxy's wealthiest members when they spent time on the core world.

The padawan glanced about the corridor. Scanning with the Force, he could feel the nearly imperceptible hum of sensors. His quick read up before they left the temple on the Izen classified it as one of the most protected in all of Coruscant.

Sensing movement, Bali turned slightly to spy a few monitor droids traveling along the ceiling. He reached to his belt and checked one of the pouches. Relief fluttered through him at the familiar shape of the tiny PodBot. Turning back to the walk ahead he studied the invisible array the flooded the corridor and sensed they were being monitored by sentient eyes as well.

Almost allowing all the technology to overwhelm his senses, Bali nearly missed the vague touch of darkness. It was strange and unsettling, but unfocused. He caught sight of Obi-Wan's equally concerned look.

The trio stopped in a circular area that served as the official entryway. The padawan studied the heavy duratanium wall that separated them from the apartment.

Lanat stepped forward and inserted a key card into the reader and waited. He stood still while a blue light highlighted by bright white beams surrounded him. The scan stopped and the heavy doors opened.

With a smile, the captain looked back at the waiting Jedi. "You will have to forgive the disarray. She only moved in a few hours ago and not everything has been brought across."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding.

The first person to greet the arriving Jedi was a very agitated Anakin Skywalker in full uniform. He stood there dominating the room and glaring at them. As far as Bali could tell, his master paid the fiery look little attention. He on the other hand could not help but be bothered by the former important padawan.

"Padmé does not need company right now," Anakin growled at Lanat.

Before the captain could speak, Obi-Wan calmly replied, "We are here on the Senator's request."

Trying not to focus to directly on Anakin, Bali turned his attention to the large common room. It was far more elegant than apartments in the Senatorial Housing Complex even if at the moment all of the furnishings consisted of a single chair placed in a large depression in the floor. The room was a series of natural tones highlighted by deep greens and the occasional gold vase filled with exotic flowers sitting on the green carpet around the room. A sweet aroma filled the large chamber.

Unfortunately it did not help the traces of darkness that was dispersed about the room hiding its source.

"She doesn't need Jedi help," Anakin said sharply as he roughly brushed passed them and with a sweep of his hand, he offered directions out of the apartment.

"Sir, Senator Amidala requested their presence," Lanat said but the fear showed in the slight waver of his voice.

Anakin spun sharply on the Captain sending his dark blue cloak fluttering about. "If you had been doing your job, she would not have been injured and feel she needs extra security." Again he motioned to the door.

"Given the nature of the attack," Obi-Wan began as he stepped forward, his pale gaze fixed squarely on Anakin, "there was likely little Captain Lanat or his men could do. According to the brief, he lost several people to this would-be assassin."

"He should have lost all of his men protecting Padmé," Anakin barked as he activated the door and it whooshed open. Weariness from a long night of worry was etched into his face creating a harsh mask over his handsome features. "While it might not look like it at the moment, this is my home and you will leave," he said leveling a dark look to Obi-Wan. "I will see to my wife's protection without Jedi interference."

Many times throughout Bali's apprenticeship his master had amazed him by his calm reactions to hostile situations. The older Jedi remained quite serene toward Anakin's aggressive behavior. The ginger haired Jedi folded his arms into the sleeves of his cloak and waited patiently. The apprentice made sure to copy his master's motion, but remain unobtrusive to the confrontation.

"You are not welcome here," Anakin said.

"We are here at the request of Senator Amidala, only she can send us away."

That was not entirely true, the apprentice knew. The rules of conduct clearly stated an authorized representative of the senator could dismiss their service at any time. As Senator Amidala's husband, Bali was fairly certain that Anakin could send them away.

"I am her husband!" Anakin screamed. "I will not have you Jedi protecting my wife. Your failures before nearly killed her and cost my mother her life." Emotions raged in his bright blue eyes as he stepped forward. Jabbing Obi-Wan in the chest with a long finger, he said sharply, "Her attacker last night was the Sith beast you let get away and now she is after my wife again."

"Vengier is dead," Obi-Wan said evenly.

Bali tried to hear in his master's voice, feel in his master's aura what was going on inside but the elder Jedi was blocking him. What he could sense was that bubbling darkness so enmeshed in the room, that he could not pinpoint an exact location.

"More Jedi lies," Anakin laughed. "His Excellency, the Chancellor is right, you Jedi are too interested in saving yourselves from Senate damnation to be of help anymore. The army of the Republic is dedicated to one end alone, protecting the galaxy. They serve where the Jedi have faltered. They are the new peacekeepers."

"Do they do it justly?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"They protect the interests of the right."

The two faced each other momentarily before Anakin broke from Obi-Wan's steady gaze and motioned to the door. "My men have taken up guard around the—"

"The Praetorian Guard?" Obi-Wan softly inquired. "I was under the impression they were traitor hunters, not private security."

Anakin tensed. "If you do not leave, I will have them remove you as a threat to the senator. You will learn just what the Praetors are."

"You will do no such thing," Padmé's soft but stern voice rang out. The pale woman walked slowly into the chamber with the aid of her handmaiden, Riané.

"You shouldn't be up," Anakin said softly rushing to her side.

When the captain of the chancellor's Praetorian Guard twisted about, Bali caught the briefest glimpse of a lightsaber hilt beneath the long, dark coat Anakin wore.


	7. 

**_The Book of Disturbing News_**

"Disturbing news this is," Yoda's gravelly voice dominated the brightly lit council chamber. Large eyes sought out the blue holographic image of a female Jedi that hovered in the center of the chamber. "Knight Keemli, proof you have?"

"Yes." The small Jedi's image fluctuated and threatened to fail but then briefly stabilized. "I am en route to Coruscant. Will be there in three hours with the information. I can transmit—"

"No," Mace interrupted. "This is highly classified. There will be no transmissions. Deliver us the data crystal, Keemli."

"Yes, Master," the knight bowed and her image faded out.

"As prized as this information is, should we not see it sooner?" Plo Koon asked as he turned his attentions toward Mace.

"No." Mace leaned forward in his seat. "I am sure everyone is well aware that our communications have been compromised in the last several weeks. We cannot allow the dark forces any edge against us. That is why we are sparing every Jedi we can on a fact finding mission. We need that hard proof that Palpatine has political assassination squads taking care of anyone who threatens his position. "

Depa Billaba shook her head. "The Republican Guard and now this. How can one man pull so many strings?"

Folding his fingers together, Mace saw in quiet contemplation for a moment. "Chancellor Palpatine has some very powerful benefactors. We must endeavor to find them and expose them. Until we take out his Sith associates we cannot touch him. Our position is desperate and precarious. The tide in the Senate is turning more against us every day."

**_The Book of Revealing Information_**

"You do not need them," Anakin said in a low tone for his wife's ears only as he knelt before the pale visage of Padmé Amidala. Reaching out with a gentle touch, the young man wrapped his large hands over her delicate ones. "I am here for you. I _am_ your protection."

Padmé's deep brown eyes studied her husband even as she struggled not to show the well of emotions inside. Offering him a gentle smile, the senator spoke the sour truth. "You are only my protection when it pleases the chancellor."

"That is not true," her husband quickly corrected. For the first time in years of marriage, she saw fear and desperation in his eyes. She also saw the bright blue of Anakin's eyes shift slightly in acknowledgement of the Jedi visitors quietly at the back of the room. For a time she never took her gaze from him, searching the blues for the some hint of…anything.

Did he know that she was pregnant? Something told her he did not.

"Anakin—"

No, she wouldn't tell him. He should know. Things she had read about the Jedi had led her to believe they were so attuned to life that they would sense a pregnancy. Daring to briefly avert her gaze, she stared across the room to where Obi-Wan and Bali stood quietly with Captain Lanat.

Did they know? If they could, why couldn't Anakin?

"I know you are upset and frightened," Anakin said softly, purposely drawing her attention back to him. "I realize enemies are showing up everywhere but we are working to put them down," Anakin continued to speak, carefully directing his words toward Padmé alone. "This Sith has scared you but through the Chancellor's aid, we are taking care of it."

Padmé struggled to hide her frustration but she knew by the subtle shift in his eyes that he sensed or worse, saw it. Everything was always about the chancellor. Fighting to keep the waver out of her voice, she inquired, "I thought you were putting down rebellion not Sith."

Her husband frowned and withdrew slightly.

"I am protecting the Republic. The Sith are no different that those who are working to bring it down through traitorous activities," he raised his voice so everyone could hear, "unlike the Jedi who allow the Sith to continue to run free and unpunished."

_That was uncalled for,_ Padmé growled to herself but defending the Jedi aloud would only cause more trouble. Padmé reached out and pressed a hand to his flushed cheek, smiling softly. "I know, my love, my protector." She paused, staring into his handsome face, so many thoughts lingering. A frown drew across her lightly painted lips. Where did his loyalties lie, the senator wondered. "I just had a call from the Chancellor. He wanted to offer his sympathies and promise that this will be taken care of."

"He is a good man." Pride rang out in Anakin's voice.

She hesitated for only a moment before finishing her statement. "He said that when it is convenient, he needs to speak with you."

The gentleness in Anakin's eyes hardened slightly. "Riané is here for you now. I am sure Captain Lanat has reinforced his guards not willing to make the same mistake twice. This is a secure building and I will leave some of my men on guard. No one can get to you to hurt you again."

Padmé silently stared at him.

Rising to his feet, the personae of the Praetorian Commander returned. "I will escort the Jedi out and leave you to rest, my love."

"The Jedi will stay as I have requested," Padmé calmly replied as she stared up at the figure towering.

"You don't—"

She silenced him with a sharp look. She would have stood but felt Riane's gently placed hand fall to her shoulder. "I am the Senator of Naboo. I can and will make decisions for myself and my office."

"I just don't think—"

"I will speak with them," she said evenly.

Anakin shifted his gaze away, staring at an empty wall. "Of course, I am sure you know what you are doing."

"Do you doubt me?"

Anakin sighed loudly before looking down at his beautiful wife. "Never, my love." He paused in deep consideration and hope burned bright within Padmé but it was quickly dashed. "I must speak to the Chancellor immediately."

Before Padmé could say another word, he turned sharply and stormed to the apartment's front door. He paused next to Obi-Wan and said coarsely, "If anything happens to my wife, I promise you and your Order will pay for this failure."

Obi-Wan gave no visible response and Anakin marched out of the apartment.

For a time an awkward pall hung over the room. Knowing she had to break it, she shrugged off Riane's protective hand and rose slowly from her seat. "Master Kenobi," she said brightly appearing to have more strength than moments before.

Obi-Wan moved quickly across the green carpet with Bali a step behind. The older Jedi greeted the senator so she did not have to travel too far. "Milady."

Padmé smiled as the two bowed before her. "It has been a long time, Master Jedi." Her gaze remained focused on Obi-wan hoping to see if he saw what her husband could not. Motioning to her pitifully empty common room, she sighed. "It seems I am in need of a fresh start."

"Sometimes we must start again," Obi-Wan said glancing across to Bali and offering up a fond smile. It did not take Force sense to see the great affection shared by the two Jedi. Both Obi-Wan and Bali knelt to one knee before her as she sank to her seat again. The ginger haired Jedi spoke with the gentle formality she remembered from years ago. "It is a small mercy you were not further injured considering your condition."

A blush danced over Padmé's cheeks.

"At least you and your children are safe," the elder Jedi added.

"Children?" Padmé asked as a chill raced over her spine. "I am having twins?" Her hands went protectively toward her abdomen. "When the healer said I was pregnant I just assumed one." She stopped and looked out, searching Obi-Wan's pale blue eyes, where for a moment she thought she sensed sadness. Feeling as if she was treading somewhere she should not, she moved her attentions to the green-eyed apprentice at his side and nodded warmly to Bali. She just looked at him for a moment, surprised. He was child the last time she had seen him. Although she had been just a year older than he during the invasion of Naboo, she still saw him as so young. Though he was not a child.

Closing her eyes, she worked to place her thoughts into a coherent sentence before facing Obi-Wan again. "May I ask, Master Kenobi, when did you notice my condition?"

Obi-Wan was briefly silent. "The moment you walked out of your private chamber."

She focused on Bali again and noticed the youth seemed to be studying the room. It made her wonder what he sensed. "Did you know?"

"Yes, Milady, in the Temple when you visited." Bali smiled and blushed slightly. "You glow."

The news should have made her happy but instead it only made her fearful. "Anakin still has the Force. Why did he not notice?"

She felt Riané shift behind her but for a time that was all the sound and movement in the large common room.

Obi-Wan met her gaze with an even stare. He spoke carefully, "He could be distracted or blocked by outside forces."

"Why would he be blocked?"

Obi-Wan's expression turned solemn, as if revisiting an unhappy memory. "To prevent his knowledge of the pregnancy."

"It can be done?"

"Yes." There was a slight pause. "Of course, Milady, his duties to the chancellor may be a stress that is causing a blockage."

"Do you believe that?"

"I have no opinion as I am outside the situation."

Padmé's expression fell. She would not get the answers she desperately needed. She spoke, merely because she had someone to speak to. "He was so interested in protecting me until I mentioned that the chancellor needed him. The slightest thing that he perceives as a challenge to Palpatine makes him explode in anger. You will have to forgive his threats. He was—is always—angry." The sadness faded in her expression and hardened into the senatorial mask she depended on. "He is trying to push Palpatine's agenda on me. Palpatine has grown distrustful of the Jedi and I don't know why but now Anakin is adamant that I keep my distance. Going so far as to try to choose who I shall meet with."

The senator studied Obi-Wan for a time. "This may be terrible but truthfully, I am glad that he had to leave. I have not been honest about my attacker."

Both Obi-Wan and Bali listened intently.

"It was not a black dressed figure with a red lightsaber. We destroyed the security recordings and no one outside me lived who saw her. She was dressed as a Jedi, carrying a blue weapon. I lied so Anakin wouldn't blame the Jedi. She wasn't one." Padmé searched both Jedi's faces for any hint of expression but found only the same serene masks.

"What did she look like?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"Wild green eyes. Dark brown hair tied back in intricate braids. I told her I knew she wasn't a Jedi." The image of the collected senator faded as she withdrew slightly into herself.

Riané protectively moved around Padmé but was waved off. The handmaiden looked to the Jedi worriedly but returned to her place behind Padmé's chair.

Looking up again, Padmé focused on Obi-Wan. "She said was what her master told her to be. Do you know what she meant?"

The older Jedi shook his head. "Did she have any facial scars?"

Padmé paused at the strange urgency in his voice. "No."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sank as he rose to his feet. "Senator, I must contact the council with this information."

"You can use my comm—"

"No, Senator."

"Master Jedi could use the secured communication station on the primary entrance level," Riané spoke up. "It can be secured."

"Thank you but I fear it would be best that I speak with the Council in person." Obi-Wan turned to Bali who also had risen to his feet. "You will remain here at the senator's service." He turned back to Padmé. "I will leave you to rest, Milady. My padawan will remain here and I shall return shortly."

"Thank you," Padmé said with a nod.

Obi-Wan bowed and retreated.

Bali followed him back to the doors. "Master," the youth said very softly.

"Yes, Padawan. I too noted it."

Padmé strained to hear but they did not elaborate on what "it" was.

"Yes, Master." Bali nodded obediently as Obi-Wan left.

When Padmé stood with Riané close to her side, she glanced over at the padawan that quietly studied the room then struck up a conversation on security measures with Captain Lanat.

Riané laughed softly and leaned close to Padmé's ear. "He's cute."

Padmé smiled. "I suggest then, as my personal protection, you might want to discuss security with him."

**_The Book of Political Binds_**

"Talks? What talks?" Senator Koto of the Lyak Commonwealth screamed over the din in the massive senate chambers. His six arms flailed dramatically about in further attempt to gain the attention of the arguing senate. "It has nearly descended into war. Both factions are battling. I insist on Jedi mediation."

The room boiled with tension as cries and catcalls were heard from the various pods.

"Do not deny me this right!" Koto howled. He turned about and the structures of the senate chamber reflected in his large black eyes. He looked to the Alderaani delegation for help but Bail Organa remained silent, studying the scene. Certain he wasn't going to get help, Koto turned back toward the chancellor's station. "There is much bloodshed and we need peaceful intervention."

Palpatine hammered the gavel on the floating pod's podium. "Please! Please everyone, we must have order!"

The roar dulled.

"We have repeatedly requested for Jedi mediation and you," Koto pointed several damning fingers at the chancellor, "have stalled us. The Lyak are faithful members of the Republic. We served in the civil war when you asked us but now that we need help you ignore us. I demand reparation now!"

"I have repeatedly offered the services of the Republic's peacekeepers," Palpatine said calmly.

"We don't need soldiers. We need mediators to settle the dispute."

Palpatine stared down at the hovering pod of the agitated Lyak Senator with his six arms flailing about like some out of control machination. Maintaining the mask of the collected politician, his velvet words reached every end of the massive chamber. "Will the Jedi fight your war for you when you and the Ustok go to full aggression over the Cremin trade route? The Ustok are not members of the Republic and will not receive our support."

"But—"

"These are curious times and we must protect our own. The Jedi will work out a compromise best for both sides. Do you really want to aid the Ustok? Give up some of your territories for peace? Territories your people fought and died for."

"Well," Koto said softly, his gaze firmly fixed on the Supreme Chancellor.

"You could reclaim lost territories if you so choose."

"We have asked—"

Palpatine spoke smoothly, "If you would rather, we can petition the very busy Jedi Council to see if they can spare someone—a young, inexperienced knight, perhaps—to help you."

Koto's arms hung limply at his sides. "Well, now that you put it that way, maybe the peacekeepers are a good solution."

**The Book of Temple Ghosts Part V**

_"Go! Go now!" Obi-Wan barked and ducked the orange blaster bolts that ripped passed his shoulder. Stumbling over the rough terrain the young knight caught sight of the large Bantu, Knight Ju'kir, half carrying the Reig Senator's wife and young son toward the waiting ship at the edge of a clearing. _

_ Obi-Wan twisted about and deflected several of the shots, protecting Ju'kir's exposed back. _

_ The green scaled Jedi twisted about. "Stay close!" he yelled to Obi-Wan. "No one will be left behind—"_

_ "Then get to running!" Obi-Wan yelled back as he blocked a few more shots before racing toward the ship again. "Get them on the ship, I'll be right behind you."_

_ The ship's engines were a welcomed sound to Obi-Wan as he pushed his tired body over the rocky ground with large tree roots reaching across the soil and grabbing at his boots. The roots threatened to trip him with every step._

_ Among the deadly bolts that raced passed a new sound entered Obi-Wan's realm of attention. It was a strange buzzing, as small but quite solid objects barely missed the young knight. _

_ Bounding over a stone, the Jedi twisted about and deflected several bolts. He struck one of the buzzing objects but it disintegrated upon impact with the pale glowing blade of his lightsaber._

_ "Come, Obi-Wan!" Ju'kir called out over the roar of the engines. _

_ Seeing the other Jedi and his cargo had made it to safety, he began to retreat toward the ship that was rising off of the ground. With the woman and child safely inside, Ju'kir leaned out on the edge of the lowered ramp. One clawed hand wrapped around the support, the knight reached out to catch Obi-Wan. _

_ Pushing just a little harder, it was all he needed. Using the Force, the young Jedi leapt up but missed the ramp as blaster fire rained all around him. Ju'kir's scaled hand gripped the younger Jedi's as he struggled to pull him up high enough to grasp the ramp. Obi-Wan twisted about by his arm as he struggled to get a good hold with his free arm._

_ Light cannon fire rocked the ship and nearly shook Obi-Wan free of Ju'kir's grip. White-hot pain slammed into the twisting knight's chest and fire laced through him. He opened his mouth to cry out but found the sound captured in his throat as his hold of the other Jedi slipped. _

_ "Obi-Wan!" Ju'kir called out at the ship lurched under the intensifying fire._

_ The ginger haired Jedi slammed into the ground and rolled over the rocky surface with a groan. Fire laced through a chest wound and he pressed his hand to it expecting to find a smoldering blaster wound. What he felt was solid deep in his flesh and sent a wave of pain through him at the slightest touch. Rolling to his knees, too sluggish for comfort, he spied his fallen saber. Reaching out to call the weapon back to him, but the pain that was racing through his nervous system made it difficult to concentrate. _

_ The blaster fire intensified on the knight as he raced over the ground and scooped up the silver cylinder._

_ Cannon fire from approaching tanks converged on the transport and the ship was pushed away from the fallen knight._

_ "Go!" Obi-Wan called out to Ju'kir. His nervous system was rebelling causing muscles not to respond as he tried to deflect blaster bolts that raced toward him. The saber moved about slowly defending against the attack as best as he could while pain like liquid fire rushed through his veins. The edges of his mind blurred as he became solely focused on the tall Doygan soldiers converging around him. _

_ "Got Jedi!" one of the huge naturally armored creatures hissed. _

_ Obi-Wan held up his saber but his legs wobbled and gave out sending him to his knees. His fingers refused to tighten around the saber hilt as it slid from his hand. _

_ Fingers dug over the sandy soil reaching for his dropped weapon even as he struggled not to topple over. _

_ His brain was telling his body to moved but muscles remained dormant. Pale blue eyes stared out at the beastly soldiers that had surrounded him. Their faces the mask of nightmares as their yellow eyes glared down at him._

_ Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan desperately tried to focus. He could not let them take him alive. _

_ A Jedi must not be taken hostage. A Jedi must not allow himself to be used as a bargaining chip. _

_ The Doyga would use his life for trade just as they had used Senator Zok of the Reig Federation. Zok's family watched him be tortured to death. His government saw his slow and pain-filled death because they would not turn over a hundred tons of Dangii Cubes to the Doyga._

_ Fingers found and tightened around the silver hilt._

_ "Hurt, Jedi?" the Doygan commander hissed as he stepped close to the knight. "Not hurt enough."_

_ Ignoring the leader's taunts, Obi-Wan remained focused on making his fingers and then his hands work as he twisted the emitter end around so it aimed toward his chest. It took all of his mental will to keep the pain at bay and do what he must. Fingers sought out the activator switch._

_ Trembling fingers wrapped around the saber hilt as he fought to hold it in place. He would not endanger the mission or be captured. That was the nature of the assignment. _

_ Just before he depressed the button, heavy fire rained down around him killing and driving away the Doygan soldiers. The moment of startle ended with the rise of liquid fire that flooded through him. His mind barely registered the heavy footsteps of the Bantu Jedi approaching as he toppled backward. _

_ A large hand pulled the precariously pointed saber hilt from his numb hands while a powerful arm scooped him up off the ground. "At least give me the chance to do some heroics first," Ju'kir said as he turned and raced the wounded Jedi toward the waiting ship. _

_ "Should of left," Obi-Wan half mumbled as he was unceremoniously tossed to the ship floor as the other knight sealed up the hatch and the ship's engines drove them high into the atmosphere. He rolled onto his side and curled into a fetal position helpless against the pain that was growing in his nervous system._

_ Ju'kir had a small medpack out and was kneeling next to the wounded Jedi. "Sorry, but I am not in the habit of leaving anyone behind."_

_ Through tear glazed vision, Obi-Wan noted the silent figure of Zok's wife, holding desperate to her son. The woman's haunted eyes stared at him in horror when Ju'kir rolled him about revealing the wound's entrance point. A low groan through gritted teeth escaped the Jedi. _

_ "Not a blaster hit," the Bantu said softly as he searched the medpack._

_ "Doygan submission dart," Abla Zok said softly. She brought her arm up, purposely blocking her son's sight of the wounded Jedi. "They killed my husband with it."_

**_The Book of Friendly Conversation_**

Moving silently through the large common room as the delivery droids brought in newly purchased furniture Bali studied all of the incoming objects. Captain Lanat's security was going over every piece with state of the art equipment to check for even the slightest hint of suspicion.

Folding his arms across his chest in the same worn fashion of his master made the nineteen-year-old looked so much older. Turning his bright green gaze to the expansive window. Bright oranges and yellows spread across the evening sky. He watched for a time in silence as dark shadows cast across the skyscrapers and deep reds crept into the sky.

He wondered how his master's meeting was going with the Council. Frowning, youth was forced to sidestep an agitated mover that chattered in some mechanized tongue that he was certain was not polite.

Casting out, the youth noted that the darkness had retreated from the apartment. Not faded exactly, just left, but it had not left when Anakin left either. It had lingered, as if listening in on the conversation between the senator and he and his master.

Stepping a little further out of the mover's way, Bali sought out the large storage pouch on the side of his utility belt. Reaching under the flap, he felt cool metal casing and hit the activation switch.

A muffled chirrup and the tiny PodBot zipped out from beneath the folds of the apprentice's cloak. Warbler whipped about the room immediately raising the ire of the movers. Rude chirps were exchanged and the green shape flew up to its boy.

"We are at Senator Amidala's new apartment. You be good."

A dutiful chirp sounded and Warbler took off and immediately vanished into the corridor that led to the senator's private chambers.

Riané's shrill cry startled Bali as he rushed toward the chambers. "You indecent little beast!" The handmaiden met the apprentice in the corridor with her cloak wadded up in her arms. Deep brown eyes softened at the sight of the Jedi. "Does this belong to you?" She motioned to her cloak that was wiggling.

"Sorry," Bali said softly digging through the deep green material for the tiny droid. "It still has a few bugs to work out."

"That is all right," Riané said with a smile.

Getting a good hold on Warbler, Bali pulled the droid free. "I told you to be good."

Warbler purred.

A mover droid barked behind the Jedi and the handmaiden before plowing into them with furniture for the sleeping chamber. Riané was pushed back into the private quarters and Bali was made to return to the main room.

He released Warbler but made sure the tiny droid stayed close. Pacing for a time, Bali sank to a bench against the wall and out of the way. Closing his eyes, the padawan allowed his Force sense to come to dominance. The apartment was so new that no one's presence was in the room. Not even Anakin's Force signature had enmeshed itself in the walls.

"You are just too cute."

Bali opened an eye, spying the senator standing in the center of the room facing the tiny PodBot. Warbler's gold and black antenna shifted about as the droid studied Padmé.

"I am sorry if it caused any problems."

"No, Riané was just surprised is all."

Peeking around the corner, Riané peered into the common room as if searching for an errant child. "It flew up under my dress." She blushed at the sight of Bali but quickly found her composure as she spied Padmé. "You should be resting—"

"I am not a child or an invalid in need of constant tending." Padmé straightened, pausing to study the rich blues of her clothing. The light ensemble was designed for comfort and movement just in case her attacker chose to take on the new security measures. Short of mild stiffness in her movements, she seemed to have recovered greatly after a short rest.

Twisting about the large common room where worker droids were busy placing the furniture, Padmé spied her lone Jedi protection. She nodded when Bali quickly leapt to his feet and silently admitted to herself that Obi-Wan's abrupt departure had frightened her.

"Master is still within the temple," Bali said softly as a mild look of preoccupation glazed his eyes before he became focused again. "He should be returning soon."

She smiled wondering just how much Jedi could read into one's private thoughts. Walking silently across the deep green carpet, around the multitude of misplaced items, the senator went to the windows. "In many ways, this apartment reminds me of my old one. Similar layout except it is more spacious and the view is different."

"Safer as well," Bali said as he joined her. "As I understand, the Izen is not only protected by Kinperton Security, they also base their offices below the primary entrance level. It would not look good if security failed at headquarters."

"An excellent point."

"Besides, Milady, you have a good security team. They were not trained in handling a Sith. The dark siders are a test for any Jedi, let alone someone with no background in their kind. Your husband's Praetorian Guard remains on hand as well."

"I suspect the Praetors with be called away soon to join my husband. I seek not safety in their watch." She paused, wondering how much she truly wanted to reveal. "I fear them."

"They are experts in intimidation as well as highly trained soldiers."

"Yes." She offered a small grin. "You forgot something, Jedi Tiro. I have Jedi protection."

"We will see that the Sith does not harm you under our watch."

"I trust that." Still a touch of doubt remained even as she tried to convince herself otherwise. Certainly any apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi's was more than capable of handling anything that came his way.

"Senator," Bali said softly turning bright green eyes on her. "It might not be—"

"Please," Padmé half sighed. "I all ready have one nursemaid."

The young Jedi drew up to his full height, which really wasn't very tall, not compared to her husband. "Milady, if I am to offer protection, you should at least hear me out."

"Very well then."

"The doors are wide open and while these droids appear busy, anyone of them could be something entirely different. Even the best of security scans can miss something." He motioned to the wide view before them. "Standing at this window makes you equally a target to anyone on the outside. A disrupter and a high intensity rifle could easily penetrate the outer security levels. You are not performing a duty of your office at the moment, no one would think any less of you if you remained in a more protected area of the apartment."

Padmé looked at the youth—the Jedi—curiously for a time. "I appreciate your concerns, but if you have not been told, I am a difficult assignment. I will not hide like a prisoner of my own security."

At Bali's surprised look, Padmé strode toward an enclosed day room where the sky's colors seemed even more brilliant. The deep reds of the sky reached ominously over them. She paused at the entrance and looked back at the Jedi. "Are you coming?"

Bali quickly shot the preoccupied Warbler a warning look before joining the senator in the naturally lit room.

Padmé was grateful for the company as she didn't want to be alone and Riané would just insist she needed more rest. The handmaiden was worse than a mother orrbi.

Upon the young Jedi's approach, Padmé quickly wrapped herself around his offered arm for support. Yet, she guided the apprentice toward a small lounge with a couple pieces of simple furniture in it. Once Padmé was comfortable in a stuffed chair, Bali paced about the room.

She watched him and was relieved when his expression eased ever so slightly. "It is safe," he said.

"I suspect no one is watching us, save Riané."

"She doesn't count. I love her dearly but sometimes she is a little too much to deal with. She would have me cowering behind my bed while she stood there waiting to the blow the head off the first person to walk into the room."

"She does what she feels most necessary for your protection."

The senator studied the calm youth. For years she had quietly listened to Anakin's cruel epithets toward Obi-Wan Kenobi. While Anakin never spoke the words, she surmised he had done Masters Jinn and Kenobi a great disservice. Although she doubted no one was entirely innocent in the matter.

A part of her aware of what had once been mere anger in her husband had now turned into an intense hatred. On the occasions it showed itself, it made her fearful of the man she loved.

Over the years she had grown accustomed to Anakin's attacks on Obi-Wan, attacks he used to try and color her opinion of the Jedi. If she had allowed it, he might have even persuaded her to his beliefs but it was the unjust attacks on the little padawan that had saved her from the Sith's lightning attack that kept her head clear. Such vile hatred was undeserved of a child, Jedi or not.

At the thought, her hand fell to her abdomen again. So much had happened this day that she had not had much time to consider what was happening within her. Glancing up, she noticed Bali's attention was focused on one of the apartment buildings in the distance.

"Is your master a good master?" she asked softly almost surprising herself with the question.

Bright green eyes flashed and focused on her. "Oh, yes," Bali answered quickly as if caught. "I could not have asked for a better, more understanding master."

**_The Book of Watching_**

A soft hum was the only sound as the macrobinoculars zoomed in on the figure of a very animated nineteen-year-old as he reenacted some scene from his apprenticeship to Padmé Amidala's delight. The senator smiled, then laughed, throwing all hints of injury and weariness to the wind.

Tightening her grip on the macrobinoculars, Halla Keizian paced wildly about a viewing deck of one of the business towers the Trade Federation called home on Coruscant. Her wild green eyes glared at the Izen rising in the distance.

Stopping again and focusing the macrobinoculars, her gaze remained on the image of Bali Tiro. Her heart lurched as the boy brought his hands together as if wielding an invisible lightsaber.

"He's beautiful," she whispered.

While watching the young Jedi, the madness inside calmed. She shifted slightly to better keep an eye on Bali. Fingers wrapped around the flame tipped padawan braid and lightly tugged on it in the way she had in her own youth.

The last six years of her life, she had imagined what Obi-Wan's padawan would look like. Her mind had never truly shaken the image of the boy that she had kidnapped and beaten into submission. Her maddened brain had been so clouded it took years of solitary confinement to make sense of the tidal wave of emotions that the boy had brought up in her.

She knew now that all her pain and longing had been for nothing.

A lost child had been found.

And everyone would pay for their treachery.

The padawan—her padawan—moved to where a support stood between them. Halla raced along the deck to the far end where she had a clear view of the boy. Pausing, she turned the macrobinoculars toward the rest of the apartment. Earlier, she her watch had revealed Obi-Wan there as well but through the shielded transparisteel she was only able to get a fuzzy glimpse but it was more than enough to ascertain the Jedi's life.

Her attentions again returned to Bali who jumped up and playfully acted out some heroic scene all to Padmé's delight. The way Bali moved and twisted reminded her of another nineteen-year-old padawan she had loved once.

Brushing fingers over the intricate braids and knots that kept her hair out of her face. Her hand trembled slightly and in shock brought it down. Blue veins traced over her ivory flesh.

Retreating from the edge of the deck, Halla cowered in a shadowed corner. Amidala had proved smarter than believed. The Jedi had not been accused in the attack.

She would have to try again and soon if she wanted an injection of the temporary antidote. The only thing was she did not entirely believe that she would get the antidote even if she succeeded. Her master's anger knew no bounds and he was still punishing her for her failure in killing Kenobi years ago.

When the initial wave had passed, Halla slowly stood. Her eyes fell to the creamy colors of the clothing she had been given. Not only had Sidious stripped her of the dark colors to hide in the shadows with, he had stripped her of her title of Darth Vengier. She was nothing now, save his pet.

A smile rose to her red painted lips as she felt the weight at her hip. Pressing a hand to the silver cylinder, she detached the weapon and studied it.

Sidious had been so bold to believe he had taken her mind but some of her memories remained and rose to the surface in those ever so brief moments when the madness calmed.

Twisting the lightsaber hilt about, she knew nothing the dark lord could do would rob her of the pleasure she had in taking the weapon from Obi-Wan. Or the rage that had followed when her master had stolen it from her.

She beamed with insane pride tightening her grip over the hilt. It was hers once more and she would never allow anyone to take it from her again.

**The Book of Healing V**

_A few short missions were all that the Jedi Council had allowed Qui-Gon Jinn in the last couple months. All of which kept him close to Coruscant and the temple. All of which inspired only frustration in the manner they were treating him. _

_ Everyone acted as if he was a nervous breakdown in the making. That was not going to happen, he had no reason for it. Everything was fine._

_ Qui-Gon had spent weeks petitioning the council and finally secured a single mission that would take him to Manata for better than half a year, longer if things went well. It would do him well to spend time away from the temple. The mission had pleased him greatly and gave him a renewed sense of serving again._

_ He needed it._

_ War had come to the Republic and he, like so many other Jedi, knew it would not end quickly and before it was over many lives would be lost. A massive wound had opened up, slicing deep into the galaxy and dividing the Republic. Allied nations now turned against each other and blood flowed. _

_ Colonies along the rift had been wiped out leaving hundreds of thousands dead and even more homeless. Manata was a way station for the refugees, he would go there and aid in what way he could. _

_ Unfortunately, before he was authorized to go, he had to submit to a mental and physical check-up to make certain he could handle the work and strain of a refugee camp. Once that was complete all he had left was a series of immunizations. He swore it was for every known disease and then some. His arm would ache for the next year. He rubbed the aching muscles through the layers of tunic and cloak where the multiple injections had been made. _

_ The tall, graying Jedi master paused in the corridor of the healing center. Mercifully he would not have to return here for a while. Turning towards the hall that would lead him to the main entrance and away from there he only made a few steps before stopping. _

_ He should be going. After all, the sooner he informed the council of his readiness, the sooner he could be bound for Manata. _

_ Still, he stood there. _

_ There were things to do. He needed to gather his travelling kit, close out his apartment and make sure he had the most up-to-date information on the situation at the refuge station. _

_ Yet, he could not bring himself to leave. _

_ Glancing about, Qui-Gon saw that no one was in the immediate vicinity. With a heavy sigh, he turned and marched toward the recovery ward. Not wanting to draw excess attention to himself, he did not waste time searching the occupant information by each door, instead he allowed the Force to guide him and sought the familiar signature of Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_ Stopping before a simple room, he stared into the open door. Minus the few trappings of the healers, the room was little more than a single knight's apartment._

_ Stepping softly into the room, the master quickly found the quiet figure of his former apprentice in a chair facing the window. The sun was high in the sky and little of its warmth reached the heavily cloaked ginger haired Jedi. _

_Folding his arms into his sleeves, Qui-Gon approached cautiously but found the Jedi's eyes closed in contemplation. With a gently sent tendril of Force, he reached out to the quiet Jedi. Then quickly withdrew the probe and studied the silent figure. He had sensed what at first felt like nothingness, then equated the strangeness of his former padawan's aura to some sort of deep healing meditation. _

_It would have been easy to turn around and walk away and he knew he probably should do that but he just could not. _

_ "It seems that we are switching places," the elder master began. "Once, I was a part of the Temple and you remained away. Now I am leaving while you remain." He paused and studied the lashes that gave character to closed eyes. Wisps of gray frosted Obi-Wan's ginger locks giving an unnatural appearance of age to a man that was too young to be so old. _

_"The Force guides me to help elsewhere," the tall Jedi added. _

_ For a time he just stood there in silence, half expecting Obi-Wan to open his eyes and say something. A part of him did not even care if it was to tell him to go away as long as the younger Jedi deemed it fit to say anything to him. It seemed important to hear before he embarked on his long mission. _

_ The moments passed and Qui-Gon accepted no answer would come. He frowned and started to retreat but something made him pause. Turning back at the silent figure of his former apprentice the master spoke once more. "I always did what I thought best, what the Force wills me to do. The Force brought us to Tatooine so I could find the boy. I still believe that. I know that Anakin will return to us when he is ready. This is his destiny." After a few moments of silence, he sighed heavily and started for the door._

_ "Don't care about destiny," a slurred voice answered, "nor prophesy. Means nothing." Obi-Wan continued to stare out the window, never allowing his newly opened eyes to fall upon the graying master. "We chose our paths."_

_ Qui-Gon just stood there._

_ "Care only," there was a moment of drawn out silence before Obi-Wan continued, "that I keep a promise made."_

_The older Jedi took a step closer to hear the softly spoken words. _

_ "My oath does not change." The exhaustion and strain all too heavy in Obi-Wan's voice. "All costs. Be here for Bali. Knighted. Nothing else matters." _

_Silence fell over the room when Obi-Wan closed his eyes again._

**_The Book of Warnings_**

Obi-Wan paced about the small meeting room as he had for the last hour waiting for the council session to end. He paused to shrug into the warm layers of his cloak before beginning his circling again.

Reaching out with the Force, he sought his apprentice's familiar presence. Great relief came to him at the mental touch with his padawan who had settled in and felt no immediate signs of danger.

It had bothered him to leave Bali behind, but he needed to inform the council of the news Senator Amidala had imparted to them and beg the council to remove he and Bali from the assignment. He was not going to place his padawan in the same deadly situations as before. While Bali might be a brave youth he did not need to face the insane woman that had kidnapped and beat him or face any Sith again. There were other ways they could serve.

The council had not seen it his way and refused. No matter what he had said the words had fallen on deaf ears. All he could do was request a private council with Master Yoda.

The door swooshed open behind the ginger haired Jedi. He did not turn to face grunting, hobbling figure of Yoda.

"We will gladly serve in any other capacity. Just not this mission," Obi-Wan said evenly.

Silence filled the room as the Jedi twisted about and waited for a reply.

Slowly, the little master looked up at the Jedi that towered over him. His ears drooped a little. "Know that the girl still lived, we did not."

"Halla has already kidnapped Bali once. And the other—"

Yoda raised a clawed hand silencing the younger man. With the slightest motion of green fingers, he bid the Jedi to kneel so he would not have to strain so to look up at him. Understand I do, Senator Amidala lied. Protecting much, she is."

Obi-Wan exhaled heavily and obeyed. "Master, Anakin cannot sense his wife's pregnancy."

Yoda closed his eyes.

"There was a dark side energy in the new apartment. It remained even after he left." The younger master paused as he thought of the best way to voice his observations."

"Lightsaber, carrying he was," Yoda said knowingly.

"Yes."

"Troublesome this is."

Pleading with his eyes, Obi-Wan spoke. "This is far above our capabilities. More capable Jedi are needed to protect her."

"Afraid you are?" Yoda asked with a little smile.

Upset that maybe his emotions were getting the best of him and allowing them to come to the surface, Obi-Wan reared back slightly. "Master—"

"Times uncertain, they are." The ancient one's gaze wilted with the weight of such a long life. "On this mission, needed you and your apprentice are."

"I do not understand." He searched the little master's large eyes but found no answer in them. "Master, you know—"

"Surrounding us, the darkness is." Yoda's gravelly tone was low, intended only for the man before him. "Swallowing us it is. Devour everything around us."

"Do not put us in this position. Let us serve elsewhere." He would serve if he had too, but silently prayed that he would not be put in a position to face Halla once more. Or worse, place his padawan in such a position. He would not risk Bali.

The diminutive Jedi leaned heavily against his gimer stick as he shook his head. "This I cannot change." When Obi-Wan frowned, he added, "Your concerns, understand I do." He paused to watch as Obi-Wan tugged at the edges of his cloak. Speaking slowly and with wonder in his gravelly voice, "My ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. All of life feeds it and makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we…not this crude matter." The little master reached out and grasped the cloak and flesh beneath of Obi-Wan's arm knowing he could say little to the young Jedi that Obi-Wan did not already know. "Feel it you must. Feel the flow. Feel the Force around you...feel the darkness encroaching, you must."

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered simply still lost in confusion.

Yoda frowned. "Elusive, its source is. Know this I do, great danger is approaching. Sent away all available Jedi on missions to protect against it. Quieter the Temple is than ever remembered." He studied Obi-Wan carefully. "Much has changed. Need you in the field, we do. Do not return unless summoned."

The last words spoken unsettled Obi-Wan but he managed to nod before rising this feet. Pulling the cloak tight around him, he quietly bowed and stepped toward the door.

"Difficult this journey is," Yoda added. Understand I sense you still do not. Trust this. Trust in the Force. Return to the Senator you will and protect her. Depends on this much does."

"Obi-Wan offered up another small nod. "May the Force be with you, Master."

The little master whispered, "May the Force be with us all."

**_The Book of Fluttering Darkness_**

"But to live among the Itherians for more than a year is amazing." Padmé smiled and allowed a hint of jealousy to flicker in her warm gaze.

"Most of the time it was very boring. The entire place is clear or at best white," Bali said as he escorted her into the newly completed common room of the new apartment. He quickly cast out seeking anything that could pose a threat to the senator but all remained calm. The mover droids had completed their job under Riané's direction and had left. All the remained were to unpack the private belongings.

"Isn't all their structures made of a liquid crystal?" Padmé asked but then became temporarily distracted by Warbler's entrance from the private chambers. "I would imagine it to refract light just beautifully."

"Only at certain times of the day," Bali answered as he carefully guided Padmé to a large comfortable chair. As soon as she was settled and he had found the chair across from her, he continued. "Usually just after sunrise and just before sunset the entire place becomes a giant prism as color explode through the crystals." Reaching out, he captured the droid with the Force and took it in his hands.

Warbler purred.

"Oh, to see that everyday." Padmé smiled at the silly little droid Bali rolled over in his hands.

"Only for a few minutes each time; shorter during the winter months, longer in the summer. That is about the only plus as far as I can see for the crystal structures. At night you bump into things because you cannot see your way around. In the dark it all becomes invisible a least to anyone who is not an Itherian. They have some form of higher vision and can make everything out."

"You are a Jedi, would not you be able to sense your way around without bumping into things?"

Bali giggled as his cheeks turned bright red. "Master often says it would help if I were awake when I walk."

The senator laughed. "Yes, that would be helpful." She was about to say something but was startled into the silence the instant Bal leapt his feet with an ignited lightsaber in hand.

The main door chimed. Riané rushed into the room and nearly retreated at the light of the armed Jedi.

With a slight wave of her hand, Padmé spoke in a low tone to the handmaiden. "See who it is."

"Yes, Milady." Fearful eyes steeled into determination as she promptly obeyed. Followed by a curious Warbler, the handmaiden marched to the sealed doors and brought up the holoimage of who waited in the secured corridor. "Hello?" she asked into the comm unit.

"This is Lanat," the captain replied in a monotone. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has come to pay the senator a personal visit."

Riané turned to meet Padmé's equally surprised look. "Milady?"

"Are you expecting him?" Bali asked as he searched the room. Whatever it had been that sent him to alert was gone now.

"No," was Padmé's the flat reply. She stared silently at the sealed door for a long time. When she finally spoke again, her words were filled with suspicion. "We spoke via a communication unit just a few hours ago. The only time we speak face to face is to discuss politics. Anakin must have said something." She huffed and looked up at the padawan. "Why did you react like that?"

"I sensed danger."

"From the Chancellor?"

"I do not know," he replied carefully. "It was just for a moment, like darkness fluttering all about and then it was gone the instant I reacted. Master would say what I felt was the chancellor's deception because he is the ultimate politician and they say only what you want to hear while cultivating other plans in secret."

Padmé studied the youth and smiled the moment Bali's eyes widened in realization of his error. "It is all right. I understand where your master is coming from. Even as one, I often do not trust politicians either because I know how easy it is to be swept up in certain agendas." She drew a more formal image. "Do not be afraid to speak your mind around me, Jedi Tiro. I like honest people. But you might relax a little, we wouldn't want the chancellor to think he is being threatened by a Jedi."

Bali quickly obeyed, deactivating the green blade and clipped the weapon back to his utility belt. He eyes the green PodBot that hovered close to Riané and wondered if he should put it to sleep while the chancellor was there.

"Let him in," Padmé announced.

**_The Book of Menacing Conversations_**

"Go away," Riané said as she waved the bothersome droid away from her. The instant Warbler took to flying about the room she unsealed the door and retreated a few steps.

A soft whoosh was all the trumpet that Palpatine received as he stepped into the chamber surrounded by four towering Senate Guards in their red flowing robes.

"Senator Amidala," he said offering her a grandfatherly smile as he approached the still seated Padmé.

"Chancellor Palpatine," she said in her most formal tone but did not offer to stand up, instead she slipped a small glance over at Bali who had retreated a few steps to remain as unobtrusive as possible. "What brings you here after so recent a call?"

"I felt bad about pulling Anakin away on another mission so soon after your attack. I know the Praetorian's were also called away and I know you as well as your husband, you would feel better with the extra security. I am here to offer the services of my private guard until your husband and his men can return."

"As you can see," Padmé motioned to the padawan, "I already have adequate protection."

Something about the older man was insanely disturbing to the apprentice and it took all of his skill to remain the image of Jedi serenity.

The Chancellor glanced over at the quietly waiting Bali and gave a thin smile. "I see. He is just a boy and my guard are the finest in the galaxy."

Warbler zipped around the outer edges of the large room, stopping to study Riané briefly before flying off again. Its gold and black antenna swiveling about as its circles grew tighter and drew it closer to the gathered politicians.

"I thank you for the offer, but I shall keep my own security. Yours would only appear as favoritism in an already tense senate."

The PodBot swooped close to Palpatine and politician eyed it darkly. The little droid burbled and beeped a few times as it spun about and raced to its boy. It spewed a series of beeps before ramming the padawan as if trying to push him back.

Surprised and frustrated by the droid's unexplainable reaction, Bali tried to push it back as it rammed him again. Suddenly the beeps began to get warbled into unfamiliarity and the little droid sank toward the floor.

Just before it hit, Bali reached out, bending the Force to his command wrapping the bot in a protective shield and drew it back to his hands. "Forgive me for the interruption," Bali said quickly, humbly. Turning the droid around in his hands he studied it before looking back at Padmé's worried look and Palpatine's irritated expression. "Forgive its intrusion. It was recently repaired and obviously not everything was taken care of."

"What a curious little droid," Palpatine said as his dark look eased into a weathered weariness. "I don't think I have ever seen such a little droid." He smiled but it was hollow.

"It is just a little maintenance bot that had been damaged," Bali said still studying the droid pretending not to notice the dark look offered by the Chancellor.

Padmé immediately spoke up. "It seems this trip was wasted for you, Chancellor."

"Hardly, my dear Padmé. It seems as of late we have stood on opposite ends of the political spectrum." Palpatine offered her a thin but friendly smile. "I often forget that we are friends."

Bali withdrew a little farther from the two politicians so not to be anymore intrusive. While on the surface his attention remained totally focused on the damaged Warbler, he sent a small tendril through the Force. Searching the room carefully for any signs of disturbance all the while maintaining a small Force bubble around Warbler for protection. Obviously the little droid was trying to warn him of something but what he did not know. Expanding his search he brushed against the red figures standing threateningly close behind the Chancellor. Although Padmé did not show it, he sensed that she was very intimidated by them.

"Of course, I wish we could see eye to eye. What great things we could accomplish working together and not against one another?" Palpatine's smooth tone continued, never allowing Padmé a chance to argue. "You must see that martial law is the only way to restore order to the Republic and your verbal attacks on my authority creates instability in an already tense state."

"I do not agree with your methods," Padmé dully replied. "And I will do what I must to protect the civil rights of all beings within the Republic. Just because you do not see it as important, does not mean that is the consensus of the Senate."

Palpatine smiled and stepped close to the seated senator. Pressing a withered hand to her shoulder and staring in her brown eyes he spoke so soft that only Padmé could hear, "You will stop fighting me. You are only endangering yourself and your children by this needless bickering. Join me and we will crush the rebelling worlds and restore true peace and prosperity to the Republic."

Confusion laced Padmé's eyes as she looked up into Palpatine's kindly face.

"You will not trouble me anymore," the Chancellor continued tightening his grip on her shoulder until the pain entered her brown eyes. "Like your husband, you will serve me."

"Yes. No." Padmé closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I know you want what is best for the Republic. With you at my side we shall pass sweeping legislation to protect the interests of the right."

Bali glanced up from his study of Warbler, surprised that the conversation had turned so without his notice. He reached out with the Force to survey the scene again.

"You will be my greatest supporter," Palpatine nearly purred.

"Yes, Chancellor," Padmé said softly.

"We have much to discuss." Palpatine remained entirely focused on the young woman before him. "You will name your traitorous collaborators."

Padmé struggled, but then her gaze solidified on the chancellor again.

"Who is heading up the Kamino investigation for the Loyalists?"

"Senator Makt of Dinaab, Jedi Knight Keemli—"

To the padawan's surprise he could not sense anything abnormal but the image before him looked and sounded like the chancellor was using a Force suggestion on the senator but no one was speaking. Concern flooded the young apprentice because he knew something was happening but couldn't sense it. Quickly surveying the room, he reached out to Riané who stood quietly oblivious to what was happening in the room.

He Force pushed at the back of one of her knees. The elegantly dressed handmaiden lost her balance with a startled cry that seemed to break the spell on the room and drew the collected attention of everyone.

Padmé was instantly on her feet and free of Palpatine's hold. "Riané!" She called out as she rushed to the fallen woman's aid. "Are you all right?"

"Forgive me, Milady," the handmaiden said softly as she struggled to draw herself up into a less embarrassing position. "I must be…it was a long trip."

"And you are tired from aiding me."

The instant Palpatine started toward the two women, Bali moved quickly to keep the chancellor back. "Allow me," the dark haired youth said as he scooped the handmaiden up, cradling her in his strong arms.''

Offering both the padawan and her friend a grateful smile, Padmé turned back to Palpatine, seemingly oblivious to what had been happening moments earlier. "It has been a trying day, not only for myself but for Riané as she rushed here to my aid from Naboo. I still have much recovery and to see to the return of Dormé's body to Naboo for a traditional pyre. This is not a good time to discuss politics." She stepped passed the surprised older man and activated the door controls. Outside Lanat was quietly standing guard.

"Milady?" Lanat asked then took on a startled look at the sight of Palpatine standing in the apartment.

"Please escort the Chancellor to his waiting transport." Padmé turned and nodded curtly to Palpatine and marched back toward the private side of her apartment.

Bali would have bowed but with Riané in his arms he nodded as well and followed after Padmé's lead.


	8. 

**_The Book of Changing Plans_**

The Supreme Chancellor stood silently watching as the Senator and the Jedi boy carrying the handmaiden retreated into the private chambers. Calmly he adjusted the fine layers of his elegant robes. The deep blues with gold and silver threaded highlights shifted about as Palpatine glanced about the room.

It was expected that Amidala would make things more difficult, removing herself from the safety of the Senate Security forces. On the other hand, it further separated her from everyone else which could be politically advantageous. Mercifully she still listened to her husband, otherwise his observations to Skywalker about the Izen's safety would have gone unheeded.

Most likely the young senator would have set herself up in the Param Towers. While he could have easily circumvented the security there, the fact that many Republican officials and grand investigators lived and worked out of the building allowed for many Jedi to be about at all times. It was a chance he was not so willing to take.

His calm façade tightened slightly but not enough to reveal the fury that welled up in him like a storm. There had been point and reason enough to force this confrontation but the girl had proved to be made of stronger stuff. He had always known that she was a force to be reckoned with, still she had surprised him. She had struggled with his suggestions when she should have easily bowed to him.

Could it be the children?

That had thrown off his pet assassin. Her unshielded furiosity at the realization her intended victim was pregnant had come to the dark lord deep in the night. He had feed on the madness that consumed his little pet. The girl was now useless in putting the senator out of his misery. Oddly enough, it had worked out in his favor, her unbridled hatred for Kenobi would drive her now.

The disguised dark lord smiled slightly and brought his thoughts back to the children of Skywalker. Their father's blood flowed through their veins so they too would be powerful force users, especially the boy. All of his energies of late had been spent blocking Skywalker's knowledge of his offspring. He feared soon though, the girl would reveal it and his plans brought to naught.

The regal figure of the chancellor turned his weary gaze toward the expansive windows. Maybe he could put this little problem to use.

According to that old fool Nochian Spex, without Skywalker, the children posed little threat. Yes, he would see to their learning. Molding them into the image he chose.

They would serve him and make the galaxy tremble under their might. Yes, he could make use of this little change.

Children could not harm him.

He sensed Captain Lanat's approach. "Yes, I too am quite busy and must be on my way," Palpatine said raising his hand and waving it gently to buy a few more moments in the apartment.

A spike of anger rushed through him but he made sure to keep it carefully concealed. It had been too convenient for that silly handmaiden to just topple over like that. He had scanned the room upon entrance and knew the girl had minimal force sensitivity. She could not have sensed anything.

No, he knew it was the workings of the Jedi boy.

Curious of the Jedi Council to place him in the same sort of mission that nearly killed him years ago. It left Palpatine to wonder what sort of game the council was up to. He never trusted them and was not foolish enough to believe they were completely without suspicion. But this was an interesting move on their part.

The boy had suspected something, strange and bothersome all at the same time. Hmm. Young Tiro was full of surprises, very much like his master. If he had time for curious quests, it would have been interesting to look into.

Yes, he remembered him quite well, a thirteen-year-old boy who had possessed Spex's secrets. A boy, in agony of the Sith's making, who had freely offered all the information he sought.

Had he not?

That nagging little voice returned. It had always been there in those darker moments of doubt when things seemed to be going so well. Always left to wonder if something had been left out or forgotten.

No. He had mapped a course for every possibility. He was on the threshold of victory. Soon all would fall to him.

Still, his thoughts returned to the padawan. Not all of his plans had worked out so well, but they would be dealt with eventually.

After robbing the boy of his precious prophecy, he had planned for the child to die and with him take his master's spirit. But instead of a broken Jedi master that he could bend to his will, he was left to watch as both master and padawan had continued to live, even flourish. They should enjoy these last few moments soon they, like all of the Jedi Order, would be little more than a footnote in history.

The sea of rage churned within the Sith master. He could stand before the members of the Jedi High Council and they could not see through his façade and yet a mere child had sensed…what?

The boy should have been focused entirely on that toy droid. He should never have noticed the conversation with the senator. At least he put an end to an annoying little droid.

Hadn't he destroyed it once before?

Turning sharply on the startled security officer, he inwardly smiled at the confusion that still clouded Lanat's gaze. "Captain, could you please escort me back to my transport?"

Lanat opened his mouth to answer but paused as his sharp gaze grew dull. "Of course, Your Excellency."

The weak minded were so easily controlled.

**The Book of Healing Part VI**

_"You have obstructed this enough, Master Windu," Ekyo Taluim's nasal voice jarred the quiet of the healing center corridor. "Do not use your council position to bully me." Waving a green scaled finger at the Councillor, Ekyo demanded, "You will remove yourself and allow me to attend to business."_

_ "Business?" the tall Jedi Master asked as he calmly folded his arms across his chest. _

_ Ekyo glared at Mace. "I do not have time for your games. We both know this is for the boy's own good."_

_ "I seriously doubt that," Mace retorted._

_ "You are an advisor to the committee, not a member. My decisions stand firm."_

_ "They can also be brought up to review," Mace answered as he shifted slightly to keep Ekyo from passing into the resident recovery hall. _

_ Deep green scales seemed as if to ruffle at the impertinence of the dark skinned Jedi. Ekyo's black eyes sharply studied Mace for a moment before speaking in a grave tone. "Master Kenobi is little more than a breathing stone and young Tiro has no bond with him. The boy will be recycled. I have the authority of the Apprenticeship Management Committee."_

_ "I would curb your tone, Knight Ekyo," Mace warned._

_ "The boy will be remanded to my custody pending assignment to a new master."_

_ That had been enough. "No!" Bali growled as his bright green eyes watched the two warring Jedi. "I will not go with you."_

_ Mace just calmly looked at the boy and smiled when Ekyo turned in surprise. _

_ "Padawan Tiro," the committee chairman said quickly finding his composure again. He worked up a smile in an attempt to placate the padawan. "This is for the best. You will go and gather your belongings and report to student housing immediately."_

_ "No." Bali stared at the green skinned Jedi. His heart was racing at the thought he was going to be taken from his master. The fear had been there but it had never been real until that moment. _

_ "Padawan Tiro," the small master coarsely replied. "You will—"_

_ "No!" Bali cried out then turned and bolted passed the two Jedi and on down the hall to his master's room. _

_ Ekyo tried to chase but Mace stepped in the way blocking the much smaller Jedi and allowing Bali a much needed head start._

_ The apprentice could feel the two Jedi closing the distance as he slowed at the open door of Obi-Wan's room. Rushing inside Bali palmed it closed and set the internal locking system. He knew it would not hold them for long but at least he would have a few more moments with Obi-Wan before he was taken away. _

_ "Master!" the thirteen-year-old cried out as he threw himself against his master's chest. "Wake up, please," he cried into the warm folds of the heavy cloak. A tear-rimmed gaze sought out his master's closed eyes. "If you do not wake up, I can no longer be your padawan anymore. Knight Ekyo said so."_

_ "Open this door!" Ekyo cried out from the hall. _

_ After everything they had been through this would be how it would end? All Bali wanted to do was sob, to cling to his master's cloak. He didn't want a new master. He wanted Obi-Wan. _

_ "Sorry, Master. I am sorry everyday," he cried. "I wish Master Spex never told me anything. Do not care about the future." The boy said softly, pressing his spiked head to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "But then you would not be here._ He _would have killed you." There was a pause. "You would not be here." He closed his eyes as he heard the keypad to the door being activated._

_ "I am sorry, Master."_

_ "Young Tiro!" Ekyo snapped. "You will obey immediately, this is not helping your case."_

_ "Ekyo," Mace growled as he grasped the petulant knight's arm. "Let him be."_

_ "He will be broken of this disobedient streak. That is what caused the mess in the first place," Ekyo said. "I will be sure of that."_

_ "I dreamed that we would fix the weak overhand defense Mace has taught you," a soft, slurred voice said drawing complete silence in the room._

_ Bali looked up in shock. "Master? You are well?"_

_ Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head sloppily as he answered. "No, not yet but better."_

**_The Book of the Deadly Dance_**

Warm light flickered through the windows of the air taxi as it glided through the Coruscant afternoon; the pilot deftly weaved in and out of traffic. All the while its lone passenger remained oblivious to the close calls and near misses.

Obi-Wan sat quietly in the tall bench seat; head gently dipped in the pose of light meditation. The Jedi took in the dying natural light as it was blocked and filtered through the mammoth skyscrapers of the megalopolis.

Tugging lightly at the edge of his cloak, he pulled it close protecting from the phantom chill that had haunted him for so long. Weariness hung heavily in the worn flesh around his eyes. Eyelids fluttered slightly before revealing a pale blue gaze.

The Jedi stared absently at the city around him. The transport was on approach to the Izen Towers, a gleaming fortress in the sky. The ride was smooth, which made him all the more aware of the slight tremble in his hands. He hoped for a peaceful night that he could find rest in.

He was so tired.

As the transport neared the Izen, the stronger the dread grew in the ginger haired Jedi. The walk from the landing to one of the elevator banks was long.

Bright orange sunlight reflected off the Izen's many windows and polished outer skin. The warming radiance felt so good to his chilled form. He craved it, just as he had in the Alonaro lounge earlier that day.

Memory of the hand pressed to his shoulder came back to him, as did the flood of emotions brought through that simple touch. It was the first time in so many hours that he allowed his thoughts to return to that moment. There had been so much information offered that he could not even begin to process the assortment of emotions and feelings that had been delivered in the brief contact. Just the last one stood out. Remained with him.

Qui-Gon was proud of the Jedi he had become.

It did not make the pain go away but it eased it a little.

"Here we are," the driver said, his roughened voice tearing violently into Obi-Wan's thoughts.

The Jedi looked out at his surroundings not even realizing they had arrived on the massive landing pad at the primary entrance to the exclusive apartment community.

Paying for the ride and pausing long enough to see the cab take off and vanish into the constant flow of traffic, Obi-Wan just stood there for a time.

Another sound of engines drew his attention and he turned just in time to catch sight of the Supreme Chancellor's official transport taking off from a lower landing pad. He watched until the transport was at a good distance before striding across the platform to the railed edge. Leaning heavily against the black rails, the Jedi stared down over the edge to study the platform the chancellor's ship had apparently lifted off from.

"A supply delivery pad," he mumbled to himself before retreating to the grand entrance of the building. Pulling at the edge of his cloak, he drew it close as he quietly slipped through the ornately decorated common area and offices. A few of the residents were making their way about but beyond that it was relatively quiet.

He paused in the center of the expansive room, then marched toward a carefully out of the way security station.

"Master Jedi," the station chief said as he rose from his seat before a series of security panels and monitors. "Is there something I can do for you."

Blue eyes carefully studied the room and the quietly waiting figure in the gray uniform of the Kinperton Security Agency. "The delivery landing pad about ten levels down, grand entrance side, what arrivals and departures have there been in the last few hours?"

Without hesitation or question the security officer accessed the records. After a few moments, he looked up. "We had a delivery of maintenance supplies early this morning and that is it."

Showing no hints of concern with the statement, Obi-Wan calmly inquired, "What about a ship departing a few minutes ago?"

The officer just looked at the Jedi curiously. "Sir there has been no arrivals or departures all after noon from that pad." He quickly turned and called up a security recording of the delivery landing pad. The holographic image hovered between the two men as it quickly played backward leading up to the arrival of Obi-Wan's taxi. Playing forward again, Obi-Wan watched the surrounding sky through the high arched entrance. Where he had seen the chancellor's transport fly passed. There was no ship.

Folding his arms across his chest, Obi-Wan nodded to the man to end the playback. "I must have been mistaken." He turned to leave the office but stopped at the door. "Has the Supreme Chancellor visited today?"

"No, Sir. We would be informed a minimum of two hours in advance and have extra security officers on hand. We have had no notice today."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan left the office and paused in the decorative marble surroundings. Turning so he could stare out of the grand entrance, the Jedi quickly revaluated the scene again. There was no doubt in his mind that the chancellor's special transport had just taken off from a lower landing pad on the Izen Towers.

Masking the weariness that had a strangle hold on him, he marched through to the main hall to the lift bank. Reaching to activate the control panel, he paused allowing his fingers to hover a centimeter from the buttons. Withdrawing from the elevator bank, Obi-Wan quickly moved to a more open area.

Warning spiked through the Force and he reached for his lightsaber. Casting out, he sought the source but found nothing. Only the briefest, fluttering darkness had captured his attention before vanishing.

Refusing to relax his guard, he tightened his grip on the silver cylinder of his saber as he raced toward an emergency stairwell rather than risking being caught in a confined area such as a lift.

Sending a warning to his padawan, the Jedi was surprised to feel as if the message was being sent across the galaxy instead of just the apartment building. He hoped Bali was all right.

Closing in on the emergency passage doors, Obi-Wan reached out mentally, bringing the Force to bear on the sealed door. It snapped open allowing him to race through it unimpeded. Pausing long enough to seal the door once more, he then bounded up the staircase several steps at a time.

At a landing platform, the Jedi spun, catching the pale blue blade that drove down on him in a powerful block. The power of his attacker threw them both against the railing, driving his ribs against the durasteel barrier. Grunting in pain, he managed to twist about and deflect his attacker's blade. Calling on the Force, he shoved his assailant to the wall.

In a flash of rich and muted browns the attacker bounded forward, chasing after Obi-Wan as he raced to the next level. Blue clashed and sparked as the blades were driven apart and Obi-Wan threw himself at the nearest door. Sparks flew as the attacker's blade met the doorframe.

Turning about, the Jedi brought his weapon up even as he continued to walk backward toward a more open area. Signs along the walls told him he was coming up on the Izen's ballroom, which was reserved for guests and their doings only.

Mercifully it was empty at the moment.

Blades repeatedly met in violent strikes as the two combatants were driven toward the ballroom floor. Coolly, Obi-Wan defended against the maddened attacks but his muscles were quickly straining under the sheer power of his attacker.

Blue slashed through the air but Obi-Wan managed to shift free of the deadly attack and put some distance between them. He breathed heavily as he struggled to hide the exhaustion that was quickly consuming him.

"You don't look very happy to see me," Halla Keizian said as she straightened. The warm light from the golden chandelier high above the center of the ballroom gave the false Jedi a soft glow.

"You are dead," Obi-Wan growled.

Halla stepped forward and playfully attacked but was met with a serious block. "My master would never let me off that easily." She lunged at Obi-Wan but he continued to block her. "Not even going to talk to me?" she teased.

"I have nothing to say to you." Obi-Wan paced a wide circle around the false Jedi. He never allowed his study of her to falter. He could feel the trickle of sweat, the coolness of it against his forehead. He couldn't waste his energy playing with her. All of his focus was given to searching for the first sign of weakness. He had to end the fight and end it quickly or he knew he would lose.

Halla playfully lashed out but Obi-Wan merely shifted out the way. Her green eyes narrowed. "You don't look so well."

Obi-Wan did not answer.

She smiled viciously. "The boy is here."

Stepping into the attack, Obi-Wan slammed into Halla's defenses as sabers clashed and hummed. He sliced deep into the mad woman's defenses and slashed her tan tunic sleeve, cutting into her arm. Expecting servos to be revealed, the Jedi was shocked when Halla wailed in pain and threw herself out of Obi-Wan's reach. The red wound had his attention and nearly allowed Halla to regain the upper hand as she lunged at him.

She drove him backward across the dance floor. Growling, she said, "I told you my husband was creating technology to repair me."

"The same man you murdered?"

Releasing a feral howl, Halla unleashed a powerful Force push that sent Obi-Wan across the highly polished marble floor. As she raced at him again, he rolled to his feet and managed to block the deadly blade. Twisting about, the real Jedi kicked out connecting firmly with her ankle sending Halla off balance. He then flipped her onto her back.

She struggled to free herself but was pinned against the red and gold spiralling pattern in the center of the dance floor. Giving up the fight, she began to laugh, the thousands of lights from the magnificent chandelier high above glittered in her insane eyes. "Oh, you did miss me!" she teased. "Better than a closet and no frustrated old master to get in our way."

"Who is he?" Obi-Wan demanded as he shook the cackling Sith. "Tell me!" He was not going to play her games. Not humor her. It was her master that had tortured Bali.

"Who, my love?" she purred.

Wrenching the saber from her hand he recognized it as the one he had lost long ago but discarded it, sending it flying across the dance floor. "The beast that tried to kill Bali. Your master."

"I am his pet," Halla gleefully replied as she tried to twist free of the Jedi's hold. "Pet. Pet. Pet." Again she began to laugh.

"Who is your master?" he demanded.

Halla strained nipping at him.

He pushed her away.

"Make you a trade," Halla said then burst into giggles. "Give me the boy and I will tell you who my master is. He would be safe with me."

Blue flashed as Obi-Wan activated his weapon and threw himself at her. Just as quickly, Halla called her weapon back to her hand and barely managed to block the furious assault.

"Give back the boy," she said, straining under Obi-Wan's renewed attack.

"You will never—"

"Liar and a thief," Halla shot back as she managed to clip Obi-Wan's shoulder sending him reeling.

He gripped at the smoldering material and wounded flesh but was made to defend himself against a volley of vicious strikes. He managed to stop and hold her off briefly before gaining the upper hand again. Driving her across the dance floor, their weapons hummed and clashed in a deadly dance.

Halla bounded backward nearly losing her feet to a quick downward slash and flipped through the air landing at Obi-Wan's side. Bringing her weapon about the tip of the blade cut across the Jedi's shoulder blades.

The pain laced through him, nearly numbing his already trembling fingers. Tightening his grip on the lightsaber hilt, he threw his hand back, slamming Halla in the side of the head with it. He stumbled forward, desperately trying to focus and draw as much strength from the Force as he could.

The darksider twisted about, blood glinting in her hair from a fresh gash. Her fingers twisted the padawan braid about. "You want my master? Find him yourself," she growled. Bringing her weapon up, she took the offense. "I once thought you had been lied to by the council, but now I know you were in on it. You are going to die for your treachery and the boy will be mine."

He barely heard her words in his own struggle against pain and exhaustion. Muscles across his back strained and burned where they had been cut by Halla's stolen blade. Staggering slightly, he caught himself and managed to raise his own weapon just as she lunged at him again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**_The Book of Adumbration_**

Bali sprinted across the floor of the community level. The initial warning from his master had been muted and broken but now Obi-Wan's strain was coming through quite clear. His heart pounded for fear that he would not get to the battle scene in time.

The chancellor's visit had left a strange pall over Senator Amidala's apartment and he had anxiously awaited his master's return. There was much he wanted to tell him about how the chancellor had acted oddly and Warbler's bizarre outburst before something…attacked it? No, he had not come to that conclusion yet, but the thought was there.

Casting out, careful not to disrupt his master, he checked in on the battle as he drew close. Relief flooded the apprentice to know that the older Jedi was still holding his own.

The closer Bali got the fight the stronger the poisonous touch of darkness was. It flowed like a noxious gas all about the apartment complex and the Force warned of great dangers that awaited him.

Just ahead, the magnificent chandelier glittered at near eye level. Its many golden appendages reflected the white, crystalline light from the thousand tiny jewels that sprouted from it.

The chandelier hung through a massive opening in the floor that turned the community section into a gallery above the ornately patterned ballroom floor.

At the chandelier matching railing that surrounded the opening, Bali was able to catch sight of his master in battle with the false Jedi. The darkness oozed from the long haired woman so powerfully no amount of disguise could hide the dark servant that she was.

Amidala's attacker.

Halla bounded forward, her blue blade slashing wildly through the air driving Obi-Wan back a step. The Jedi tried to counter but was quickly overwhelmed by Halla's unrelenting attack.

Fearing for his master, Bali decided that he did not have the time to take a more appropriate route to the ballroom floor. Taking his lightsaber in hand, the apprentice threw himself over the railing, calling the Force around him to soften the impact of his landing.

Barely touching the floor, he activated his weapon in a flash of green and rushed at Halla.

"No! Bali! Remain with the Senator!" Obi-Wan barked.

Halla slammed Obi-Wan with a powerful Force shove sending him crashing into the floor. Turning her mad green gaze on Bali, her blood red lips turned to a smile. "Hello, Padawan."

Wordlessly, Bali brought his weapon up, the jade green blade humming as he took on a defensive posture. He could not help but to steal a quick glance passed her shoulder to his motionless master. Then his gaze locked on the padawan braid with the flame tip weaved into Halla's dark brown hair.

At the sight of the stolen braid, all Bali wanted to do was reach up and touch his own marked braid fearing that she would take it too.

"You are so beautiful," Halla purred and lowered her weapon. Keeping it activated though, she moved slowly toward the padawan.

Beyond the false Jedi, Bali sought his master again but the Jedi remained motionless so he quickly sent a small probe to see that Obi-Wan was relatively all right.

Halla glanced back at where Obi-Wan lay. "He is for the moment but we will take care of that soon enough."

Shifting a few steps to the side, Bali tried to turn the waiting fight so he would be between the madwoman and his fallen master.

She did not follow his lead, remaining where she stood. Her green eyes, bright and all seeing. Under her scrutiny, the apprentice felt as if he were naked, unable to hide anything from her.

"You are afraid of me," she said softly. "I suppose I deserve that after the last time we met." She took a step closer, but Bali remained firm, drawing his weapon a little higher, a little more ready to strike at the Sith beast in Jedi robes. "Had I known then, things would have been different."

Whatever it was it did not make him feel better.

"I see so much of him in you." Another step forward. "Just like him, you will not even speak to me." Halla frowned, then with barely a hint of warning she lashed out causing Bali to struggle to block. "Good. One less thing I will have to teach you, my padawan. Still, we will have to train the Jedi out of you." She shook her head sadly. "Always waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the attack. Waiting and seeing what happens next. If you wait too long they take everything from you. I will teach you to be aggressive, my padawan."

"I am not your padawan."

There was something very strange in her green eyes. Something that was not insane or evil. Something familiar but Bali did not know quite what it was.

Of course, she was familiar, after all, she had once kidnapped him.

Before he knew what was happening she threw a seemingly wild upper slice that easily disarmed him. Diving for his weapon it rolled just beyond his reach as he struggled to put distance between he and the madwoman.

Reaching, he called the weapon back to his hand but before he could activate it, she was right on him. Her blue lightsaber blade humming just centimeters from his ear.

"You are like him," she whispered. "He hates me. Thinks I am a monster. An enemy that deserves only death. You pull away, like him. I might tarnish your light."

He tried to move away but she was quick and kept close. When she reached out to touch his face all he wanted was to scream and twist away.

"My eyes," she half sang brushing a finger along the side of his face. "Pretty green eyes."

Bali shifted, turning his saber about so slow and careful, hoping she would not notice.

Fingers brushed over his lips. "You have his mouth."

Gently, he tipped the emitter end up trying to aim it at the false Jedi. He could see tiny veins lacing over her ivory flesh.

A finger traced down the colorful markers on his padawan braid. "Why did they take you away from me?" she whispered. When she reached for Bali again he pulled away, fear shining behind his eyes. Anger flared in her own wild green. "They made you fear me."

Bali remained silent as he watched another strange shift in her eyes.

"Run," she said so low that he could barely make out the word. Brushing her fingers over his cheek, she continued, "All I ever wanted was you. So perfect and beautiful. Not your fault you are just like him."

Her words were terrifying.

"You should have been mine."

"I am Jedi," Bali answered.

"And you will be dead because of it. My master will see to it." Sadness glittered in her eyes before they hardened and turned cold. "All Jedi will die and the Sith will control the galaxy."

"Then I will die fighting as a Jedi." His finger brushed against the activation button on the saber hilt.

"You do not have to die. Leave the Republic, it is not safe for you, my—"

Shock filled her eyes as a lightsaber blade tore through her lower chest. Obi-Wan's strong arm wrapped around her pulling her away from Bali. The pale blue of his lightsaber was driven through her back. She opened her mouth as if to scream but could make little more than a choking noise. He deactivated his weapon, the damage done.

Obi-Wan's voice was low and rough from exhaustion. "You are a traitor to the Jedi Order. You murdered your master among countless other Jedi. You are a traitor to the Galactic Republic. An assassin."

In the death throes, Halla tried to struggle against Obi-Wan's grip. Dropping her stolen lightsaber, she fought his hold before her panicked face turned on the apprentice. "Mine," she whispered, reaching for a stunned Bali. "Mine."

"Never, Sith witch," Obi-Wan softly growled. He held on tight until her fighting ceased and she fell limp against him. The older Jedi looked to his apprentice, then sank to his knees, still holding Halla close. A smoldering hole in her tunic the only immediate sign of trauma. He gently cradled her head and brushed dark strands of hair from her peacefully sleeping face.

Bali remained frozen, staring at the Jedi holding the Sith. His finger gently moved away from the activation button on his lightsaber. Obi-Wan had interfered before he could act.

It was a few moments before he realized his master was staring at him. Obi-Wan made no move to release her.

"Master?"

The older Jedi frowned. Damp ginger strands of hair swept forward, lightly brushing against his forehead. The stress and weariness heavy in his face but sadness colored his eyes. "Alert security. The senator's security. The assassin is dead."

Slowly, Bali rose to his feet, but he never took his gaze from his master and the madwoman in his arms. "Will you be all right?"

"She cannot hurt anyone now."

The padawan remained motionless, lingering on the image.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and whispered, "Go."

**_The Book of Fury_**

The sleek, silver form of the Supreme Chancellor's official transport glided smoothly into the secure landing bay not far from his offices in the Senate. The craft expertly set down and awaited the okay from the security chief on the floor before beginning disembarking procedures.

Palpatine sat quietly in his seat surrounded by four of his Red Guard. They remained alert as the signal was given and the transport opened its landing platform.

Still, the chancellor remained motionless in his seat, seemingly unaware of the goings on around him. His peaceful visage marred only by his drawn fists.

His pet had failed.

Still, Kenobi lived.

If she had not been playing games, she could have easily finished Kenobi. He was no match for her. Those last moments of her life had been spent wanting that padawan of Kenobi's. Her mind was further gone than he had realized, especially if she thought he would ever allow her to take on an apprentice.

The up side was she was now out of his way so he could fully focus on young Skywalker.

"Your Excellency," Mas Amedda said at the doorway of the chamber Palpatine sat in. "Where have you been? We have had to reschedule your meeting with that Domani Ambassador." The Chagrian paused, glancing about the interior of the transport. "Is this all the security you took?"

"I had to speak to an old friend," the chancellor said calmly even though a white-hot spike of anger rose up at the interruption. He was calmed by the thought that soon instead of interrupting him, the Chagrian would be bowing before him before being crushed. Rising, he swept his elegant long coat about and faced the blue skinned Vice Chancellor. "I did not want to make a production of it and chose only the most basic of needs."

"These are dangerous times. You should put your protection first if not for yourself, for the good of the galaxy."

"Yes," Palpatine agreed. "Yes, you are right." They walked down the landing pad side by side as Amedda filled him in on the happenings of the last few hours. Dry political mongering nothing more and he allowed his thoughts to briefly return to the troublesome Jedi.

Yes, Kenobi would be put down soon enough. He was no match for Skywalker and it would take precious little before he could unleash the fury of his new pet. Then he would dispose of Skywalker. He did not want to risk keeping him around too long.

Still, the padawan, Bali Tiro, quirked his curiosity again. Yes, if it allowed without disrupting his plans, he might spare the boy. If nothing else but for some entertainment later.

Yes, he would see.

**The Book of Master and Padawan Part III**

_Moving on silent feet, Bali crept along the wall of the stone garden. Steps ever so careful not stray from the path and shift a single grain of sand. He paused, glancing out at the rows and patterns drawn in the sand surrounding and circling a few various sized stones meticulously placed about the floor. _

_ There was a large bloodstone placed just a little off center, balanced in a sea of sand, cultivated ripples encircled the stone. It was such a beautiful shade of red that it almost detracted from the other, plainer stones in the garden. At least, until he took a moment to carefully study them. Their harsh, jagged and broken sides gave them character that the smoother bloodstone did not possess. _

_ Turning to the platform at the edge of the garden, with a simple stone bench, the apprentice just stared at his master for a time. The fifteen-year-old smiled, but the other Jedi did not see him for his eyes were closed._

_ Bali moved slowly over the remaining path and approached the bench. His first thought was to speak but chose not to disturb the peace of the stone garden. _

_Sinking to the bench next to his cloaked master, the boy stared out at the stones for a time. _

_ Sometimes all Bali wanted was to be ten again. He had decided that was the best age. Back then, he had been Obi-Wan's apprentice for nearly two years and it was still when the Galactic Republic seemed strong on the surface even if it was crumbling inside. They were not caught up in some invisible war. There were no Sith to fight, no Jedi dying for useless reasons. _

_When he was ten, everything was good. Both he and his master had found a pattern and they worked comfortably together. Nothing seemed impossible and he was happy then._

_ Even if, at fifteen he was no longer a child, sometimes that was all he wanted. Nearly everyday since he turned thirteen, he just wanted things to be happy again. He wanted the comfort in knowing his master would be there to be understanding no matter what kind of trouble he got into. Wanted comfort in knowing that everything would be all right but most importantly he wished only for the comfort in knowing that his master would be there to protect him from the monsters that lurked in the shadows. _

_ It did not seem like he was asking for too much. _

_ Except that every time he looked into his master's pale gaze, he knew things were different. Obi-Wan had nearly lost his own life rescuing an errant padawan from the abyss. There was nothing he could ever do to repay that._

_ A light tug on his padawan braid drew his surprised attention. Obi-Wan offered a weary smile, tugging on the ginger tip again. The apprentice grinned and slumped against his master's heavily cloaked shoulder. For a moment, the sense of well being that had been lost so long ago returned._

**_The Book of Strained Relations_**

Bali shifted his gaze across the busy common room of Senator Amidala's apartment. For a time, he just stared at his master in conference with Padmé and the Jedi High Council member, Eeth Koth.

Obi-Wan shifted a little stiffly tugging at the fresh cloak and tunic that had been delivered shortly after the councillor's arrival. To those who did not know the Jedi, they would not have seen the echo of a wince or the extra care that Obi-Wan took in his movements.

The apprentice frowned. His master was hurt but he knew that Obi-Wan would not allow it to interfere with his duty to serve. They would not be sent back to the temple for rest and recovery.

But the Sith beast was dead.

He had seen the long slash across his master's shoulder blades. He had stretched the bacta soaked bandage across the wound while Obi-Wan stood in painful silence. He had wrapped the gash in his master's upper arm where the madwoman had cut him.

He was hurt and they should go back to the temple.

The padawan stood silently waiting, hoping Master Koth would assign a new team of Jedi if the senator so wanted her protection to continue.

Glancing about the room, there were fewer beings about. Kimperton Security had retreated, terribly embarrassed by the attack in their walls. They promised to beef up security in and around the Izen.

He had notified the temple and informed the council that his master had killed the assassin. Master Koth and a few knights had arrived after a short time.

After informing everyone of the situation, Bali had returned to the ballroom. Security officers were all ready there, yet they remained at the edges of the room protecting the exits only. His master stood a few feet from the Sith's body, that he had wrapped in his cloak. At his hip, hung the lightsaber he had used for many years, in his hand he held the one that had been stolen from him by the Sith witch.

What Bali remembered the most was how his master had looked at him. It was as if he had never seen the apprentice before. At that moment, he had decided it was best if he stayed at the edge of the room like the security.

He folded his arms across his chest in the same worn fashion as his master, but froze. That witch had said he was just like _him_. Him, who? His master? Of course, he was Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan, he would pick up some of his master's peculiarities, all padawan's did.

In the hours since the fight had ended, his master had only spoken when required of him and not a word to the padawan even when asked.

Worse, Obi-Wan's shields were up completely blocking him out. Not even a probing tendril to see if the Jedi was all right was accepted.

So he kept his distance.

Watching as a cover story was hatched at the directive of Senator Amidala. The official report and her later public appearance via holo was that the assassin was from on of the former League of Secessionist worlds and wanted revenge against the loyalist politician.

When finally Eeth Koth made his way to he guarded doors, Obi-Wan walked alongside the councillor. Bali quietly joined them, feeling it was his place to be there. He could see in his master's weary gaze that he was intruding but refused to leave.

Frowning, Obi-Wan turned to Master Koth, and spoke softly. "What will be done with her?"

"There will be an investigation," the Zabrak said. "There is no doubt you did what you had too, Master Kenobi. We will see what we can learn from her body. If indeed all you say is true, then it is very curious that her former wounds have been organically repaired. We hope to gain some insight into her master's existence." He folded his arms into the sleeves of his cloak. "Is there anything else, any hint she offered that could help us?"

Taking on a thoughtful look, Obi-Wan tiredly shook his head. "She seemed to believe whatever his plans are they will come to fruition soon. She said that safety was outside the Republic."

Eeth Koth nodded slightly but spoke no words. Stopping at the door he turned to Bali then back to Obi-Wan before bowing and then retreating into the fold of security in the corridor.

For a time the master and apprentice just stood there as occupants of the room continued to buzz about.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan tiro," Padmé's voice broke over the din drawing the attention of the two Jedi. Her lightly painted lips drew into a small smile. She was still dress for the holos when she released her statement to the Holonet Broadcasting Company. Pale fingers lightly brushed over elegant patterns, hand sewn into the material. "I want to thank you for agreeing to stay on until I address the senate tomorrow."

"We are at your service, Milady," Obi-Wan said as he carefully bowed.

Bali could tell the movement hurt. He could see the strain and exhaustion in his master's eyes and knew that Obi-Wan needed to rest.

When Padmé had been pulled away to deal with more details of the day's events, Bali reached for Obi-Wan's arm, careful not to upset any wounds. The older Jedi pulled away but led the youth into the corridor, passed security officers and into an atrium well beyond the lift bank.

"You should rest, Master."

Lightning quick reflexes allowed Obi-Wan to catch the youth by surprise, gripping him by his chin. Shocked green eyes stared out at the master's stern gaze. "You are to protect the Senator. Do not abandon her when a potential assassin is lurking nearby."

He tried to twist away. "Master—"

"If she had wanted too, she could have gone straight for Amidala's apartment."

"But she—"

"Do not argue with me!"

Struggling harder, he managed to pull away from his master's surprisingly strong grip. "Yes, Master," he huffed.

"Do not just agree to placate me. You needlessly risked the senator's life," the ginger haired Jedi growled as he tugged at his cloak. "You should have obeyed when I told you to return to her."

"But, Master, the witch was winning—"

"If she had gotten through me, then you would have been the senator's best defense against her."

"Master—"

A sharp look silenced him. Bali just stared at the older Jedi for a time. Even though Obi-Wan's shields were up he could still sense the anger coloring the Jedi's usually calm aura.

"Forgive me," the apprentice whispered.

"You said you would obey."

A hundred different thoughts and emotions raced through the younger Jedi but all of them had the same conclusion. He would do it again if necessary.

Obi-Wan grabbed the apprentice by the shoulders and shook him violently, jarring away whatever thoughts had possessed Bali. "How can I protect you if you will not obey me?"

"I am not child anymore."

His words cut as easily as a lightsaber blade.

"You are right," Obi-Wan calmly replied, then released his hold of the troublesome padawan. "You are right." He withdrew a step, paused and studied Bali for a time. With a gravity-laden tone, he said, "You are not a child but you still are _my_ padawan. As such you will obey me. It is not your place to decide which of my orders you will follow. You will obey them all, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Disobey me again and I will have you remanded to the temple until you learn to follow orders."

"Master—"

Another sharp look silenced him.

Bali's heart sank. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

The exhaustion was heavy in his voice as Obi-Wan added, "You should never have left the senator's side. There were things you should never have seen."

"I have seen you kill before, Master. You do it only when you must. I know that. It was the only way to stop her." He folded his arms across his chest, pausing to study the older Jedi. "It might not be right to feel this way but I am glad she is dead. I do not think I could handle her calling me padawan again. It was gross and distorted coming from that witch."

"You would not have had to face that if you had obeyed."

Fighting back a shiver at the thought of the Sith witch reaching out for him, Bali twisted about trying not to seem too obvious with the discomfort the thought brought.

"She cannot hurt you anymore, Padawan." Obi-Wan studied him for a moment. "See to the senator's security. Nothing has changed, we are still here for her protection." He pulled his cloak close. "I want to be alone for a while."

Bali was left to quietly watch as his master walked away.

**_The Book of a Single Touch_**

Stealing away into the night like a ghost, Qui-Gon Jinn walked softly through the corridor toward the maintenance hanger. His ship had been delayed by several hours due to repairs and he was growing impatient to leave.

"Work faster, standing there, will make them not," Yoda's gravelly voice broke the silence of the long corridor.

The tall master twisted about to see Yoda sitting quietly in his hover chair tucked away in an alcove. "I thought enough had been said in the council chamber," he straightened and folded his arms across his chest in a domineering fashion. "Or are you here to accuse me of running away again?"

Yoda's nose scrunched in irritation. "Insolent you are."

"I prefer set in my ways."

"To change, never too old are."

"For one so long lived as you are, that is a matter of opinion."

The ancient Jedi narrowed his yellow gaze and studied the other. "Anxious you are to leave."

"A mediator is needed on Keltis V. The sooner I get there, the sooner work may begin on renewing peaceful relations with the Somilu." Qui-Gon shifted his pack slightly, adjusting its weight on his shoulder. He had to prepare his ship and get in some reading while he waited for the mechanics to finish their work. He did not have time to rehash arguments with Yoda. "If you will excuse me, Master, I must be on my way."

He had only made a few long strides toward the bay when Yoda called out. "Speak to your padawan, did you?"

Stopping again in the corridor, Qui-Gon just stood there listening to the clanks and clatters, and the roar of engines just beyond the door that was almost within reach. Broad shoulders slumped and his pack slipped free and tumbled to the floor with a dull thud. "I have made my peace the only way I knew how. Now let me go."

The silence stretched out into near infinity for the white haired master and deciding he had sufficiently answered Yoda's question, he reached down and grasped his pack. Dragging it up off the floor, he managed to steal a glance back at the little green Jedi hovering a meter above the floor in his floating chair.

Another two long strides toward the door.

"And?" Yoda questioned.

"I have a ship to tend to." With that, Qui-Gon decided there was nothing Yoda could say or do to hold him up any longer. Even when the little master beckoned, he kept walking until he had passed through the protective door and into the massive chamber filled with ships of various sizes and shapes.

His long stride carried him quickly across the floor, footsteps thundering in the cavernous room, taking him to the small, one manned ship that waited.

"Another twenty minutes, Master Jinn," a faceless figure said from beneath the ship's belly as long blue fingers reached out and grasped a hydrospanner from the nearby toolbox.

"Take your time," Qui-Gon said in mock coolness. "I am in no hurry."

Dropping the pack again, the master drew away from the small runner and found a secluded corner. There was a large piece of formed plating off of a ship and he found that it made a good seat.

Glancing about, he wished Yoda had been so stubborn and bold that he had followed him. Alone he was left to wonder why had he not wanted to speak about the visit with his former padawan.

It had, after all been fruitful. He thought, although he could not entirely be certain, but he had offered the younger man what a wanted—needed—to know, right? It had not been that hard so why had he withheld it for so long?

He had the rest of his life to figure that out.

Qui-Gon's thoughts lingered on that last sentence for a time. Then slowly he withdrew into himself, hands balling up into fists. Tears blurred his vision as he tried desperately to retain hold of his swirling emotions. He shook as tears left shining trails down his weathered cheeks.

The memory of placing his hand upon his former padawan's shoulder returned. There had been so much material between flesh that he almost doubted it would work. He just needed the physical connection for a temporary bond. Words would not have sufficed in that moment when all he could do was share what lingered in his heart, even if he had to be reminded that it was there.

It had been quick and he had given so freely that at the time, he did not realize he had taken too.

The knowledge of the taking had come in the form of sand. Obi-Wan had become adrift after Naboo and he had been blind to his padawan's plight. In that moment, he had touched his former apprentice's pain, emptiness and struggle to make sense of an altered place in the universe.

At a single touch, he had felt the creeping chill that was Obi-Wan's constant companion and wondered how one could live with it.

It was not all cold, for there was warmth too. Found in the shining green eyes of a padawan learner named Bali Tiro. The old master smiled. The boy had brightened a dying flame, sustaining it and giving it a purpose, to light the future.

The weeping Jedi was grateful to the child.

The boy would make a worthy Jedi someday and it would be due in no small part to the love and caring that had been put into his training. He had seen his own lessons reflected in the boy, lessons that Obi-Wan had taken to heart in his own apprenticeship.

It gave the white haired man hope even in grief. He wept because his heart hurt and he felt helpless to ease the pain. It should be fair, his grieving thoughts acknowledge, after all, Obi-Wan had hurt for so long without hope for salvation from the pain.

A single touch had told him more than he had learned in years. A single touch had shown him the price Obi-Wan paid for acting out of love. A single touch had shown him the pain a master's—parent's—rejection had brought. A single touch had told him that happiness was a padawan.

A single touch had shown him everything and Qui-Gon could only grieve for he had squandered it all.

A single touch had told him that even the brightest flames are extinguished before their time.

**_The Book of the Aching Heart_**

Pale fingers gripped the wall for support as Obi-Wan struggled over the last few meters before reaching a small viewing room. Spying the few pieces of furniture that overlooked a window staring out into the ambering sky, Obi-Wan called the Force too him, bidding for a little more strength.

Taking in a desperate breath, he held on a moment longer for fear that his strength would give and he could not make it the last few steps. Master Koth refused their return to the temple because there was no one to replace them as the senator's security. He needed the rest. Bali could not just be left alone to protect the senator. Koth had explained they were strained and if there had been other Jedi available things would be different. He had accepted that, just as he accepted Yoda's pronouncement that they should remain in the field until summoned.

Grasping the top of the first chair he came to, Obi-Wan released the last well of remaining strength and made it to the long bench covered in fine burgundy leather. Muscles gave out as the Jedi collapsed against the cushioned seat, groaning from a mixture of relief and pain. His body trembled from exhaustion and ached until strained muscles finally were relaxed.

The soft cushion did little for his slashed back and the wound burned mercilessly. Focusing on his breathing, the weary knight closed his eyes and allowed his inhales and exhales to slow and become regular. For a time, he just laid there, sprawled across the long bench staring up at the ceiling as the last of the day's light danced across him.

Relaxing his shielding slightly, he reached out and brushed against his padawan's mind.

Bali seemed to be fine.

Good.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan drew up his shields once more and allowed his mind to drift, seeking a healing meditation to mend his damaged body.

The calm he needed would not come for his heart was conflicted. Brushing fingers through his tousled ginger locks, he sighed heavily as the image of Bali twisting away from Halla's touch returned to him.

His heart had leapt and panicked at the sight of the madwoman reaching for his padawan. She had stolen Bali once and there was no way as long a blood flowed through his veins that he would allow her to harm the boy again. After all, it had taken Bali years to get over the nightmares of a faceless, black clad creature that had called him padawan.

Halla had been so tangled up in her madness, so focused on Bali; he had been free to move. For a moment, he had feared his strength had fled, but at the sight of Bali struggling not to have Halla's fingers brush against his cheek, it returned.

Obi-Wan had every right to take her down for her crimes. She had sinned against the Republic, against all life itself by her murderous ways. He could not let her go to threaten more lives.

Halla Keizian had died on Xim.

Groaning softly as he shifted, rolling onto his side and carefully tugging at the edges of his cloak drawing it around him to better fight against the phantom chill that had settled in his bones.

Mostly, he finally admitted, he had killed her because she and her glowing lightsaber blade were a threat to Bali.

She had been perched over his padawan. Every movement had to be sure to spare Bali any injury. He had felt nothing, save a sense of duty when he drove the blade through her back.

Halla Keizian ceased to exist the moment she took the name Darth Vengier.

The memory of wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close danced in his mind. He had been desperate to get her away from Bali so she could do no harm in her dying struggle.

He had held on, because that was all he could do for her as she fought death.

_Mine. Mine_.

The battle in his heart grew more intense.

Halla Keizian had been a Sith, a murderer and a…mother.

_Mine. Mine._

Obi-Wan tugged on his cloak seeking warmth that did not exist.

She was mad, he told himself as the ache in his heart grew. He had held tight during her death throes.

For Halla Keizian, all Obi-Wan had felt was a desperate want. She wanted her child. The madwoman had reached for Bali with all the certainty of a parent.

He told himself that her dark master that had created her, twisted her in such a way that little sanity remained. She had kidnapped Bali once and remembered him. She was insane and had no true concept of what she was doing.

_Mine. Mine._

But his heart knew she reached for that same feeling of completeness he felt. She reached for the piece of herself once thought lost. At that moment, he understood. She was reaching for her child. Their child.

The damage had been done and nothing he could do would bring her back.

In the end, she was just Halla Keizian.

When her tormented spirit had found release, the pain in his heart became unbearable. No memory of laughter or a teasing smile could mend it. For he knew what he had done.

In the peaceful expression of eternal sleep, he had seen the girl she had once been. Her hand outstretched as if still reaching for Bali.

Still reaching for her baby.

And Bali had seen it all.

**The Book of Temple Ghosts Part VI**

_Obi-Wan shifted the light utility pack and adjusted its weight on his shoulder as he quickened his pace through the quiet corridor. This was his third mission for the Council, after this one, he would ask for extended fieldwork. After all, there was no reason he should always return to the temple between missions. He was no longer a padawan needing class and trials._

_ Staring at the flat gray wall, Obi-Wan remained focused on the slight curve that would lead him the hanger entrance where an assembled team of knights had gathered, waiting to embark on the rescue mission to Doyga._

_ Tugging at the edges of his cloak, he paused, noting with concern the ease at which the habit was becoming. Drawing his cloak closed would not warm him anymore than ignoring it. _

_ So taken up in his thoughts on the healing chill, he crashed into the tall figure of Qui-Gon Jinn causing him to stumble back a step. _

_A gentle hand clasped his arm. Taken by surprise at his former master's presence, he swore never to allow such run-ins to happen again. _

_ "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a gentle smile. "I was hoping to run into you." He paused, then added, "Not literally, of course."_

_ The young knight pulled away. _

_ "Please," the tall master said as he moved to block the corridor._

_ "I thought we had said all there was to say?" The words came out more bitter than planned. _

_ Qui-Gon frowned. "I understand that you are angry, hurt."_

_ "I have a mission to attend too," Obi-Wan said as he lightly bowed, then brushed passed the other Jedi, returning to his journey toward the hanger. Anger flared briefly, before being stifled. If only he had been more organized, then he could have left earlier and not risked this confrontation. _

_ It was the last thing he needed._

_ "You do not have to do this. You can still back out."_

_ Back out? This was not something decided on the fly. He had willingly taken this mission, just like the one before it and the one before that, including the side trek asked by the council. _

_ "Since when does the council let you pick and choose which missions to take?" Obi-Wan asked, pausing in the corridor, his back still to Qui-Gon._

_ "When they offer near suicide missions."_

_ Obi-Wan heard the slight shift in the fabric of Qui-Gon's soil brown cloak and knew the master had folded his arms across his chest. "Someone has to do it."_

_ "It does not have to be you."_

_ He could not bring himself to face his former master. "What would you have me do?"_

_ "Mediate, after all, that is what you were trained to do."_

_ The newly born habit asserted itself, and he tugged at the edges of his reddish-brown cloak. If only the answer was so simple. _

_ Simple had left him a long time ago. Now all that remained were dreams of sand and barren deserts and the cold that never went away. All that remained was the haunting certainty that everything was wrong and he had no clue how to repair it. _

_ "I was trained to help and to protect those who could not defend themselves. This mission does that."_

_ "Obi-Wan—"_

_ "You have not cared much about my decisions of late, so why should you care now?" he asked sharply, turning a pale blue gaze on the Jedi master. When no answer was immediately forthcoming, the young Jedi retreated, returning to his journey, his mission. _

_ There, everything that could possibly be said had been said. There was nothing left, save good-bye and even that failed him. _


	9. 

**_The Book of Revelations_**

Obi-Wan paced quietly onto the viewing deck of Senator's Amidala's apartment in the Izen Towers. He stood quietly in the center of the transparent domed room staring out at the city planet at night, it was aglow with the amber lights of the life below. Remaining still, his gaze found the streaming rivers of light as the constant flow of traffic moved through the artificial canyons of Coruscant.

Slowly he looked along the false horizon, where he could almost make out the Jedi temple in the distance. From there, he imagined the glorious sight of the lighting around the great spires.

Turning stiffly, he studied the quiet apprentice perched on a lounge chair working on the broken PodBot. Bright green eyes caught the pale lighting system as he looked up at his master. He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

The question surprised Obi-Wan and he realized that he was still completely shielded, even the training bond was strangled. Consciously relaxing his shielding just enough to breath life into the bond, he could see and feel the youth visibly relax.

Walking softly across the deck, he approached the youth and reached out allowing rough fingers to brush under the youth's chin and tipped it up. He studied the bright green eyes, still trying to reconcile a truth he already accepted. It made sense in his heart, even if his brain still denied the youth's birthright.

How could he have been so blind all these years?

Brushing his fingers through the apprentice's thick, dark brown spikes he elicited a warm giggle. The Jedi realized with some relief that nothing had truly changed.

"I am fine, Padawan. Sore and tired, but fine." He sank to the lounge chair shared by Bali. Reaching out, he pulled the broken droid from the apprentice's hand and turned the green form about. Its black and gold antenna flopped around lifelessly.

The Jedi wondered what the little droid had seen all those years ago when Bali had been attacked in the senate. Twisting the droid about he wondered, if in the fried memory banks did Warbler remember the flashes and dark eyes that so haunted him?

No, that was just silly. The PodBot was just a droid, nothing but a series of wires and circuits.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan turned back and gave the worried youth a smile. "The Senator has retired for the evening?"

"Yes. She wants to be up early to review notes before going before the Senate and demanding the chancellor relinquish his emergency powers."

Nodding slightly, the older Jedi turned his attention back to the broken droid. "Sometimes, I forget that you are no longer a little boy, but it does not change the fact that you are my padawan and I have sworn to protect you above all else."

"Yes, Master, of course. I understand that." The youth shifted so he could better face the older Jedi. "I do understand. I just—"

Obi-Wan twisted to study the worried face. "Have faith in me, Padawan. Have faith that I know what I am doing and no matter what happens it is because it was meant to be. Nothing more."

"Yes, Master," came the obedient reply.

Smiling softly, the older Jedi passed the small droid back to Bali. "As a Jedi we grow up too fast, do not try to speed it up."

"Oh, do not worry," Bali said with a grin. "Awar and I have been visiting and I am certain he has a trick or two up his sleeve waiting for my return."

"Or three."

The apprentice grinned sheepishly as he made to focus on the droid in his hold. "I cannot always be the good apprentice. I will get a bad reputation."

"My apprentice, you already have one. Or do we suddenly forget the years of terror between ages eight and ten?"

"I thought I was just mischievous back then."

Obi-Wan gave a great laugh and it felt wonderful. "Mischievous? To my knowledge you and Awar are the only two to ever be restricted from getting within twenty meters of the women's locker room on the practice level."

"It was rather frustrating since the men's locker room was next door. We had to keep going back to our apartments to clean up after every practice."

"You should have thought about that before your released that explosive soap bomb in there."

"It was Awar's idea! I did not know it was going to explode into a solid block of bubbles," Bali grinned wickedly. "You should have seen the look on Master Gallia's face when she came flying out of there completely naked."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Probably similar to mine when she stormed into the middle of the shower I was taking to register a complaint."

Grinning, Bali innocently looked away.

The mention of the Councillor's name brought an air of sadness. She was one of many who had not survived the civil war. Her death had come at the hands of an angry mob that blamed the Jedi for causing the civil war that was choking their colony. They surrounded and beat her to death, never once did she raise her weapon to them. They then bound her body to a post just outside the transport station as a reminder and warning to all that they would not tolerate Jedi presence on their colony.

After a long silence, Obi-Wan reached up and flicked the youth's long dual colored padawan braid. He spoke softly for Bali's ears only should anyone else be listening. "Despite your tendency for mischievous acts, occasionally disobeying when you should be attending to my orders, you are a good padawan, but you must obey me, too much depends on it."

"Why does that statement worry me?" Bali frowned.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"I just, I worry that is all."

"I know, Padawan, and you should not."

Bali nodded, even if he did not always agree with or understand his master. "I have not quite got Warbler working again." He turned to Obi-Wan and studied his master's weary face. "Everything sort of happened so fast. We were visiting, then there was this brush of darkness that vanished as fast as it appeared, then all of the sudden the chancellor was there for a surprise visit."

Listening intently, the older folded his arms across his chest, seeking the warmth in the heavy cloak.

Through the newly reopened training bond, Bali sensed pain that Obi-Wan had not been successful in blocking. His master was still suffering much from his recent injuries. Focusing on his story, he continued, "Everything was happening around me and I did try to pay attention but I think a lot happened without my knowledge." He twisted the droid about again. "I just left it circling the room, I did not think Warbler would cause any harm. But when it flew around the chancellor it freaked out. It started whistling and chirping and ramming me then it started to break down. I could not feel anything wrong but just on a hunch I grabbed it and wrapped it in a Force shield and stopped whatever was happening to it." He paused and carefully thought about his next words. "It was like Warbler was trying to push me away from the chancellor."

"Hmm, maybe that little droid is smarter than I give it credit for." "I do not believe you are the only one to hold such a dislike for the chancellor," Bali said, his look turning serious. "Senator Amidala does not seem to like him much either," he paused, "but I thought they were allies?"

"Once during the blockade of Naboo. I suspect their political paths began to shift with the end of the civil war."

"A lot has changed with the civil war's end." Bali frowned but never took his bright green gaze from his master. He noticed that the older man occasionally looked at him strangely, but then the look eased into the same weariness he had long grown accustomed to. "I thought things would be better with the Republic unified again. Except there is this dark shadow over everything." He shook his head. "Maybe I am just crazy."

Pressing a reassuring hand to the youth's shoulder, Obi-Wan said, "No, Padawan, I feel it also."

"Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

Again, Bali hesitated, even though knowing his master would understand, it was still difficult to put his concerns into words. "Have you ever known of a non-Force sensitive to use compulsions?"

"There are some races that are more telepathic than others. There were creatures on Cath that are known to bend minds and they are not Force sensitive. Why?"

"I think Chancellor Palpatine was trying to make the Senator agree with him."

"One can be persuasive—"

Bali suddenly reached forward pressing his hand to his master's shoulder and said, "Join me and we can regain control of the Republic. Stand at my side."

Obi-Wan just looked at Bali.

The apprentice withdrew his hand knowing he had gotten his point across.

"Curious."

"I did not feel anything. I was standing right there and almost did not notice the conversation going on. I was working with Warbler but I was paying attention."

"I am sure you were."

Of that Obi-Wan could be certain as Bali was equally good at pretending to be distracted when he is very much enthralled with what is going on around him.

"I do not like him," Bali said softly. "It is not because he is a politician," he quickly added so not to have his words dismissed. "There is something wrong with him. I have always felt it, but now more than ever."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He is power grabbing and that is a dangerous agenda. I would suspect, without knowing for certain, that the council is also aware of this. Their sessions are lasting longer than usual."

"Should we not add this information?"

"No. I do not think it would be wise to send such beliefs over the comm systems."

"Someone should go—"

"No."

"Master?"

Shrugging into the folds of his cloak, Obi-Wan said slowly. "We are to remain in field until further notice."

A cold chill raced through the padawan. Mimicking his master, he folded himself into his cloak. The silence between the two Jedi grew to a roar, but still no words passed between them.

Obi-Wan bowed his head in thought, then spoke softly. "Is there anything else?"

"I will obey."

"No," the ginger haired Jedi looked to Bali.

"About the Sith witch? She is dead and cannot hurt me. I will not allow her to disturb my sleep with nightmares." The words were brave but inside, Bali still felt afraid. She had disarmed him so easily. Her touch was so cold and the memory of it drove him to pull at his cloak.

Something stirred in the back of his mind. The memory of a dying Jedi master whispering in his ear returned after being forgotten for so long.

"Who was she?"

Obi-Wan looked at the youth, then sighing heavily he said, "She was once a Jedi padawan who lost her way."

"Oh." Bali tried to drag up the memories of Nochian Spex's words but only vague notions of things came to him, the words long forgotten. Yet, something in him said the Sith witch, the fallen Jedi, was important. Did it have something to do with her maddened ramblings? He shook his head wishing things came together easier in his mind.

Again the apprentice sought out his master's tired expression. "What did she mean by me having her eyes?"

Obi-Wan was quiet for a time, but made no move. His words were soft and filled with regret. "She was insane, Padawan. She meant nothing other than to spread her madness. Just ignore her."

**_The Book of Disturbing News_**

The doors to the Jedi Council chamber glided open revealing a stern looking Nikto, Master Barras. He marched into the room with great authority. Pausing in the center of the patterned floor, he swept back his deep brown cloak revealing warm grays of his clothing that accentuated the burnt sienna of his rough skin. Dark eyes looked the circle of Jedi over.

"Knight Keemli is dead," he gruffly announced. "Her transport was gunned down just outside Coruscant regulated space by a sentry ship of the Republican army."

The council members remained silent, allowing no emotions to color their faces. They had already received word of the accidental collision with a Corellian light freighter.

His accusation went unquestioned.

Anger flared briefly in Barras at the lack of emotion, but quickly cooled, as he understood the reason. "Masters," he said finally bowing before them. "I bring you news from Kamino."

Wordlessly, Yoda prompted with a nod.

"It is a heavily guarded world."

"Who is guarding it?" Mace demanded as he leaned forward in his chair showing the first sign of interest since Barras' entrance.

"The Grand Army of the Republic." For the Nikto, that said enough. Knight Keemli's death was a hard thing to take, as he had known the younger Jedi for many years. She had willingly put herself on the front line to direct attention away from the real investigation. She died to protect the information he carried. He reached into the layers of his tunic and found the carefully stored data pad.

Officers of the very Republic she had sworn to protect killed Keemli and it wounded Barras deeply.

"And these Kaminoans?" Mace asked. "I am unfamiliar with them."

Master Serrenka, from across the round room, spoke up, "They deal in biological replication. I am of the understanding that they are quite good."

"Cloners?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked with disgust in his usually placid tone.

"Yes," Barras said as he stepped forward and handed Mace the data pad. "They are the source of the Republican Army's stock of soldiers."

The usually staid councillors shifted and exchanged uncertain glances with one another. Everyone except for Yoda, who studied Barras silently while stirring his gimer stick. When he spoke, the complete attention of everyone fell to the ancient master. "Long since banned such massive cloning facilities, the Republic has. Disturbing news this is."

Mace handed the report off to Master Lenx at his left, then drew his long fingers together and studied the Nikto in the center of the room. "Evidently the Senate must not be aware of the origins of their new army or I doubt they would be so accepting."

"The Senate's army it is not," Yoda said firmly while shaking his head sadly. "Palpatine's army it is."

**_The Book of Repairs_**

Bali paused in his work at repairing the small PodBot and glanced out the great window of Senator Amidala's apartment. Warm morning sunlight cascaded through the gathering clouds, splashing reds and oranges across the superstructures of the Coruscant's never ending skyline. He turned, staring out onto the deck where his master stood taking in the natural warmth.

Obi-Wan's eyes were closed but his face tilted up toward the sky. Any other time, Bali would be transfixed with the sight, but now he was only bothered. It reminded him of the strange dream he had during the few hours of rest he had managed during the night.

In one of the grand atriums of the Jedi temple, there was a statue of an ancient Bendu monk named Anun Mon'Ari. Legend had it. The cast reddish metal figure was a model for a much larger statue. His master had told him about it on one of the many times they passed by it. He had never given it much attention. In his memories, Anun was the first of the Bendu to speak freely about touching the Force. Not just believing in it, but reaching out and guiding and being guided by it.

Bali had not, of late, put too much thought into the ancient Bendu, but as he slept the ancient monk had come to him. He saw Mon'Ari's age weathered face staring into the sunlight as if for the first time. Much in the same fashion his master was enjoying the warmth at the edge of the deck.

Turning his attention back to the damaged Warbler, he pulled back a panel and made a few more adjustments with a small, all purpose tool he usually kept secured in his utility belt. "Come on," he growled as he called on the Force to aid in his repair of the tiny droid.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Padmé asked playfully as she glided into the large room dressed in a simple blue outfit.

The apprentice's cheeks flushed at being caught. "Um, sometimes." He quickly finished the repairs and sealed up the small, oval shaped droid body. A series of lights flashed and Warbler immediately took off from Bali's hand. The padawan and senator watched in amusement as the PodBot whipped around the room beeping wildly.

"What is wrong with it?" Padmé asked, drawing back a step the moment the little droid whizzed past her ear and ruffled the soft curls that were drawn into a simple knot.

Warbler immediately found its boy and raced at Bali giving a series of panicked whistles. It rammed the much larger figure repeatedly until Bali caught it and held the tiny green form that continued to wail and chirp wildly in warning.

"What is the matter?" the apprentice asked.

A series of wild beeps spewed from the tiny droid.

"I do not speak mech."

Padmé stepped close, worriedly studying the tiny droid that bucked to free itself of Bali's hold. "Anakin once told me that on the blue level—sorry, I do not remember exactly where—there is a maintenance station and a mech reader."

He smiled and released Warbler after it had calmed down slightly. "Thanks. Maybe the little widget can tell us something we do not know." Like why the chancellor caused it to freak out. "I will check it out while you are in the senate chamber."

A look of fear briefly graced the young senator's features.

Speaking carefully, Bali said, "You understand that as Jedi, my master and I are not allowed in the chamber. We will be close should you need us. Captain Lanat and Riané will be with you."

Padmé nodded. "I understand." She smiled weakly, then reached out and grabbed Bali's arm in a silent thank you before retreating to prepare to face the Senate.

**_The Book of Crimson_**

Stepping into the secured corridor from the chancellor's private hanger beneath the Entrance of Law, Anakin Skywalker entered the grand senate building without his Praetorians. He had left them to their own devices because he wanted to be alone these last few moments before facing the Chancellor.

Reaching out through the Force, he sought that familiar presence of his wife hoping it would calm his restless spirit. Unfortunately, he sensed frustration and tenseness. As soon as his meeting with the chancellor was over, he would return to their new apartment.

Return to Padmé.

_If she would have you after what you did._

Anger spiked in him as he tried to shove that little voice clear out of his head.

_But she loves you and will follow you anywhere._

Yes, she does, Anakin told himself. She will just have to understand that the chancellor is right and what he does is for the best. She should get out of politics and tend to starting a family. That would be good.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he barely noticed how the few inhabitants of the corridors retreated and fearfully moved out of his way. It pleased him that they respected his position of Captain of the Praetorian Guard. The hand of the chancellor.

The journey was swift and stepping through the two red guards that silently protected the main entrance of the chancellor's office, he did not pause in the anteroom. He did not pause even when Mas Amedda tried to stop him. Bending the Force to his will, Anakin waved his hand while the other remained firm on the silver an black cylinder, leaving the Vice Chancellor standing in the middle of the room in a daze.

Passing through the short security corridor, he breezed into the chancellor's office and to his surprise, Palpatine was standing there as if expecting him. "Your Excellency," he said, stopping for the first time since exiting his ship he bowed before the high politician. The dark blue cloak swept forward, dragging lightly on the deep red carpet.

"Your mission to Tormus went well, I presume?" Palpatine said coolly as he turned and walked calmly back to his desk preparing a few notes.

"The traitors have been put down." Straightening, he found his hand rested comfortably against the hilt of the ancient lightsaber clipped to his belt. It felt so natural there.

"Good." Palpatine turned slightly. "Tell me, did Omik fight you?"

"He claimed he was innocent, like they all do. Then his men attacked my guard allowing him to escape initially."

"So innocent of betraying the Republic, yet he ran." Palpatine shook his head sadly. "When will they learn." Offering a friendly smile, his gaze fell to the lightsaber at the young man's side. "I hope that weapon has come into good use for you?"

Anakin withdrew his hand from the saber hilt and but his eyes fell to the floor at Palpatine's feet. "Yes," he said softly.

"The moment I had seen that weapon, I knew it would be perfect for you."

_Omik never stood a chance against your crimson blade._

"I never knew I was missing something," Anakin paused, "until I took the lightsaber in hand. It completes me."

"Good." Palpatine's voice was low and dark, briefly drawing a curious look from Anakin. "Your wife," the chancellor continued without hesitation, "would be proud of you."

"She believes her political life should remain separate from her personal life. She does not agree with my allegiance to you."

"That is a shame," the older man purred. "Terrible shame. She is a spirited girl and do hope that does not get her into trouble." There was a dramatic pause as Anakin caught the older man's intense gaze. "Her attempted assassin was killed yesterday by her Jedi protection. Of course, I am sure you have spoke to her—"

"Not yet." Shock filled him that he did not know. "The Sith—"

"Oh," the politician said worriedly as confusion glossed his strain-withered features. "You do not know. It seems the assassin was a Jedi. Though I find it strange, after all that, she still keeps Jedi protection. I fear they have corrupted her."

The words jumbled in Anakin's brain.

_Kenobi and his apprentice will pay for what they have done._

His hand returned to the saber hilt. "Your Excellency, I must ask for time to see to my wife's protection."

"Of course, I understand. I suggest you do away with those troublesome Jedi and I offer you the pick of my guard. Choose any men you would like and you may have them as personal senate guard. She will never have to seek protection outside us again."

"You are very gracious."

"You are an excellent member of my staff. I could not say I am adequately protecting the Republic without your aid. Please, it is the least I can do for calling you away so often. I blame myself."

"No, your Excellency. As you said, Padmé is spirited and sometimes choses not to put her needs first." Anakin tilted his head in a partial bow. "Thank you for your offer."

"We are, after all on the same side." He gave a cold grin as he approached the young man and placed a pale hand on his shoulder. "The Senate has convened and I must attend to it. Your wife will be there and as soon as it is over you are free for the time being. Tend to the needs of your family."

A slight nod was all Anakin could offer. Something was buzzing in his head, making it difficult to focus. It seemed to come on more often.

Withdrawing and taking a few steps across the room, the politician paused. "You are welcome to use my office's private viewing room. You will have an excellent view of the assembly. See your wife in action. I am certain it will be a glorious sight. I will have someone escort you there."

Anakin nodded another silent thank you just before Palpatine quickly turned and strode out of his office. For a time the young man just stood there trying to clear the fuzz from his head. Padmé was there? But why did he not sense her being so close?

Things were not right. He tightened his grip on the lightsaber at his hip. Memories returned to Tormus Mengot where his latest mission had taken him. He had been sent to level charges against the colony governor for secessionist activities. Governor Omik had declared publicly his low opinion of the Supreme Chancellor and that his martial law was illegal causing outcry among several of the worlds. They too claimed Palpatine was punishing them for no verifiable reason.

With merely the swiftest cut of his lightsaber, Omik was silenced.

It had been so easy.

Too easy.

In fact, he had wished Omik's guard had resisted more. Still, it had affected him little when he too cut them down for protecting such a traitor. He could not ignore the thrill it had given him to see the shimmering blade in action even if it was red.

_Red is just a color, no different than blue or green._

He missed his blue lightsaber. More than that, he missed the power of wielding such a weapon. The power to protect. The power to be the judge, jury and executioner.

"Captain Skywalker?"

Before the breath had been drawn to pronounce his title, Anakin was in action. Crimson flashed in a tight arc and just as quickly was deactivated and remanded back to the clip on his utility belt. Without pause, he decided to watch the gathering of senators from the viewing room. So dearly did he want to see his wife.

As he walked toward the door Palpatine had left from moments earlier, the chancellor's chief Praetorian turned and studied the body of the young assistant lying in the middle of the floor. Her eyes still wide in shock.

Sweeping his long cloak back in a grand fashion, he showed himself to the viewing room.

**_The Book of Beginnings_**

The ugly, rusted silver body of an old city transport rattled as it maneuvered roughly in and out of the various traffic lanes ambling toward the massive senate structure in the distance.

Senator Amidala shifted nervously in her seat away from the windows and Bali stepped close offering a bit of support to the ornately dressed politician. While the clothing was not nearly as fancy as the Queen of Naboo's garb was, the heavy material was still cumbersome. The layers of protective shielding built into the petticoat alone made maneuvering difficult should a major threat arise but it should protect her against the smaller but no less deadly attacks.

Silently noting Bali's protective move, Obi-Wan glanced back at the quiet handmaiden in her jade green, hooded outfit. The young woman stared dazedly out at the city as it swept by the large windows. Facing forward again, the Jedi watched as Captain Lanat guided the transport through the heavy traffic. It had been decided the less that knew about Amidala's journey to the Senate the better.

Not wishing to become distracted, but Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Bali the night before. He was bothered by the Supreme Chancellor's mysterious and unexpected visit to Padmé's apartment. The chancellor had been to the Izen; he had seen the transport himself, yet no official record existed.

Then there was the way Bali described how the politician had acted and pressed a hand to Padmé's shoulder. It was as if a link was being created—

"We've got a problem!" Lanat barked, ripping Obi-Wan from his thoughts. The transport glided to a near halt along with the rest of the traffic. "Looks like there's been some sort of accident ahead."

Obi-Wan quickly moved to the front of the transport, his sharp gaze leaping from one end of the scene to the next but the skyscrapers rising up through the veins of traffic blocked the actual scene. He turned back to Bali.

"I do not sense anything wrong. Lots of confusion, anger, pain."

The older Jedi frowned and turned back to the scene. That was what bothered him. There was far too much emotion pouring out for an unseen accident sight.

Lanat said, "Looks like we are being detoured down to the city level. Shall I take it?"

"No."

"Master Jedi?" the senator worriedly inquired as she straightened in her seat.

Obi-Wan reached out seeking any advice through the Force but found everything sufficiently nonthreatening. "We should keep to the higher routes where we can maneuver better if needed."

"That is the long way around," the senator argued shifting back the deep blue material of her skirt to rise to her feet. "The senate is all ready convening."

"We cannot afford to get caught up in stalled traffic when these main lines jam in constricted areas." Obi-Wan pointed toward the vein of detoured traffic. "It is barely moving. We will not get there any faster going that way." He turned back to his apprentice and the two women and spoke in a careful, but authoritative tone, "It is better if this vehicle keeps moving, even if it takes us twice as long to get there."

"But the Senate will have convened," Amidala said. "I am expected, much depends on my presence."

"Because of that, Milady, they will receive it with delay. Your safety is of the upmost importance. That is all I can do for you Senator." He caught Bali's mildly concerned look.

Brown eyes peaked from beneath the dark green hood of the handmaiden's outfit. "Senator Organa is awaiting for your arrival, he will not fail."

**_The Book of Preparing_**

The soft tapping of Yoda's gimer stick stopped as the little master paused in the center of the Jedi Council chambers. His large eyes stared out the windows that surrounded the room. A small stellar transport whipped through the bright blue sky toward the cosmos.

Qui-Gon Jinn had left.

The little master sighed wishing the last conversation had gone better. Wishing he had said more but knowing it was too late.

To his back, he sensed the approach of other councillors and finished his trek across the floor to his seat. He had called the council to session, for the Force warned him that everything was about to change.

**_The Book of Threats_**

Rattling as if on its last journey, the old transport made final approach to the senatorial landing pad. All had gone well, save for the unsettling warning through the Force. Hovering just above the landing momentarily, Lanat deftly guided the craft to the platform.

Carefully scanning the surroundings, the two Jedi quickly moved Padmé and Riané off the bulky shape and rushed them toward the protected doors where two large security droids were stationed. Seeing the dark metal figures, Bali grabbed Riané's arm, pulling her back. It was the first time in his many trips to the senate that the red robed senate guards were not standing there. "Master," he whispered as the foursome came to a stop and was quickly joined by Lanat.

A high pitched whine filled the air. Both Obi-Wan and Bali responded immediately, lightsabers blazing but were unprepared for the explosion that destroyed the transport. Obi-Wan threw himself over the handmaiden the instant the fury of the explosion reached out singeing his cloak.

Bali cried out in surprise as the force of the explosion threw him and the senator across the deck. A thick black smoke rolled out of the transport's demolished hull blinding everyone.

The pale blue of Obi-Wan's lightsaber moved quickly through the smoke, zeroing in on Bali's Force signature.

_Padawan!_

_We're fine, Master._

Holding tight to his deactivated weapon, Bali reached for the trembling hand of the rumpled, but still elegant young woman and helped her to her feet. Glancing through the thick air, he saw Lanat's charred form just a few meters away. Holding tight to the young woman's arm, he guided her away from the sight. Alarms were wailing so loud, it nearly drowned out thoughts. "We must get to the doors," Bali barked into his charge's ear, briefly noting the loosened braids cascading over her shoulder. Protective hands held the trembling arm and moved toward the door.

From a previously sea led panel a train of droids flooded out, blocking their path as they rushed to and surrounded the transport's burning wreckage. Simultaneously they released a flood of fire retardant foam causing the thick smoke to immediately begin to thin.

The foursome met up at the door but found it security sealed.

Bali banged on the communications unit with his fist out of frustration but it only flashed a stream of garbled security code.

Obi-Wan grasped Bali's wrist. "The explosion must have triggered a lock down. We need to find another entrance quickly." He was about to say more but froze at the sight of the armored, heavily gunned droids that protected the door begin to move. The dark metallic plating and style was not like any security droid seen before. Reaching out, the Jedi guided the four backward away from the approaching droids.

"Halt!" A mechanized voice ordered from the lead droid. "Disengage your weapons and surrender."

The sirens immediately ceased and all remained was the sound of the worker droids putting out the fire. The two large battle droids pinned the foursome between them. "Surrender or be destroyed," they demanded.

"These are not security droids," Bali said softly, remaining at the ready just like Obi-Wan as they shifted to better protect the Senator and her handmaiden.

Speaking evenly, the older Jedi said, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan, we are assigned to protect Senator Amidala of the Naboo delegation. An assassination attack destroyed her transport and she must be immediately taken to safety."

"Surrender or be destroyed."

Pushing through the layers of her protection, the elegantly dressed woman approached the lead droid. "I am Senator Amidala, you will let me pass as the Senate is convened."

"Senator Amidala," the hulking dark droid droned.

A warning spiked through the Force and before Obi-Wan could push her out of the way the droid fired a rapid succession of shots striking the young woman square in the chest before being thrown to the ground.

Bali leapt back grabbing the stunned handmaiden and threw her out of the way of the blaster fire. Saber ablaze, he cut low slicing through one of the droid's legs sending it toppling over.

Bounding away from the murdered young woman, Obi-Wan rolled under the range of blaster fire slicing through the second droid's arm sending it and the weapon clattering to the ground. A series of tight motions hacked the droid into several pieces.

Bali severed the main droid's head from its body and immediately turned his attention to the green cloaked figure holding the now tattered figure of the senator. "Milady, we must go."

"What about Riané?" the handmaiden asked. "I've lost two handmaidens in nearly as many days."

"We cannot do anything for her now."

Padmé nodded sadly and laid Riané's head down. With Bali's help, she stood and was pulled along the walkway.

Obi-Wan was only a few paces behind but suddenly stopped. "Wait."

"Master?" Bali asked glancing around as he too sensed the flood of danger through the Force. The entrance doors were too dangerous to force their way through.

The Jedi master turned his weapon on the sealed panel the maintenance droids had used and quickly sliced through it. It took precious little time before he had cut an opening wide enough to slip through into a narrow passage.

Understanding his master's intention, Bali pulled Warbler from a pouch on his utility belt and activated the little droid. "Show us a way to a main corridor."

The tiny PodBot warbled and chirped its compliance turning on a small light in its battered body and dashed into the dark passageway.

The sealed entrance doors few open and two more super battle droids marched into the hazed open.

Obi-Wan pushed Bali toward the makeshift door. "Go."

"Master?"

"Get the senator to chambers, now!" With that, the Jedi marched forward to face the droids.

**_The Book of Civilized Government_**

"Order! Order!" Mas Amedda bellowed to the occupants of the crowded Senate chamber. The Chagrian pounded the podium on the chancellor's platform with a large gavel. The sound reverberated through the massive chambers but none would listen. "Order!"

"This is ridiculous!" Bail Organa boomed over the rising din of agitated dignitaries as his pod hovered out to the center of the room. He held his arms out in mock emphasis as he addressed the blue skinned Vice Chancellor. "The Chancellor now hides from the Senate? We are convened, his presence is demanded."

The crowd of dignitaries roared at the verbal shot the Alderaani had fired.

"His Excellency has been briefly detained," Amedda shot back, eyeing the delegate from Alderaan that seemed to be sparking rebellion in the chambers.

Hisses and jeers joined the rising throng of the agitated while underneath the noise a chorus of voices began to rise. "Relinquish the emergency powers. Return power to the Senate."

Senator Organa turned to study the crowd, his dark brown eyes showing no surprised at the growing chants. Smiling to himself, the Senator turned back to the empty platform. "This is a free government! We will not stand by and allow it to become a dictatorship."

The room swelled with responses.

Striding out onto the walkway that led to his centralized platform, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was met by mixed emotions. The calm, politician's demeanor carried a lot of weight drawing the crowd to near silence. "In my time as Chancellor," he began with no preamble. "I have served only in the interest of the Republic. Protecting it from those who would upset and destroy the peace we have maintained for so many generations." His gaze swept the many senatorial pods, pausing to focus on one in particular, then the white haired man turned slightly to glance at the viewing rooms behind his platform.

Organa followed Palpatine's visual search, his heart sinking at the sight of the still empty Naboo pod. He then sought out the viewing rooms Palpatine he looked too but could not make out whom—if anyone—was there.

"I have just received word that Senator Amidala of the Naboo was killed by an assassin's bomb in her transport," Palpatine calmly continued. "Security has sealed the area off and have apprehended her killers." He shook his head sadly listening to the unsettled silence that fell over the chamber. Turning a sharp gaze to Bail Organa, he certainly had chance to see the shocked look that glazed the senator's face before being hidden behind a mask of calm. Palpatine spoke with an air of warning, "We are in a war, Senator Organa. Can you not see this? The Republic is in danger from within and from without. Even those entrusted to protecting the peace and justice of the Republic have their own agenda."

"Strong arm tactics are not the way to bring it under control!" the Alderaani barked, leaning against the edge of his pod. "You and this Republican army you are forcing us to use in diplomatic—"

"You can always seek the aid of the Jedi," Palpatine replied coolly. "Of course, it is due to their negligence that our dear friend Amidala is dead. Maybe if they had sent more capable knights, instead they entrusted her safety to a sick Jedi and a child. No telling when they can spare a qualified knight to mediate negotiations. Do you want to take those chances? They cost Amidala her life. The Jedi are woefully out-numbered and I am afraid, their time is passing. The Republic is entering a new phase and the Jedi are too caught up in tradition and the old ways to bend to the new order."

Palpatine's last two words reverberated through the massive chamber.

"New order?" Senator Muton Urot challenged as his pod entered the center of the room. "You speak as if we are under a new regime."

"We are," the chancellor answered without inflection.

The gathered senators exploded into a roar of frustration and jeers.

"We have come through a great civil war that divided us and nearly destroyed us." Palpatine's words played to the crowd. "Here we are once again whole and I for one am determined to protect it. We cannot allow our petty differences and bickering to undermine the strength in unity we have re-forged."

Bail Organa looked the crowd of senators over and saw that those loyal to the chancellor were quiet, hanging onto the older man's every word. He saw that those who were undecided being lulled by the patriotic speech dished out to them. "This is our sacred oath to protect the Republic creating a safe haven for our worlds to exist and trade within." He paused to face Palpatine's withering look, not allowing the politician's powerful gaze to silence him with fear. "This is a democracy. A government run by representatives of the Republic not a single man. Be it right or wrong, this is not your place to make all the decisions. Relinquish your emergency powers, turn control of the Republican army over to the Senate and turn your records over for inquiry."

"And let your good intentions be bogged down by petty bickering? That is what got us into trouble in the first place," the chancellor mocked.

"You act as if you no longer possess faith in your constituents," Padmé Amidala's voice called out as the Naboo pod was directed to the center of the room. She stood tall so all could see her and the cloaked handmaiden sitting passively behind her.

A hush fell over the crowd.

Bail Organa smiled at the young senator's grand entrance for the rumpled senator dressed as a handmaiden was a glorious sight.

A look of surprise, then relief fluttered over Palpatine's worn features. "Amidala! I just received a report that your transport had been destroyed and you were killed."

"You should not believe everything you hear." Padmé turned her attention back to the hooded handmaiden sitting low on the seat behind her. Offering a small smile, the young senator found the strength to face the gathering of hushed politicians. "We are all straining under martial law. The Republic is reformed. The Senate will not be back down, we have been appointed to the governing of the Republic, and we shall continue to do it at all costs."

The senate roared.

"You speak in harsh tones," Palpatine darkly pointed out. "One would think you are inviting mutiny."

**_The Book of Screamed Warnings_**

In the serene surroundings of the Jedi council chamber the circle of twelve stopped and listened to the warning in the Force. It moved gently at first, tugging at the edge of their thoughts, demanding they listen. The soft warning grew into a senseless rumble that seemed to shake the twelve to their very core.

"Moving, the darkness is," Yoda said as several of the masters leapt to their feet and raced out of the chamber.

**_The Book of Mystifying Scenes_**

Blue flashed as Obi-Wan cut deep into the armored breastplate of the last standing droid. Metallic bodies lay strewn about the landing pad where he had worked his way through the "security" droids.

The damage to the hulking figure did little to slow it down as its weapon arm unfolded and triggered a round of orange blasts aimed at the Jedi. Obi-Wan bound out of the way, pausing only to catch his breath before launching himself at his attacker.

Keeping the saber moves tight and economic, Obi-Wan sliced through the shielding severing internal systems. Still the battle droid was not slowed. The upper torso twisted suddenly, crashing the free arm into the Jedi and sending him flying.

The impact drove the ginger haired knight into the landing platform with a pained cry. He rolled back to his feet and wiped the blood from his gashed cheek. Muscles were aching, straining from the continued abuse.

Tightening his grip once more on the silver and black lightsaber hilt, Obi-Wan raced at the droid, ducking below the bolts aimed at him. Blue flashed again and the cut divided the dark metal figure. The two halves crashed to the ground and there was silence.

Standing there, the Jedi kept his thoughts focused on not collapsing at the moment. Casting out, he determined no more assassin droids were coming, then reached for the link with Bali. He was mercifully greeted with a safe padawan and senator.

Although, for a moment, he thought he sensed embarrassment through the link.

Deactivating his weapon, he refused to loosen his hold on it and walked slowly toward the panel he had opened for Bali and Padmé. Pausing, he looked at the destroyed droids and the bodies of Lanat and Riané, who still looked like the senator.

Where was the real senate security, he dully wondered before entering the dark corridor. They should have responded to the explosion by now. They should have responded not those battle droids intent on murder.


	10. 

**_The Book of the Light of Truth_**

"You must see—"

"What I and many others have seen, Chancellor, are fear tactics."

"Senator Amidala, you are laying accusations—"

The roar of the senate drowned out Palpatine's words. He had lost control and the emotions were too erratic to dampen with his own considerable power.

If not for that troublemaker Amidala, who was supposed to be dead, he would have maintained control but her appearance incensed an already emotional gathering of delegates.

She would pay.

The dark lord's thoughts alighted on his young protégé in the private viewing room. An angry husband is a powerful weapon.

Bail Organa's platform hovered into the center of the chamber. His voice strong and clear as he began to name a list of senator's who had recently been portrayed as traitors and executed without a formal hearing. "Kuun of the Mining Consortium, Abetta of Nevamber Prime, Cois Tan'Oto of Zami Coris, Posee Leam of the Gan Federation, Mohai We-Jura of the Banking Clan, Jar-Jar Binks of the Gungans—"

The list went on and the crowd grew quiet.

"Cois Tan'Oto was no traitor!" a Nikto senator called out into the silence inspiring soft rumbles.

"Posee Leam was a staunch loyalist!" Another voice called out and soon the growing list of "traitorous" senators and politicians was quickly over come with calls on the merits of those branded.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, the facts—"

Jeers and boos drowned out Palpatine's voice. While Mas Amedda demanded order, the politician glared across the open space at Padmé but the young senator's attention was focused on Bail Organa who offered her a gentle smile.

Padmé then turned her gaze up to the simmering visage of Palpatine. "You may have lost faith in the Republic to govern itself, but I have lost faith in you to fairly dispense justice within the Republic," she said with the very tone of authority she had used as queen so many years ago.

The senate roared in fury.

Speaking evenly, Padmé announced, "You are bogged down in your own politics and choices and you are holding the Republic and its free worlds hostage. You are the chancellor and not a supreme dictator; I have lost faith in your understanding of that. I call for a vote of no confidence."

"You cannot!" Palpatine growled. He had expected her to call for a vote of shift, forcibly returning power to the Senate. For what little good it would do, absolute control of the Republican army would still be his but at least for a time it would calm the senate long enough to tighten his grasp again. Allow them the illusion of victory.

Too many seconding of the motions filtered through the din to be counted.

Palpatine placed both hands to the edges of the podium, keeping his gaze lowered as the senate bubbled with powerful emotion. To his right, Mas Amedda bellowed to the crowd but it was ineffective.

Raising a withered hand, Palpatine spoke to address the mutinous throng, but his gaze never left Padmé. "I shall do as the Senate wishes, but know this, you have brought this upon yourselves." Turning sharply he stormed back across the walkway and disappeared into his private exit as the crowd began to call for nominations to replace him.

**_The Book of the Ugly Handmaiden_**

"We won," Padmé breathed, earning a small tilt of the green cloaked head of her handmaiden.

Bali frowned, as he was afraid to shift too much and give himself away as his presence was illegal within the chamber. "For the sake of the Republic, I hope you are right," he whispered. Unfortunately there was a dark cloud hanging over the victory. Bali could feel the dark Force gathering strength. He glanced about carefully, trying to discern the source but it seemed to be everywhere.

It was over, right?

Sheltered green eyes spied Obi-Wan in a small opening a few levels below the Naboo pod station. He smiled with relief seeing the older Jedi there.

When the older Jedi nodded approvingly, Bali felt Obi-Wan's weariness and something else. The apprentice carefully shifted to eye his master better and caught a glimpse of the older Jedi's bloodied cheek but Obi-Wan shook his head in silent warning. The youth knew that it meant he should return his attention to the senator and her protection and he reluctantly obeyed.

**_The Book of Doubts_**

From the small viewing room, with its clear view of the chancellor and most of the action, Anakin Skywalker remained pressed to the window watching intently. His bright blue eyes never wavering from the image of his wife, dressed as a handmaiden, standing boldly for all to see.

His insides were in turmoil. His heart was joyful at the sight after Palpatine's bold announcement of her assassination. His instincts were to have lashed out and hunted down her murderers but his heart had told him Padmé lived.

For he too would have died if that bond of love was ripped from him.

The young man's heart sang at the sight of the determined senator standing there in the center of the chamber. Anakin laughed inwardly, seeing the handmaiden ruse had tricked her attackers.

But now, his heart was silenced. His mind told him that she had betrayed the Republic. His beautiful wife had thrown a good man out of office and the Republic was weakened for the taking of anyone who chose. He had dealt with lessor traitors more swiftly and harshly.

After Palpatine's warning to the mutinous Senate, the room had exploded into cheers and jeers, but mostly arguments and nominations to accede Palpatine. All the while, Mas Amedda furiously beat the gavel to the podium crying out for order that never came.

Anakin shook his head. After everything Palpatine had done for them, this was how she treated him? He saved the Republic! Now he is being cast aside for his disagreeing politics?

For a time, Anakin watched his wife, who was caught up into the fury of the moment, adding her voice to the rising din. Hoping the anger that was rising would abate. He loved his wife. So entranced by the lovely vision at war with the dedication of Palpatine, he almost ignored the barest trace of warning through the Force. It began as a hum, nearly drowned out by the Senate. Soon it became a great vibration as darkness moved.

Momentarily his thoughts returned to his wife, then beyond her at the handmaiden sitting behind her. He just stared at the green draped figure.

Padmé's look-a-like handmaiden was dead, that was the one that was killed. She only had one, so who was with—

"Jedi," he growled, recognizing Bali.

Anakin knew it was because of the Jedi that his wife was there. With the strange shadow that seemed to be clinging to everything, he could not divine whether the intention was for good or bad. After all, His Excellency had warned him that the Jedi were trying to fortify their place in the changing Republic and his wife's sympathies were being played upon.

Padmé had always been strong willed and of her own choices.

Staring into the roaring senate, he knew his wife would not have willingly brought such upheaval or done so much damage unless she was being coerced.

Jedi are not allowed within the senate chamber.

Deciding he needed to get to Padmé, he exited the room and headed through the crowded corridor towards the Naboo entrance. Senate pages and reporters from all over the galaxy crowded toward the press and public secured viewing decks to see what was happening and to get the scoop on other media outlets.

The crush of life forms in the corridor pressed passed him, slowing his charge down the hall.

At the back of his thoughts something tugged lightly. Brushing it away, Anakin focused on Padmé. Still that elusive something tugged at him, its urging became so powerful that he finally stopped.

Turning abruptly, Anakin marched the other direction toward a private lift that would take him up to Palpatine's office. He paused briefly before activating the control panel and remembered that he had intended to go to Padmé but for some reason it was not nearly as important as his need to speak with the Chancellor immediately.

**_The Book of Haunting Images_**

Senators had begun to pour out of the chamber, some grumbling and others stunned by the apparent ease of ending the potentially tyrannical rule of Chancellor Palpatine. Still some wondered aloud why he had given in so easily.

Bali was still garbed in the handmaiden's cloak, bright green eyes looked over the sea of beings searching for his master from under the lowered cowl. Grasping Padmé's arm he pulled her into the hall. "We must get out of this crowd."

"But—"

Padmé's argument was cut short as she was nearly trampled by a tall Ner'Ifian.

"I think you are still as much a target now as before."

"Oh."

A large Metholite senator blocked their journey through the hall. The harsh look on the stony gray face softened as a large eight-fingered hand reached out and patted Padmé's shoulder speaking in his native tongue. A smaller figure of the same species raced up to the large senator, bowed to Padmé and immediately began translating in broken basic. "This is Senator Morcorial of Metholitiam. He congratulates you on your bold entrance and thanks you for speaking out against the chancellor and his martial law that is strangling our world."

"Of course," Padmé said nodding to the large senator. "I must do what is best for the everyone in the Republic."

The Metholite senator continued in his deep, rumbling tone, and was quickly translated. "May your beauty ever last and your ugly handmaiden always be faithful."

Padmé nodded gratefully to the blessing.

After the Metholite's wandered into the crowd Padmé looked to Bali. The padawan grumbled, "I am not ugly."

"For a handmaiden, yes, you are. For a Jedi, well that is different," the senator straightened slightly returning her attention to the moment. "I have much to do—an official statement—I must speak with Senator Organa and—"

Padmé stopped and quickly searched the crowd. "Where's Obi-Wan?" Panic filled her as she had imagined the older Jedi would have joined his padawan while she was in chambers.

"He is waiting for us at the Entrance of Justice and Peace. He felt it best to remain as unobtrusive as possible."

Calming somewhat, Padmé was relieved and did not miss the irony of the particular entrance the padawan was leading her toward. While the Senate Complex was designed to support the private transports and security of the various delegates with protected landing pads and entrances there were four more public entrances spread about the massive structure. The Entrance of Law faced the ancient structures that had housed the early senate that had designed the government they enjoyed now. The Entrance of Industry faced toward the old industrial section of the city planet reminding them that it was commerce that brought the galaxy together. The Entrance of Life faced into the Biviny section of Coruscant where all forms of life gathered socially. And finally, the Entrance of Peace and Justice, marked by a great arch that had been hand carved by the finest artisans of the time. From there, across the bright blue sky and through the thickening layers of clouds one could see the spires of the Jedi Temple rising above it all.

"Oh, wait," the young woman said. "What about Warbler? I think that reader is just down the maintenance hall not too far away."

Bali paused. "I think I should get you—"

"If it can help, my safety will hold for a little while." She offered the youth a reassuring smile. How long could it possibly take?

"A quick detour."

Padmé tried to lead, but Bali made sure to keep her close, sheltering her as well as possible. When she found the little maintenance corridor, they ducked into it and Bali quickly pulled the green cloak off roughly handing it to the senator.

"You might need this," he said as he pulled the little droid from the pouch of his utility belt. Warbler's limp antenna flopped over the side of the padawan's hand as the little green form was drawn forward and cradled.

"There," Padmé said as she pointed toward the small workstation sitting at the corner of the hall.

Sitting down on the stool, Bali activated the small droid, but held on tight. "I want to plug you into this reader so be nice."

An indignant chirp and squeal ripped from the tiny PodBot the instant it was pushed back into the mech reader landing. It beeped irritably as the old reader screen popped and fizzed to life revealing a diagnostic station.

Quickly working his way through the screens, he found the reader screen. Scanning the dialogue, he softly grumbled, "Yes, I know you do not like to be shut down but unless you want stuck in the apartment, I suggest you quit complaining."

Warbler chirped a response.

Ignoring the unhappy reply, the apprentice quickly accessed memory files pertaining to the time period of Palpatine's visit at Padmé's apartment. While the information was gathered, he glanced across at the senator who had wrapped herself in the simple green cloak and was leaning against the wall. "It will only take a moment."

"It is fine. I too am curious why your little friend was so upset." Padmé folded her arms across her chest, but her attention fell to the floor.

"What upset you?" Bali asked softly, facing the screen again. Jerky video playback splashed across the view screen. Brief images of Padmé's apartment flared up. Many images of him from the apartment in the temple appeared. He paused, studying the little lines that were drawn on certain points of his face. An image of the thirteen year old boy he had once been appeared with similar markings. The little droid chirped and the images were overlapped briefly. Bali smiled. "That is how you recognized me?"

A happy whistle answered the question.

The smile faded at the image of the chancellor and the dark face that overlapped it.

**_The Book of the Tempest_**

Tucked into an alcove at the edge of the Entrance of Peace and Justice, Obi-Wan wondered what was taking Bali and Padmé so long. Pulling his mind from the light healing meditation, he brushed against Bali's closed thoughts. Concern raced through the older Jedi but he was quickly placated with a warm pulse from Bali. Although, he did sense that his padawan was upset but did not feel danger associated with it.

Tugging at the edges of his cloak, the Jedi drew a little deeper into his hiding place to keep from the crush of life forms spilling out of the grand entranceway. He was so tired and wished only to find a nice, quiet spot to rest.

From his place, he could stare out under the great arch of he Entrance of Peace and Justice. The sky was as bright as it could be and filled with inviting sunlight. Just at the edge of the false horizon, Obi-Wan could see the temple spires rising up, glowing under the cascading light.

He smiled at the inviting image of home.

Fingers wrapped around the newly singed and frayed edges of the reddish brown cloak material as he contemplated discarding it, feeling that it would only get in the way.

The thought was shocking because he was not quite sure of getting in the way of what. The Force was screaming at him from every direction but there was no source to zero in on. Bothered by this, he again reached for his padawan and was rewarded with a familiar pulse and the knowledge that both Bali and Padmé were just a short distance down the corridor.

Sighing heavily, the Jedi pulled his cloak tight around his cold form and stepped slowly into the open. Tired muscles carried the Jedi forward as his thoughts returned to his need to get some rest.

Just a little while, that was all he needed.

Across the statue garden that surrounded the Senate Complex, Obi-Wan's attention was captured by the large shadows that passed over the cast metal figures. Straightening slightly, the Jedi strained to see what sort of large craft had entered the restricted airspace.

The strange rumble of unease in the Force took on a physical manifestation as the entire complex began to quake. Keeping his attention to the outside world, Obi-Wan could easily see the sound and vibration was not from within the planet but from above.

Heavy battle ships crossed low in the sky blotting out the warm sunlight. Destroyers and troop carriers threw large shadows over the Coruscant afternoon. The white armored troopers began a mass deployment quickly filling the plane around the senate with war machines as if dropping into the middle of a battlefield instead of the relatively peaceful government core world.

The Republican Army marched on Coruscant.

As armed ground troops raced toward the senate building, batteries were quickly set up and began firing on civilian and ambassadorial transports as they hurriedly tried to leave the Senate Complex.  
Just as Obi-Wan began to retreat into the building to find his padawan and the senator, the Force spiked so powerfully that it elicited a sharp cry of pain that sent him to his knees. A brilliant orange flashed in the Jedi's pale blue eyes as he watched heavy cruisers in the distance open fire on the peaceful Jedi Temple.

**_The Book of Pain_**

In the midst of the still bustling corridor, delegates and commoners alike moved a wide circle around Padmé and her Jedi protection. Bali howled again before toppling forward, nearly pulling the helpful senator to the ground. "No. No!" he cried out in pain before another painful burst through the Force ravaged his senses. "They…no!" Tears ran freely and muscles quaked as he struggled against the psychic attack.

Padmé dropped to her knees next to the trembling young man wrapping a gentle arm over trembling shoulders. "What is it?" Her words were nearly drowned out by the roar of starship engines and the panicked cries of the beings that had turned from the exit ahead and were now racing toward her and the apprentice.

"We're under attack!" Voices rang out in every tongue, but the terror was clear. "The Republican Army is arresting the Senate! They're shooting civilians! The Jedi are dead!"

It took all of his strength to draw his shields tight squeezing out the terror and pain lashing out through the Force. Tears still flowed, blurring his vision but he managed to get to his feet and drag Padmé from the center of the corridor to safety. With a little help from the senator, Bali steadied himself but continued to struggle to keep the powerful emotions in check. With a renewed focus, he grabbed Padmé's wrist. "We must get you to safety."

"But—"

"They are arresting senators, you are high on their list," Bali said, the determination strong in his voice even if it wavered with pain. He roughly brushed fingers across his eyes wiping away the tears that continued to flow.

The stunned Senator provided no hindrance, allowing him to lead her through the panicked structure.

_Master!_ Bali screamed through the constricted training bond.

Mercifully he was quickly answered but he knew his master was in just as much psychic pain.

"We must get to the lower levels," Bali pulled Padmé across a large atrium and into one of the gently sloping corridors.

**_The Book of the Arrested_**

"I am a member of the senate loyalist committee," Bail Organa said sternly as he was quickly surrounded by rifle toting, white armored figures. His dark eyes briefly alighted on his personal assistant and the two members of his private guard that lay dead a few meters way. The dark haired man slowly raised his hands in submission not wishing to provoke them. "This action is illegal."

"You are under arrest for high treason against the Republic."

"Treason?" Bail roughly challenged but at the threat of the rifles eased back and spoke in a calmer tone. "I am doing my duty as an officer of the Senate, you will release me."

Placing a blaster riffle muzzle against the senator's chest, one of the soldiers barked, "By the order of his Excellency, the Emperor Palpatine, you are—"

"Palpatine? Emperor?" Bail whispered, the soldier's words striking him like a blast of cold water.

"Take him to holding to await execution!" The lead soldier barked causing the other two to roughly drive Bail into the corridor toward the chamber where other senators were being forcibly escorted. All around lay the bodies of pages, personal assistants and guards.

The tall senator tried to struggle free but was just battered into submission by the heavy rifles as he was pressed on, forced to step over the still forms of those who had been gunned down. Most of the blaster wounds were still smoldering from their backs where they had been shot while fleeing.

His gaze paused on a brown cloaked figure lying amongst the bodies. With his attention briefly distracted, Bali stumbled over the body of a young Rodian and fell to the gray floor. He quickly twisted about, the clatter of the rifles making his heart skip a beat knowing he was now dead.

Just at that moment, blue flashed and the formerly lifeless, cloaked figure burst to life taking the leg of the nearest soldier before the swift action of his free hand sent the other one flying. In a few short moves, Obi-Wan had taken out Bail's captors.

"Master Kenobi?" he stammered in shock.

Reaching out, Obi-Wan grasped Bail's elegantly cloaked arm and drug the stunned man to his feet. "We must move quickly."

**_The Book of Placation_**

Revelling in the glory of wanton destruction, the dark robed figure took in the breathtaking view from Palpatine's expansive office windows. The dark lord laughed to himself, delighting as the central spire of the ancient Jedi Temple toppled under the firepower of his grand army.

The Temple Spire's support gave way with a thunderous rumble, then shifted and crashed into the High Council tower sending both into the main structure glancing off and smashing into the surrounding city levels. The lower levels buckled under the weight and were crushed as the upper level surface was torn from the temple walls.

Great, billowing clouds rose up, threatening to obscure the continued assault. For Palpatine, he did not need his eyes to witness the mayhem. The terror in the Force told him everything.

The doors of the anteroom opened and Anakin stalked into the chancellor's office seemingly oblivious to what was going on around him. "You summoned me, your Excellency?"

Palpatine turned, offering the young man a sad look. "They have brought this upon theirselves," he said calmly as he motioned to the window to view the great army that surrounded the Senate Complex and the continued attack on the Jedi Temple.

Anakin remained quiet which disturbed the dark lord as the young man's thoughts were hidden behind powerful shields. Reaching out with his dark power, Palpatine lifted the veil he had wrapped the youth in. He was pleased when the shock reached Anakin's eyes and he felt the young man move to shield against the psychic shock.

"It is enough to numb your senses," the dark lord said. "You understand why I had to do it?" he asked, twisting to study Anakin intently. Sensing the doubt in the young man, he tweaked his words just enough to elicit the political loyalty he needed for a short time longer. "They may not thank me now, but someday, probably long after I am dead, they will understand why I am doing this."

"Of course," Anakin answered dully. Orange bolts reflected in Anakin's glassy eyes.

Smiling wickedly inside, Palpatine extended the dark Force bubble once more around the young man, effectively closing his senses from the outside world. Yet, filtering only what he wished Anakin to feel. "Pain is good. It gives us strength."

"Strength," Anakin absently replied, his gaze fixed to the dust rising in the distance. Fixed to the weapons of destruction focused on the temple as it crumbled under the assault.

The Council of Reconciliation tower collapsed, smashing into the Council of Knowledge tower causing it to dangerously shift. The Reconciliation tower crushed the outer wall of the temple, tearing away the facing of the temple's fourth addition and ripping the city around it asunder. It smashed deep into the planet crashing through the levels down to soil and stone that had not seen the light of day in many millennia.

"The senate is being protected by the Republican guard, all institutions are being protected, unfortunately," he paused to gauge the younger man's state of mind, "the traitorous Jedi defied orders to stand down. They refused arrest. We show no mercy to those that would harm the sanctity of the Republic so the army was ordered to fire."

"The Jedi Temple?" Anakin asked softly with an uncertain waver in his voice as he watched the destruction being played out before him.

"Their time is passed. Come, let us watch as a new order is ushered in."

Anakin watched silently as the last of the spires fell and the cannon fire focused on the primary structure.

"They will no longer be peddling their influence among the senate. They will not offer false promises. The proper authorities of the Republic will keep dissenters in line. The Jedi will no longer interfere, no longer obstruct justice." Laying cruel eyes upon the young man, he spoke with absolute authority, "You will command a great army to keep the peace and protect the interests of the right, General Skywalker."

**_The Book of Fleeing_**

"Bail!" Padmé called out at the sight of the disheveled Senator Organa being led down the narrow flight of stairs. The lights flickered and the staircase rattled as the rumbling around the Senate Complex grew more powerful.

A thunderous quake nearly shook the senators and Jedi protectors from their feet, forcing all to grip the rails as aftershocks reverberated through the structure.

"What was that?" the tall senator asked as the vibrations eased up.

"The temple is collapsing," Obi-Wan half groaned as he pushed the two politicians on.

The dark haired senator grabbed Padmé's arm comfortingly as they fled down the spiralling maintenance staircase flanked by the two Jedi with the glowing lightsabers lighting them through the brief moments of darkness.

"Where are we going?" Padmé asked as a teary eyed Bali pulled her and the other senator across the landing and into an empty hallway.

"Out of the building," Obi-Wan said softly suffering in the same manner as his apprentice. "There is an old service port than will take us into the lower levels.

"What?" Organa asked, stopping. "No one knows what is down there. It's crazy."

Obi-Wan studied the defiant man briefly then spoke calmly, "No crazier than getting shot out of the sky trying to escape or getting arrested staying on ground level."

Quickly acceding Obi-Wan's point, Bail allowed the master and apprentice to guide them into the dark underbelly of the city planet.

**_The Book of the Besieged_**

Thick, choking dust saturated the wide corridor that Mace Windu sprinted through; careful to avoid the fallen sections of fallen ceiling that littered his path. The only relief from what was happening around him came when he tightened his shields, nearly blinding himself to the Force.

It was the only way he could function.

His eyes the only sense he could trust.

Through the haze, he saw figures moving. "No!" he barked. The authority in his voice the only indicator of who he was. "Head deeper! The outer walls are collapsing."

The ancient structure shuddered violently as the last of the spires toppled, crashing through the upper levels and falling. The Jedi master paused reaching out to the wall and waiting for the jolt that would knock him from his feet.

The instant the initial quake subsided, he raced on toward the atrium that lay ahead. A mournful howl rose up from the shuddering temple as more walls collapsed under the continued attack.

With what little senses he allowed himself, Mace knew the Jedi were not the only ones dying. As the great building collapsed, it was tearing apart the many levels of the surrounding city causing massive casualties as the planet's false surface caved in around the temple.

The Force swirled in agitation at the upheaval.

"Go! Go!" His master roared over the groans of the dying temple to those who raced into corridors and staircases that would take them deeper. Their only hope was to go deep and find escape.

A senior padawan raced through the debris to the master. Her green skin was a chalky white from the dust and in her arms, her cloak was bundled around a tiny, wriggling shape. Pitiful cries escaped the young rescue from the now destroyed crèche. "Master!" the padawan half wept, tears streaking down her face. "They are firing on everyone who leaves the Temple. They are killing—"

Pausing in the midst of the devastation. Mace grasped the young woman's shoulders. "Take the child, yourself and lead as many as you can down to the Bendu Temple. Go."

Fearful eyes met his and the padawan focused on the infant in her arms. "Yes, Master."

"Go," he said a little more forcefully, waiting until she obeyed and vanished into the dust.

The padawan's voice rang out above the constant rumble and explosion. "Follow me!"

Reaching for his comm, he called to any other Jedi who could hear. "We are under attack! They are firing upon anyone who leaves the Temple. Retreat to the lower levels."


	11. 

**_The Book of Splitting Up_**

"Across the walkway," Obi-Wan commanded, pushing the two senators onto the narrow bridge that spanned from the base of the Senate Complex to another unidentified structure.

Reluctantly Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala obeyed, racing between the two Jedi. They were about halfway across when the apprentice shrieked and stumbled, nearly toppling over the edge if it were not for Obi-Wan and Senator Organa's quick hands.

The older Jedi's heart fluttered in panic at the thought of losing Bali. His grip was powerful, refusing to lighten as he pulled the weeping youth closer. Brushing fingers through sweat dampened spikes he spoke softly to Bali. "Tighten your shields. You have to trust your training and instincts now."

"But—"

"You must do this, Padawan. There is too much pain in the Force to filter it out right now."

Obeying, the hurt in Bali's tear streaked face eased slightly as the strangled training bond was completely closed off. "Why—why are they doing this?" the youth asked, wrapping his fingers around the folds of Obi-Wan's cloak.

Again Halla Keizian's maddened words came back to the Jedi.

_ My master will see to it…all Jedi will die and the Sith will control the galaxy._

"Because Emperor Palpatine is in a power grab," Bail Organa growled as he helped Bali to his feet.

"Emperor?" Obi-Wan repeated hoarsely.

The walkway shook with the devastation above.

"That is what those Republican soldiers called him. He had no intentions of giving up the power, he was cementing a dictatorship," the dark haired senator added, the anger clear in his voice. "Had we acted—"

"We couldn't have known this was the result," Padmé interjected.

"This is no one's fault," Obi-Wan said evenly as he studied the two politicians. They could not have known. The Jedi did not know. His gaze fell to his padawan's stricken face and he knew what had to be done. Taking Bali by his shoulders, he shook the apprentice until bright green eyes focused on him. "Listen to me." He prayed his words were even and strong. "Take the senators, find safe transport and go to Dex, got it?"

"Master—"

Tightening his grip on Bali's shivering shoulders, he shifted so his pale blues were entirely focused on the youth. "If you never do anything I say again, do this."

Bali's grip tightened on his master's tunic. "No, please. No, Master."

"Go to Dex."

"No," Bali sobbed still tightening his grip. "Please, Master, no."

"I have to try." The older Jedi reluctantly pulled his gaze from Bali fearing it would be the last time he saw the youth and wishing for more time. Looking at the two senators, he said. "You must get to Dex, he will help you."

Bali argued, "But the Jedi—"

"Have their own problems right now." Brushing callused fingers over the youth's tear stained cheeks, he continued, "Nothing has changed, your duty is still to protect Senator Amidala."

"Master."

"Go." Obi-Wan let go of Bali and nodded to the two senators. "Coruscant's not a safe place. Dexter Jettster will help you find a way back to your respective home worlds."

"Master Jedi," Padmé began to argue but was silenced by another quake of the walkway.

"You can do nothing to fight this if you are dead," Obi-Wan said evenly. Turning back to his apprentice, he said softly, "Take care of them. Stay close to Amidala." After a pause and placing a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder, he whispered, "Be good. Be safe."

With that, he turned and raced back toward the besieged Senate Complex.

**_The Book of Manipulations_**

"I would offer to hand over the reins of the Republican Army right now, but I fear you have more pressing concerns," Palpatine's voice cut through the fog that seemed to be silently suffocating Anakin.

The younger man managed to drag his attention from the destruction unfolding before him. The window view had grown dim as the light filtered through the smoke and dust rising in the distance. "Sir?" He shook his head trying to free himself of the pall that seemed to cling to his very being.

Relaxing his shields slightly once more, he reached out to brush the pain and terror raging through the Force. Yet, he sensed that there was something blocking him. Something—

"Come see, General Skywalker," Palpatine said with a hint of urgency in his voice as he grasped Anakin's arm and drew him away from the window.

Dully, Anakin watched the politician activate a panel on his desk triggering the large holoimaging unit a couple of meters away. Ignoring the older man, he tried to focus his attention on that strange sense he had felt moments earlier.

"A few of the outlaw Jedi have taken your wife prisoner. I am sure they will try to use her as a bargaining chip before they mercilessly kill her."

Anakin's dazed thoughts snapped to the three-dimensional image that flickered to life before him. Padmé pulling away, only to be grabbed by Bali and pushed forward by Obi-Wan as she is pulled out of the camera range. The image looped allowing Anakin to focus on his wife's face, the terror filling it as she was repeatedly pulled from the scene.

"Even with her Jedi captor hiding in the senate pod forcing her to denounce me, the Jedi failed. Now I am afraid they feel she will find some other way to serve their needs," Palpatine said as he shook his head sadly. "I would want you commanding the armies but your wife—"

Reaching out for that warm sense that was Padmé, Anakin bolted from the office.

**_The Book of Strong Will_**

Yoda stood calmly in the center of what would normally be a busy atrium. All around him smoke billowed up from the crumbling walls and collapsing ceilings.

The little master closed his eyes, remaining the perfect image calm as a rumbling filled the air and the shockwave of the continuing assault on the temple destroyed more levels.

In its death throes the temple groaned and drowned out the cries and hastily barked orders. Yoda appeared oblivious to it all as the Force swirled around him, bending at his silent command. Buckling walls held and the trembling ceiling remained firm as desperate figures raced toward the safety of the lower levels.

Through one of these Force protected areas the tall, thin Master Na'tho hastily guided a group of younglings through the crumbling corridor. "Come, little ones, we must hurry," he urged them on pausing only long enough to glance at the ancient master. The elder master reached out and wrapped the terrified group in protective arms and hurried them along toward a more stable section where they were guided to a spiralling staircase. Other escaping Jedi grabbed up straggling younglings and raced them down the curving steps to safety.

**_The Book of the Tiny_**

Every section had fallen into an unnatural silence save for the sound of patrolling soldiers marching through the corridors. All who had survived the arrests were held in smaller chambers about the grand Senate Complex. The fallen had been removed returning the structure to a sense of normalcy even amidst total upheaval.

From a narrow maintenance corridor, a soft whistle was heard. After a few moments, the timid cry was repeated. Deep in the narrow hall, at a sharp turn sat the abandoned mech reader. Its interface screen still functioning, repeating the last image recorded.

Bali Tiro's horror stricken face as he retreated from the station and grabbed Senator Amidala's wrist before racing away from the station.

Abandoning Warbler.

A searching chip left the tiny droid with its gold and black antenna drooping miserably. The small shaped was still plugged into the mech reader station waiting for its boy to return.

After a few more wondering calls, the PodBot's two-colored antenna perked up and swiveled about. Determined to seek out its missing boy, Warbler pulled at the interface it was so rudely plugged into.

The reader screen exploded into static and the image of Bali running away vanished as an irritated series of chirps and blips ripped from Warbler, as it broke free of the station. Zipping about the corridor the tiny droid let loose a string of unhappy squeals directed at the maintenance station before flying off in search of its lost boy.

**_The Book of Racing Toward Destiny_**

Praying that Bali would obey this one time, Obi-Wan raced back across the walkway, but instead of going into the Senate Complex, he took a series of damaged bridges and paths that lead him to the surface just beyond the surrounded senate.

Pale sunlight cast over the Jedi as he was momentarily blinded. When his vision returned to him, the first image that came was that of the smoke and dust rising from where Jedi Temple stood, if it still stood. Visually the upper levels were gone and he remained frozen as a low rumble moved over the planet surface.

Occasionally through the thick haze, the stunned Jedi caught sight of gun ships still firing into the broiling mass as if determined to leave nothing but a crater where the ancient temple had once stood.

The weary Jedi's heart ached at the image before him. Obi-Wan could not pull himself away from the destruction before him. His shields still held, but the tears continued unabated.

At the sound of an approaching speeder bike, Obi-Wan returned to the task set before him. Everything within him believed that the Chancellor, _né_ _Emperor_, was the Sith master Halla had spoken of. Only a creature of such darkness and cruelty could bring such wanton destruction.

Opening himself slightly to the Force a tidal wave of pain laced through the energy field, slamming into the Jedi. Biting back the instinctive cry, he tried to focus on anything but the pain washing over him. He reached out for his padawan, but just as he had ordered, Bali was holding his shields tight. He could feel the padawan's Force signature growing more distanced with ever beat and knew the young man was heading for safety.

With a renewed sense of hope, Obi-Wan drew his attention to the sleek gunmetal gray vehicle with the white armored Republican soldier astride it. Ducking behind a protective wall, the ginger haired Jedi closed his eyes and took one last moment to prepare before further opening himself to the Force. Reaching out, he mentally sent a small pulse of energy to interrupt the power flow causing the bike to sputter to a stop.

His strength was precious and he could not spend it fighting soldiers all the way to the Senate Complex. With a pause, he drew the Force close bolstering his waning strength.

When the soldier got off to examine the troublesome bike, Obi-Wan leapt from his hiding place. The armored form got off two shots that were easily deflected by the flash of a blue lightsaber striking the soldier down. Taking the speeder in hand, Obi-Wan geared it up and sped away from the Senate Complex, until he found a slow but functioning traffic line and flew along it until the ribbon of vehicles arched away from the senate.

Using the momentum of the climb, he guided the bike about, ducking it behind several surrounding political office buildings until he was lined up with the Entrance of Law. The massive doors remained open as troops marched into the formerly free house of the Republic.

Suffering the pain of the dying temple, he pushed back the tears that threatened to blur his vision. Racing the bike at speeds near its limit, Obi-Wan guided it toward the maw of the entrance. Blaster fire cut through the air as his presence was quickly discovered. The orange bolts closed in on him as he slowed slightly to better control the racing bike.

Then pressing the vehicle forward, he directed it into a bolt flying up through the air. The ensuing explosion sheltered his escape as a little push from the Force gave him that extra distance to land at the top of the Entrance of Law's arching entrance.

Stifling a pained oomph, he struggled to his feet and raced over the sloping surface of the senate building's roof as cold winds violently cut through his cloak and tunic as the acrid smell of the surrounding devastation poisoned his senses.

**_The Book of Needing Help_**

The dust choked corridor provided little refuge as the attack outside cut deeper into the Jedi Temple. The walls quaked and groaned all around those huddling in the protected area.

Bant Eerin wiped dust from her salmon skin, her large silver eyes tearing from the pain lacing through the Force as she spun around and studied the soft glow of lightsabers and emergency lanterns that filled the small area. Kneeling down next to the figure wrapped on the floor, she grabbed the dull green hand that lay across the prone figure's chest. "It will be all right," she said softly, hoping her voice was strong as she tended to the injured knight.

It really was not all right, but she had to say it, not only for the dying Rodian but also for herself as a thunderous rumble rolled through the trembling structure.

Never in her life had she been afraid of the Temple, a few times in the Temple but never of. But now terror laced through her knowing the crumbling walls would not hold against the continued attack.

And it was an attack. The alert had come over the comms to head inward and lower. Only a moment later, a warning burst through the Force and they were mobilizing under the guidance of the council member, Eeth Koth. They had nearly cleared the healing center when the attack began.

Master Koth waded through the dusty air and whipped his heavy cloak off wrapping it around the shoulders of an injured padawan. The girl gratefully took the cloak as she was helped to her feet. "We must go deeper," he announced, his voice carrying above the constant rumble. "The Bendu Temple is in a fortified area, we must head that way."

"We will be trapped!" an older knight barked from the gloom.

"They are killing anyone who leaves. They are killing us if we stay. The Bendu is our only hope."

As she listened, Bant shuffled some of the injured and the help toward a more open area of the temple. She trudged over the debris to the fallen Rodian knight. "We cannot stay." She reached out to help him to his feet.

The injured Jedi pushed her hands away. "Leave me," he whispered. "Save those that can be." Eyelids drooped over large black eyes.

"No," Bant said, trying to shake the Rodian awake. Emotions swirled in the young healer as she fought for control. Any other time, the injury could have been healed but not now. The healing center was gone.

"Go." With the last bit of his strength, the knight Force pushed Bant away.

She started to reach for him, but even shielded against the pain in the Force, she knew the Jedi's spirit had drifted and faded. She just stood there, frozen as tears blurred her vision.

A comforting hand fell to her shoulder and she saw the Zabrak councillor standing there. "You could have done nothing to help him," he said. "We must move."

Shaking her head sadly, she obeyed, helping the nearest Jedi to his feet.

For all the tumultuous energy bursting through the Force at the moment, it did nothing to dull the sharp spike of pain from the training link with her padawan.

"Liril!" she shrieked, handing off the knight to another Jedi and racing into the darkened corridor where smoke and dust enveloped her.

**_The Book of Friendly Faces_**

"Can we trust this Dex?" Bail Organa asked as he eyed the dingy surroundings of the upper level street he, Padmé and Bali cautiously walked across. The tall senator tugged as the long robes of his office before finally pulling the dark blue material free and folding it over his arm. The simpler Alderaani business suite was far less conspicuous than his senatorial attire.

"Master trusts him," Bali said evenly, even as he struggled against the driving pain that still tried to get to him through his shields. Still, he could not miss the look of disgust that managed to gloss over the two senator's faces.

Putting on a brave face, Padmé wrapped herself tighter around Bali's arm. "That is good enough for me," she said.

Bali looked to the worried senator's face and offered her a warm smile. He did not feel very brave and did not know what he was going to do to protect the people in his care. He was only a padawan, whose master raced off to try to stop…stop what? The destruction of everything he knew. His master was gone and there was no other Jedi to help him. Still, he struggled to maintain a brave front because that was all he had.

At the sight of the silvery bullet shape of Dex's diner relief fluttered through the youth. Life was still going on around it. The city, almost as far as he could see continued. It had slowed due to the shock of the Republican army but beings were still out. Some watching the smoke on the horizon others trying to figure out what to do next but there was life. They were not alone.

Circling behind the diner so they would not be seen from the street. As the trio approached they were immediately assaulted by the stench of whatever was cooking inside. The strong whiff of engine grease mixed in with fried dishes made Bali wince. For all of the times he had visited with his master, he had never gotten over the olfactory sensation of a repair shop or the unique flavor of the ardees served up inside.

Padmé groaned pressing a sleeved hand to her nose. "What is that?"

"Good grub," Bali said with a grin before gently guiding the senator into the protective circle of the taller man. He and the Alderaan senator's gazes met and the youth sensed Bail Organa had faith in his decisions.

If only the padawan had such faith in his abilities.

Brushing rough fingers over pain inspired tears, Bali straightened, doing his best to pose as the image of the calm and collected Jedi. At the kitchen door, he found the delivery bell and rang it. Turning to the senators, he motioned them back to the wall so they were not immediately noticeable.

Senator Organa obeyed and guided a reluctant Padmé to safety.

The door of the silver diner flung open and a large, rustic colored creature with four arms barreled out. "Ain't got scraps!" he barked menacingly between chomps on his short cigar. He broke into a big smile. "Baby Jedi! Long time no see." He gathered Bali up into a friendly hug with all four arms then pushed the young man back and studied him. Nodding back toward the diner he said, "From the looks of you, what I'm hearing in there is true."

Bali nodded. "The senate is under siege, the Jedi Temple is under attack and Republican forces have marched on Coruscant. Master—Master's—"

"Doing his own thing," Dexter Jettster finished. The large Besalisk sadly shook his head. "Never in my life did I imagine an army marching on the galactic center. Never did trust that Palpatine."

"How would you know?" Padmé asked stepping from the shadows with Bail a step behind her.

"I trust no politicians, girl," Dexter replied showing no surprise in their presence. Folding his upper to arms, he added, "But you would have thought the senate would have taken notice of an army appearing out of no where under no one's control but the Chancellor's."

"We did and we tried to stop him through the proper motions," Senator Organa quickly replied has he followed close behind Padmé.

"Looks like ya did a grand old job of it too, Senators," Dexter smirked. Turning his attention back to Bali, he asked, "What can I do for ya?"

**_The Book of Not Being Alone_**

The heavy white dust that choked the air coated everything, even the small green Jedi master that moved through the debris-strewn corridor. Every few steps he would pause as another canon blast shook the Temple's outer walls.

Yoda had known for many centuries that the ancient temple was a fortress like no other. The Force fortified its walls as the ancient structure had been built on a well of energy. The outer layers and additions of recent millennia had not been capable of utilizing the Force flow and now they suffered under the chancellor's wrath.

It was not truly the chancellor though, the little master conceded. The powerful darkness told him that the Sith were behind the temple's destruction.

Hope remained in his heart that the temple would not fall to the avatars of the darkness. Even now, though abandoned for so long, the Bendu Temple and the shrines of the monks still existed at the deepest levels. Close to the soil that had once seen light so many millennia ago.

That was where the Jedi were going now, as the outer levels of the temple crumbled and fell. The inner levels were fortified against attack and siege. It had to be during the dark years when the Sith roamed freely, when the Temple was a target for all those who stood against the light.

The diminutive master knew there would be nothing but sky over his head soon if he too did not seek shelter. His arduous trek was brought to pause at the sound of soft weeping escaping over the rumble of the falling walls. Opening himself to the Force—for eyes aided little in the near darkness of the corridor—Yoda sought out the source of the sound.

Reaching out, the master found a tiny, trembling shoulder and revealed a dusty, frightened Togruta girl. She could not have been more than a couple years old and was no bigger than he.

Seeing the familiar, wrinkled face, the small girl bounded forward, grasping Yoda's neck. "Alone, alone," she kept whispering. "Not alone."

"Young one, come, find your crèche mates, we will," Yoda said gently, pulling the girl free but making sure to keep a clawed hand tight on her small red hand. Leading her toward the flow of life farther down the corridor as another blast rocked the temple and the thunder of another wall collapsing deafened them.

**_The Book of Changing the Future_**

Wicked, terrible laughter echoed through the Force sealed chamber as Palpatine reveled in the destruction brought about by his own hand. The view was magnificent from his office. The political forefathers who had designed the Senate Complex could not have done a better job if they had tried. His army had used the statuary plane surrounding the senate as their staging ground and he had a perfect view of his machine in motion.

The horizon was dark from the heavy amount of dust and smoke rising into the air from the continuing destruction of the Jedi Temple. Bright flashes of orange reflected menacingly against the billowing clouds as they rose into the clouding sky.

The commanders of his army had reported that most of the treacherous senate were either being held for arrest or were dead. To his chagrin though, Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala were still on the loose. He had warned his commanders that should either escape they would be punished.

It did not matter for soon all would be taken care of.

The Force writhed with the pain of the wounded and dying and the terror of the fearful. It only empowered Palpatine and he secretly hoped for more resistance so the continuing agony could continue.

From his palatial view of the city planet, he watched the smoke in the distance that was once the Jedi Temple. If only he had not been so pushed for time, if he had been able to wait for his super destroyers they would have easily destroyed the temple. At the current rate, it would take hours before the ancient structure was ground to rubble.

Fortunately for him—he had hours—in fact he had forever. With the army marching on Coruscant and his Imperial Navy spreading throughout the galaxy like a plague he was invincible.

More wicked laughter peeled from the dark lord. Soon the Jedi within the Temple would be dead, as all the Jedi throughout the galaxy as his newest proclamation traveled the networks. A high bounty and death warrants for all Jedi was now in effect.

The galaxy would bow before him and there was no one to stop him. Relishing in the glory of his plans coming to near perfect fruition the dark lord paused.

There was still one petty annoyance left to be taken care of, Nochian Spex's prophetic whisperings.

That weak minded fool Skywalker would not be allowed to betray him, nor would his offspring be allowed to interfere in his plans for galactic domination.

Pulling at his dark robes, the former chancellor retreated from the view and returned to his desk. Activating the built in communication unit in the desk, he drew up the cloak hood so the shadows covered his face.

"Your Excellency, Sir," a voice snapped to attention as a holographic image of a Praetorian appeared in the room.

"Captain, you will take your Praetorian Guard and find Skywalker." Exerting his authority with his tone of voice. "I want your former captain, his wife and anyone else with them killed. They are traitors. No mistakes."

"Of course not, my lord."

**_The Book of Saving the Future_**

A deep moan rose up from the depths of the temple as the outer walls began to buckle under the strain of the attack. A deeply felt shudder caused cries of shock and terror to drown out the rumble.

"Hurry, little ones," initiate supervisor Na'tho said herding his small group of younglings across an arching walkway. The path shook violently and deep cracks formed in the walkway as the younglings raced across it to the safety of the other side.

A jarring explosion knocked many from their feet as the last remaining façade collapsed, tearing into many of the city planet's utilities as the debris crashed into the remaining levels of the surrounding city.

The walkway under the tiny feet cracked and shattered.

Stopping partway across the walkway, the quiet master reached out long yellow arms and brought his substantial power in the Force to bear. The crumbling walkway shifted and hovered in place remaining solid enough for the younglings to cross safely.

Sweat beaded his long forehead from the incredible strain. "Run, little ones, go!" he commanded.

His young charges tentatively raced across the walkway even as the stones shifted under foot.

Slowly opening his eyes, the tall master was relieved all but one of his younglings had made it to the stable landing on the other side. Fear laced through his strained mind and body upon realizing one small human boy had stopped on the floating walkway trembling in terror. "Run across, Mian, go."

"Come on, Master Na'tho," the little boy said worriedly.

"You must go," Na'tho called out his strength quickly fading.


	12. 

**_The Book of News_**

"I cannot just leave," Padmé said as she pulled away from Bail Organa's grip. Retreating a few steps, she twisted to face Bali's worried face. "I cannot leave now." She tugged at her green cloak seeking warmth. Duty was a great thing but so was love. The next desirable candidate could replace senators in public arenas but loved ones could not be. She could not bring herself to leave without Anakin.

Bali cautiously took a few steps toward her. "But senator—"

"My husband is still here."

"He is a servant of Palpatine," the Alderaan delegate said quickly. "Your husband is a ranking officer in the Republican Army, the one that is now laying siege to galactic center."

Padmé understood this, at least she tried but no matter what he was her husband. She looked to the handsome older senator hoping he would understand. "Anakin may be many things, but I do not believe he would support the mass murder of innocents. He is on the inside. He can help." That was what her heart told her. She was about to say more but a loud crackling sound and small explosion drew her to silence.

Within an instant, Bali was next to her and she was grateful for his protection. All around them conduits exploded from a power surge. "What is happening?" she cried out as the lighting around the diner rained down a shower of sparks and Bali shielded her with his billowing cloak.

"They are cutting into the utilities," Bali Organa called out over sound that was quickly followed by an eerie silence. The only noise that remained was that of air traffic.

Dexter stomped back out the kitchen door of now his darkened diner to where the three were standing. Padmé noted the briefly sorrowful look he offered Bali before speaking. "Before the lights went out, they took out the free networks. Palpatine's got some sort of repeating message telling all worlds to stand down because the Republican Army is there for their protection. He's also placed a bounty on all Jedi."

With Bali's silence, Padmé turned to see the shocked youth staring at the four-armed creature. Her gaze turned upward and watched as troop carriers crossed the blue and murky gray sky above. Most civilian transports were still, fearful of being shot down as so many around the Senate Complex had been.

The Alderaani's voice drew her attention back. "If this is Republican Army protection, I would choose to fight," Bail Organa said.

"Seems many share you sentiment, Senator," Dex replied, chewing on his cigar stump and using one of his lower arms to scratch his backside. "Just before the Holonet was down and turned into the Imperial Network, they reported the Mon Cal navy had engage a destroyer group and the Forthian Navy is blockading the Kenaar Straits, keeping Palpatine's fleet trapped Mid Rim. Even the Itherians are exchanging fire with Palpatine's might."

"They are just openly going into battle?" Padmé asked.

"They are fighting an invading army," Dex growled allowing his gaze to return to the silent padawan.

"But—"

Bail Organa shook his head slowly and placed a hand on Padmé's shoulder, "The Republican Army has marched on Coruscant, no military has done that since the forming of the Republic. It is an act of war."

Seeming to suddenly snap out of his daze, Bali grasped Padmé's cloaked arm. "It is not safe here. You know this. If you will not do this for yourself, do it for your children. This not just your life at stake."

She could see the pain and loss in his eyes and yet, she knew he was speaking the truth. He was protecting her.

In the stresses of the day, the thought had slipped from her, forgetting that she was changing. Forgetting that—

"Children," she asked softly but it was not only her voice that echoed the word but that of Anakin Skywalker's.

Before the young senator knew what was happening she had been pushed back and Bali with his glowing green lightsaber stood defensively facing her husband bearing a red blade.

**_The Book of Loss_**

Bant raced over the upper level walkway toward the training section of the temple. Frustration rose in her as she was continuously hampered in her journey. Liril needed her but she kept stopping to help the older, younger and wounded toward the shelter of the ancient Bendu Temple. All the Mon Calamari healer wanted was to quickly get to her padawan, she could feel Liril's pain but little else. Her Force senses were nearly blinded by the powerful emotions filtering through the Force including her own.

Yet, when the little tug on the Force came, she could not ignore it even though a part of her screamed to keep running toward Liril. The healer—the Jedi—in her demanded that she respond.

Breaking off from her journey toward her wounded padawan, Bant raced down a spiraling ramp that was crumbling with every step. Bounding off the structure, she landed easily and sprinted through the corridor toward the grand walkway that separated two of the learning centers deep within the temple.

She quickly approached the gently arching walkway to discover Master Na'tho standing calmly in the center with a small youngling close by. The formerly strong structure wavered dangerously, twisting and struggling to remain in position just a little longer. The strain was heavy on his features and just beyond him stood a youngling looking worriedly at the elder master.

"Master!" Bant called out but careful not to startle him too much.

"Take Mian," the initiate supervisor grunted. "Hurry."

Without pausing to think, Bant obeyed. Racing over the shattered walkway and feeling the stones shift wildly underfoot, she remained focused on the goal. Scooping up the little boy as the walkway began to crumble under her feet, Bant rushed toward the safe platform where the rest of the younglings had gathered.

Calling on the Force, she boosted her steps and bounded the last few meters as the path under her feet collapsed. Mian howled in terror in her ear but all she was aware of was making it to the safe landing.

"Don't look!" she called out the instant she crashed into the landing. She tried to protect the small eyes, tried to herd them away but she knew they had seen Na'tho fall.

**_The Book of Weariness_**

Every footfall grew a little heavier, but Obi-Wan refused to be slowed by his faltering strength. He continued his journey up the sloping roof of the Senate Complex. Too much depended on him. Too many lives were at stake.

_Bali._

Cold winds whipped at the Jedi as if trying to toss him over the edge to certain doom but still he continued forward. Tugging as his cloak, he tried desperately to hold in the warmth. The stench of devastation and the thick dust in the air pelted him, clogging his senses.

Even thought his other senses were overwhelmed, the Force remained clear and welcoming of all the pain writhing through the eternal energy source. Obi-Wan knew he had to expose himself to it. He needed to aid of the Force to help him because he could not do this alone.

So he would suffer through his open senses.

Spying one of the many maintenance hatches that dotted the roof, Obi-Wan raced across the dark gray surface to the door. Kneeling before it, the Jedi paused, raising his face to the dust clouded sky. Apparently his surviving of the speeder bike explosion had yet to be detected. He also knew that ruse would be lost the instant he opened the hatch door.

Allowing his thoughts to surround the door, he gently probed the circuitry that made up the security system. The breach would trigger an alarm. Reaching a little farther through the Force, he sensed a power source not too far away. If he could shut that section of the structure down it would buy him a little more time.

Chilled fingers brushed over the cold metal surface seeking the lines of the hatch door. Grasping the manual lever, he pulled it up and turned it until a loud hiss escaped through the newly broken seal. Aching muscles raised the door and the Jedi slipped through careful to quickly seal the door again hoping to slow anyone following him.

Racing through the narrow maintenance corridor, the Jedi honed in on the nearest power source. A juncture box for that area of the complex. Blue flashed in the dim lighting and with a few short cuts bright sparks flew and then only the lightsaber blade remained aglow.

Obi-Wan did not know how much of the building's power he took out, probably little and generators were already stirring. Taking the moment of remaining anonymity, the ginger haired Jedi raced through the darkened passage.

Just before reaching the maintenance corridor's exit into a hall, the Jedi paused, deactivating his weapon he gripped the walls for support. A cold sweat beaded his forehead as his strength wavered. Slowly sinking to his knees, Obi-Wan drew the Force close to him seeking its healing energies.

Allowing his eyes to slip closed Obi-Wan slipped into a very light meditation. He knew he needed a deep healing trance but he did not have the time. The longer he waited the more that would die. He had to get to Palpatine.

Breathing deeply, he gathered the Force to him, hoping it would buffer him long enough to do what had to be done.

**_The Book of Maddening Decisions_**

Red blazed through the air striking violently against the emerald green of Bali's lightsaber as the apprentice shifted quickly to better defend against the swift attack. For defend was all he could do and not very well against the Anakin Skywalker.

The padawan kept shifting kept putting himself between Padmé and her husband. He dared not take his gaze from red blade but managed to call out to the two politicians and diner owner. "Dex! Get them out of here!" the panic high in his voice.

A sharp cry escaped Bali as fire ripped into his right upper arm. Sloppily he blocked the next blow and was almost knocked from his feet by the power of Anakin's strikes.

"Anakin! No!" Padmé screamed.

The captain turned toward his wife and in that moment of distraction, Bali swung out. The green tip of his saber lashing out and nicking the back of Anakin's calf. Just as Anakin howled and turned to strike the padawan down, Bali dived out of the way, twisting as he moved. The heel of his boot firmly connected with the saber wound. Rolling to his feet, the apprentice struck out again this time sending Anakin on an awkward retreat as he tried to protect his wounded leg.

Bali had fully expected Anakin to make quick work of him but the former Jedi padawan was out of practice but still better than average. Moving again, he placed himself between Padmé and Anakin, the pain in his own arm made it difficult to keep his focus.

Anakin twisted about. Rage and agony cruelly sharpened his handsome features highlighted by the red splash of light. "Step away from my wife," he growled.

Bringing his weapon up defensively, Bali replied. "I will not let you arrest her."

"Why would I do that?" Anakin asked allowing surprise to soften his features.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked softly but made no move to go to him. Horror painted her face. Her brown eyes shifted, allowing the red of the Sith lightsaber to glow in them. Then she pressed a hand to Bali's shoulder just above the lightsaber wound her husband had inflicted. Her gaze remained glued to the red blade in her husband's possession.

_Just like the one that the Sith monsters carried._

"I thought you would be aiding Palpatine."

"I came to save you."

"As you can see I am in good hands," she replied making sure to keep her hand on Bali's shoulder. She did not know what was happening but knew that Anakin would not hurt the Jedi if she were so close.

Anakin stepped forward but Bali rebuffed him with a slight warning with the lightsaber forcing Anakin to retreat a few steps. The captain glared at Bali.

"His Excellency said you had been kidnapped by the Jedi."

"Kidnapped? Saved." Fire burned in Padmé's dark brown eyes as she stepped from Bali's protection. "His Excellency and his army has arrested or murdered the whole of the Senate, their staff and anyone else unfortunate to be there." Staring into the eyes of her husband that she had often searched, she sought the familiarity of the man she loved. "Tell me you are not part of that."

"They were traitors and deserved to be punished."

"What about me?" She noted Bali shifting slightly.

"They tried to arrest me too. If it had not been for Jedi Tiro or his master I would more likely be laying on the floor of some corridor with a blaster wound smoldering in my back. Palpatine called an army into Coruscant to seal his power after the vote of no confidence. Tell me you can't be so blind."

"He is protecting—"

"By crushing the freedoms and liberties of the citizens of the Republic?" She was almost screaming. Her heart wished that he told her that he was not the enemy. But in truth, she all ready knew the answer.

"The Republic needs a strong leader," Anakin said as he firmed his grip on the lightsaber hilt.

And Padmé's heart broke.

Dexter Jettster ambled close to the senator and padawan. "Gunships are moving in to blockade the planet, if you want out, you need to go now."

"Padmé," Bail Organa said moving toward the silent young woman.

"Senator Amidala," Bali said softly grasping Padmé's arm.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Looking to Bali's pained, but worried face, she whispered, "He will kill you if you try to take me away." She twisted slightly to face the tall senator from Alderaan. "You still have the trust and loyalty of the Republic. They will listen to you."

"Padmé," the Alderaani whispered.

Again the young woman reached out to Bali. "Get Senator Organa to safety." Straightening, Padmé offered a weary smile but managed to hold her head up high.

"My husband has great faith in his newly crowned Emperor Palpatine. If he thinks I will be safe under this dictatorship, then I will." Striding passed Bali and the protection of his green lightsaber the Naboo senator walked the short distance to her husband's arm.

The hum of the red blade sickened her, as it had been the weapon of several assassination attempts but she did her best to mask the fear rising up in her. Meeting her husband's bright blue eyes, she announced. "Return me to your master." With that, she surrendered herself to Anakin.

Anakin smiled, showing his relief before turning to the still prepared Bali. "Stand down your weapon. She has chosen her husband."

Bali did not respond.

"Padmé," Senator Organa said softly. "Are you certain—"

"Yes," Padmé replied leaning into her husband. She could see the shock in the other's eyes but knew this was what she had to do. Briefly closing her own, she exhaled deeply wishing desperately that Anakin would deactivate his evil weapon.

"I am certain that my husband, Anakin, will take care of me and the children. After all, I am the wife of the captain of the Praetorian Guard, the chancellor's—no Emperor's—private assassination squad. That should excuse my actions. Anakin will protect me from accusations of conspiring to remove Palpatine from office. For conspiring against the Republic." Leaning into her husband, she noted he had grown tenser. Her calm gaze rose to his emotionless face.

Anakin would not meet her look.

**_The Book of Help_**

Moving silently through the empty corridors, Obi-Wan sought one of the entranceways that would lead him up to the level where Palpatine's office was. All of the public access to that level had been shut down by hulking white armored figures carrying blaster rifles.

The thought of the new face of the Republican Army made the Jedi feel ill inside imagining nothing more than mindless, faceless soldiers carrying out mass slaughter at a single command.

Not willing to risk getting caught in a confined area such as a lift, the Jedi slowly approached the protective doors that lead to an emergency staircase that would take him to Palpatine's office.

At the sight of the Senate Guard's red robes, Obi-Wan retreated back to a small lounge a few doors away. Inside, the Jedi pressed himself to the wall and slid to the floor so furniture would immediately disguise his presence from any visual security checks.

Pressing his sweat dampened head back against the wall, Obi-Wan gave a withering sigh as his body shuddered and ached from the misery brought on it by his need to keep going.

He knew it was a mistake to draw on the Force to aid him so because if there was another Force sensitive present they would be aware of him. Although he doubted his proposed attack was a secret, especially considering the amount of guards patrolling the senate corridors. Or that the man who orchestrated the siege would be so blind to think no one will come for him. In the end, Obi-Wan knew he needed the strength found in the ever flowing energies of the Force and was willing to take that risk of exposing himself.

Returning to his last mental picture of the gateway to the staircase and a light Force probe, the Jedi determined there were five guards, which were too many for him to fight. Closing his eyes, he fought back another sigh as his mind raced over potential plans.

A warbled beep sounded behind him and Obi-Wan turned sharply to defend against…Warbler. The tiny, battered droid hovered about eye level with the Jedi and whistled.

"Hush," Obi-Wan said, gently reaching out and snatching the droid from the air. A series of indignant beeps called out but the Jedi muffled the sounds. "You want to give us away?"

Warbler remained silent.

Worried blue eyes studied the little droid and he wondered why Bali had abandoned Warbler.

"Bali is safe," Obi-Wan whispered, hoping the tiny terror would understand. "He is far from here, but I need your help to make sure he stays that way."

A very soft, questioning chirrup sounded.

**_The Book of Realization_**

Mace Windu stopped and silently stared out through a dust hazed, gaping wound in the side of the temple. Bright orange blasts flashed at the edges as Republican Army cruisers hovered about intent on destroying everything.

With a powder-covered sleeve, he reached up and tried to wash the blood and dust from his face but the action was futile. There was just too much.

The Jedi's attackers had cut so deep into the temple, destroying so much that soon all that would remain would be the Bendu Temple. Soon, even that would not provide safety for the survivors.

"They are killing us," he whispered as the low rumble of another collapsing wall shook the foundation.

**_The Book of Surprise_**

Anakin pulled away from Padmé and stared at her. "Riané is dead," he said without question or inflection.

"She played her part well," the young senator replied.

In that moment of Anakin's confusion, Bali reached out and carefully pulled Padmé beyond the reach of the red lightsaber. "We must go," he whispered. His duty was to protect her.

He would obey.

Padmé looked to him sadly and allowed the apprentice to guide her away from Anakin. Tears glistened on her cheeks and Bali could see that her heart was hurting. When she paused, Bali urged her on. "Think of your children."

The understanding reflected in her eyes when she nodded.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Anakin barked as the red blade flashed driving a wedge between the young Jedi and senator.

Even though his heart raced, Bali acted as he had been taught. Moving as swiftly as the wind, the padawan twisted about placing himself between Padmé and Anakin. His green saber ground against the red. The ache in his arm made blocking difficult.

"Bali, don't!" Padmé begged.

"I will not leave you to this Sith!" the apprentice returned, striking and blocking against Anakin as he drove Padmé back toward Bail Organa and Dexter. "Take her and go!" Bali called moving quickly to head Anakin's approach off. "You will not harm her." He was scared to death but hid it under a mask of serenity.

Anakin growled lashing out. Sabers clashed but Bali managed to hold the former Jedi at bay.

"Go! Go!" Bali barked back to the two senators. A quick glance revealed Bail Organa struggling to hold Padmé back. "Go while you still can!" he screamed just as Anakin's strike nearly knocked him from his feet.

Again, Anakin drew his arm back striking violently at the apprentice, each strike threatening to overcome the younger. Bali was nearly overcome by the powerful sense of darkness that emanated from his opponent.

"Anakin! Stop!" Padmé cried out.

The sabers connected jarring Bali and sent him stumbling back a step. Just as he regained his footing, he saw the flash of the red saber and blur of green. "Padmé!" he cried out bounding forward just as the Sith blade came down.

Deactivating his weapon, Bali threw himself at the senator. "Down!" The word twisted into an agonized cry as Anakin's saber sliced across his back just below his right shoulder blade as he and Padmé fell to the ground.

Unable to control himself, Bali let out another pained sound as his shifted to keep his weight from bearing down on the woman below him. Fire laced through his nerves and muscles from the hand length cut.

"Bali?" Padmé called out, clutching his arm.

Activating his weapon again, Bali was on his feet ready to engage Anakin again but to his surprise, the other had withdrawn. Horror colored Anakin's face as he stared down at his wife on the ground. Moving slowly, Bali carefully reached out and took Padmé's hand. "Are you all right?" he asked softly as he guided her back. Shallow breaths were all he could manage for the pain in his back.

Anakin just stood there. Then, as if in a daze he held his hand out and studied the saber hilt still tightly gripped in it. "I almost killed you." Frightened eyes looked to the young senator.

"I almost—"

Anakin spun sharply about and Bali pushed Padmé behind him raising his saber defensively as blaster rifles clattered into position.

"Stand down!" Anakin ordered with the authority of a captain of the Praetorian Guard.

The half circle of Praetor's did not obey.

"Stand down!" the still stunned captain barked.

Taking a half step forward, the new commander announced, "Captain Skywalker—"

"General Sky—"

"You are under arrest for treason against the state by order of his Excellency the Emperor Palpatine."

**_The Book of the Field of Red_**

Obi-Wan released the little PodBot and it zipped about the lounge excitedly as if still searching for its boy before quietly returning to the weary Jedi. The ginger haired man shifted to ease the pain in his back. Unfortunately it did little for the pain that ravaged his muscles.

Brushing fingers over the dampened flesh of his forehead, Obi-Wan gave a tired sigh as he tried to focus. He had no idea what was behind those guards. So even if he fought his way through them, there was little guarantee he would be strong enough to defend against what came next.

Looking to the battered green form that floated before him, the Jedi wondered if Warbler understood what he was saying or even cared. They did not exactly like each other. Leaning forward, he whispered, "There are guards just down the corridor protecting a door. I need a distraction to get by them."

Dutifully chirping, Warbler buzzed out of the room.

Obi-Wan just sat there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. He half figured the tiny droid just took off. Well, that should be expected, he supposed. The Jedi tried to wait patiently, taking the moment to reinforce his shielding against the rapture of death and destruction flowing through the Force. He just could not close himself to it.

With the barest trace of warning, Obi-Wan was able to brace himself against an explosion that shook the walls and floor. Taking that as his signal he was on his feet and racing down the hall before the heat of the blast had dissipated. The wall behind the five red cloaked figures had been ripped open in a massive power surge to a large conduit. Lights flickered and dimmed briefly before a generator kicked in bringing the lights up at a lower level with the exception of the area around the guards.

Two of them lay on the floor and the other three remained disoriented as sparks rained down over their red cloaked forms from the section of burned out wall.

"Love that little droid," Obi-Wan whispered with a smile to himself as he engaged the closest of the three remaining guards. Cutting down the first figure, he was immediately faced with the purple arc that leapt from the guard's staff. He easily caught the lightning with his saber blade as he advanced on the guard. Twisting slightly, he Force pushed the third figure into the wounded wall and the shower of sparks where he cried out in pain before collapsing to the floor.

More of the false lightning sprang through the air from his last remaining opponent. Bounding forward, the Jedi ducked the next attack, his saber slicing the staff in half. Before the guard could react, the pale blue blade drove through the guard's chest.

Pausing to catch his breath, Obi-Wan glanced about at the red figures strewn about the floor around him. Looking to the door, he took in a deep, calming breath and charged forward.

**_The Book of Confrontations_**

Anakin lowered his weapon as he stared at the men in shock. "You know me. This is a mistake—"

Just as the first orange bolt from a Praetor's blaster rifle exploded into the air, Bali Force shoved Padmé backward into Bail Organa's arms. "Get back!" the young Jedi barked. Quickly deflecting the first bolts back at the Praetorians, Bali created a human shield between he and the senators.

There were too many shots being fired and the padawan was easily overwhelmed. "Run!" he yelled back, wishing only the senators and diner owner behind him would obey.

His concentration was briefly disrupted as the dark energies of the Force welled up around them. Retreating as he struggled to defend against the blasts, Bali quickly understood the feeling.

Anakin Skywalker easily deflected orange bolts with his lightsaber with one hand and with his free one allowed those same deadly bolts snap harmlessly out of existence. Powerful tides of the dark side flowed freely from the still figure.

Slowly drawing his hand closed, the group of Praetorian's closest to him stopped firing. Their weapons clattered harmlessly to the ground as each of the dark armored figures sank to their knees, pulling furiously at the material around their necks.

The unaffected Praetor's also stopped firing as their new captain bellowed, "Retreat! Retreat!"

Joining the stunned threesome behind him, Bali said breathlessly, "We must go, now!" He was not a child but the unholy power of the dark side frightened him and all he wanted was to be as far away from the source of it as possible.

The dark blue armored figures retreated, leaving their suffocating brethren behind. They raced back to their ship as it started to lift off.

"Traitors!" Anakin barked as the red saber was viscously swiped through the air. He bounded over the bodies of his former comrades as he chased after the remaining Praetorian's. At the first man he came to, a quick motion of his lightsaber beheaded the man but he did not slow, shoving the new corpse to the side and racing after the others.

"Anakin!" Padmé called out but her words went unheard. "No!" she called when Bali grabbed her arm and kept her from chasing after her husband. The padawan, though, was unable to block the sight of the carnage Anakin was responsible for.

Padmé gripped at the apprentice's cloak, the horror powerful in her brown eyes. "Stop him. Make him stop."

Holding tight to the terror stricken senator, Bali looked to the tall senator and then to Dex. "A ship, we must go now."

"He's slaughtering them," Padmé wept.

A trail of bodies followed the former Jedi as Anakin's fiery red blade sliced deep into the escaping transport's underbelly causing the massive machine to sputter and struggle to gain altitude.

"Na'cosci Station," Dexter said. "Space forty-seven. A light runner." The Besalisk's gaze never left the large cruiser jerking through the air.

Anakin Force leapt up into the open transport and more blaster bolts tore through the craft as it bucked violently out of control. Coming about slowly, the heave cannons fired indiscriminately on anything in range.

"We would be too lucky to have a speeder, I suppose?" Bali asked pushing and pulling the two senators away from Dexter's diner.

"Didn't your master ever teach you how to acquire transportation?" Dex said watching as the cannon fire closed in on the diner. Raising two of his four fists toward the struggling transport and shaking them threateningly, Dexter Jettster barked, "You better not so much a singe my place."

Just then a bright orange blast slammed into the diner. The few customers that remained fled in terror.

The flash of the red blade in the transport briefly caught Bali's eyes before he focused on the small shopping area a short walk from the diner. Knowing transportation would be found there, he tightened his grip on Padmé's wrist. "Come on!"

The transport's engines groaned then cut out completely causing the machinery to pause ever so briefly then dive toward the ground.

"No!" Dexter and Padmé howled at the same time. Bali struggled to hold onto Padmé as Bail Organa bravely, if not stupidly grabbed Dex's arm.

The young senator broke free of the Jedi's grip and raced toward the crashing transport only to be snatched back by Bali once more. "Anakin!" she shrieked.

"No!" Bali called out struggling to keep Padmé back as the roar of the transport's engines passed low overhead. Holding tight to Padmé, the apprentice threw her to the ground and threw himself over her.

The cruiser dove into the diner exploding on impact. The heat from the ensuing explosion blasted the two where they lay.

**_The Book of No Place to Run_**

The tiny Togruta girl held tightly to Yoda as he discarded his walking stick and sought the Force to help him over the growing depth of debris. "Hold tight, you will," he grunted bounding the two over fallen beams and into another dust filled corridor.

The little girl held closer as Yoda raced them toward an artery. Still they met with no one living. The diminutive master sensed many extinguished flames about the corridor but could nothing about it.

A low growl filled the charged air and the ancient Jedi froze. Through the Force, he could feel that section of the Temple bowing under damaged supports. They needed to get deeper quickly.

A few steps were all they managed before a mournful shudder shook the corridor a moment before it collapsed. The young Togruta cried out in terror as the walls next to them buckled and roared like a dying rancor before burying the two.


	13. 

**_The Book of Heartache_**

"Take them!" Bant yelled over the rumble as she handed Mian off to a group of senior padawan's that quickly gathered up the severely stunned younglings. She had seen that they were led away from the scene of Master Na'tho's death but now she had to reach her own padawan.

As the healer headed toward a darkened corridor, a young male Twi'lek called out, "Where are you going?"

"I have to find Liril." Knowing the younglings were safe, she raced into the dark and dust filled corridor, her link to her padawan the light, which guided her.

The collapsing structure ceased to exist as her entire being focused on the flickering flame of her padawan.

_Hang on._

Liril was in one of the training rooms. Her entire being was drawn to the singular goal of finding the girl.

Bant froze as she entered the corridor leading to the rooms. The floor was rough and uneven from layers of debris and small bits of stone rained down on the healer as she pushed her way into the dust heavy hall. Deep in the corridor, she realized it was not debris that made the floor rough, but that it was shattered, held in place by the rest of the structure. Using the Force, she created a small shield over her head to keep the falling stones from striking her down.

"Liril!" Her voice was raw and choked from the dust-laden air. "Liril!"

Sensing the familiar presence of her padawan, Bant rushed over the broken stone into one of the smaller practice rooms. One of the walls and part of the upper level had collapsed into the simple room. A great statue of one of the ancient Jedi lay toppled on the floor where it had fallen through.  
Panic nearly overpowered her as she cast out for the fading light of her padawan. "Liril! I'm here!" Fear tightened her chest, praying her padawan was not beneath the statue.

"Here," a boy's voice called out.

Approaching the shattered arm of the ancient carved figure, Bant shifted until she caught sight of a bit of movement. "I'm coming." On her hands and knees she eased herself over the debris and into a small shelter created by the fallen figure.

The area was nearly free of debris save the dust. In the thin light, the healer found a young Nikto padawan holding Liril close. The boy's tunics were weighted down with dust and tears streaked his similarly colored face.

Liril's tunic was black with blood, her legs crushed under the base of the great statue and she was unnaturally twisted about. "The ceiling caved in," the boy sobbed as he hugged the Vesian closer. "She tried to shield us but there was just too much."

**_The Book of Destinies Entwined_**

Padmé was sobbing uncontrollably. Still sheltering the young woman, Bali tried to get her to her feet. He needed to get her away from any more potential explosions but Padmé refused to move.

"Please, Senator, we must go. Your safety—"

"Anakin!" Padmé cried out in grief. "I can't—"

"Yes, you can," the padawan pressed. "You must for the people of the Republic, for the people of Naboo, but more important than that for yourself and for your unborn children." Pulling Padmé to her feet, he shifted so her deep brown eyes faced his. "Only you can protect Anakin's children. He's not dead as long as you have them."

The senator reached out sadly and gripped his singed cloak. Slowly she nodded.

Wrapping a billowing sleeve across her shoulders, Bali led her back to where Bail Organa and Dex had taken shelter. The crackle from the burning remains of the diner almost deafening behind them.

Dexter Jettster stood there silently with a dumbstruck look painted on his rust colored face. The cigar dangled precariously from his open mouth before tumbling over his stained gut and falling to the ground. "The one time I try to go straight and look what happens." Scratching his butt with one of his four hands while another scratched his head, he added, "Never lost a ship in all my years, blow up a diner in no time."

"Sorry, Dex," Bali said softly, the guilt lining his weary features.

One of the thick red arms reached out and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Humph, like I always say, Jedi are easy to find, just follow the explosions." Using his oversized hand, Dex nudged Bali pointing him toward the flames.

The padawan's heart sank as a silhouette stepped from the smoke and fire. "No," Bali whispered, fear lacing through him as he tried to pull Padmé closer. "We must go. Now."

Yet, for all of the padawan's power and insistence, there was nothing he could do, before he could react, Anakin was right there as if time and space had condensed. "My wife," the smoke blackened figure said as he grasped Padmé's arm.

The senator cried out as she was ripped from Bali's grip. Her wild brown eyes focused on her husband. Fear reflected in her very being as she started to pull away. "You killed them."

"They deserved to die," Anakin growled.

The dark Force swirled violently around the young man, whispering of danger. Faced with the dark sider, Bali gripped Padmé's arm and drew her back. "You are a Sith!" the padawan spat sheltering the young woman as the two men activated their weapons.

Anakin tightened his grip on his weapon, the red glow casting evil shadows across his singed form. He moved to strike but Padmé's small hand fell to his wrist. "No," the Naboo whispered. With her other hand, she reached up and brushed her fingers over her husband's sooty face. "You are among friends."

The young man's brows tightened in frustration, then the anger returned, as did the swell of darkness from within. "You have been corrupted with Jedi lies."

"You think so little of me? Think me so weak that I cannot make decisions?"

Frozen in his striking position, Anakin turned slightly to better gaze upon his wife. "That Jedi—"

Bali cut him off. "Did not send your men to kill you by order of the Emperor Palpatine."

"My men are traitors and weak-minded fools."

"No, you are the traitor," Bali countered. The harsh look aimed at him nearly made the padawan shrink away but he held firm, his weapon defensively at ready. "Your master ordered your death." The anger rose in his voice. "He wanted you to do his killing and when you were no longer useful he ordered you dead."

When Anakin shifted, Padmé mirrored him keeping herself dangerously close to her husband's lightsaber.

Bali refused to back down. "Your master—"

"He's not my master!" Anakin screamed.

Padmé sighed loudly drawing everyone's attention. She said numbly, "Why do you carry the weapon of those who have attacked me then?"

"It's just a lightsaber, this Jedi—"

"You are no Jedi," Bali shot back.

Anger flared in Anakin's eyes and the Force around him. "That Jedi—"

"Is protecting me," Padmé calmly replied.

Bali shifted again to better protect Padmé. "On my honor and with my life."

Anakin's gaze slowly fell to the silver cylinder in his grip and he lowered his weapon slightly. "You think I would hurt you?"

And the darkness receded.

Seeing the moment open to him, Bali took it. "You are an agent of Palpatine," the young Jedi said, activating his weapon and taking a defensive position as he pushed Padmé back. "He has destroyed the Jedi Temple, laid siege to the senate and murdered far too many to count this day alone." When Anakin showed no response to his words, the apprentice continued, "You led those soldiers here to kill us all. Can you not see that? While we are here waiting for more soldiers to arrive, my master is doing something. He is trying to stop the man that has sent assassins after your wife!"

"Bali," Padmé said softly pulling at his arm.

"Palpatine is scared of Anakin." Bali met Padmé's worried gaze. Exhaling slowly, the apprentice spoke in an even tone, "That is why your men turned against you."

"No, my men were tricked."

"They were following Palpatine's orders!" Bali shook his head, his thoughts reaching back to the whispers of a dying Jedi master. "He knows you will betray him, your children will cause you to betray him. You are too dangerous to keep alive." Looking to Padmé and taking a leap in logic. "He sent you to rescue your wife by killing her Jedi protection. He sent your men to kill you and her."

The young senator's hand fell to her abdomen. "Politics had nothing to do with it," Padmé said, "he wanted me dead because of my pregnancy?"

"Nothing that happened in the senate would change the outcome." Bali paused wishing the pieces of the puzzle had come together sooner. "He was all ready in control."

Urgency moved through the Force and there was no time left the waste. "Nochian Spex told me everything, but then I forgot when the Sith—Palpatine—took the information." He met Anakin's uncertain gaze. "You left me to him. A thirteen-year-old boy to face a Sith lord all alone. You let him kill me while you ran away."

The expression in Anakin's blue eyes shifted so quickly that no particular emotion showed through.

"The children have to live and I cannot protect them here," Bali flatly finished. Eyeing Padmé. "We must go."

"What else did Spex say?" Anakin demanded.

Closing his eyes, Bali reached through the disturbed Force, across the ocean of pain writhing through it. His answer would condemn his master or save the galaxy.

"Tell me!" Anakin barked.

Knowing what had to be done, the apprentice spoke, "He said that Master would do something to help you defeat the Sith lord." Bali struggled. Bits and pieces, merely vague images came to him. He had always ignored them before because nothing fit together, but now he could not. "Master killed the apprentice. The one who tried to kill Padmé."

"He will do what?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying!"

The image of the ancient Bendu Monk, Anun Mon'Ari, staring into the sunlight came back to the apprentice as the voice of a long dead Jedi Master from a muddy world whispered through the Force.

_Forgotten where we have come from. Be reminded we will when the ancients see the light again._

Bali shook his head as the forgotten whisperings did little to ease his confusion. "Anun Mon'Ari will see the light."

"Who is that?" Padmé asked.

"A Jedi trick." The power of the dark side rebelled once more in the young man, becoming more powerful with every passing moment. "You're lying!" He lashed out and if it were not for Bali, he would have struck his wife who bravely insisted on putting herself in the way. In retaliation for the padawan's heroics, Anakin brought the Force to bear and sent the youth crashing into the ground.

"Am I?" Bali returned as he bound back to his feet and used his saber to drive Anakin back a step. Green and red fiercely clashed. His own anger and frustration—pain—getting the best of him. "My master will kill the dark lord and then where will you be? Which side do you chose because there is no going back if you are wrong."

Cruel lines sharpened Anakin's features, but then his gaze found Padmé's hurt look as she turned away.

Exhaling sharply, Anakin answered, "I have already chosen."

**_The Book of Arriving_**

The last few steps were the most difficult as Obi-Wan's strength wavered dangerously. He gripped the railing, using it to support him once reaching the landing.

Pausing to focus, the Jedi knew he had two options, kill Palpatine or die trying and the latter was not acceptable. Taking only a brief respite, he knelt where he stood, his eyes closed allowing only the light and pure energies of the Force to enter his being. He took the proffered strength gratefully for he knew he would need it.

Calming his mind, the Jedi focused on the task ahead. Then smoothly rising to his feet, he approached the sealed door. Behind it, the dark energy brewed as if waiting to escape the moment the Force seal protecting it was broken.

Obi-Wan was unsure that even if he were in better health he could have broken the seal. It was very powerful. He wondered if Yoda was great enough to break through.

A plaintive, searching whistle echoed from the spiral staircase as Warbler's battered green form glided up the center of the shaft.

The Jedi offered a little smile at the familiar sound. No Sith lord stood a chance against a tenacious PodBot. "I do not suppose you would help me again?" Obi-Wan softly asked.

Warbler chirped.

"Can you fry this door?"

An indignant speel of whistles sounded from the tiny droid.

Obi-Wan frowned, realizing he had offended it but having no idea what Warbler was saying surmised it probably was not very nice. Hopefully a small power surge would disrupt the balance in the Force seal just enough so he could break it. "Can you overload the circuitry?"

He was quickly answered with an affirmative beep and the little droid quickly went to work at the panel next to the door. Warily the Jedi took a few steps back from the door not wishing to be taken out by a potential explosion.

The brief crackle of power dampeners over loading just before the Force seal was disrupted enough for Obi-Wan to act. Concentrating, the Jedi stepped close and placed his palms flat against the door. Striking at the darkness that protected the door, the Force's light broke through and the dark energies easily dissipated.

Passing into the secret back entrance of the chancellor's offices, Obi-Wan paused to study the charred body of Mas Amedda sprawled where he had been attacked. The Vice Chancellor looked as if he had been fleeing for safety. He did not make it.

Stepping around the still smoldering remains, the Jedi took his lightsaber in hand and proceeded carefully. Once more he stopped and reinforced his shields. Drawing the Force protectively around him, he approached the open door to the security corridor. Reaching out, Obi-Wan sensed no immediate danger outside the pervasive darkness that flowed throughout the senate.

The familiar _snap-hiss_ and hum of his lightsaber filled the eerie silence. Blue light splashed across the Jedi as he walked through the security corridor without hindrance.

There were no guards. No soldiers. The chancellor's office was empty save the lone figure of Palpatine standing near the expansive windows. Sickening yellow light filtered through the smoke billowing from the ruins of the distant Jedi Temple and filled the room.

Knowing what had to be done the Jedi strode toward destiny.

The black robed figure of Palpatine stood in front of the massive view studying the destruction he had ordered. Turning the older man smiled at the Jedi and then walked slowly across his office. His dark robes pulled as he gathered them and sat down in the plush chair behind his elegant desk. Leaning forward, he pressed his finely covered elbows against the smooth black yarel wood imported from Naboo. Pressing his fingers together, he studied them briefly before calmly looking up at his visitor. The blue glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber reflected in Palpatine's dark eyes. "I have been expecting you, Master Kenobi."

**_The Book of the Protector_**

The archway was straining under the weight of the collapsed upper levels even as Jedi raced through it into the narrowing passageways of the older sections of the temple.

Mace Windu raced with the crowd but stopped as a large column broke free and tumbled toward the archway. His face a perfect mask of concentration, the senior councillor harnessed the power of the Force and guided the massive piece of marble away from the arch allowing it to fall safely to the side.

The strain from this among many other instances had thoroughly exhausted the Jedi Master but he maintained his focus on sparing as many lives as possible. While all his energy and strength was devoted to maintaining the sanctity of the archway as the last of the Jedi raced to safety he was unable to stop the fall of another column that brought the ceiling down on him.

**_The Book of Slow Burning Rage_**

"Your Order is dead. As we speak, the Jedi's time is over. Soon all that shall remain is you."

"Never."

"Defiant to the end," Palpatine said, leaning back in his plush chair showing no fear of the assassin before him. "I should expect that though. My captains are reporting the Jedi are fleeing deeper into their precious temple. It will not save them," he wickedly teased. "My soldiers will not stop until all that is left is a deep crater. No one will be allowed to survive. Your comrades in the galaxy are being hunted down and slaughtered as we speak." He cackled. "What can one little Jedi do?"

"What I have to." Obi-Wan closed the space between he and the dark lord.

"Oh, no, that is close enough." Languidly raising his arm, Palpatine unleashed a burst of purple lightning from his fingertips.

Obi-Wan countered with his saber, catching the dark energy in the pale blue blade. "Not yet."

Another round of wicked laughter filled the air. "Oh, you impress me, Master Kenobi. Yes, indeed," the former chancellor now newly crowned emperor said with glee. "I saw it when you killed Darth Maul. All my work gone to waste thanks to a little Jedi padawan." The playful, mocking tone turned dark as Palpatine shifted to better face the Jedi. "But your continual interference in my plans has grown tiresome. I lust to see you cut into tiny pieces."

"You will have to do it yourself, your apprentice is dead."

Palpatine offered a withering smile and a dismissive wave of his aged hand. "Ah, yes, troublesome creature she was. Good riddance." The dark lord cocked his head slightly to the side as if in curiosity. "I can feel the rage burning deep inside you. No amount of meditation and reciting of code will quell the fire."

"You know nothing," Obi-Wan growled, shifting a few steps to the side so he could better gauge the best plan of attack.

"Oh, don't I?" the Sith lightly answered. Leaning back into the plush seat, Palpatine placed his elbows on the chair arms leaving himself open and appearing quite defenseless. "You think I cannot feel the white hot spike cutting through you? Without mercy you killed the boy's mother."

Obi-Wan betrayed no emotion at the dark lord's statement.

"Twisted and devious as Vengier may have been, she was not capable of keeping secrets from me."

"Her name was Halla Keizian."

Palpatine looked thoughtful for a moment then offered up a cold smile to the younger man. "Sweet that you remember her name. How did it feel to put her out of her miserable existence? To drive the point of your saber blade through her and as she reached for her child?" A slight pause. "Your child." When Obi-Wan did not answer, the dark lord continued. "She betrayed the Order. She betrayed you."

"You drove her mad."

"I made her!" Palpatine barked, slamming his fist to the desktop causing it to rattle violently as the dark tides grew more powerful.

For all that he believed in and all that Palpatine had tried to destroy including Halla, the Republic, the Jedi Temple and most importantly Bali he had to respond with cool, swift action to destroy the enemy of all that was good and light.

"You destroyed her!" The Jedi bound forward, his saber blazing, only to be tossed back by another burst of Sith lightning. He landed steadily, bringing his weapon about to defend against another burst. Teeth gritted together, struggling against the pain that was raging through him as his clothing smoldered from the counterattack.

Pleased laughter filled the room as Palpatine once more relaxed into the cushioned seat. "You may fool the Jedi who are so afraid of emotion that they choose to ignore the fire in you but I am not so easily dismissed." Relaxing, Palpatine turned his attention to the window and all that was going on outside. "You have struggled with your anger all your life and all your meditations cannot dampen it."

Giving the Jedi a sidelong glance, he asked, "Did you find the approval you so desperately seek in your young, naïve padawan?" Snickering as only silence answered him. "Whereas your dear master simply could not appreciate what he had? Jinn was so wrapped up with that silly prophesy of the chosen one. He forgot that the source of true power is strength of will." Rising to his feet, Palpatine met Obi-Wan eye to eye. "I _will_ rule the galaxy and all _will_ bow before me." Tightening his fist, as the dark powers gathered, he continued, "Skywalker and your apprentice are dead. You are alone and Spex's prophecy has fallen."

"Spex?" But the word was hollow with Palpatine's pronouncement of Bali's death.

"Nonsense that the chosen one will betray and kill me. Skywalker cannot kill me if he is dead."

Obi-Wan was not listening. Instinctively he relaxed his shields just enough to reach through the Force seeking the bright signature that was his padawan. There was so much turmoil in the ancient energy source that the search was difficult.

So focused on finding Bali, he did not notice the darkness moving until it was too late. Obi-Wan howled as his shields were ripped apart leaving him exposed to the agony and terror of the dying and fearful. The powerful emotions quickly overwhelmed the Jedi as he cried out again desperately trying to reinstate his shielding but the dark lord would not allow it.

Manipulating the Force with ease, Sidious slammed the Jedi to the floor. "You will bow before your new master or you will die!"

**_The Book of Duty_**

"No, I will not let you," Bali said sternly as he refused to move even as the fires of Dexter's Diner continued to burn. It really was not all that difficult because his back ached terribly from the lightsaber slash Anakin had inflicted upon him. "It is not wise," he added as he was forced into chasing after Padmé Amidala.

She ignored him and approached one of the dead Praetors. Her deep brown eyes focused sadly on the dark armored figure with terror still painted on his face. "Anakin slaughtered them," she whispered as Bali joined her.

"They would have killed us all."

"But why do I feel like he would have done it even if they were not a threat?"

"The dark side has a powerful influence over him."

"So does love." The young senator discarded her singed cloak and knelt before the dead soldier. Picking up the blaster that lay still in his grip, she then carefully covered him.

"We must get to Dexter's ship and leave while we still can," the Jedi pressed.

Padmé calmly turned and aimed the blaster at the apprentice. "Move or I will shoot you."

"I like that in a girl," Dexter grunted to the Alderaani senator whom he had softly been speaking too.

With reflexes quicker than the human eye, emerald green flashed and vanished in less time than it took the front of Padmé's blaster to strike the ground.

"Senator Organa," Bali loudly pleaded, "talk some sense into her."

The hesitation was too long and Bali knew the moment Bail Organa spoke he was not going to like it.

The man from Alderaan said, "If we are the last free or living senators of the Republic then we must do what we can to stop this slaughter."

"By getting yourselves killed?" Bali demanded as he grabbed Padmé's arm and led her over to Dexter and Senator Organa. "You will be better protected among your own systems."

Padmé and Bail Organa exchanged understanding looks before focusing on Bali once more. The tall senator spoke diplomatically, "Our positions will lose their power with time and distance. The greatest impact we have is if our presence is here. We must go back to the senate and plead with Palpatine or stand with the rest of the senators as traitors."

"You are both crazy," the wounded padawan replied. "You are consigning yourselves to death," Bali finished.

The Naboo rested a hand on his arm. "If your master's efforts fail, then nothing we do matters. Leave or stay, we will all be dead and none of it will matter." The brave face of the senator wavered revealing the frightened girl she was underneath. "Besides, I am not ready to give up on my husband. I must try to reason with him and I cannot do that on Naboo."

"This is not protecting you," Bali said evenly.

"Sure it is, you can still protect me, you just have to go where I go." Then she gave him a warm grin.

"Master is going to kill us."

"Not if Palpatine's army does first."

**_The Book of Formidable Barriers_**

Anakin raced through the empty corridor as it gently curved around the senate chamber. At the scene of the fallen and cut down senate guards, the young man activated his ancient Sith lightsaber.

Twisting about, he surveyed the damage to the wall and the occasional flash from the damaged conduit. Stepping over the red clad bodies, he entered the spiral staircase but was immediately stopped by an irritated string of beeps and whistles.

Warbler zipped about blocking the entrance to the staircase. The tiny droid beeped and chirped threateningly as a small panel opened and a small repair arm appeared.

Unbothered, Anakin moved toward the little green sentry but just as he was about to step up on the first stair step, a small electrical charge was fired from the droid.

"Hey!" he growled and swiped at the green shape.

Warbler zapped him again.

The reaction was less than kind. Striking the tiny droid with Force enhanced strength; Warbler was sent careening into the wall. A startled chirp a split second before the impact was all the little figure could offer.

Pausing, on the first step, Anakin twisted to look back at his handiwork lying on the floor. The side of Warbler's oblong shaped form was cruelly smashed in and the little droid showed no signs of life. And yet, the former Jedi apprentice could not pull his gaze from it.

Why would it be so determined to keep him off the stairs? It could not have won. There was never a chance.

But it still fought. Why?

Love, caring? It was a droid, nothing more.

His thoughts rebelled as the memory of a spunky astromech that once accompanied a girl queen.

**_The Book of the Encroaching Darkness_**

"I cannot. I _will_ not."

The words were the most difficult the Jedi had ever spoken. The pain raged through his brain from his destroyed shields and the dying of the temple as well as so many others ravaged his mental well-being. He was blinded by the constant flow of tears and was helpless to stop them.

The dark energies in the Force encircled him. "No," he growled between clenched teeth as he fought the pressure around him. He fought against being forced to bow before the dark lord. The muscles in his arms quivered, as they were about to give. "I would rather die."

Sighing, the dark lord loosened the attack on the Jedi. Moving from behind his desk, but still sure to keep the polished wood structure carefully between he and the Jedi, he studied the groaning figure. "Such a waste. I should have killed the boy when I had the chance and been done with it. At least then, it would have been worth my suffering of your existence. I would have gotten a useful apprentice, instead of a sick Jedi."

Obi-Wan was not listening to the dark lord's words as he struggled to get control of his mind and draw at least some rudimentary shields to protect him against the emotional onslaught. In the deepest recesses of his mind and heart, he was still reaching for his apprentice but through the turmoil could not zero in on that warm signature.

Were the dark lord's words true, Bali was dead and he had nothing left to loose except his life. Without the apprentice, it meant little. If the information were a lie, then he would still be protecting Bali.

Watery blue eyes opened slowly, seeing only the deep red blur of the carpet. Glancing wildly about, he spied a silver shape among the red.

"Think of the power that could have been at your command, or the worlds that would have trembled under your might. You squandered it all for a pathetic padawan." Palpatine smirked. "If he had been bettered trained, he would not have disobeyed and have survived. Maybe I should have turned him instead."

His focus eluded him and Obi-Wan could not draw the weapon into his grasp.

"Broken his disobedient spirit—"

"Never," Obi-Wan growled as he allowed himself to tumble forward onto the thickly woven carpet. The lightsaber falling easily into his grasp as he pulled the Force to him, but even as it failed, the Jedi bound to his feet of his own strength of will. Throwing himself at the desk, he knocked the various objects of the chancellor to the side as he slid across the polished surface. The pale blue blade springing into existence even as the Sith tried to defend against the Jedi's last, best effort.

Palpatine's eyes widened in shock the instant the glowing blade pierced the dark robes. With the last of his strength, Obi-Wan thrust his arm forward driving the blade clear through the dark lord's chest.

The Sith's eyes then narrowed in dark rage. The Force swirled as the darkness welled up and exploded from Palpatine slamming into the Jedi, engulfing him in the suffocating energies. An explosion ripped through the Force throwing Obi-Wan across the room, smashing him into the wall with a sickening thud.

Palpatine sank to one knee, heaving raggedly and clinging to his desk for support. "You will pay!" Raising a pale hand to strike the Jedi dead, he was stopped the instant Anakin Skywalker burst into the room with his red lightsaber ablaze.

**_The Book of the Light_**

The upper levels of the temple were gone but the cannon fire continued as the ships of the Grand Army of the Republic circled as if predators. Clouds of pale dust and dark billowing columns of smoke rose slowly from the doomed structure.

As the cannon fire continued, one of the newer walls, merely two thousand years old, crumbled and collapsed taking with it much of the additional housing that had been built to accommodate the swelling ranks of the Jedi order. An inner section of the temple was revealed that had not seen light since the Republic was young.

In the smoke and dust filled sky, a little light still managed to filter through. Under the fallen section appeared the more stable wall of a much earlier expansion of the ancient temple. Golden and crimson marble masonry glinted in the diminished luminescence.

Staring into the light was a statue of the gentle, age weathered face of Anun Mon'Ari. Stone eyes faced the temple destroyers with Jedi serenity. Carved into the intricate stone cloak of the Jedi guardian was the ancient script of the Bendu monks telling the story of Anun's communion with the Force.

**_The Book of Keeping Promises_**

Groaning and clawing at the deep red carpet, Obi-Wan struggled to get up but his strength failed him and his aching muscles could not hold his weight causing him to sink back to the rough carpet weave. Fighting again, he managed to pull an arm beneath his body and prop himself up just enough to raise his weary blue eyes to the interloper. The exhaustion was almost enough to numb him to the pain that was equal in both body and mind.

From a deep gash above his left eyebrow, a thin trickle of blood traced its way down his cheek into his beard. His nostrils flared with the pain filled breaths as he still struggling against the agony racing through his system. Slowly allowing his head to finally rest on his arm with the last of his strength bled away, Obi-Wan consciously touched the Force offering a silent prayer that Bali would remain safe and cradled in the ever-flowing energies of the Force.

"Jedi assassin!" Palpatine cried out while clutching his chest wound with one hand and pointing wildly to Obi-Wan with the other. "Assassin! Kill him, General Skywalker! Kill the traitor to the Republic!" The dark energies of the Force swirled wildly around the room as Palpatine struggled against his injury.

Anakin's startled gaze jumped from Obi-Wan to Palpatine. "Chancellor?" he asked starting for the older man.

Pointing at the downed Jedi, Palpatine howled, "Kill him! Kill the traitor!"

After a brief pause, whatever emotions stirred behind the younger man's eyes stilled as he obediently nodded. "Yes, your Excellency. I will deal with the assassin." Holding his weapon at ready, he slowly approached the fallen Jedi. His bright blue eyes appeared purple as the red glow of the lightsaber splashing over his face.

"The last, desperate act of a dying Order," Palpatine growled. He struggled to support himself with his desk, pain marring his withered features. "Let him join his rebellious comrades in death! All threats to my position will be destroyed," the dark lord spat. "Kill him, General."

The red blade swept about as Anakin moved forward to deliver sentence.

Obi-Wan remained motionless, his pale gaze fixed to the deep red carpet. He did not know where his padawan was. He did not know if the boy was alive or dead but hoped that the Force was with him and protecting the youth where he could not. A deep aching clung to his heart for his failure in completing Bali's training.

"I condemn you as a traitor to the Republic," Anakin briskly announced. He had uttered these words many times before putting down so-called traitors and did not have to think about them. "Under the Martial Law Act, empowered by the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, I sentence you to death for crimes of heresy and treason against the state." Bringing his weapon back over his head to deliver the killing blow, he paused before bringing the red blade gracefully toward the Jedi.

The hum of the saber tip brushed close to Obi-Wan's ear but he did not react, meeting the moment with Jedi calm. Surprise bled through his tired being as the red blade swept harmlessly passed.

Anakin twisted about allowing the blade to arch around and at the last moment released the weapon. Red flashed slicing deep across Palpatine's chest. All the dark energies that the Sith wielded exploded from the man in a final, powerful burst of retribution engulfing the room with darkness.

Anakin who was violently thrown across the room suffered the brunt of the explosion. He crashed into the floor with a dull thud just as the two halves of Palpatine's body crumpled to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, the dark power had dissipated. Or maybe it took longer Obi-Wan did not know. He could have lain there for a week and it would have felt like a heartbeat.

"Master Obi-Wan," a soft voice damaged the unnatural silence that had filled the room.

"Yes," the Jedi answered.

"Your padawan," there was a long silence. "I betrayed Padmé." Another moment passed. "Your padawan said he would protect her…and the children with his life."

Obi-Wan was grateful for the words confirming Bali's continued existence.

"Make him keep that promise," Anakin's fading voice demanded.

"It would be against his nature not to," Obi-Wan said softly, not possessing the strength to move to see the other man. Yet, a small smile found the Jedi and he could not help it. His padawan was alive and safe.

Footsteps thundered into the room. "Blessed creators!" Bail Organa's voice boomed over the strange silence.

His padawan was in a lot of trouble.

"The army! They have got to be stopped!" Bali cried out as he too stumbled onto the scene. Seeing both his master and Anakin on the floor, he reached out and grabbed Padmé before she could get too far into the room. "No, you must not—"

"Anakin!" Padmé called out. "No!"

The tall senator raced to Palpatine's desk pausing briefly at the sight of the dead man laying in pieces on the floor. Fighting the obvious revulsion and focusing on the communications unit, he commandeered it.

Padmé roughly shoved her way through Bali's protective barrier and raced to her husband's side. "Ani? Ani? No, Anakin, please, don't go." She sobbed, pressing the side of her face to Anakin's still chest, but could do little else as the dying burst from the dark lord had killed him. "No. No. Please. Ani come back. No," she mournfully wailed.

Bali looked from the weeping senator to the image of his motionless master on the floor. His heart ached at the sight and forgot about everything happening around him as he slowly approached.

"Palpatine is dead," the Alderaani said firmly into the comm. "I am Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, senior member of the Republic Loyalist Committee. Army of the Republic, you will stand down. Cease fire immediately."

Slowly footsteps approached Obi-Wan's still form. Bali knelt at his master's side and a light, trembling hand brushed the ginger strands from Obi-Wan's closed eyes. The older Jedi's forehead was cool and damp to the touch. "It is over master, Senator Organa is calling down the army." A flutter of his master's eyelids reassured the youth of the older man's life. Reaching out gently, he pulled the ginger haired man close, gently cradling his master's head. "They are fighting in the galaxy. They are fighting the army."

Obi-Wan's brows knitted together in a mask of pain, but he never opened his eyes. Reaching out, the padawan sensed his master's psychic pain. It reminded him when the dark lord had stolen the information from his mind that Spex had given him. With the ease of a hand pressed to his master's forehead, the apprentice used touch to extend his own mental shielding until he could protect his master's mind from the agony in the Force. "It will be all right," the padawan whispered. "Hang on, help will be here soon. Hang on, Master." He did what he could for the injured Jedi, offering him strength through the Force and it seemed to help a little.

Padmé rocked her husband, weeping softly. Bali drew his attention from Obi-Wan briefly just to watch her for a time. Tears glistened on her cheeks as she leaned forward and whispered so softly only Anakin could hear but Bali willingly listened in, "I promise to tell the children about you. What a great loving, caring man you were. I will tell them what you gave up for them. They may never truly know you, but they will always know who you were."

"Cease fire immediately. In the name of the Senate of the Republic, you will stand down and await orders. Palpatine is dead. Allied navies are en route. You will stand down or be destroyed."

"Standing down, Senator," came a curt voice over the comm unit. "Awaiting orders, sir."

A great sigh escaped Bail Organa as he sank to the chancellor's plush desk chair. "Acknowledged." After a moment, he reached forward to call for medical assistance.

"Hang on, Master," Bali repeated.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said slowly as his pale blue eyes opened on the youth leaning over him. "I am not going anywhere," he slowly slurred. "Have a disobedient padawan to train." When Bali grimaced, he reached up, struggling to grasp Bali's arm but was too weak to maintain the hold. "I have a padawan to finish training."


	14. 14

**_The Book of Silence_**

"I'm here, Padawan, I'm here," Bant said as gentle hands shifted Liril from the boy's arms to her own. "Oh, Liril, I should have been here." Tears welled in her silvery eyes as tender arms wrapped around the young padawan resting against her shoulder.

"Not your fault," the padawan whispered softly, opening jewel green eyes. Liril nuzzled into Bant for comfort in those final moments. "S'okay, Master," she mumbled.

"No, no it's not. I should have been here," Bant began to sob clutching her padawan close as if that would keep the fragile spirit from dissipating.

"Saving others," the padawan's soft voice continued, "like always. Wouldn't…expect…anything…less."

"Shh, save your strength. We'll get help."

"No…take Baara deeper…be safe."

Bant looked to the boy that Liril had tried to protect. "I won't leave you," Bant cried to the girl but for all her tears and healing powers she could do nothing to save her padawan. Liril's soft exhale was felt and the light that was the girl faded into the cosmic and unending energies of the Force. Her wails of grief echoed through the damaged structure deafening her to the sound of silence that suddenly reigned throughout the ancient temple.

**_The Book of Facing the Light_**

The hand carved features of Anun Mon'Ari's world weary face stared into the sunlight on the bright but still smoke hazed afternoon. In the standard week that had passed since the siege of Coruscant had ended nearly as fast as it had begun, the transports and machines of the Republican army were removed. Traffic ran a little slower in places throughout the city planet but life flowed once more.

Within a day of the siege's end, the surviving senator's had reconvened and brought the Republican Army under control. Auditors were quickly making work of where the funds had come to support such an army. The military commanders claimed no knowledge of how they came to make war on galactic center. This was only one among so many questions that needed to be answered. Soon the army would be dismantled completely or a small part kept for security purposes but answerable to a Senate vote. That would come only after much debate in the senate.

Worlds all over the Republic were still scrambling to rebuild their diplomatic base and race them toward the city planet so that their interests would be properly invested.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker took temporary leave of her post as the senator from Naboo to offer her husband a fond farewell in the ancient Naboo funeral rites. With her grieved a galaxy for one of the heroes of the Battle of Coruscant.

Holonet Broadcasting had spread the news of the heroic actions of Skywalker, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bali Tiro as well as that of the Senators Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala in putting an end to a would-be tyrant the likes the Republic had not seen in millennia.

Palpatine's misdeeds spread quickly throughout the newly freed Holonet. Tales of the false charges he had used to condemn anyone who stood in his way shook the Republic. Shock and horror reverberated how he had amassed a grand army solely under his control and the heroes out in the galaxy that had stood up to the invading navy that marched toward their worlds.

All the while, the smoke glided up and passed the golden visage of Anun Mon'Ari as he silently blessed the floating ashes from the many funeral pyres that burned. Not only from the lost senators and the city that had suffered around the crumbling ruins of the ancient Jedi temple, but of the Jedi lost.

In the days since the temple fell and the attack ceased, the survivors still climbed from the shrines and ancient hallways they had huddled in for safety.

Trembling hands sheltered eyes from the bright afternoon light as Jedi guided Na'tho's small clan of younglings into a new day and to witness what had become of their home. The little ones clung to those who had been their protectors and asked where the gentle Na'tho had gone. There were not enough words to explain that their teacher had died saving them.

Slowly the survivors made it from the hallowed sections deep within that still echoed with the ancient litanies of the ghosts that remained for even covered under a mountain of debris, the Bendu Temple was still strong.

In a large section that had once been a meditation chamber many levels down, now exposed to the day, Jedi gathered and organized the rescue effort. Warm sunlight reflected from the golden stone of the older temple and shined into the chamber.

Over a cleared path to the command center, two sets of heavy footsteps slowly made their way over the dusty area. Obi-Wan Kenobi stared out at the ruins that surrounded him and it made him hurt. Grasping his padawan's shoulder for support, the Jedi paused to look up at the recently revealed statue of Anun Mon'Ari.

"I dreamed of him," Bali said softly. "The night before the attack."

The older Jedi's pale face turned to his apprentice. Dark circles clung to the skin around his eyes, one of many effects of his injuries brought on by the dark lord. "What was he doing?" Obi-Wan asked softly his weight a little heavier on the youth.

"Looking into the sunlight." Bali then smiled weakly, his bright green gaze focusing on the older Jedi. "Master, you should rest. You should still be in bacta."

"I could not justify it when others were in more need."

"The medics refused my input. They wanted to put me in a tank. They may be known for tending to great politicians, but they should learn to take a Jedi's advice about another Jedi. You should have been sedated."

"I am grateful they did not." Obi-Wan reached out with his free hand, the tremble powerful in his fingers as he brushed through the youth's spiked hair. "Besides, I needed to get back to your instruction as soon as possible." Raising his feet over the rough path was difficult and he stumbled slightly but Bali caught him. "You still have not learned to obey orders, my very young padawan learner."

"The senators were aggressive negotiators, Master."

"Yes, I am certain," Obi-Wan replied knowingly. "But it was your place to make them concede. It is a poor excuse for coming back for me."

Bali grimaced. "I tried, Master, and Senator Amidala threatened to shoot me."

For the first time since nearly drowning two medics that tried to keep him in the bacta tank, the older Jedi smiled. "Get used to it, Padawan. I have a feeling you will have many years of enjoying the senator's particular personality quirks."

"I will watch over her and her children. But if they are anything like their mother—"

"You will have your work cut out for you."

The apprentice sighed heavily but the older Jedi knew it was little more than a youthful act. Bali would keep his promises.

Still tired and knowing days of rest were needed, there was a powerful tug in the Force and in his heart that demanded he return to the ruins of his home. The master reached out through the Force and was please to know Bali's wounds had been healed and were of little trouble to the padawan. Still, few Jedi ever suffer an intentional saber wound, he wondered if the psychological scar would be worse than any physical one.

"I am fine, Master. I had plenty of bandages and rest while I waited for you to demand your freedom from the bacta tank." The boy smiled. "I fixed Warbler while I waited. Meditated. Hoped. I am fine."

Obi-Wan paused to study the youth for a moment then nodded in agreement. Even though his mind was in turmoil, his shields a mess but managing to hold back the pain in the Force, he was functional enough to read that it was the truth in Bali's bright green eyes.

Inside the chamber, the master and padawan gratefully met with those who now organized the rescue and recovery effort.

Master Eeth Koth wearily greeted the two. The hours and stress had visibly worn the Zabrak down. "You surprise me. Not that I am ungrateful to your presence but Chancellor Organa made it sound as if you would be out of commission for a long time."

"Not quite," Obi-Wan said softly, unable to take his gaze from the devastation that surrounded them. Finally focusing on the lone councilor, he noted the deep lines in Koth's face that rivaled the tattoos that colored it. "I may not be up to digging through debris but I am here to help."

Koth smiled, then glanced at Bali. "You should check the lists," the Zabrak offered then waited until Obi-Wan motioned Bali to go and do so. His gaze grew intense on the ginger haired Jedi. "Who killed him?"

"I wounded him, but Anakin delivered the death blow."

Koth shook his head in disbelief. "If we had people to spare, I would send investigators. We know nothing of this Sith except that he fooled us all." The Zabrak looked up at the face of Anun Mon'Ari high above the chamber. "He was the master?"

"I am sure he is the one who I fought six years ago. The one who claimed to be the master. I do not believe he had taken another apprentice after Halla." Shaking his head sadly at the memory of the lost Jedi. "He spoke about Anakin but only wanted him dead."

"And you would not be turned," Koth said without prompting. His dark eyes studied the younger man but words were not needed to verify the statement. A torn look entered his dark eyes. "If we only had the man power, I would send someone to investigate, but those capable are—"

"I understand."

Koth smiled for the first time since the Jedi's arrival. He turned to study Bali's silent perusal of the lists. "Many are still not accounted for but there is much life still in the ruins. We will find them." He paused as if debating what to say next. "Mace is among the dead. Yoda is still missing. The others, dead injured or missing as well. I am the only councilor here."

Silently Obi-Wan nodded as he allowed his eyes to drift closed for a moment as he drew the Force close to help balance him. It would not do to collapse before a man who had worked nonstop since the attack on the Temple began.

The pain of everything that had happened bled into the stoic council member's voice. "Most who died were guaranteeing the life of others. We will not know about Jedi in the field for some time. The Abatu temple is calling out to everyone in the field to check in. There were many attacks on Jedi throughout the galaxy as well. We are shifting fieldwork to the Abatu to be administered from there for the time being. I have spoken with Chancellor Organa and he promises the Senate will make the necessary accommodations until…well, things can be taken care of here."

"Of course."

"Structural engineers have done a check of the remaining building. It appears stable, at least the inner temple, the second and part of the third generation. Once we clear the debris away we can begin again."

"It will take time."

"That is all we have."

A senior padawan raced up to the councillor delivering a message and Koth quickly excused himself.

Obi-Wan moved toward a nearby table and braced himself against it. Sinking to the edge, his gaze found the columns of smoke rising and studied the pyres that burned on the crushed city levels below for a time before turning to face his quiet apprentice. Bali's expression was pensive. "What is it, Padawan?" he asked knowing the news would not be good.

"Awar is missing. So is Master Yoda." The apprentice quickly joined his master allowing the older Jedi to find support on his shoulder. "Master Mace is dead."

A slight nod was Obi-Wan's only answer as he leaned on the padawan for support.

There was a long pause before the apprentice again spoke, "Bant is okay. She is working in the second infirmary." A beat. "Liril is dead."

Sighing, the older Jedi closed his bruised eyes briefly. All the more grateful to have Bali right there at his side. He gripped the youth's shoulder, affirming Bali's presence. "We should see what we can do to help."

"You need to rest, Master," Bali pressed.

"Broken bones mend. Frayed shields can be rebuilt with time, but broken hearts only fester without help. Right now I have to find Bant."

**_The Book of Digging Out_**

"Here! Over here!" a Krelian Jedi called out leading the search team to a collapsed hall. The heavy, nasal voice tore into the dream. Bright white lights splashed over the mountain of crushed stone and structure.

The large, black skinned Krelian reached out and gently manipulated the rubble, raising large stones into the air and levitating them toward other Jedi who could easily dispose of the debris.

The concerted effort quickly removed the heavier chunks of fallen structure allowing a more careful search to continue by hand. The small group of Jedi dug down until they found the dingy, gray material of a stained tunic.

Triumphant voices rang out as calls for medical supplies and equipment were made. Careful hands shifted the remaining rubble away revealing a small Jedi master and his young charge wrapped in a Force bubble that kept the collapsed walls from crushing them.

Yoda's weary, dust covered eyelids raised and he offered the rescuers a thin smile. With what remained of his strength, he offered the sleeping girl to the bright lights. "Take her," came his gravelly, but weak voice as he helped the quiet girl into comforting arms. The tiny Togruta was still in a deep trance. It was the only way the ancient master could protect her over the long wait for rescue.

Those same arms then reached for him, pulling the limp form from the wreckage of the temple. He opened his large eyes once more into the bright searchlights for a moment but the strain from protecting he and the initiate had been too much and they drifted closed again.

"Tell me," the little master said softly waiting until the Krelian to leaned close. "Ended how?"

The knight softly replied as he walked alongside the hover board the little master was carefully laid upon, "Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker killed Chancellor Palpatine who had ordered the destruction of the temple. Senator Organa called down the army."

Yoda nodded and offered up a small smile before drifting into an exhaustion driven sleep.

**_The Book of Reunions_**

"Bali!" a voice called out over the din of the infirmary.

The apprentice turned and burst into a grin at the sight of the red headed senior padawan, but remained obediently at his master's side.

"Go," Obi-Wan said gently nudging the youth forward.

Rushing through the crowded infirmary, Bali wrapped his long time friend in a warm hug. The chalky white dust of the temple billowed from Awar's covered clothing as he returned the wampa-sized hug. Great joy overcame Bali as he pushed his friend back and studied the other padawan's bruised face. "They said you were missing." How many more of their friends were still lost among the rubble?

Awar studied his friend for a moment. The days since the temple fall had aged their youthful faces beyond time and experience. "We were down in the Bendu. Stuck there until the way was cleared. My master and I led others from the language center to this big room in the old temple." He twisted back to stare at his master who was carefully treating a young padawan. "I was taking a crash course in the Mahitan language, my master and I were scheduled to go to Mahi in a few weeks on an extended mission. Everything just started tumbling down." Offering up a weak laugh, he continued, "There were so many of us, all huddling in this big round room. It was like a council chamber. We ran in and lights came on, like it welcomed us."

He tried to put on a brave face, but Bali knew his friend too well to see that the red haired youth was still quite upset. Every Jedi he had seen since returning to the temple had that same haunted eyes.

"Master Anya told stories to help the younger padawans through the wait. She told us about the Bendu and how the Force flowed through it. That it would stand against any attack as long as we believed." The padawan offered a smile as he looked to the gray haired woman sitting on the edge of cot speaking softly to one of the patients. Then his concerned look returned to Bali.

Brushing his hand over his dusty tunic, Awar then wiped it over Bali's clean cheek. "Where were you?"

At first Bali started to reach up and wipe the grime from his face but paused. For some reason, he suddenly felt embarrassed. He had not been at the temple during the attack; he had been on the edge of safety and almost to a ship that would have whisked him far from the destruction.

"I was at the senate when it began. Racing through the lower levels of Coruscant and destroying a diner, going back to the senate." His arms waved in display. "Sitting with master as he floated in bacta for the last few days. Constantly pestered by medics who knew nothing about lightsaber injuries. All the time wishing I was here helping."

"No, you did not want to be here," Awar teased. "You were out there doing something."

**_The Book of Grief_**

"We need more sterile bandages," Bant barked as if an admiral on the bridge of a ship as she expertly navigated the narrow walkway of the makeshift infirmary. Pausing only briefly to make a note on a data pad, a thoughtful look came over her face, then it twisted into frustration as he spun about startling the young knight behind her. "Where are those bacta tanks? They should have been here by now."

"Seven hours out," he quickly responded. "One hour less than the last time you asked. They will be here," he said firmly.

"Seven hours!" Bant half screamed then suddenly dropped to silence as several in the room jumped from her outburst. Nerves were desperately frayed and she was not helping with her tirades. They have had nearly a week to get in. How was she supposed to heal the multitude of injuries without bacta tanks? "We need them now."

The knight said plainly, "The healing arts centers are filled up all throughout Coruscant. They have to ship tanks in from all over the Republic. Everyone is hurting."

Bant closed her large eyes briefly then nodded, knowing it was the truth. "Yes, yes, forgive me."

The knight placed a tentative hand on the healer's shoulder as if afraid she would brush it off, or worse, bite him for the gesture. "You should take a break. You have been on your feet for hours and no one can keep up like you have. We are all hurting but we must tend to our own wounds before we can help others."

"No. We are short of healers, I am needed." She started to walk away but stopped and looked back at the young humanoid and tried to explain herself. "I cannot stop. I don't want to. I have to keep going." Ignoring any attempt at argument, she returned to her rounds focusing on those she could save. She walked about the second infirmary where the less gravely injured Jedi had been clustered. Most of the other healers were working in the more intensive care area and she was left to watch over so many with younger healers and padawans working along side her.

The room had been a cafeteria of so long ago but over the centuries it had been relegated to little more than a storage chamber. The old items had been shifted elsewhere and now it was filled with the injured of both body and soul who could not continue the good fight for the time being.

Pausing near one of the cots that a young padawan lay on, Bant knelt and adjusted the blanket over the girl. Large yellow eyes opened and met hers. Pressing a hand to the girl's forehead, the healer softly asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," came the small voice.

"That's good."

"What will happen to us now?" the padawan asked never allowing her gaze to waver.

"We will survive. Go on." At the girl's sad smile, Bant patted her shoulder and rose. "It will be all right," the healer said even if inside she was uncertain, a part of her not wanting to go on without Liril. What kind of master was she if she could loose a padawan? Had she been more diligent she could have protected Liril.

Fighting back the tears, she rose, not wanting the girl to see she was crying. Turning, she stopped at the sight of a quiet figure in the middle of the narrow aisle. Sad silvery eyes blinked at the image of her friend standing there. He looked as if he should be strapped to one of the cots and not just there waiting for her.

The collected healer completely broke down as she rushed into the warmth of Obi-Wan's arms. "She's gone. Liril. I couldn't do anything for her. I couldn't save her." The Mon Cal wept as Obi-Wan wrapped her in protective arms. She felt him shift slightly but could not bring herself to pull away.

She did not need to worry though.

"It will be all right," Obi-Wan crooned softly, holding his friend close as she buried her salmon colored face against the worn threads of his cloak.

"I couldn't save her." All the pent up emotions of the last few days overcame her as gripped desperately at the other Jedi's cloak. So much had happened, so much lost including her own padawan. Her thoughts had barely fallen to her friend during the days since the temple fall. While performing her duties as he healer she had heard the whispers and the rumors and even though Master Koth had worked hard to make sure everyone was well informed of what was happening, there were still plenty of stories about her friend. In her own selfish grief though, she had ignored all talk of him, feeling so alone among the ruins. Feeling no one would understand even though so many that surrounded her did know what she was going through.

"I know," Obi-Wan said softly, guilt heavy in his own words. "You did your best and you were with her in the end. That is all that matters."

"It's not enough," she cried out, tugging on the brown material a little harder.

"You were helping, like you always do," he echoed Liril's words.

Sorrowful silver eyes looked up at the ginger haired Jedi. Bant wanted so much to argue but the words were not there. Wrapping her arms around her friend's neck, she said, "Liril is gone. I lost my padawan. What do I do now?"

"Survive. Go on," was all Obi-Wan offered.

"Stupid advice."

"Well, someone very smart once said it."

**_The Book of the Last Day_**

In the seven years since the temple fall, much had changed and yet, very little really had. The rubble of the great temple had been completely removed leaving only the ancient Bendu Temple that sat in the midst of a great crater that scarred the side of the city planet.

Once the debris of the fallen city levels had been cleaned up and repaired, a great valley had been created to cradle the temple allowing it to exist much as it had once many millennia ago.

In the recently anointed Mon'Ari Valley, where the golden figure of the ancient Jedi master watched over, new units had been built in the same style of the old temple, connected by simple passageways creating a new complex. The re-envisioned healing center, additional housing and meditative chambers swung out like great wings from the edges of the original structure. A short protective wall encircled the reborn Jedi center just like it once had when the ancient monks walked the grounds.

From within the walls built from the myriad of stone recovered from the fallen temple, a great garden filled with vegetation from many of the worlds within the Republic flourished. The Bendu was vastly smaller than the great temple so it could not house the variety of meditative gardens. So, like the monks before, the outdoor garden was one of great fondness for many Jedi who had taken on an honorary position of tending to the various examples of vegetation. Deep in the valley, they were protected from the noise and distractions of the surrounding city making it an excellent place to commune with the Force.

Under a wide canopy of an old yarel tree that had been transplanted from Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt in silent meditation. Warm sunlight cascaded through the thick golden leaves of the tree, dancing lightly over the Jedi's still form. The golden light warmed chilled bones and fingers entwined to battle the constant tremble of exhaustion.

For Obi-Wan, this day was like most days, calm and filled with the simple joy of life. He relished his time in the garden, listening to the kaari birds that had taken up residence singing their beautiful songs.

Since Bali's knighting, just over a year ago, the quiet master had grown wearier with each passing day. The silver in his hair threatened to engulf the ginger strands and his need for rest to rebuild his waning strength took up so much of his day that the few hours he was functional, Obi-Wan tried to make the best of them.

Without a padawan to drive him throughout the day, he had begun to retreat, lacking a purpose. Luckily, for the constant and intense prodding by a certain well meaning but annoying healer, he accepted new challenges. Such as the required midmorning tea with Bant when she wasn't busy instructing her young padawan, Mian.

Each morning was usually rounded out with time spent researching and working in the re-established archives. It had taken time but the protected archives stationed around the galaxy were duplicated to create the master archive once more. Obi-Wan had found his time among the records calming.

In his time in the new temple archives, he had discovered tales of ancient Jedi that he never knew existed. With a great deal of prompting, he too submitted his story of the temple fall. It had been greatly expressed to him, that as the Jedi on the outside, his story was just as important as that of those who had survived the crumbling structure. After all, he was the Jedi who fought the Sith lord responsible for the destruction.

Obi-Wan had earned a notoriety that he wished not to possess. His actions against Palpatine were an act of desperation to save his home and family and to protect his padawan. Had anyone else been in his position, they too would have done the same.

Middle of the day was spent meditating and resting before facing a small class of younglings in calming their minds. It seemed important to step into the teaching void left by Master Yoda's death two years before. While it had been difficult, in time, he had earned the younglings trust and respect as just one of many Jedi teachers to cross their paths and not just a Sith killer. A name he feared would overshadow any other accomplishments.

Some days it was difficult to go about the temple without being stopped by excitable younglings happy to tell him some tale of newly gained knowledge. He found his time with the little ones gratifying. They reminded him of Bali, eager to learn the ways of the Force.

Bali.

He had not seen his padawan in almost four months but they often spoke. The former apprentice often inquired of his master's experience in the field. Obi-Wan would offer advice but never told the young man how to handle a situation. That was for Bali to learn and decide for himself. He had a great faith in the young knight's abilities to deal with a situation.

The boy was dedicated and honorable, just like any good Jedi Knight. That was all the weary Jedi wanted from his padawan and he was proud.

Obi-Wan had wanted dearly to hold onto the youth a little longer but the Order needed him. Besides, Bali had proven himself a capable and effective Jedi. It was time to let go.

Deeply inhaling, the scents of various blooming flowers from all about the galaxy teased his senses. His thoughts drifted into the meditative dream, focusing on nothing in particular but basking in the warmth of many memories. He dreamed of those who had come and gone from his life. Dreamed of missions and exotic worlds he had visited.

Images of his favorite healer, but only outside the healing center, came to him. He smiled at the thought. Even as he dreamed, she was probably plotting some miserable lecture on the history of the dirt found in the garden.

He thought of his former master, wondering where in the galaxy the older man was. Wondering if he would ever return to the temple and see it as the ancient Bendu had once seen it. Not that it mattered much, there were many Jedi not ready to return to their changed spiritual center.

Mostly though, his weary thoughts surrounded Bali. As much as he had fought Yoda in the beginning, in the end he knew the little master was right, he needed the boy. He could not imagine a life that never included Bali.

There were so many happy memories of his time spent as Bali's teacher that he could not focus on any one in particular. Instead, his thoughts floated from a frightened, bloody-nosed little initiate he had first come across in an empty corridor to a beloved padawan who became a brave, confident young man.

It was a good dream.

• • •

In a brightly lit corner of a small café on the bucolic world of Oselem, Qui-Gon Jinn sat at a stone table. The salty air of the Criapin Sea—where the tiny village of Macaco overlooked—tingled the elder Jedi's nose. Reaching languidly across his notes spread over the marble surface he picked up a delicate white teacup holding it firmly at the sides. Drawing the steaming liquid that passed for tea close to his lips, he paused. Slowly, the elderly master placed the cup back on the stone surface.

Closing his eyes as if it would abate the tears that welled in the midnight blue depths. A trembling hand tried to cover the emotional display that he could not block. Beginning as a whimper but then shaking him to his very core as he started to tremble and sob, the elderly master could do nothing for the pain in his heart. It came with the sense that the Force had gained what he had lost.

• • •

In the elegant palace of the Duke of Palio, Bali Tiro walked briskly toward the conference hall where the negotiations were about to reconvene. He pulled and smoothed the edges of his lightly patterned cloak. As always, he wanted to look his best before facing skeptical dignitaries in a tense negotiation.

Bali wondered how many years it would take before he could be as calm and cool as his master was during mediation missions, if he ever managed to be so confident.

"Knight Tiro!" a voice called out and the young Jedi turned to face the reptilian housemaster skittering toward him. "The report you asked for," was the quick reply.

"Thank you, Conjor," Bali said with a slight bow before taking the data reader in hand. Wandering absently toward the conference room, he read over the information.

Although his dark brown spikes had long since grown out, the welcome sensation of warm fingers brushing through his hair made the young man stop. "Master," he teased twisting back to greet the familiar presence but the smile slipped from him at the sight of the empty corridor and the sudden end of the brief dream. "Master?"

**_The Book of Happy Endings_**

Striding into the darkened lounge, the Jedi master easily navigated the round chairs dotting the room until he arrived at the large window that stared out over the meditation garden. Cool light shined into the chamber from the darkened sky above illuminating his handsome features.

Bright green eyes raised to the ceiling of night, looking passed the running lights of spacecraft and focusing on the brightest star in the galaxy, the Kyros. It was twenty months, two weeks and three days since the last Festival of Light. The twin stars of the binary system aligned creating a light that not even the brightest day could diminish.

He had performed the morning ritual of the Festival of Light, meditation with his padawan. He had thought about all that had passed in the last twenty months and the years before. The afternoon had been spent wandering quietly about the temple, visiting with those who had returned for the holiday.

It was now evening and the Kyros was bright in the sky. The ancient Bendu Temple was beginning to show signs of the evening celebrations to come. Music washed out into the corridors. He would join the festivities, eventually. For now, he wanted to be alone.

Callused fingers brushed over his neatly trimmed beard, then through his wavy dark hair. Finally, the Jedi folded his arms across his chest in the same worn fashion as his master once had.

His master.

From the window he stood at, Master Bali Tiro stared down at the garden below where in meditation, his master's flame had flickered and gone out fourteen years earlier. Yet, in the years since, he had spent time under the old yarel seeking solace through the Force.

Bali had often thought of his master, more so in the years since taking on an apprentice of his own. Many nights he had found himself reading over his master's journal in hopes of finding the advice the Jedi was no longer able to give in person.

The transition from padawan to knight had been easy. His master had been there to offer advice when asked, but never too much to allow him to make his own decisions. There was great doubt stirred up in him after Obi-Wan's death. It was only when he went through his master's meager belongings did he realize his master was not truly gone. A small picture cube, a few trinkets from various markets throughout the galaxy, a lightsaber that he now wore on his own hip and a data pad. The very one his master had kept his journal on.

Reaching into his tunic, he pulled the small data pad from the folds of tan material. Studying the smooth, but dormant surface, he brushed a finger over it activating the interface.

When he was a padawan, sneaking a peek at the Jedi's journal had always felt like an invasion, but now it was different. He often felt pride and joy at the memories inspired by the daily entries. A little embarrassment too at some of his master's all to correct assessments of him, notes about his strengths and weaknesses, constant disobedience.

More than that, Bali found out that his brave, certain master who knew everything was unsure about training a padawan. It seemed in so many entries that he confessed to not knowing what he was doing; fears that he was messing up and uncertainty on how to handle those things young padawans must all face in their journey toward knighthood.

It helped to know that his teaching anxieties were no different than those Obi-Wan had felt in his training.

A soft chirp sounded from behind him and drew his attention. Turning, Bali smiled at the tiny green PodBot that hovered into the center of the room. "I suppose you have been sent to fetch me?"

The dented shape zipped up to the master and beeped wildly. As it circled the quiet Jedi, Warbler's black and gold antenna waving about anxiously.

"Yes, yes, I know, I should not have wandered off," the Jedi calmly answered as he motioned the little droid to lead the way back into the corridor. After another string of blips and chirps from Warbler, Bali added, "Yes, I know, she is quite persistent."

As he walked, Warbler stayed close to his shoulder keeping guard over its boy and making sure Bali did as he was supposed to. Bali smiled at the small figure but even a tenacious PodBot could not keep him on track. A small detour took him to the memorial chamber adjacent to the archives. Candles burned and Force sensitive crystals glowed as a few silent figures quietly milled about the circular room.

Most had lost someone close to them in the temple fall. Bali had lost friends and acquaintances as well but it was not the reason he came to the chamber this evening.

A great mural covered the gently curving wall depicting heroes of the destruction. Masters Windu and Na'tho stared out in quiet contemplation as if still watching over their charges. The faces and names of those who were lost on that fateful day lined wall.

Bali paused to acknowledge the sacrifices of so many, then turned to the far corner where a life sized statue stood. It was his master, standing there with a world-weary face watching over the visitors to the chamber. He was always amazed by the lifelike image the carver had created, but wishing they had found someplace else to put the image of his departed master.

While Bali had been attending to his first missions, legend had it the carver had spent many hours studying his master in meditation. Naturally so, Obi-Wan was irritated by the bothersome artist. He could still imagine his master's unhappy reactions to being watched so closely. The many frustrated conversations over hyperspace communications. As well as the many threats to toss the artist out the nearest window if he did not stop following him.

Master Ar'ba'Etel, the Jedi in charge of the temple fall memorial, had begged Bali on more than one occasion to talk to his master. The wise young knight only carried on such conversations with Obi-Wan from halfway across the galaxy where it was safest.

Folding his arms in a patented mimic of his master, an action he had done often during his apprenticeship, gave him the warmth and knowledge that the other Jedi was not absent from the world of the living. That somehow he was always close by.

"How did I know I would find you in here?" a gentle voice asked.

Bali turned with a smile to greet the young Jedi that had entered the chamber. "I do not know, Padawan. How did you know?" he lightly teased.

Leia Skywalker drew close to her master. "You are missing the celebrations," she spoke quietly so not to upset the other occupants of the room.

He studied the brown-eyed young woman with her hair tied back into tight, looped braids and smiled once more. "I was just thinking. Remembering the past."

Nodding in understanding, the apprentice stood in silence by her master for a time. Then her gaze shifted from the statue to Bali. With a tender grin, she said, "You look like him. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Often, Padawan. Especially as I get older. It is only natural, I suppose as I have adopted many of his habits."

"I remember him, and you two are a lot alike," the apprentice replied.

"You were very young then."

"But I remember."

Bali reached out and nudged her shoulder inspiring a small giggle. "Yes, you remember everything."

"I have to keep you in line," the padawan teased. "I do not think Luke and I resemble each other and we are twins."

"You look like your mother."

Leia blushed.

With a guiding hand, he guided the girl back out of the chamber and into the corridor so they would not disturb anyone with their conversation.

The Order had to change certain policies to be able to bring more potential Jedi into the fold. The children of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were some of the first to benefit.

"I hear the senator is returning to Coruscant in the next few days, I suspect you would want to see her." It was hardly a guess, Leia was particularly fond of spending time with her mother on Coruscant.

After the birth of her children, Padmé had stepped down as the Naboo delegate. Since then, she had worked in a consulting capacity for the Senate as well as Chancellor Organa.

"Of course, Master. I always look forward to Mother's visits to Coruscant. I wish she could coordinate her visits with my time here, but you know her."

"All too well."

"Too bad Luke cannot be here."

"Yes, but he and Master Rohrak will be returning from Itheria in a few weeks. Possibly you two can get together before leave for the Orakhai Conference."

Leia turned to stare at the Jedi for a time, the worry heavy in her face. After a moment, she adjusted her gold patterned tunic slightly. "Do you think they can see the Kyros shining on Itheria?"

"Yes, they can. My master and I celebrated the Festival of Light on Itheria once."

Relief echoed over her soft features. "That is good. I would not want him to miss out."

As they walked, Bali glanced back over his shoulder and caught sight of the little PodBot hovering back by the memorial chamber entrance. "Come on, Warbler. We have things to do."

"Such as?" Leia skeptically inquired.

"Dipping Master Awar in Lobigarian berry juice."

"The stains are almost impossible to wash out, Master," the padawan said knowingly.

"Yes, they are," Bali said with a wicked grin. "He has it coming to him."

_—fin—_


End file.
